


Lexa's Blacklist

by justAlilfan



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 112,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAlilfan/pseuds/justAlilfan
Summary: The only reason Lexa is still able to wake up every day to face the progressively corrupt city of Polis is the thirst for revenge.Abby Griffin grows impossibly stressful after the mystery assaults at her investigation departments and Clarke desperately wants to help her.Both Clarke and Lexa meet at Arkadia University.But how will both face the truth after the secrets are unveiled?How will they deal with the fact both are part of extreme opposite sides?*In which Lexa is a vigilante who decides to get revenge with her own hands and is indifferent to unfortunate casualties*
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Anya & Clarke Griffin, Anya & Lexa (The 100), Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia & Lexa (The 100), Lexa & John Murphy (The 100), Lexa & Lincoln (The 100), Lexa & Luna (The 100), Lexa & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 142
Kudos: 216





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So I got this idea and decided to put it into action!
> 
> I hope you give it a chance! I have a few things planned for this!
> 
> Please note that this first chapter will mostly be from a Clarke's perspective, even if I keep it on Third Person's POV. The words on ITALIC mean character's thoughts.
> 
> Give me feedback, please!
> 
> Also, please take into consideration that English is not my native language, so I apologize in advance if there is some grammar or english mistake. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Carly*

Arkadia University was the most popular university in the state of Polis and Clarke Griffin knew it.

Yet, she could swear she had never seen so many students in the previous years.

Her legs felt heavy as she stepped forward, observing the environment around her. It almost felt like a presentation day, because everyone seemed way too loud and happy hanging around in both outside and inside the many campus. Yet Clarke kept on reminding herself that the semester had kicked off a few weeks before, even if she refused to show up until then.

It felt almost weird to be back.

She had been away for almost a year, after her father’s death. She was on her final year and would soon graduate to follow her mother’s steps when it happened. After Jake Griffin shockingly passed away, though, she couldn’t find the strength to get up straight away.

And, now, after so long, and pressured by all her close friends and family, she decided to return to finish her graduation.

Truth was, after everything that happened, Clarke lost the will to do anything. She couldn’t even be sure if that was what she truly wanted, for her life.

But she knew she couldn’t stay that way for the rest of her life.

She had to move on.

It was harder than she predicted, though, and she could already feel it, as she walked around the several campus. Her father had been a professor, there. He hadn’t been her specific professor, since that could disrupt a conflict of interest her whole family wanted to avoid, but she knew how good he was.

Everyone loved Jake Griffin and he was, together with Marcus Kane, the University’s chancellor, one of the main reasons that place grew so much and had a great influence on the entire state.

And now, returning to that place, she still felt as if she could see him everywhere.

But no.

Clarke would never see him, again.

“Look who’s back!”

The blonde was almost tackled by Raven Reyes, who was wearing her biggest smile at the sight of her friend “Raven” Clarke showed her a smile

“You ok?”

The blonde nodded “Sorry I haven’t showed up until now. I’ve missed a few weeks already”

“Ah, you are Clarke fucking Griffin, babe, you will catch up” She put her arm around her “C’mon, let’s go to the cafeteria before you go to classes”

Raven was graduating in Mechanical Engineering and she, together with Octavia Blake, were Clarke’s best friends, within all the _friends_ Clarke easily made, being the daughter of Abby and Jake Griffin, plus, close to Marcus Kane.

Of course, that made Clarke a popular girl, even if she hated it.

And, even though Abby wasn’t a professor on Arkadia’s University, she was in charge of the Health Science degrees and was the Director of Polis Hospital and an associate of Arkadia’s Academic Investigation Center.

“So, what’s new?”

Raven shrugged, as she sat down in front of her friend, already in the cafeteria “Not much, everything is basically the same, around here. I’m glad now I’ll have you around more often”

“What about Octavia?”

“Oh, probably at the gym. She always goes there now, before classes. Sometimes after!” she exclaimed.

Octavia was taking a Law Enforcement Degree and Clarke had no doubt it suited her. The blonde smiled “And what about it? Bellamy works there, too”

“Oh, there’s this new guy working there. Totally hot. I don’t think Bellamy’s too happy about it”

Clarke smiled “Ah, I get it. Well, good for her, uh?”

“I suppose. Leaves us both lonely, though”

“Don’t be such a drama queen.” Clarke took a sip of her coffee “Better lonely than sharing a boyfriend unknowingly”

The blonde would have laughed at her own joke, yet something caught her eye, in that moment.

On the upper level of the cafeteria, leaning against the balcony with the view for the spot she and Raven sat, was a face she had never seen before.

The young lady seemed chill, even distracted in her own world, but she could observe the whole cafeteria, from that spot.

She stood alone, wearing only black clothes that fit her extremely well, Clarke noticed. She had brown hair, yet her eyes stood out, even if, from that distance, the blonde couldn’t absorb all the details she wanted to.

“Earth to Clark?” Raven snapped her fingers on her face.

“Who’s that?” Clarke immediately asked

Raven turned to observe the young lady, before turning to smile at her friend “I see you already noticed the new girl. She’s hot ain’t she?”

“I had a feeling she was new” Clarke spoke “I mean, I never saw her, before”

“Yeah. Lexa Woods is her name. I’d say she’s our age but she started this year, only. She’s kind of a loner”

“Well, maybe something kept her from starting her degree, before” Clarke looked up at Lexa, again. “What’s she taking?”

“Some health science shit, I haven’t figured out yet. You might, before me. I mean, you’ll see her more often after all”

The blonde followed Lexa as she finally moved to take the stairs down and out the place. She was probably heading towards her classes.

And Clarke should do the same.

“I should go”

Raven nodded at her “Alright. Watcha doing later?”

“I don’t know, probably study…”

“Oh c’mon Griff!” She rolled her eyes “You’re the best student in the state. You have plenty of time to do everything you want. And you should hang out more.” She stood up, following the blonde outside.

Clarke sighed “I’ll think about it, ok?”

“I take that as a _yes let’s hang out later on”_

And with that, she moved for her own classes.

The day turned out to be a lot more boring than she initially expected. Most of the classes were on topic’s Clarke was familiar with, plus she found herself constantly distracted.

It was if her mind forced her to be everywhere except in that auditory.

And eventually, during her last class of the day, she simply stood up to leave. She knew no one would bother to say something and hoped it would be eventually forgotten by the professor. After all, being her and walking out of a classroom, usually led to professors asking to talk to her, later on.

The halls were almost empty, at that time. There were only a couple of students here and there, most making their way out of campus.

“Clarke!”

The blonde was surprised to see her mother there, walking alongside Marcus Kane, who smiled at her.

“It’s good to have you back, Clarke” he greeted her, with a smile.

“I thought you were in classes?” Abby looked at her, surprised

“I thought you were at the… hospital?” Clarke stared at her.

“I told you I would come for a meeting, Clarke. You would have known if you listened to what I usually tell you” Abby showed her a small smile

“Oh… right.” She sighed “Well, I was in class, yes”

Kane chuckled “Are classes that boring, Clarke? Or should I just try and get you a spot on the labor market, already?”

Abby chuckled, as well “She’d make it, already”

“I don’t doubt” Kane nodded “Though there are a few spots for a few hours of extra academic internship in a few places. You should think about taking one. Get yourself some extra occupation”

“Extra occupation?” Abby stared at him “She has all the time in the world. You should definitely try something”

Clarke sighed “Yes, right…”

It was the second time she was hearing those words, that day “I’ll think about it”

“It’ll be good for you” Kane smiled “To keep your mind into other things”

Clarke showed him a small smile, after all, he was only trying to be helpful and, truth was, they weren’t so wrong.

She would go crazy, like that, anyway.

Even if there was no big will to do anything.

“Thank you, Kane” Clarke nodded at him, then turned to her mother “I’ll see you at home?”

“Yes, darling” she leaned to kiss her cheek, then left with Kane.

Clarke sighed, watching them walk away in the corridors, before turning to continue her way out of campus.

And, just as she turned, she noticed no other than Lexa Woods, sitting on the floor, in the corner of the empty hall.

The blonde wasn’t sure for how long she had been there, but she didn’t notice anyone as she talked to Kane and her mother, so she was probably there, already.

Thought, she seemed distracted, with a pencil in her hand, writing down on a notebook she leaned against her knees.

It was so odd, yet for some reason it drew the blonde’s attention more than it should. Now she was closer, she could definitely see her better. Though Lexa kept her eyes focused on the notebook, Clarke observed the slight neckline of her black shirt, emphasizing what seemed to be the softest of skins, glowing all the way up her breathtaking jawline, to her cheeks and beautiful lips.

_Maybe I should just go and talk to her. I mean…_ Clarke thought.

She has done it a lot before. To help new people feel welcome and ease their adaption. Some hated it, but some actually enjoyed her willingness to help.

_Plus, Raven said she is a loner, so maybe she just needs some…_ The blonde’s thoughts were interrupted when Lexa suddenly stopped her doings and stood up.

She was taller than her, Clarke noticed, immediately.

Lexa turned to stare at Clarke, whose insides immediately exploded.

_Green._ Clarke’s mind yelled, above the whirlwind of thoughts, as she noticed her green beautiful eyes.

The brunette had quite and intimidating stare, but the blonde could only feel her insides burning even more. She found it a lot more sensuous than she definitely should.

It last only a few moments, though, because then she turned to walk away.

_Oh boy, she’s fit._ Her eyes wandered around her backside. _Walking like a fucking queen._

Clarke sighed, when she disappeared from her sight, then internally slapped herself for looking so foolish. The brunette might have thought she was staring way too boldly and, after all, there was no one else in that hall. “Ugh, you are an idiot, Griffin” she sighed, letting her mind wander to Lexa’s image once again.

_Why the hell am I thinking too much about it, anyway?_ She screamed at herself.

_Well, at least she’s definitely not boring._

_And definitely not depressing either._

_Maybe a little weird?_

_Stop it, Griffin!_

The next couple of days passed by equally calm and almost boring, for the blonde. However, she had decided that, this once, people around her were right and started trying to keep up with a relatively normal life.

Again.

She took Raven and her mother’s advice to keep herself more occupied so her own mind wouldn’t drive her crazy.

She spent more time with Raven and Octavia in the last few days than in the past months.

She even agreed on a few nights out, which was definitely not her thing. But, at least, she was trying.

Her father would have wanted her to.

She knew so.

“Sup, Clarke?”

The blonde turned to see Octavia approaching her, after the last period of classes in the morning.

“Hey, O” Clarke smiled “Finished for today?”

“Yeah, you?”

Clarke shrugged “I suppose so. If I get myself in that auditory again, I’ll freak out”

Octavia smirked “It’s not like you’ll have a problem with it later, uh?” she said as both walked together

“Jeez, O, you make it sound like I benefit from missing classes”

“I meant you are good enough to go through the exams even missing classes. For god’s sake, Griff, I don’t usually compliment people, just take it”

The blond threw her hands in the air “Alright, alright” she sighed “How does lunch sound like? Raven has left me on my own”

Octavia nodded at her “Sure, something light though, I’ll head towards the gym after.” She spoke “And you’re coming with me”

“What? Hell no…”

“C’mon Griff. You don’t have Raven today and it’s Friday.” Octavia spoke “I heard they’re looking for someone to be around and help in case of injuries”

“I don’t care” Clarke frowned “I wanna eat, now”

Octavia rolled her eyes “You are coming with me”

Clarke suddenly stared at her, with a smirk “Do I get to meet lover boy?”

The brunette stared at her as if she wanted to kill her “One day I will cut Raven’s tongue off”

“C’mon, is it serious?”

“It is nothing, Clarke” Octavia took a seat, noticing there was a considerable row for the on the main refectory.

“For now, uh? You want it to be”

Octavia stared at her, for a few moments, then showed her an honest yet small smile “It’s good to see you like this again”

The blonde stared at her, surprised.

“I’m glad you’re trying. I missed you”

Clarke gulped “I’m sorry I haven’t been easy to deal with”

“You were never easy to deal with, Griffin. You will never be”

“Piss off, O”

“So, what’s up with Raven?”

The blonde smiled at her friend “I think she’s into something. She mentioned Professor Sinclair has been asking for her work on some kind of project. This could be a good opportunity for her. Though I don’t know details yet”

Octavia nodded “Raven’s a real genius though. I’m happy for her”

“I know, me too”

“I can’t believe you actually brought me here” Clarke sighed, entering Arkadia’s University Gym alongside Octavia.

“You actually want to train? I can get you a few clothes to…”

“Are you crazy? No…” Clarke spoke

“Alright then, wait a little for me, then, I’ll change”

The blonde sighed, watching her friend leaving her to go to the changing rooms.

“Do I see Clarke Griffin at the gym or do I need to get my eyes checked?”

A smile came up to her lips once she saw Bellamy Blake walking towards her. “Actually, your sister dragged me here”

“That I do believe, she spends a lot of time here, now”

“So I’ve heard” She smiled “Show me around? She said something about you guys needing someone to be around for eventual injuries?”

“Indeed, wanna apply?” he asked, motioning her to follow him.

The blonde shrugged “I don’t know. Still, it’s a spot that should be a lot more productive”

Bellamy smiled “I’d be surprised if you hadn’t anything to say about it”

“I mean it. You know, to be around just to act in case of injury is not a very effective plan. Prevention is always the key”

“Yeah. You’ll get the spot, I’m sure”

“I didn’t say I want it!”

“So that’s the famous Lincoln” He pointed at the tall muscular man, who was helping a younger man with a few weight lifting exercises.

“Well, you can’t blame your sister, uh” Clarke smiled “And you shouldn’t mess with him, he’s bigger than you”

“Shut up, Clarke” he frowned

Clarke laughed “Let her be, Bell”

He nodded at her, showing her a smile “I’m glad to see you around, Clarke. I’m so sorry for everything that happened”

The blonde sighed again, wishing people would just stop mentioning it. Even if she knew they meant well.

“Thanks, Bellamy”

“Griff, I see you met a familiar face” Octavia joined them, already fully equipped for her training “You’ll show her the rest of the place while I warm up for a bit, right?” she poked her brothers shoulder “She’ll be the one you guys need in here”

“Seriously?!” Clarke rolled her eyes

“C’mon, I’ll show you the rest” Bellamy motioned for her to follow

“My girl, Lexaaa!”

Clarke’s ears automatically turned to the sound of that name.

The blonde often saw Lexa, in campus, for the past few days. Though she was still a bit embarrassed for their first _encounter,_ she couldn’t help but not stare at the brunette.

Technically, she couldn’t even call it an encounter. Both had never shared a word and Clarke was almost sure she was pretty invisible, to Lexa. After all, everything she did was to stare at her, intimidatingly, and take off. Not that Clarke blamed her, after all, she had been the rude one, to be petrified in a hall without taking her eyes of the brunette.

Yet Clarke had grown to know Lexa’s natural posture was exactly like that. Almost intimidating even if she never said a word.

Now that Clarke thought about it, she never heard her voice.

Lexa was incredibly and willingly isolated, but there was something in her that fascinated Clarke and she didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing.

In fact, the blonde couldn’t even explain why.

And, right there at the gym, it was stronger than her. She needed to turn and see Lexa, because she knew it was the beautiful brunette.

After all, there aren’t many Lexa’s.

Her ocean eyes spotted Lincoln greeting her with a high five, which she returned even if her expression remained completely blank.

However, the blonde put that thought to the very end of her mind, at the moment, because she was too stuck with Lexa’s outfit. She was wearing black leggings that evidenced every bit of her breathtaking legs and butt, showing off the perfect muscles on her abdomen. Then she wore an equally black sports bra and Clarke swore she never saw anyone who looked as good as Lexa Woods.

And when her eyes caught the sight of the tattoos, the air got stuck in the blonde’s throat. There was a tribal one around her right bicep and definitely another one all the way down her spine, which Clarke couldn’t fully see.

It looked perfect, on her.

_Why does everything look so good on her?_

_Why is she so god damn gorgeous?_

“Clarke?”

Bellamy called for her attention and she finally zoned out of her trance “Hmm?” she gulped, finding extremely difficult to deviate her eyes from the brunette.

“You ok?”

“Oh…” she took a deep breath “Uh, yeah… hmmm, yeah, sure, let’s go”

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her “Alright… this way”

“Does she come here often?” Clarke blurted “The new girl?”

“Lexa?” Bellamy nodded “Yes, since she first moved. She’s a beast”

“A… beast?” Clarke whispered

Bellamy nodded “Yeah, I don’t think there’s anything she cannot do. For real, I wouldn’t dare to challenge her into a fight, I’d probably get my ass kicked”

Clarke chuckled at the thought and her insides only burn, even more. She couldn’t help it.

Everything about Lexa Woods was fascinating and interesting and the blonde was almost giving up trying to fight it. She couldn’t deny her interest.

And her thoughts remained with the brunette for the entire trip around the gym, with Bellamy. She took every opportunity to glance at Lexa, who seemed to be completely focused on her workout.

“So this is Lincoln” Bellamy finally reached him

The tall young man smiled at her “Clarke Griffin, is it? Octavia has mentioned you”

The blonde smiled at him “Good things, I hope. Nice to meet you, Lincoln”

He nodded at her “So, wouldn’t you like to train with us?”

“Oh no… I am really not into… exercise”

He chuckled “Well, if you ever change your mind…”

“Ow!”

The three turned around to see Octavia pulling the emergency button of the treadmill, limping her way out of it “Jeeesus!” she cursed

Lincoln was next to her in a second and both Clarke and Bellamy followed.

“What’s wrong?”

Octavia was groaning, now sitting on the floor, holding onto her thigh.

“You’ve been pushing yourself too hard, Octavia” Lincoln whispered “Breathe…”

“Argh…” she groaned in pain “It’s almost like a fucking cramp but up here. Fucking hurts like hell”

Clarke looked at her “Alright, let’s try to stretch that better. Lay down” she held her friend’s thigh as she laid down, knowing there were only a few stretching movements she could do, but feeling almost useless.

After all, she was more than capable to deal with a wide range of wounds and every kind of injures, but simple and muscular or joint injuries in sports were not much hers nor any general doctor’s expertize field when not working on the area on a daily basis.

“Better?”

“Not really no…” she sighed, taking her hands to her face

“Fuck” Clarke cursed, turning to Bellamy “I am definitely not the best one for the spot. A physical therapist or an osteopath are”

He nodded at her “So… is it a cramp or not?”

“Yes, on her quadriceps…”

“I feel a fucking knot here” Octavia groaned

“Can I…?”

Everyone turned to see Lexa kneeling next to them and in front of Octavia. Clarke stared at her, moving from her spot as the brunette’s hands found her friend’s thigh.

Her green eyes stared at Clarke, for a few moments, and the blonde thought how easily she could get lost in them.

She had never been so close to her and she could already feel her stomach feeling weird and her temperature rising.

“Where exactly does it hurt?” she asked Octavia.

Her voice was sweet, even if demanding, and Clarke noticed herself petrify, again. She watched as Lexa firmly touched Octavia’s thigh, as if searching for specific muscles. Truth was, at some point, Octavia jumped in pain “Fuck!”

“Alright” Lexa quickly pulled her back down, again “Relax, it’s your lateral vastus, let’s put it in place” she spoke

“No it’s not” Clarke immediately spoke, incapable of containing her words “Looks like her quadriceps femoris…”

Lexa’s green eyes turned to Clarke, again, intimidatingly “No, it’s the lateral vastus…” she suddenly bent Octavia’s knee and stretched her thigh all the way up and to the opposite side, simultaneously. She was almost on top of Octavia, keeping her back fully on the floor as she forced her thigh to stretch.

“Ah!” She suddenly snapped “Fuck, I felt that…”

“Good.” Lexa slowly relaxed “It’s back into place, then”

Octavia stared at her, surprised, then slowly moved to touch her own thigh “It’s… actually better now”

Lexa nodded at her “It’ll still be sore in the next few days. You should be careful with that”

The brunette then stood up and returned to her routine, leaving the group dumbfounded.

Particularly Clarke Griffin.

The blonde was still shocked by Lexa. How could she know so much about this? Was something escaping her? And why on Earth did she try to deny her immediate diagnose? She knew thigh musculature was so tricky, she shouldn’t be so sure about her first guess.

“I have never seen someone outsmarting you like that, Griff” Octavia sighed, slowly moving to a sitting position.

The blonde stared at her, still surprised “Who is she?”

Lincoln giggled “C’mon ladies, it’s past now. And you should rest” he turned to Octavia.

Clarke stood up as the men still surrounded Octavia and helped her back to the changing rooms. Her eyes found Lexa, sitting near a compact leg sled and, that one time, she found the will to move.

“How do you know so much about this stuff?” she asked

Lexa stared up at the blonde, keeping her expression blank and, for a moment, Clarke thought she was going to ignore her. Yet, after a few seconds, Lexa shrugged “I’ve been doing this for a while. Injuries are part of it”

The blonde stared at her, trying to keep her eyes from wandering on Lexa’s body. She was truly beautiful and Clarke had no idea when was the last time a girl had awakened this much interest on her.

Yet, she was now talking to her. Which was a first. So, she couldn’t have Lexa noticing she was staring, again. 

However, she realized that was a particularly difficult task.

“They are looking for someone to help in these kind of situations.” Clarke spoke

Lexa then stood up and stared at her. Clarke gulped, feeling her way too close “Are you not interested?”

“Oh…” Clarke shrugged “Not really”

“Throwing it at me, then? Something you don’t want”

The blonde was taken aback with those words “Of course not, I was just suggesting. It seems like you can handle these situations very well. I mean…” she smiled at her “That was pretty impressive”

Her green eyes stared at her, for a few moments “I’ll give it a thought, Clarke Griffin”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she felt her insides bursting into flames.

_So, she knows my name._

_Maybe I am not that invisible?_

“You know my name”

“Everyone knows your name” Lexa spoke

“Right…” Clarke sighed, feeling her sudden enthusiasm collapsing just as fast.

Lexa moved to adjust the weight on the machine, before turning to Clarke again “I’m Lexa”

The blonde gulped, already feeling more content with the new words. She showed her a smile “Nice to meet you, Lexa”

Her green eyes stared at her and, for the first time, Clarke saw a softer expression on her features “Nice to meet you, Clarke Griffin”


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke doesn't dare to admit her crush to anyone else other than herself. 
> 
> Eventually, there's something that might bring them to talk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> So here goes chapter two. I hope you don't get bored with the initial introduction, but I find it quite necessary. 
> 
> This chapter introduces a little of what Lexa's life is, even if there's still a lot unshared. I am sorry if it seems confusing by now, but everything will be perfectly clear throughout the rest of the chapters.
> 
> Please give it a try.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Carly*

Polis.

To most it was unbelievable how much the state had grown in the past years. Polis’ population had grown exponentially, given its economic pull. The city offered the best of employment opportunities and conditions, the educational and healthcare system were incredibly managed and everyone tended to feel too safe around the state.

There were no flaws, in the eyes of most.

The state leader, Thelonius Jaha, made sure not to let people be aware of those, understanding that, if so, conflict would increase and an installed mode of fear would have a terribly negative impact.

There were particularly powerful agencies responsible for the city’s growth, the richest being, undeniably, Woods Industries (WI) and Azgeda National Agency (ANA). Though, together with Abby Griffin’s Healthcare system and Investigation, through Polis Hospital and Arkadia’s Academic Investigation Center, the state seemed to have an irrefutable positive influence.

It was unknown to the population in general that ANA controlled all the security system of the state, pointed by the state leader himself, while WI was indicated to be the main influencer on technological advances and investigations.

Of course, it was also unknown that, after such great results from WI, ANA decided to create a similar department, colliding directly with WI’s interests.

Therefore, there was a large nescience on Polis’ real danger – the war between these companies.

“Fuck!”

Monty had been, as usual, concentrated on his work, in the quite dark room on back of his own tech store, too absent of the environment around him.

He had closed the store a few hours before and was, supposedly, alone.

He noticed the dark figure sitting in the corner of the small room after he took his headphones off to shut down his system and go home.

It was too late, already, anyway.

“Are you fucking crazy!” he sighed, still with his hands on his chest “You can’t kill your best provider, miss”

Lexa stood up, suddenly, and the young man immediately sat back down in his chair. He was unaware of who she really was, given the fact she always disguised herself as a black figure. The hoodie and black paint over her eyes were helpful in keeping her identity hidden.

Also, she made sure to remain in dark spots and away from crowds. She knew how to stay in the perfect stealth mode and all her doings to the date have been a complete mystery to the state.

There was not a single image or suspicious on the black figure and Lexa preferred if it stayed that way.

If Polis had the real proof they had a vigilante around, she would have a harder job in achieving her task.

She remained a mystery, for now.

And Monty had been helpful.

Too helpful.

Installing a device on her suit that was able to jam cameras whenever she approached some she might not be able to notice.

Getting her a fully equipped and encrypted laptop she could work on.

And many other useful pieces that had been helpful, for her.

“I need more scouts”

Monty stared at her “Right now?”

Lexa took a step forward and threw an envelope at him. He carefully grabbed it, knowing it carried a generous amount of money, and quickly stood up to get to her request.

“You had no trouble with the other ones, right?”

The vigilante observed him, silently.

She had been able to install scouts on significant places. From Marcus Kane’s house and Arkadia’s University office, the meeting rooms, some other Professors who were closer to Kane and a few other strategic places.

Monty smiled as he returned with a bag, not daring to approach Lexa “I’m good like that. Here’s a few more. It’s not much, but if you’ll pass by the end of the week, I promise I can get a few more”

Lexa moved to grab the bag and, with no other word, turned to leave.

“Please do not scare me like that when you return!”

But the vigilante no longer listened to him.

She was already running throughout the darkest streets, carefully enough not to cross people. When so, she made sure not to be noticed.

Her stop was long minutes later, once she reached the house of the Griffins. Her spot was perfectly hidden and giving her the perfect view to make a quick analysis from the place. Her immediate wish was to find her way in and install the scouts she had around the place, but she knew better than go in without studying it first. Her intention was to also reach Abby Griffin's office at Polis' Hospital, but she knew that would be easier to achieve.

The house was different.

After all, she surely had a tight security system on her own place. It couldn’t be so simple.

The vigilante took her time, already forming an inner plan she needed to study later, and it was when she was about to leave that the sight of Clarke Griffin got her attention.

She was first surprised with her absence at Arkadia’s, but noticed her straight away, once she decided to show up. Lexa was sure the blonde was oblivious of her parents’ odd and dangerous business with ANA. And recently, after the death of Jake Griffin, his wife didn’t seem to stop those.

Lexa had decided her dislike for the blonde even before she met her, though she did not expect her to be so captivating and beautiful in person.

Also, Lexa soon realized the blonde was too transparent, reason why she was sure Clarke was innocent from everything her parents and her parents’ friends might have done.

Her ocean eyes yelled her grief, while she tried to adjust to the new reality without her father. They also show modesty and truth, captivating the brunette since she beginning.

Now, she watched her as the blonde smiled, throwing her hands around her mother, who was sitting on her home office, kissing her cheek and saying something before leaving the room and moving from the vigilante’s field of vision.

Lexa could feel her mind trying to delete the backup plan forming, trying to swear to herself she couldn’t use leverage on the blonde. After all, why go through all the trouble of studying the Griffin’s security system when you could just try to be Clarke friend and find a way for her to take you to her own house?

The vigilante shook her head, taking a deep breath.

_For your own good, stay away from Clarke Griffin._

She decided to return to her apartment, in the University Student’s housing, knowing she had to climb through a specific hidden area and enter from a window on the back of the place.

Lexa was aware her sister, Anya, CEO of Woods Industries (WI), had hired several people to keep eyes on her. Both haven’t spoken for years, ever since the death of their parents. Anya had kept Lexa under a tight watch in a Woods property, in the borders of the state, and had to assume their father’s former position in WI. She denied Lexa’s will to help and the situation between both got even worse after Costia's death more than a year ago.

Part of Lexa wished things would have been easier.

Yet, she mostly preferred things the way they were. At least, no one else would get harmed.

She told herself she was indifferent to her sister text, a few months before, when she found out Lexa was applying for Arkadia’s University: **Hope you realize I am soon to be the only Woods left, once you step inside that place.**

Yet, she told herself the exact same thing when she started to notice Anya sent people to keep an eye on her.

Of course, Anya had no idea Lexa was aware of that fact.

Nor the people she had hired.

Lexa was no fool, though.

Lexa knew Lincoln working at the gym all of a sudden was no coincidence. She also knew Indra would never join the Police Deparment – just a block away from Arkadia’s main entrance – that was led by ANA. Lexa knew it was Nyko’s first year as a security man at the University Student’s Housing.

That was why the brunette made sure they had no idea of her true intentions or daily routines.

That was the reason she sneaked by the back window whenever she had to go out on vigilante mode.

She didn’t want her sister to be aware of anything. She preferred if Anya thought Lexa was just trying to be away and provoking her by applying to that specific University.

Of course, Lexa’s work started sooner.

It was only when her biggest suspicious started to fall over Marcus Kane that she took that decision.

She needed to know who killed her parents.

She had to know who accidentally killed Costia.

She would be sure to give the responsible the most painful of deaths.

“Griff!”

Clarke had just entered the cafeteria, after a full morning at Polis’ Hospital. She had taken the advice from most people and applied for the spot Kane has told her about. So, she started to spend a few hours there, in the past days.

She was enjoying it, way more than she predicted. She felt content and more occupied, which always helped her mind of things she shouldn’t be stuck with.

The blonde walked towards her friends as soon as she was called. Both Raven and Octavia were, surprisingly, together. Truth was, being their final years, time wasn’t much for neither, during class days.

It was good they made most of it, though.

“Hey girls” she took a seat next to them

“How’s it been at the hospital?”

“Good. Got a few patients, even if with supervision. I think I can handle it”

“I don’t doubt it” Octavia spoke “I’m glad you’re keeping yourself occupied”

Clarke smiled at them “Me too.”

“Guess what?” Raven smirked

“What?” The blonde curiously asked

“Sinclair wants me on a project, I guess that’s not so new”

Clarke looked at her “Kinda figured that, you’ve been a ghost lately. What’s new then?”

She smirked “He said he’ll grant me a doctorate degree and a spot in the market if this one is successful”

The blonde smiled at her “That is incredible, Raven. Not many get that opportunity.”

“And doing what you do best” Octavia added

“I know right? I don’t think I could afford it otherwise” She chuckled “Well, I’m the best.”

Octavia stared at both “You’ll get fucking rich, Raven.”

“Well, you don’t need another rich friend, O. Just stick with the coolest friend”

“Fuck you, Raven” Clarke rolled her eyes

“In fact, your rich friend, also mine, will pay us a drink so we celebrate. Tonight!”

“Like hell I will” the blonde frowned

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Octavia stood up “What time?”

“I am not going to…”

Octavia interrupted Clarke, pushing her to stand up, since they needed to head to the afternoon classes “You will come with us”

Raven smirked, following them “Of course she will.”

The blonde sighed, knowing she would have no escape. Not that she minded. She loved the girls. She still didn’t feel the will to go out on a week night like most students, though.

She was still holding those thoughts when the three reached the cafeteria’s doors, only to get face to face with Lexa Woods, who was on her way in. Her green eyes stared at her ocean ones so intensely, making the blonde’s air get stuck in her throat.

“Clarke Griffin”

The way she spoke her name sent shivers down her spine.

She had no idea how to act around Lexa and she was embarrassingly forced to admit it.

“Hey, Lexa!”

Much to Clarke’s relief, it was Octavia who spoke. The blonde even forgot she had company, for a few moments. She would be able to behold Lexa Wood’s figure for ages, if it wasn’t so inappropriate.

The brunette turned to her friends, focusing on Octavia, particularly.

“How’s the thigh?”

Octavia smiled, appreciating Lexa’s concern

“Better now. First days were rough”

“Good. Go easy on it” Lexa said, her careless expression never leaving her magnificent features.

“Thanks” Octavia smiled, as the three watched Lexa moving away, but not before getting yet another glance at the blonde.

“Ok…” Raven frowned “Ok… ok… uh…” she watched as the green eyed brunette disappeared within the cafeteria “What the hell was that?!”

“I got hurt at the gym a few days ago. Lexa helped” Octavia explained, while Clarke was still lost in her own mind

“Alright, but what was that stare, Griff? Kinda seemed like you were having a moment”

The blonde pulled herself back to reality, only getting her friends’ last words “What?”

“What’s with Lexa?” Raven asked

“What? What’s with her?”

Octavia chuckled “Well, it also seems like Lexa is quite good with injuries and helped me better than Clarke, who was already there”

“What?!” Raven stopped to look at her friend “I can’t believe that.”

Clarke sighed “She has experience with common injuries in sports and was able to attend O much better. It was just that”

Raven chuckled “Just that?”

Octavia grinned “I actually couldn’t figure out if you were shocked or just lured to her. I think I have my answer, now”

Raven gasped “Griff! Are you into Lexa Woods?”

“What?! Am not!”

“I saw you staring, do not lie” Octavia insisted

“I did not…!” Clarke’s eyes widened

Raven laughed “Don’t blame you, actually. What was she wearing? Like this supper diminished hot outfit? What’s she like? I bet she has quite the muscles… uh? Well defined and all?”

“She was… ugh, Raven? Stop it! I don’t even know her”

Raven laughed “I don’t think I’ve ever saw you drooling like that. Particularly over a girl”

Octavia smirked, as well “And you were talking to her, after”

“Girls, stop it!” Clarke groaned “What’s gotten into you! I do not know Lexa.”

Both Raven and Octavia slowed down, after the blonde threw her arms in the air, in frustration. They were reaching the point they would need to separate to get to their respective campus.

“So, we’ll text each other the time and meeting point” Octavia spoke

“Right…” Raven walked away, before turning back “Hey Griff!”

The blonde turned to her friend, as she continued “But you want to get to know her!”

She rolled her eyes, turning back with no further answer.

After all, Raven was actually right.

And Clarke had no idea why she denied it.

She wouldn’t mind to get to know Lexa Woods, at all.

The next days were pretty much the same.

Clarke kept herself occupied with working hours at the hospital, going to classes and studying. Occasionally, she went out with Raven and Octavia and some other friends. But mostly they ended up spending time together at each other’s places.

Her life was finally starting to return to a relatively normal routine.

She felt better with herself and she knew her father would be proud, as well.

“I’ll meet with Kane, today, you want a ride to Arkadia?”

Clarke smiled at her mother, as she finished her breakfast, that morning. Abby didn’t even take a seat at the table, hinting her daughter that she was in a hurry.

“Yeah, I could use that. You’re not going to the hospital, today?”

Abby nodded at her “Yes, but not until evening, probably.”

The blonde frowned “I could use your help in a case. I’ll go to the hospital too, after lunch, but I’m not sure I’ll catch you”

Abby nodded “I’ll make sure to get some time for that. It’s a patient?”

Clarke nodded “Though I have a supervisor… well… to be honest I trust your judgement better”

Abby smiled at her daughter “You seem to be handling things better, dear”

“I am, mom” Clarke sighed “And you’ve been going to a lot of meetings with Kane and spending a lot of time at the Investigation Center? Is something wrong?”

Abby shocked her head “No, actually, it is quite right” she smiled “There’s something we’ve been working on. It still needs some research and more tests. But I think it could be a really good thing” she said

Clarke nodded “Sounds important, mom”

“Yes” Abby smiled “I’ll show you, one of these days”

Clarke nodded “Great.” She stood up “So, let’s go?”

The morning classes were, as usual, immensely boring, for Clarke. She ended up getting some lunch, alone, and took the opportunity to study her cases for a little while.

Or maybe, she knew she still had a couple of hours before she had to go to the hospital and the fact Lexa Woods was only a small distance away from her influenced the blonde’s stay.

Her eyes observed the brunette more than the papers in front of her. Lexa seemed distracted, though. She seemed to be focusing on her laptop and completely unaware of her surroundings.

Yet again, Lexa always seemed to be in her own world.

They have never spoken, again, after that day on the gym. Clarke had been disappointed with it, after all, she thought after that introduction she would be able to, at least, have some more interaction with Lexa.

But no.

They never talked again.

Not that the blonde blamed Lexa. After all, she never found the courage to go and talk to her, again.

“Sup!”

Clarke jumped when Raven took a seat next to her, out of nowhere “What the hell, Reyes. I could kill you right now”

“I know. You were ogling that hottie and I ruined it” Raven grinned “It was on purpose”

“I am studying”

“I am sure, yes” Raven nodded “Studying all the anatomy of Lexa Woods, perhaps. I’m sure you have a full approach, already."

“Don’t you have any tools to play with, Raven? You’re annoying the shit outta me.”

Raven laughed “I’ve got plenty of work to do. You’re not going to the hospital?”

“Yeah, soon” Clarke spoke “I’ll probably go sooner, now I think about it. I need some help in this case”

“Oh, I think I know someone who can help?” she smirked “Hey, Lexa!” she shouted

“What?! Are you crazy?!” Clarke immediately grabbed her friends arm to push it down.

It was too late, however. Lexa was already staring at both of them.

“Clarke needs some help, I heard you’re quite good at some stuff. Maybe you could help?”

“Raven!” Clarke’s eyes widened “What are you doing? Lexa can’t help me with…”

“Why not?” Raven interrupted her “She’s good, ain’t she, maybe she can help you”

The blonde shocked her head and turned to stare at Lexa, ready to tell her she could handle it.

However, she found those incredible green eyes staring at her, intimidatingly, but secretly just starting a fire within the blonde’s skin. Lexa closed the laptop and pushed it into her backpack, without taking her eyes of Clarke.

The blonde took a deep breath as Lexa stood up to approach them. There was something about the way she walked that made the blonde go into full trance mode. She could easily imagine her gym outfit, her sweaty skin, her well defined muscles and the perfect tattoos, lingering her body. She could easily picture it underneath her actual outfit and she internally punched herself for being incapable of putting those thoughts away.

“You need my help, Clarke Griffin?”

Raven chuckled, aware of her friend's crush “Yeah, I’ll leave you to it”

Clarke made a mental note to kill Raven later on, meanwhile she was still staring at Lexa, who took a seat in front of her.

“Oh, uh… I’m sorry about Raven. She’s quite impulsive and… you probably can’t do much and… I really don’t want to bother you”

Lexa stared at her, expressionless “You are no bother, Clarke.”

The blonde gulped “Uh… Ok, well, I’ve started an extra internship of some hours at the hospital…”

“That’s why you wanted to throw the gym spot at me” Lexa interrupted her

“No. I had no idea what I wanted” Clarke stared at her

“You do now?”

“What?”

Lexa leaned forward, slightly “You know what do you want, now, Clarke?”

The blonde gulped, feeling her temperature reaching an incredible high level “I am figuring it out”

“Sounds uncertain…”

Clarke frowned, suddenly unsure why that conversation was rising “What do you want, Lexa?”

The brunette rested her elbows at the table “I know exactly what I want”

Her tone and certainty made Clarke shiver and she had to look down at the papers in front of her so she could remind herself how to breathe.

“Is it a patient’s case?”

It was Lexa who spoke, again, after a few moments.

And Clarke was actually glad she drifted the conversation back to that point. There was this unbearable tension and she didn’t know how to handle, just yet. Particularly when Lexa seemed to be so comfortable.

“Yes… she was in an accident and has this quite tricky knee situation. She’s under medication and the exams until now show everything is relatively stable, but she has inflammation and lots of pain and I am not sure…” Clarke was almost finishing when Lexa interrupted, taking the papers off Clarke’s hand

“The meds can be camouflaging something. Has she done an MR?”

“Uh… ultrasound, I guess”

Lexa looked at the papers, attentively, continuing to surprise Clarke who couldn’t believe how a first year student was so good.

Her eyes then turned to stare at Clarke, again “I can take a real look, if you want”

“Oh…” Clarke gulped. “I mean… I don’t want to bother you with this. You probably have lots of things to do and I can always try to get to my mother. She’s just been really busy lately and…”

“You do not bother me, Clarke. I said it already” she stood up “Let’s go take a look at that knee?”

Clarke’s eyes widened “Oh, uh… of course. I have no car, though. My mother gave me a ride, today”

“I have a motorbike.” Lexa spoke, waiting for Clarke to follow “Your mother seems quite the unreachable lady”

Clarke smiled at her as both walked “Not unreachable. She’s just busier than usual”

“One could guess why…” Lexa opened the door for the blonde, as she had an internal battle with her own mind.

At least, she was quite better than Clarke at disguising it.

_You promised yourself you wouldn’t do things this way._

_But this is a perfect opportunity._

_Argh!_

_Clarke Griffin will get you in trouble._


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Lexa.
> 
> Clarke is past denial mode and wants to get to know more about Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Just to clarify, since this doubt arised in the last chapter, WI is kind of a scientific research (like a biotech) company. They work with Abby Griffin for healhcare improvement. On the other hand ANA is an intelligence agency in charge of the whole security system. BUT, they have secretly developed an interest in WI's doings and created a scientific research department themselves, installing direct conflitc with WI. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, which doesn't give away much of this subject, instead, it explains other important matters.
> 
> Please give me feedback. 
> 
> Carly*

“After you, Clarke”

Clarke Griffin was staring at the green eyed brunette.

Again.

It was as if she could still feel the soft material of her leather jacket in her hands. She had never been that close to Lexa Woods. She had literally hugged her from behind during the whole motorcycle ride.

She smelled incredible and the blonde saw herself fighting against the will to lean even closer to the brunette.

Of course, she had never known she had a motorcycle.

She didn’t know she was living at the Students’ Housing either, so it was easy to assume she walked to campus every day, using the motorcycle only when necessary.

“Clarke?”

The blonde’s brain suddenly snapped “Yes, alright, let’s go”

Lexa seemed to be calm, as usual, but Clarke often thought how she would give anything just to get a glimpse of her mind.

Was Lexa Woods so truly that pacific? Or was someone else in there?

She couldn’t be sure, really.

“Do you have a roommate?” Clarke asked, suddenly, as both walked within the hospital.

Before the ride, Clarke had followed Lexa to the spot where she kept the motorcycle, within the Housing enclosure, but nothing else.

She wondered how exactly the brunette lived.

“I think you would know the answer to that, Clarke” Lexa stared at her, as the blonde led the way.

“Alone, then?”

“Yes” Lexa replied, observing her surroundings.

The brunette knew she had to find an excuse to be able to sneak inside Abby Griffin’s office, which happened to be in that very same floor.

It was also a good thing she carried the essentials in her backpack. It shouldn’t be so hard, since the device was already set up and she only needed to place it.

“So I share this office with my supervisor, now” Clare explained, but Lexa’s mind was somewhere else.

The blonde, however, was able to get her attention when she took off her jacket and put on her white lab coat. Maybe she wasn’t aware of it, but the brunette wondered if she ever saw such a beautiful girl, before.

Because Clarke Griffin was definitely on top of the list.

“This way, let’s meet the patient”

Lexa returned her attention to her priorities, listening to Clarke’s words only in second plan. She had already spotted Abby Griffin’s office and was currently working on a way to sneak inside.

“Here it is, what do you think?”

The brunette looked at Clarke, then at the patient who had already greeted her while she didn’t bother to reply. She then focused on the complete swollen knee in front of her.

She approached and quickly bent to touch the knee, making the patient jump “Easy…” she whispered, palpating the area in search of any sign of alarm.

Clarke Griffin wasn’t aware she was a physical therapist. Lexa had been taught privately, at home, during the many years of her trainings and other lessons. However, she never had the experience normal people would.

And, probably, she never would.

Next to her, Clarke watched, once again, marveled by Lexa “It’s even worse than yesterday”

Lexa stared at her “It’s impossible the exams show nothing relevant. They have to be repeated. And maybe consider an MR.” she explained “I mean… you are the doctor here, Clarke. Not me. This could be nothing related to ligaments or meniscus. This source could be related to other health conditions.” Lexa stood up “Either way, the exams have to show it”

Clarke looked at her “I know that. But they didn’t. I’ll have them repeated” she sighed “Give me a minute so I can order those”

The brunette nodded, watching Clarke leaving the room and quickly took the opportunity to move, as well.

There were a few people outside, in the halls, but she knew exactly what she had to do to be able to sneak inside Abby Griffin’s office.

So, quietly, she walked to the very end of the hall and entered the room where two patients peacefully slept, with no visitors around. Carefully inspecting the room, she moved towards one of the patients’ screen, in a spot she knew the cameras couldn’t get her, and pulled off most of the wires. Then, silently leaving without waking him up, she managed to also pull the room bell, making the alarm go off at the nursing and doctor’s room. 

That gave her the opportunity to quickly walk towards Abby Griffin’s office.

Everyone was distracted with the situation on the other room, after all.

She needed only a few seconds to be able to get the scout in a hidden spot.

_Aaand it’s done._

“What’s going on?”

She could already hear Clarke’s voice on the corridors and quickly moved to leave her mother’s office. It took her only a few steps to be face to face with the blonde again.

“Lexa?”

“Sorry, was looking for you. Everything alright down there?”

“Oh… Yeah, they’re handling it” she smiled “Anyway, I’ve requested new exams. Now we can only wait…”

“So you don’t need me anymore, today”

Clarke gulped, staring at her green eyes. “Uh… thank you, for coming”

Lexa nodded at her “If you need something, you know where to find me”

The brunette was about to turn and leave when Clarke called for her, again “Wait, Lexa?”

Green eyes met ocean ones, once again, and Clarke has no idea where she found the courage, but she did “You want to go out for a drink, tonight?”

The blonde wasn’t sure how to read Lexa’s reaction, since it was basically null. And suddenly, she became really nervous, in the verge of regretting her words and punching herself for looking foolish in front of the brunette, again.

Lexa took a step forward “I don’t drink”

Clarke didn’t move, feeling incredibly embarrassed and a hesitation mess. Then Lexa continued “And I’m afraid I also have plans, for tonight”

“Oh, yeah, sure, of course… it’s ok, yeah…” The blonde managed to blurt out

“Maybe we can postpone that for tomorrow night?”

Clarke stared at her, unsure of how to react, that time. It pleased her to know Lexa wasn’t making an excuse, otherwise she wouldn’t have suggested another time.

“I’d like that” she finally spoke, with a smile

“It is settled, then” Lexa nodded at her “Have a good day, Clarke Griffin”

The blonde stood still, watching her incredibly gifted backside walk away. Suddenly, she wanted to scream again, to call for her and tell her she didn’t have her number, that she had no way of contacting her to talk the details. Yet, she also knew she would see her the next day, at Arkadia.

Lexa quickly reached her motorcycle and soon enough, was speeding down Polis’ streets, frustration filling her veins.

She was beginning to feel conflicted and she hated such feeling.

She was aware the closeness to Clarke Griffin was dangerous.

For both of them, actually.

Yet, there was something about the blonde that drawn her. Lexa truly wanted to accept that invitation. Damn, she wanted to. In fact, she was wondering about a similar request, herself, but her mind kept holding her back.

_For all the obvious reasons._ Her mind screamed at her.

Anyway, she knew she had to delay everything related to the Griffins. She had been doing so for a few days, already.

She still needed to install the rest of the scouts at their house, but she saw herself forced to delay it, too.

The reason was at her place and waiting for her. A slight _problem_ she still needed to solve.

A thirteen year old _problem._

The brunette parked her motorcycle and quickly took the stairs to her place, being greeted instantly as she unlocked the door.

“Lexa!”

There was a smile on the boy’s face as he quickly stood up from the couch.

“Hey, Aden”

She walked over to him, signaling him to sit back down.

Soon, she joined him, after dropping her things.

“How’s that arm?” she asked

Lexa had found Aden a few days before, being chased down by who she was sure to be ANA’s guys. Thankfully, she was able to put them down in a dark corner, before they could harm the kid.

“It doesn’t hurt so bad, now” he extended his right arm for her to observe.

The brunette considered all options and taking him to her place was the very last one. Yet, she knew she couldn’t just drop him without an explanation. Plus, she couldn’t, either.

Not really.

She knew he would be chased again.

She had to make sure he was protected.

“Why were they after me?” Aden asked, after a few moments. She looked up at his blue eyes, as he continued “Is it because of my blood?”

The brunette let go of his arm, gently, before focusing on him “Yes. That is right, Aden”

“But… why?”

“You know… it is not common to be like you, Aden.” She explained “Your blood is special. Your blood would be able to serve lots of purposes”

The young boy stared at her, as if processing her words “So… they mean to do bad things with it. These guys.”

Lexa nodded “I’m afraid I cannot have you here, Aden. But I’m sending you somewhere safe. I promise. And after you explain everything, they will have your parents protected, as well”

“It is just my mother, really”

“Whoever it is” Lexa spoke.

She knew her sister would handle this situation. She would take Aden in, like WI has done with several nightbloods, before.

Lexa was sure he’d be safe.

“Will I see you, there?”

The brunette stared at him “There’s something I need you to promise me, Aden.” She explained “I need you to tell them that you heard of them and you were scared and being followed. You will not mention me, alright?”

“But… you saved me”

“Aden, please. They cannot know I know you, please promise me? They cannot know who is in that suit, alright?”

Aden gulped, still unsure.

“They will teach you how to defend yourself.” Lexa told him “You will become a great agent, if you want to, someday. You will be able to work for them and get all these guys who go after nightbloods”

“Nightblood, is that who I am?”

Lexa reached for the scissors she kept on the small table, that she had been using to bandage Aden.

Then, she took a small cut on her forearm, only enough to make her bleed.

Aden gasped “You are, too!” he looked at her, fascinated “You are a nightblood!”

“I am.”

He gulped “They have tried to hurt you, too?”

“They have succeeded, Aden” Lexa whispered, making him shiver.

Then, she reached for his chin, to make him look at her “I don’t want WI to know I am doing this, Aden. They wouldn’t allow me to do so. I trust you not to tell them about me or what I am doing. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I’ll end these fucking guys. And… maybe, soon, you will be able to help me”

Aden stared at her, fascinated.

Then, he smiled widely, moving to hug Lexa, tightly, surprising her. “I promise, Lexa. I swear, I won’t say a word. Ever”

The brunette eventually relaxed, then played with his hair “Such a loyal boy. I’m sure you will be great, someday”

“I want to. I will” he sadly stared at her “I have to, as well. Right?”

“Lots of nightbloods are chased down.” She whispered “You will be fine. Now, let’s get you somewhere safe”

“I won’t mess it up, Lexa” Aden smiled “Thank you for saving me and for taking care of me”

The brunette nodded at him “Let’s go, Aden. Put this hoodie on. We never know who will cross your way. Also, take this” She handed him a small old phone Monty had provided her “There’s only one available call and it is to me. You will use it to deliver me a single word message as soon as you get there and then you will only use it only in case of emergency, you understand?”

The young boy gulped, nodding at her “Yes, Lexa” he took the phone to his pocket.

“Let’s go, then” she spoke as they headed out.

The young boy followed Lexa all the way out of the building and soon, out of the enclosure. They walked only for a few minutes until she stopped, near a cab service area. Aden noticed she seemed to be observing them, closely.

He wasn’t wrong. Lexa had to make sure she would send him to her sister safely and that meant she needed assurance on his driver.

“Take this” she handed him some money “Get in the third one. It’s safe. Give him this address, tell him your father is a WI agent and he won’t ask any more questions… probably.”

“But Lexa, there’s this order, I should get in the first of the line”

Her green eyes stared at him “This is where you put on a puppy scared face and just tell him you are being followed, you are scared and you need to get to your father. He will most likely take off and won’t even dare to call the cops”

Aden seemed scared, but he took a deep breath “Alright, I think I got it” he looked at her “All this because you don’t want them to know you are here and doing this…”

Lexa gulped “I promise you kid… under other circumstances, I’d take you there myself”

Aden smiled at her “It’s ok… you did so much for me” he leaned into a hug “I’ll miss you, you know. I wish I’ll see you really soon”

The brunette squeezed his shoulder, nodding at him “We will meet again, Aden”

The young boy took a deep breath, then turned to do as he was told, as Lexa watched from a distance. She was relieved to see he succeeded and the third cab took off.

Yet, she knew she wouldn’t be able to rest until he sent a message.

So, she went back to her place and decided to take a look at her several installed scouts, including her most recent. Meanwhile, she also studied the Griffin’s mansion.

After all, she had been delaying her mission.

Being closer or not to Clarke Griffin changed nothing. She still had to put an end to everything.

She would.

Even if she hated the uneasy feeling the blonde was able to stir in her. She couldn’t allow those to happen.

_Feelings._

It would distract her from her mission and endanger them both.

_It is just a drink, for God’s sake, Lexa. Relax a little._ She yelled at herself.

_I don’t even drink._

_Who cares? You know you want to go. It is stronger than you.  
_

_Could you fucking focus on getting in her house?_

_Or bed?_

“Ugh, what the fuck!” she groaned, standing up and walking to her balcony, to get some air.

“You were kinda right, Anya…” she whispered to herself “Maybe you will be the last living Woods, soon enough”

The brunette took a deep breath, observing the surroundings of Arkadia Students’ Housing, until she felt her phone vibrating on top of the table.

Quickly, she approached to see she had a message.

**Succeeded.**

“Very good, Aden.” She silently smiled.

He was alright.

“So, how was it with miss hot stuff?” Raven chuckled at Clarke as she drove to Arkadia, the next morning.

“I still can’t believe you called her like that, yesterday”

“What? Why? Wasn’t it worth it?”

Clarke frowned, as her friend continued “C’mon Griff, it’s ok to have a crush, right? But look at you, you are a gorgeous babe, who wouldn’t want to do you?”

“What the… Raven! Really?”

“Uh…” Raven raised her eyebrow “Yes? C’mon! If she wasn’t interested she wouldn’t have bothered to come to you! I mean… duh! Miss hot stuff wouldn’t have a problem saying no, trust me”

The blonde momentarily stared at her friend, before focusing on the road, again.

Raven had a point, Clarke knew it. Lexa, being Lexa, would have no problem denying whatever she didn’t appreciate.

“She agreed to go out for a drink” Clarke spoke

Raven’s eyes widened “Griff!” she said, in shock “You asked her out for a drink? YOU! Clarke Griffin asked a girl out of a drink? I am in shock!”

“You just said… Jesus Raven!”

Raven laughed “You need to relax… and have some fun. What’s so wrong about it? Uh? You’ve been all depressed for so long… give yourself a chance, there’s no harm in that. To neither of you” she said “But hell yeah, I am in shock Clarke mother fucking Griffin. You asked a girl out.”

“Shut up. She also said she doesn’t drink which is making me nervous.”

“She doesn’t drink yet she said yes. She’s into ya, Griff”

The blonde sighed, internally hoping her friend wasn’t wrong.

Yet there was still so much she wanted to know about Lexa.

Plus, Clarke still needed to find Lexa during the day, so both could settle the details.

The blonde still didn’t have her number, after all.

“Clarke Griffin”

She shivered at the sound of her voice.

She knew it was her, even if she still didn’t see her.

Soon enough, she appeared next to her.

Clarke was no longer with Raven, who had gone to her own classes, while the blonde was making her way to hers.

That was when Lexa found her.

“Lexa… Woods” Her ocean eyes stared at Lexa’s green ones and she couldn’t help but smile.

Even if Lexa didn’t reciprocate.

Clarke wondered why was it the brunette didn’t seem to be able to smile.

Maybe something had made her become like this?

She didn’t know, but she intended to find out.

“So, have you decided what you wanted to drink… since you don’t drink?” Clarke asked, teasingly.

“I drink water?” she shrugged “Doesn’t matter really. I don’t have to drink at all”

Clarke gulped, shivering at her words “Can I have your number?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow “Usually you pay the drink before that part comes up”

Clarke chuckled “So you can make jokes, after all. There’s humor somewhere in there”

The brunette observed her “Well, there’s a lot _in there_ that you don’t know _”_ she internally cursed herself for the hint in her words, yet she had no idea Clarke only thought of those as flirty.

“Well… maybe you can show me some, after I pay you the drink” The blonde smiled at her

“That does sound like something that could happen after an offered drink” Lexa said, approaching her even more “Give me your phone”

Clarke gulped yet quickly grabbed her phone to hand it to her. Lexa took it, only to type her number for the blonde to save it.

“Thanks, Lexa”

“Well, text me the time and place” she whispered “Then, with or without a drink… we will talk”

Clarke took a deep breath, unable to form a reply as the brunette walked away.

_This girl is definitely trouble, Clarke Griffin._

_And you like it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get to know each other better.
> 
> Meanwhile, Lexa has to put some more plans into action and discovers some interesting information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here comes yet another chapter!
> 
> A lot of things happening in this one.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Carly*

Clarke Griffin took a deep breath as she took yet another look at her phone, standing only a few steps away from the bar where she’d meet Lexa Woods.

She was five minutes early.

And she didn’t want to look eager.

So, she hesitated.

Slowly, she gave a few steps towards the entrance, looking at its inside, through the glass.

Her heartbeat accelerated, though, when she spotted her on the inside of the bar, already.

She thought she hadn’t yet arrived.

_Alright, get it together, Griffin._

Taking a deep breath, she entered the place and slowly walked towards the table where Lexa was.

She looked stunning, in the blonde’s eyes. Mostly wearing black, as usual, with tight black pants and an equally black blazer with sleeves pushed back, revealing her incredibly tanned skin. Yet, this time, she wore a white blouse that also exposed her amazing neckline.

Clarke sighed at the sight, then smiled once she finally got to her “Ahem… excuse me, my lady, I was wondering if this seat is available?” she smirked, noticing the small bandage in her forearm, now she was closer.

Well, she would leave that question for later.

Lexa’s green eyes turned their attention to Clarke and she could swear she saw a hint of amusement in the brunette’s expression “This seat is reserved for Clarke Griffin, only”

Clarke smiled, finally taking the seat in front of Lexa, whose eyes were still on the blonde. Obviously, the blonde was also, secretly or not so much, trying to impress the brunette with a simple navy dress that showed just the perfect amount of her cleavage.

“So, how will it look when I ask for a real drink, if you really stick to something without alcohol?” Clarke smirked

“Are you one to worry about such things?” Lexa asked

“Well, not really, no”

“If anything, I’m the one who looks foolish for drinking water at a bar” Lexa spoke

“I don’t think you’d ever look foolish” Clarke smiled

The brunette stared at her, taken aback with her compliment and unsure of what to reply, which incited a boost of confidence in the blonde.

“What can I get you, ladies?”

Both suddenly turned their attention and asked for their drinks, before concentrating on one another, yet again.

“What happened to your arm?”

The brunette looked down, shrugging “Cut myself on a rowing machine”

“I could take a look at that if you want?”

Lexa stared at her “It’s fine.”

“So, you are a gym junkie, uh?” Clarke asked with a smirk “I think I might feel unhealthy around you”

Lexa shrugged “I do enjoy it maybe a little more than I should, yes” she explained “No need to feel that way though, you have never seen me eat”

Clarke chuckled “Maybe I will, sometime”

With that, Lexa showed her a small smile.

And Clarke could feel all her insides exploding at the sight. Was she just able to pull a smile out of Lexa Woods?

She was quite sure she wanted to see that smile again. Or even better, a full one. Perhaps a laugh?

“Maybe…” She replied, raising her eyes to meet her ocean ones, once again.

“Here you go, ladies” The young man returned with their drinks.

“Thank you” Clarke replied, immediately taking a sip. “So… I’ve never seen you around before”

Of course, Lexa was expecting questions.

“I never lived in the center. Just moved for the studies, really” She explained

Clarke nodded “You decided to give a shot at University now?”

Lexa observed her. It was a plausible question, since they were probably around the same age.

“I’ve worked here and there before, but I finally decided I should try a little more. I feel I had no real purpose”

Clarke nodded “Your parents are probably proud of that”

Lexa gulped “I can only hope so” she replied “They’re dead”

The blonde felt everything around her fall apart and cursed herself for sharing such a regular assumption.

And, then, for that, she felt even more connected to her, knowing both shared a similar pain.

“I am so sorry, Lexa, I had no idea”

“That’s alright, you couldn’t have known” the brunette stared at her

Clarke nodded “Accident?”

Lexa nodded “A few years ago, yes”

The blonde nodded, assuming that would be the reason of her delay in studies “My father was the same”

Lexa curiously stared at her “An accident killed Jake Griffin?”

“Yes. A lab experiment gone wrong…”

_How can she believe this story? A lab experiment definitely did not kill Jake Griffin. He died in the same room as Costia. He probably killed her himself. But that’s something only Marcus Kane would know…_

The brunette observed her, for a few moments, as her mind ran the marathon. Clarke was definitely deceived about everything regarding her father’s death. Regarding many things, as a matter of fact.

“I am guessing we have something in common, then” Clarke spoke, getting Lexa’s attention, again

“Indeed. I am sorry about your father, Clarke”

The blonde smiled “I think I am finally allowing myself to move on. And I think he’d like that”

“I am sure” Lexa replied “For both you and your mother”

Clarke nodded “She drowned herself in work, after he passed away. I guess it was the way she found to be able to deal with everything”

The brunette nodded “She’s quite influential. Your mother.”

Clarke smiled “Yeah… she tries her best and cares about people”

Lexa took a deep breath, questioning the blonde’s words, yet not condemning her.

“I think I’m gonna ask for another drink” Clarke spoke, amusing Lexa, who turned and called for the bartender.

The conversation seemed to flow more easily as the time passed. Lexa also seemed more at ease, which pleased Clarke, a lot. After all, she was truly nervous even if she wished for that meeting so bad, in the past times.

Both lost notion of the time and couldn’t be sure how long they had been there, when the lights in the bar diminished even more and the music was turned off.

“I am guessing that’s a cue they are closing” Lexa spoke

“Oh no, already?”

The blonde was tipsy, already, which amused Lexa, a lot.

“I will walk you home.”

Clarke stared at Lexa, for a few moments, petrified. She was quite demanding, the blonde learned, and she wouldn’t dare to go against Lexa’s words.

Particularly if, at the moment, it meant she would get to spend a little more time with her.

“Wasn’t I supposed to pay you a drink?” Clarke asked as she noticed Lexa beating her to the counter to pay.

“I suppose you will have to ask me out again, Clarke Griffin”

The blonde smiled, as both walked out the bar, not taking her eyes of the brunette.

For a few moments, they walked in silence. Clarke’s place wasn’t far from there, but Lexa already knew that.

Lexa knew Polis like the back of her hand.

“Is it not too dangerous for you to return all alone? It is late and not many people…” Clarke’s words were interrupted by a scream, not far from them.

She barely had the time to notice a guy running towards them with the bag he had just stolen to the girl who was still screaming.

Yet, just as soon as she saw him, she noticed him flying to the ground and the bag being ripped from his hand.

“Not so fast, this does not belong to you” Lexa spoke, with her foot on his chest as he lied down on the floor

“Bitch!” he tried to stood up but Lexa did not allow him. Instead she bent down to punch him in the face.

Once she removed her foot from his chest, he said no word and ran away.

Clarke gulped, staring at Lexa with widened eyes, feeling way more turned on than she should, after witnessing such event.

Lexa, on the other hand, was unsure of what she had just done.

It was stronger than her, though.

Besides, the thief was running right in her direction.

It was too easy to stop him.

“Oh, god, thank you!” the girl approached her

Lexa handed her the bag “You should be careful and not walk alone in the streets, at this time of the night”

She nodded “Thank you, again!”

Once she turned back, Lexa noticed the blonde’s eyes still on her.

“What? The thief was running towards us.”

Clarke nodded and, unsure if it was the effect of the alcohol or not, she spoke “That was hot”

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her, internally smirking. She was definitely more worried with her reaction than she should.

“And that punch? Damn!”

“C’mon, Clarke” Lexa turned to walk again

Clarke quickly reached her “Really, is that why Bellamy said he wouldn’t dare to challenge you for a fight? Where did you learn how to punch like that?”

“Bellamy wouldn’t dare to challenge me because he got his ass kicked the first time.” Lexa explained “I supposed he left out that part”

Clarke stopped for a moment and the brunette looked back at her, also stopping momentarily. Then, the blonde laughed out loud “Really? You are truly a badass, Lexa Woods. Who could tell, uh?”

“It is not reprehensible to know how to defend yourself”

Clarke started walking again, quickly reaching Lexa, as she still laughed “I’ll remind myself to mention it, whenever I see Bellamy again”

“There’s no need to hurt his ego, Clarke. He did well.” She met her ocean eyes “But not many can beat me”

Clarke smiled widely “I definitely could never guess the forever loner Lexa Woods could be so bossy and confident”

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her “I’d like to keep that profile, though. I like the quietness” She spoke as she noticed they were approaching her place

“Says the one who just flipped a guy back, held him down with her foot and punched him in the face”

The brunette stared at her, then smiled, again “I do like the quietness, Clarke. Helps me focus.”

Clarke stopped, to look at her, once again marveled with her smile “I know, that’s quite visible, Lexa. I’m joking, really…” she gulped, wondering if the alcohol was influencing her conversation “You should smile more, though”

Lexa stared at her, taken aback with her words, once again. “I’m guessing you should be around me more, then”

The blonde gulped, feeling her heart skipping a few beats at her words. That was something she was definitely looking forward to, as well.

“I’d like that”

Lexa showed her a hint of her smile, once again “I have delivered you safely, Clarke Griffin.”

The blonde looked back, noticing they were in front of her place “Yes.” She then looked back at the long streets of Polis “I don’t like the fact you are going back alone”

“My fist is able to throw a few other punches, if necessary”

Clarke chuckled “I don’t doubt. I still don’t like that”

“I will see you tomorrow, Clarke Griffin. I had a good time”

Clarke gulped “Wait. Really, maybe you should come in? I’ll have a driver return you home?”

_Yes._

_Say yes._

_Of course you have to say yes._

_For all the good reasons._

_You get to spend more time with her, which you know you want to. More and more every second._

_Plus, you’ll get to see the insides of the place._

_This is the perfect chance._

“Thank you, Clarke. But I’ll be fine”

Clarke sighed “Please text me once you arrive back?”

“I will, don’t worry”

Lexa decided not to leave her place, the next day. There was a lot of planning to do and many scouts to analyze. So, she decided to stay, instead.

She knew she would have to pay yet another visit to Monty, so he could help her with a few doubts on the security of the Griffin’s mansion. After that, she would be able to pay a clandestine visit to that place.

However, she hadn’t been so lucky with the several scouts she installed. She wasn’t able to get any useful information, other than what she already knew.

And that was making her more frustrated each day.

Maybe installing the scouts at the Griffin’s wouldn’t be so useful. After all, Lexa was pretty sure Clarke was unaware of everything, which led her to believe Abby Griffin would never share vital information at home.

Such thought made her wonder if the risk of invading the mansion to install the scouts was worth it.

But she had to try.

She wouldn’t give up, even if all her investigations were a bit stagnant, at that point.

She would have to try everything.

Her eyes fell to the image of Marcus Kane, on the screen of her laptop.

_For your own good, Kane, I have to get information real soon._

***A couple of days later***

“Griff! C’mon, it is Bellamy’s party.” Octavia insisted

“I don’t care, O. Really. I have to study. I am tired and tomorrow I have to go to the hospital, again”

“Oh, c’mon!” Octavia sighed “Come with me and Raven?”

“No” Clarke frowned, looking down.

Raven watched both from a small distance, while she tried to focus on her work, in her own laptop.

“It’s in this great club, nearby. Lincoln works there, he can get us in the VIP area”

“I don’t care”

“Yes you do. Bellamy is also your friend, you have to come”

“O, I told you. Not this time. It wouldn’t be the first time I missed”

“Right. Except now you don’t have the grief excuse. You’re just being a stubborn ass for no reason”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she looked up at her friend “Step on that line again and I’ll fucking punch you”

“Yeah? Fucking try!”

“O…” Raven sighed, calmly “Relax, she’s just temperamental cuz miss hot stuff hasn’t said anything after their date”

“Fuck you, Reyes!” Clarke threw a pen at her

“Plus, there might be some sexual frustration in there?” Raven continued “You need to get laid, Griff”

“Shut up!”

Octavia was smiling, quickly walking to stop the blonde from throwing more material at Raven “Clarke… c’mon”

“You are all crazy…” She sat back down

“Maybe she had some shit to do” Octavia spoke “I always see her at the gym, but she hasn’t been there for the past days, too.”

That seemed to get the blonde’s attention “You think something happened to her?”

Raven smirked “She’s all worried now, O. Maybe that’s not the way” she stood up to hug the blonde from behind “We don’t know, Griff. But you have to relax. She’s kinda weird, right? She’ll say something soon. She has to show up sooner or later. Then, you’ll know, right?”

Octavia nodded “Of course, otherwise just pick up the damn phone and call her”

Clarke sighed “I don’t want her to think I’m boring or… you know.” She shrugged “Plus I was kinda tipsy the last time and all she drank was water. I wonder if I scared her away”

Both friends stared at each other, before laughing “You would never scare anyone away. Male or female.”

The blonde looked down, at her phone, yet again.

It had been days without a single word from Lexa.

“And you’ll show that beauty tonight.” Octavia spoke

“Of course she will” Raven said “At Bell’s party”

“You are impossible”

Later on, that night, the brunette was surrounding the Griffin’s mansion. She wore her full suit, disguising her persona, and remained quiet and hidden until she got the perfect time to move.

She knew Abby Griffin would spend the night at the hospital, after she got that useful information from the scout on her own office.

Clarke wasn’t home, either. She left around dinner time with Raven, probably to Bellamy’s birthday.

So, that lead Lexa to believe the house was mostly empty. She had no way to know the number of workers that could be inside, though.

Clarke had mentioned a driver when she walked her home, a few nights before. So, it was highly probable he was somewhere on the inside.

And, if she was lucky, he would be the only one.

She waited until at least a few of the outside lights went off to make her move. Obviously, the more lights, the more risk of being caught there was.

She preferred to act in the dark, with no risk of even shadows getting her caught.

She had discovered that they kept a switchboard on a small annex, outside the mansion itself. So, all she had to do was to kill the power and get inside within 60 seconds until a backup generator took place.

As to the cameras on the inside, she knew she didn’t have to worry, since Monty had installed a device on her suit that would jam all the cameras within a small range, just enough to keep her from being discovered.

Already inside, there were two options: to constantly kill the power and be able to install the scouts in the preferable darkness, which would also raise more suspicions if there was someone in the place. Or to simply walk around and to not be seen, even with the power on. And, even if Lexa didn’t appreciate it, she knew it would be best.

After all, if there was only that driver in the house, she would be able to get away from his sight, right?

So, that was exactly what she did.

Soon after killing the power and getting inside the mansion, she noticed that there was, at least one person there.

The 60 seconds passed by too quickly and soon, she saw herself acting under an uncomfortable position, for her. Of course, she turned the lights off in every room she passed by and tried to be as quick as she could, installing scouts on the bedrooms, the living room and the main office.

That should be enough.

She wondered what Clarke and her mother did in such a big place. The brunette doubted most of the places were even used. Plus, spending so little time at home, she was sure the most common places were the only ones they spent some time at.

Just as the vigilante was finishing, she heard footsteps outside the room, yet approaching. She only had the time to hide behind a couch, in the opposite side of the door. The light was turned off but she was sure he’d turn it on right as he entered the place.

Lexa took a deep breath, staring at the window.

It was still distant.

If only she could get to it.

There was no time, though.

Soon, the man entered the place and turned the lights on.

“Everything is under control, boss.” He was on the phone. And Lexa could swear she knew that voice. “There is no proper details, but the visits to the clinic are growing a lot more frequent.”

Lexa frowned, slightly moving to take a glimpse at the famous driver Clarke mentioned.

He had his back turned to her, completely unaware of her presence, yet she recognized him instantly.

She could recognize that stance anywhere, let alone his bald.

_Titus._

He worked for her sister, that much she was sure.

That could only mean Anya Woods was also trying to figure things out and not just acting on convenience.

Yet, Lexa couldn’t risk her position.

She wouldn’t allow this new information to change her ways or to shape her objectives.

And, at the moment, she was under a high risk of being caught. So, she moved to her pocket and held a electromagnetic pulse generator – EMP -, yet another device Monty had provided her. She knew that if she pulled the EMP she would kill the power in the room for a few seconds.

That should be enough for her to reach the window and leave.

So, she did it.

Of course, Titus was suddenly disoriented “Hold on, something’s going on, I’ll call you ba…”

Yet, Lexa heard no more.

She was out of the window and, soon, out of the mansion.

She ran for long minutes, heading towards her place, still wondering about Titus and her sister’s plans.

Yet, something called for her attention.

Or even better, someone.

Her expression turned into a frown when she notice the beautiful blonde leaning against a wall, outside in the streets, completely alone.

_What the hell are you doing, Clarke Griffin?_

The brunette hesitated, wanting to go to her straight away. After all, it was dangerous for Clarke.

However, she wasn’t far from her place and she knew the wise thing to do would be to go and change. Then she would be able to return to Clarke.

And that was exactly what she did.

It took her only a few moments to reach her place and change.

Only a few others to run out and reach the road Clarke was, alone. Lexa knew Lincoln worked at this club, nearby, which was probably where everyone else was.

Yet, for some reason, Clarke had left.

The brunette glanced at the watch _– 2:04am -_ as she sighed in relief to see the blonde still in the same place.

“Clarke Griffin”

The blonde lazily turned her head to see Lexa and, immediately, the brunette knew she wasn’t only tipsy, at the moment.

She was literally drunk.

“Lexaaa!”

The brunette sighed, knowing she had little patience for drunken people.

Yet, for some reason, everything about Clarke was different.

“I thought I scared you away!” she stumbled towards the brunette, who caught her in the very last step, when she tripped.

“There are very few things able that scare me, Clarke Griffin. You are definitely not one of them. Though drunken people tend to make me avoid them”

“Oh, like you’ve been avoiding me in the past days. Drunken or not” Clarke frowned

The brunette stared at her, slightly amused.

But, even if drunk, Clarke was right. Both hadn’t spoken since their meeting a few nights before.

However, Lexa didn’t know what to say or do. Part of her desperately wanted to ask the blonde out, again and again. Yet, the reasonable part of her kept warning her.

Truth was, Lexa was already lying to the blonde, while leading a secret life that directly including the blonde’s family. Worse, she was putting her in harm's way, already.

_What can I do, though? Tell Clarke? Not an option. Stop all this? Not an option. Be away from her? Yeah, smart move. But, well, I can’t._

“I’m sorry about that” Lexa whispered

With that, the blonde seemed worried, even if wasted “Are you ok? You’re sick or something? I haven’t seen you at campus… Octavia mentioned she hasn’t seen you at the gym either and…”

Lexa was amused at the blonde’s ramble and, simultaneously, she was wondering what she could do.

She should, once again, take the blonde home.

Yet, that one time, they were closer to her own place and she doubted the blonde could take the long walk back to the Griffin’s.

“I am fine. I’m sorry I said nothing. I was… busy”

The blonde gulped, leaning forward and incredibly closer to the brunette “So this is embarrassing”

“What is, Clarke?”

“Well… me thinking I scared you of for being tipsy yet now I guess I drank a little too much…”

Lexa smiled, completely amused and melted by the blonde. She couldn’t remember that feeling. Yet she liked it. In fact, she longed for more. Plus, Clarke looked incredibly beautiful, that night. And Lexa couldn’t help her eyes, either.

“Why are you alone? This is dangerous, you know”

“Yeah, I was kinda hoping some asshole to rob me and for you to show up and kick his ass”

Lexa rolled her eyes “Right. Come…”

“Where?” Clarke excitedly said

“You cannot stay here, Clarke. It is late and you are drunk”

“Right.”

“So much for having best friends. Where are they now?”

“Oh… uh… Octavia is probably launching herself at Lincoln… I guess… And Raven is… Raven, I suppose…”

Lexa sighed, holding her hand to make sure the blonde didn’t lose balance.

“Where are you taking me?” Clarke asked again, as both reached the Student’s Housing enclosure “Oh is it your place?”

“Yes, Clarke”

“Lexa Woods is taking me to her place?”

“Chill, Clarke”

“No way” The blonde stared at the brunette, with a wide smile

“Keep on walking, Clarke, we are almost there”

“Yes…” She nodded, keeping her eyes on Lexa

The brunette stared at her, as they reached her block’s door. The blonde insisted on staying incredibly close and she was successfully making Lexa uncomfortable.

“You keep on staring like that, we’ll go through the stairs”

Clarke gulped “Elevator sounds way more fun”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, yet hit the elevator’s button “I am no fun”

“Oh, yes you are…” The blonde took yet another step towards her

“Clarke, you are drunk.” Lexa held her harms, taking a deep breath as she felt her too close, once again.

Once the elevator doors opened, Lexa pulled Clarke inside, helping her keeping her balance.

The blonde smiled at the brunette “Lexaaa”

“Yes, Clarke”

The blonde bit her lip, thing that definitely didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa. Clarke then, and once again, took a step forward and basically crashed her body against Lexa’s “You are so beautiful…”

The brunette almost gasped, feeling momentarily hypnotized by both Clarke’s words and actions.

She cursed herself for adoring her closeness. A lot more than she initially predicted. She felt warm and soft. Her touch was able to put her entire body into flames.

And Lexa had no idea what to do.

Thankfully, the elevator doors opened again and, soon, they reached Lexa’s apartment.

“You need some sleep, Clarke”

The blonde groaned, yet followed Lexa, who led her to her huge comfy couch, on the living room, knowing she still had her suit on her bedroom so she couldn't guide the blonde there. She would have to handle that once Clarke fell asleep.

She couldn't take that risk, even with a drunken Clarke.

“I will get you something comfy”

Clarke bit her lip and held her hand “I will not just undress like that”

Lexa gulped at the thought of an undressed Clarke Griffin

She definitely didn’t want the sober Clarke to assume she had influenced such a thing “Maybe a blanket then”

“Hmmm… are you staying with me?” Clarke took yet another step to hug Lexa, burying her nose in her neck, breathing her in.

Lexa closed her eyes as she sighed, feeling goosebumps all over her skin. Clarke felt way too good and she was drunk and barely touching her.

It had been such a long time since she’d been so close to someone.

“You smell incredible, Lexa…”

Lexa gulped, as the blonde moved, leaning to kiss the brunette’s cheek. The brunette kept her hands on the blonde’s hips, not daring to move. Yet, she had to stop that.

She needed to break that contact before she went insane and did something she might regret.

Both might regret. Because she was sure sober Clarke would pretty much hate her in a few hours, if something hapenned.

“Hey!”

Lexa took her hands to cup Clarke’s cheeks. The blonde gulped, staring at Lexa’s green eyes.

“To sleep."

Lexa knew Clarke would probably pass out as soon as she laid down, so she would give it a try.

"You are no fun, after all"

"Now"

“Only if you stay with me”

Lexa sighed, pushing her to lay down on the huge couch, carefully laying down next to her.

The blonde quickly threw her hand around Lexa and leaned against her shoulder “You’re incredible…”

Lexa smiled “That’s the alcohol speaking, Clarke Griffin”

“That’s a fact…” Clarke yawned and, as Lexa predicted, soon fell asleep.

Lexa stayed with her for a few moments, enjoying her closeness way too much. Yet she knew it was probably best not to be there once the sober Clarke awakened.

So, she quietly left the blonde’s side and went to get her a blanket, also deciding to take her shoes off so she could be, at least, a little more comfortable.

“Good night, Clarke Griffin”


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in Lexa's apartment.
> 
> How does she handle the situation?
> 
> The tension is growing unbearable, between both. How long can they handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So basically this is a lazier yet necessary chapter, without much action but basically just fluff and lots of clexa.
> 
> Share your thoughts, please? 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Carly*

Clarke felt the extremely painful headache long before she was able to open her eyes.

As she slowly regained her senses, her nostrils detected the incredible scent all over her, and, soon, she realized she was not in a familiar environment.

She opened her eyes, slowly, trying to adapt to the new space as her thoughts refused to respond as quickly as she wished.

_Where the hell am I?_

_What happened?_

She was trying to recall the previous night’s events. She could perfectly remember going to Bellamy’s party and being at the club with her friends.

“There’s a glass of water and a pill for you”

The sudden familiar voice startled her and, soon, terrified her.

She hadn’t even realized she wasn’t alone.

_Oh god, that is Lexa!_

_Am I at Lexa’s?_

_How?_

A few disintegrate thoughts slowly came to her mind. She did remember being with Lexa, the previous night, though not at the club.

And, if Clarke was already nervous, she grew embarrassed at her fragmented thoughts. She had a few memories of being too close to Lexa.

Way too close.

Had something happened?

She was at her couch, which turned out to be extra comfortable.

Her eyes fell upon the water and the pill that Lexa mentioned and, slowly, Clarke moved to a sitting position, turning to see the brunette making breakfast in one of hers incredible gym outfits.

Clarke noticed she was still sweating, so she had probably been at the gym, already.

“I hope you’re not picky with breakfast” Lexa spoke “And I hope that hangover goes easy on you and allows you to eat”

Clarke sighed, moving to grab the glass of water and finally took the pill “Good morning” she mumbled

“You can also take a shower, if you want, I can lend you some clothes”

The blonde gulped, incapable of not staring at Lexa’s incredible shape.

She was certain she had been close to that body.

She just couldn’t be so sure what else was there.

And she felt immensely embarrassed.

_Did I say something I shouldn’t?_

_Maybe I misbehaved terribly._

“Earth to Clarke Griffin? Usually I am the quiet one” Lexa spoke, calling for Clarke’s attention and, when she finally got it, she spoke again “Want me to take you breakfast to the couch?”

Clarke took a deep breath and finally stood up, letting go of the super comfortable blanket she had no recollection of Lexa providing her.

Something warmed her heart as she finally understood that Lexa had, indeed, cooked her breakfast. She hoped the previous night wasn’t so bad, otherwise she wouldn’t have done that.

_Right?_

_I am still wearing my clothes from last night._

_I don’t think something happened._

“I’m sorry” Clarke eventually mumbled, as she allowed herself to eat breakfast.

The brunette stared at her, then took a chair, right next to her “What for?”

“Uh… well… hmmm… last night I guess”

Lexa showed her an amused expression, making Clarke melt at the sight. She was so glad to finally be able to read a bit more of Lexa Woods’ body language.

“You need to be careful with alcohol, you know…”

Clarke was suddenly terrified at her words “What? Did I do something? I did, didn’t I? Or was it something I said? Gosh, I am terribly sorry, Lexa”

The brunette stared at her “Clarke… relax.” She whispered, pulling her chair even closer to her “You do not need to apologize for anything. I meant for you to be careful because a lot of shit runs down these streets, these days. Something could have happened to you”

Clarke stared at her, trying to recall the previous night “You met me outside the club, right?”

Lexa nodded, amused “And you were alone and that was dangerous”

Clarke sighed “You’re right. I don’t know what’s gotten into me, you must think I’m an alcoholic”

Lexa smiled, stealing a toast from Clarke, which the blonde secretly found adorable “You’d worry about what I think, Clarke Griffin?”

Clarke nodded “Of course. I am still sorry if I said or did something I shouldn’t, Lexa”

The brunette nodded at her, not wanting to push the previous nights’ events to the conversation. She figured the blonde would feel even more embarrassed and there was no need for that.

After all, Clarke was drunk and she knew her actions shouldn’t be taken into serious consideration.

Not that she minded.

In fact, she had enjoyed it.

She would enjoy it even better with a sober Clarke.

However, she couldn’t be sure if Clarke would ever want that. Plus, she definitely shouldn’t even think about it, let alone put her thoughts into action and endanger both even more.

Truth was, she couldn’t be sure if she would be able to resist certain temptations. How could she, after all?

The blonde seemed to relax after a few moments. Lexa’s words were able to calm her down and she didn’t bring anything up, so it relieved her. Whatever she might have said or done, she knew Lexa wouldn’t take serious.

Clarke would prefer to be sober if they were to share such closeness again.

And, now she was more relaxed, she finally allowed herself to take a look at Lexa’s place.

It was incredible.

Small, yet incredibly cozy and modern.

It suited her perfectly.

Clarke wondered what kind of economic stability Lexa had, because that was definitely not a place many could afford.

Yet, that would be impolite to ask, in such a straightforward way.

Maybe she had the fortune of growing in a richer family, pretty much like Clarke did.

And the blonde wouldn’t certainly blame her for that.

“Oh my god!” Clarke suddenly jumped from her seat, yet her head quickly reminded her not to make such quick movements. “What time is it? I was supposed to be at the hospital!”

“Wow, Clarke” Lexa quickly followed the blonde, who was already making her way to the couch “It’s almost 10am”

“Shit!” Clarke cursed, taking her hands to her head, she was definitely not going to have a good day

“Clarke” Lexa spoke again, making the blonde stop to look at her “You are terribly hangover. You are not going to the hospital or to classes, at all, that way. That headache will be there for, at least, three days, if you don’t get a proper rest, today”

Clarke sighed, knowing Lexa was right.

“Take your phone, answer those calls and messages you certainly have. There are people who are certainly worried about you, after you disappeared last night”

“Oh…” Clarke took a sit on Lexa’s couch, once again, as she grabbed her phone

“I will get you some towels for a bath and some clothes to wear.” Lexa spoke

The blonde stared at the phone, noticing the dozens of calls and messages from Raven, Octavia, her mother and even Bellamy.

She texted them, saying she was fine and not to worry. She would see them the next day and explain everything. She then texted her mother saying she was fine and that she slept at a friend’s place.

Once she finished, Lexa was already returning with the items she promised.

“I don’t want to be a bother. Maybe I should go home”

“Clarke, get to the shower, change and you can rest again. You can spend the day here”

The blonde smiled at Lexa. She couldn’t help her elevating heartbeat at her words, though.

She wanted her to stay.

And Clarke wasn’t definitely going to complain.

She would be comfortable and would get to spend more time with Lexa, which she secretly longed for, so much.

If she could only get rid of her headache, then, it would be perfect.

“Here, you can get yourself comfy” Lexa returned

Clarke smiled “Thank you, again, Lexa”

She shrugged “It’s fine, really”

Clarke took her time, as she entered Lexa’s also elegant bathroom. After all, her headache would definitely remind her it was still there at each sudden movement, making her dizzy.

Yet, the warm water felt divine and helped her relax a lot.

One thing never left her mind, though.

Someone.

And she stood only a few meters away from her.

Clarke knew she had never felt such an attraction, before. Never with such intensity.

She still found it awkward to be around her and not feel unease. She was still getting to know her, after all, she still knew too little. She wanted to know more and more.

She wanted to get closer, she felt the unbearable need to be closer to her.

But she had no idea what to do.

She believed to finally be learning more of Lexa and the way she acted, but she was still completely unsure if it was reciprocal.

Clarke had no idea if Lexa felt a slight portion of the attraction the blonde felt for her.

_Or maybe she’s straight?_

Of course, Clarke liked to believe otherwise. After all, Lexa had agreed to a _date_ , helped and took care of her while she was drunk and even insisted she stayed at her place.

_But what if she only wants a friend?_

_She is quite lonely._

_Don’t be a fool, she’s kinda flirted with you, too._

“Argh, god… what do I do, now…” Clarke sighed, stepping out of the shower.

Lexa’s clothes were comfy, even if she couldn’t help but think they looked so much better on the brunette.

Once she left the bathroom and made her way back to Lexa’s living room, she spotted her at the table, with the laptop in front of her, probably working on something.

Yet, there was this tiredness on her expression that made Clarke wonder “Are you ok?” she asked

Lexa’s attention moved to her “I am, how’s the headache?”

“Still on… the bath helped though”

Lexa nodded, standing up “I’ll take a shower myself. Make yourself comfortable, Clarke”

“Sure… you went to the gym while I slept?”

“Yeah, I kinda left a note, in case you woke up. It wasn’t necessary though”

Clarke smiled “Why are you doing this, Lexa?”

The brunette approached her “Because I want to, Clarke.” She stared at her ocean eyes “Do you want to leave?”

“I’m quite comfortable…” Clarke smiled

“Good. I’ll be right back.”

Clarke decided to take a better look at the place, once Lexa left to the bathroom. She really did like it, yet she couldn’t help but notice there was not a single picture around.

It saddened the blonde.

Did Lexa even have family?

She mentioned her parents’ death but now Clarke thought about it, she had no idea if there was someone else. Was Lexa really alone, all the time?

_Well, whatever course this takes, I need to change that._ Clarke promised herself.

She decided to return to the couch, where she so comfortably lied down, waiting for Lexa to return.

Grabbing her phone, she needed only a few minutes to feel her eyes too heavy and begging her for another nap.

She decided to fight it, wanting to wait for Lexa. However, as some other minutes passed by, she thought that closing her eyes for only a moment wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

She would notice Lexa returning, after all.

Or, so she thought.

“Hmmm” she groaned, awakening, once again, in the comfortable couch.

Everything was too silent, by then.

Her headache was almost gone and she felt immensely better.

Quickly, she took a look at her phone and her eyes widened – 1:38pm.

“Damn it, Griffin” she cursed herself, noticing the blanket above her, again. She smiled, Lexa had put it on her, after she fell asleep, again.

Clarke sat on the couch and looked around for any sign of the brunette.

Her heart warmed at the sight of a sleeping Lexa, basically on top of her laptop at the table.

Yet, she fell asleep in a terrible position.

She stood up to approach her, wondering if she should wake her, or not. After all, even if she denied it, she noticed her exhaustion, a few hours ago. Plus, she could watch her sleeping forever.

Yet, she knew she should wake her. She even wondered how long she had been in such position, because it would certainly get painful.

“Hey… Lexa?” she softly asked, daring to move and touch her shoulder.

The brunette stirred, as she felt the blonde’s touch, and soon groaned.

“You fell asleep in a bad position” Clarke smiled

“Fuck” she groaned, in pain, moving so she could stretch a little.

The blonde gulped, Lexa’s sleepy tone able to send shivers all over her body. Clarke’s hand was still on her shoulder, feeling the incredibly soft skin of the brunette.

Plus, it was so warm.

The temperature wasn’t cold, as a matter of fact. But Clarke truly appreciated the blanket as she slept, knowing she would eventually be colder. Yet, Lexa had nothing and was so warm, it made Clarke want to cling to her.

Her eyes were lost in the brunette, once again, wishing to touch more of her, maybe even massage her and help her ease the pain.

However, she quickly removed her hand once Lexa stared at her, moving her eyes to the few papers and the laptop spread over the table. And, now she noticed it, Lexa seemed to be studying some kind of device?

“Are you into engineering now?” Clarke curiously asked

The brunette stared at her “You look great on my clothes” she mumbled, still sleepy

Clarke gulped, quickly forgetting about everything else and focusing on Lexa, alone.

Did the brunette just compliment her?

Clarke whispered “Not as good as you, though”

Lexa smiled, closing her eyes in the process, as she tried to relax on her chair, once again “Debatable”

Clarke was completely melted at the sight.

She showed her such a beautiful and relaxed smile, the blonde thought she could get lost in it.

And yes, Lexa was flirting back.

She needed a confidence boost and that seemed to give it to her.

Her eyes wandered towards the kitchen, wondering if Lexa had some coffee around “You know what would be great right now?”

“Please say coffee”

Clarke smiled widely at her “You got some?”

Lexa nodded at her and the blonde quickly walked towards the kitchen “I can take care of that, if you don’t mind?”

The brunette stood up “I don’t” she followed her to the kitchen’s small counter, taking a sit there as she familiarized Clarke around her kitchen.

“So, what time did you go to the gym?” The blonde curiously asked

“Around 7am” Lexa replied

The blonde’s eyes widened “Did you even sleep?”

“I’m not much of a sleeper” Lexa whispered, knowing she’d been having too little sleep, in the past few days, with her night’s activities and the need to go through all the scouts.

“Was the gym even open?”

“Nope… I kinda went for a run first. I’m guessing Lincoln slept in, after last night’s party” Lexa explained

Clarke smiled, yet kept her eyes on the brunette, with worry “You look like you need more sleep. You passed out on your laptop, Lexa”

“I’m fine.” Lexa whispered “Just took a nap”

Clarke stared at her, not truly convinced, but decided not to push her. “I feel quite better, thank you”

Lexa nodded at her “You’re welcome, Clarke”

Clarke smiled, taking a few moments to take care of their coffees, before handling one to Lexa “Sugar?” she took a sit next to hers, taking a sip on her own coffee

“No, thanks” Lexa gladly took her own

“So… is there some family, Lexa? You seem… lonely”

The brunette stared at her, as if hesitating in her reply “Just me, really”

Clarke stared at her “No one special, either?”

Lexa stared at her “I wouldn’t have agreed to go out with you, if there was someone in my life, Clarke”

The blonde gulped “Right… I’m sorry, it’s not my intention to imply anything”

Lexa stared at her own coffee, for a few moments “There was someone… a long time ago.” She whispered “Her name was Costia”

Clarke gulped, observing the brunette intensely.

_Not straight, if there was some kind of doubt left in you, Griffin_. She told herself.

“What happened?”

Lexa’s green eyes turned to stare at Clarke “It wasn’t meant to be, I suppose” the brunette decided it would be best to keep things about Costia that way. She didn't want to explain or make something up about her death. 

It would be best that way.

For now, at least.

“I’m sorry”

Clarke took a deep breath, unable to help the increasing heat within her, as Lexa’s eyes didn’t leave her “What about you, Clarke Griffin?”

The blonde gulped, incapable of explaining the sensations Lexa’s voice were able to bring up, in her “Oh, well… it’s been a long time too. And it was a disaster”

Lexa seemed amused at her words, all of a sudden, which brought Clarke to continue “Well, his name was Finn.” The blonde tried to ignore the sudden raised eyebrow in Lexa’s face “And he was also dating Raven. So, that was awful”

“You deserve a lot better than that” Lexa spoke, still suspicious.

And the blonde actually thought she had gotten mad, for a moment, when she stood up, after finishing her coffee “And I also believed you didn’t relish men”

Clarke gulped at her choice of words “I don’t” she hesitated “Well, not necessarily”

Lexa turned, staring at her, curiously “Good”

The blonde licked her lips, having an intense conflict in her own mind.

_Maybe I’ve never felt such attraction for a girl, before. But how could I even have eyes for a guy when I have this creature in front of me?_

_Never._

“Stay for dinner?” Lexa asked

_Dinner._

_Night._

_Day._

_Whatever you want._

_Ugh._

_I really want to kiss you._

“Uh…” she hesitated, still staring at her “I’d love to”

The rest of the day was striking, for the young ladies. Clarke couldn’t remember ever feeling in such a good mood and so relaxed.

Same applied for the brunette.

Clarke was incredibly happy that Lexa was actually at ease and smoothly talked to her, even more than in their first _date_ , if she was allowed to call it so. She was marveled by the brunette, which shouldn’t be a surprise, yet she captivated her more and more.

She discovered that, despite their many differences, they shared quite many things in common, as well.

She even ignored the rest of the messages from her friends.

Lexa was all that mattered.

“You wouldn’t have the patience to work on a psychiatric service, Clarke” Lexa took yet another slice of pizza.

Both discovered they were feeling too lazy to cook, so they ordered it.

“Why not?”

“You are not that patient”

Clarke’s eyes widened “What makes you so sure?”

Lexa smiled “I just know.”

“I do like the area. It is interesting”

Lexa nodded “Agreed. Yet I’d take you more like the kinda doctor who’d be stuck to the ER”

Clarke smiled, once again melted by the brunette, who actually seemed to get everything right. She would love to work on the ER, one day.

“You still haven’t given me a good explanation on how you know so much” Clarke spoke “For a first year student”

The brunette shrugged “I am that good, Clarke Griffin.”

“Getting cocky, are we, now?” She pointed at her “Octavia still mocks me, to this very day, about that trick you pulled on her, at the gym”

And then, Lexa laughed.

She literally let out a full laugh and Clarke couldn’t help but join her.

If only she could watch this Lexa all the time.

She'd give everything for that.

“Doctors tend to complicate what’s real simple, sometimes. Which is quite foolish”

“Hey!”

“Facts, Clarke Griffin. It’s a fact”

Clarke was about to reply when her phone rang.

“You should stop ignoring your phone” Lexa said

“Well, you are way more interesting” Clarke spoke, before picking up.

The brunette stared at her, cursing herself for her weakness.

But she hasn’t felt so good in such a long time, and there was no way in the world she would be able to fight it.

How would she be able to shamelessly lie to Clarke? She had no idea, she had to figure it out, later on.

At the moment she decided to just enjoy her time with the blonde.

“Well, that was mom”

Lexa nodded “I’ll take you home”

“I was enjoying this...”

“Me too. I’m afraid I have stolen you for longer than I should, though”

“I am not complaining” Clarke smiled

The brunette stared at her, entirely lured by Clarke.

“I can call for a…”

“I will take you home, Clarke” Lexa spoke again

Clarke smiled at Lexa’s authority. For some reason, she found it incredibly sensuous. She stared at the brunette for the whole way down her place and into her motorcycle. And, definitely, she did not mind to hold onto her, wholly close, breathing in her incredible scent, as Lexa sped down the streets of Polis.

The ride wasn’t long.

Soon, the blonde saw themselves coming to a stop, in front of her gates.

And, suddenly, she felt depressed.

She really didn’t want to be away from the brunette.

“You are, once again, safely delivered” Lexa spoke, taking her helmet off.

Clarke smiled at her, jumping out of the motorcycle, while Lexa didn’t move. “Did I thank you for today?”

Lexa nodded “A million times”

“I really had a good time.” She looked down, taking a step forward to her, who looked up at her, intensely.

“Me too, Clarke Griffin”

“Uh… we could repeat this?”

“Any time you want. You have my number, you know”

The blonde licked her lips, looking down at her, involuntarily taking her hand.

Or not so much, the blonde truly didn’t care.

All she longed for was for the brunette’s closeness.

She was, once again, so warm, so fiery, it was able to drive the blonde mad.

“Yes” she looked down at Lexa, focusing on her incredibly lustful lips, knowing she desperately wanted to kiss them.

She’s wanted that for quite some time.

_Does she want it, too?_

Somewhere within her, she found the courage to lean down to meet their lips, even if just smoothly.

The brunette was so surprised, having some part of her still sane mind keeping her from kissing Clarke first.

Yet, her surprise must have intimidated the blonde, who immediately pulled back

“Good night, Lexa” She turned back, nervously.

Lexa frowned, cursing herself for giving her a possible wrong impression.

“Clarke.” She called back, locking her motorcycle to the ground before jumping off.

She was incredibly close to the blonde even before she turned, her lips still inflamed by Clarke’s own lips.

She wanted her.

It was dangerous how much she wanted her.

Her hand softly raised to caress the blonde’s cheek “If you wish to kiss me…” Lexa whispered, moving closer to her “… do it properly”

Clarke wondered if she could survive such kiss.

Because, once Lexa crashed their lips together, it was more than intense.

She felt every inch of her body exploding.

She felt the air stuck in her lungs.

She felt her legs go limp and her belly jittery.

Lexa’s other hand securely held her hip, while Clarke weakly pulled her arms around the brunette, responding to the passionate kiss.

Lexa was intoxicating.

She was soft, yet demanding.

She took her breath away and Clarke wanted more and more.

She played with her nose, sweetly, before gently pulling away.

“Lexa…” Clarke breathed, closing her eyes, yet again.

“Clarke” she moved, dangerously, across her neck and cheek, to whisper in her ear “Get some rest now.”

_Dear God, no._

_Just come inside with me._

_Do whatever you want to me._

_I know what I want to do to you._

_If I even find the strength._

_Cuz, damn, you make me weak in the knees._

Her ocean eyes opened to stare at Lexa’s fully dilated green ones. “When will I be with you again?”

She showed her a smile “Well, you still owe me a drink”

Clarke smiled “I do”

“Good night, Clarke”

“Good night, Lexa”


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is growing desperate since her efforts have been almost in vain. She needs more information and is commitedly working on getting it.   
> So much that she actually discovers a few things.
> 
> At the same time, she is well aware she misses a certain blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Not so much of a direct Clexa interaction, though I feel like this chapter is quite necessary. 
> 
> I hope you don't find it so confusing, but I assure you things will start to make sense, over the time. Even though you can always ask me, if there's doubts, that I'll happily elucidate you.
> 
> Any way, I hope you like it!
> 
> Please comment! 
> 
> Carly*

“Clarke, you are finally home!”

The blonde had just arrived back home, where her mother awaited, yet the many thoughts on her mind disabled her from listening to any words.

She could still feel Lexa’s lips on her own.

Lexa’s scent was all over her.

There was this flame, very much alight, within her and, after a very long time, she felt truly alive.

“Clarke?”   
  


Her eyes finally drifted to observe her mother, who was standing up to approach her “Are you ok?” she asked

“Yes, mom. I’m sorry, I wasn’t home before”

Abby stared at her, concerned “Are you sure, you’re ok?”

Clarke smiled at her “Yes, mom. How are you? Not working, tonight?”

“Oh, no. Spent all night and day either at the hospital or the center.”

Clarke nodded “You still haven’t shown me what you’ve been working on”

Abby smiled “I know, but you haven’t given me many chances to do so, either.”

“I though you encouraged me to fill my time and thoughts”

“I did.” Abby took her hand “I did…”

Clarke sighed “So, what’s going on over there, that’s so special?” she spoke, letting her body fall upon the couch, followed by her mother

“Well, you do know we work with WI in terms of scientific research related to healthcare improvements, right?”

“Yes. What did you come up with, this time?”

“Something new.” Abby smiled “Something rare, actually.”

“Mom, just spill it out,” Clarke spoke “I can hear the drumrolls on your mind, you know, you are over excited”

Abby chuckled “We came across some blood samples, something like I’ve never seen before. I believe it is some kind of gene mutation that influenced the person’s blood directly” she explained “Except it is not unhealthy, we’ve been testing and… Clarke… I think it may be able to heal many conditions”

Clarke frowned “Mom, are you serious?”

“Yes, Clarke. This is unreal.” She stared at her “I just cannot take the risk to reveal anything yet. Because we are still testing.”

“Testing humans, mom?” her ocean eyes widened

“No. Not yet”

Clarke licked her lips “Well, you are the best, mom. I’m sure you’ll be able to come up with something revolutionary”

Abby smiled widely “Can you imagine? If we’re able to treat several conditions with this?”

Clarke nodded “Yes, I can. That is great, mom”

Not so far from there, Lexa was back in her usual seat, observing the laptop in front of her.

Except her attention was fully on Abby Griffin’s words.

She had been listening to the Griffin’s conversation.

And, her grip tightened around the glass of water in front of her.

Rage filled every cell of her body, suddenly.

WI had been protecting nightbloods for many years and Lexa was sure her sister wouldn’t just give away blood samples for them to study.

Not because she wouldn’t be willing to help these revolutionary treatments, but because she was sure a tremendous conflict would result of it.

Lexa was sure WI wasn’t involved in that and she wondered if Abby Griffin was actually unaware of it or it she was simply lying to her daughter. Did she even have a reason for that?

Well, there were lots of things Clarke didn’t know. Many regarding Jake Griffin and his death, particularly.

So she wondered what the doctor’s position was, within all of that.

_“I’m gonna go have some sleep mom, alright?”_

_“Sure, dear. You rest… It’s getting late, anyway”_

Lexa sighed, taking her earphones off. She was getting nowhere. All she was able to get were simple facts, here and there, that lead her to nothing specific.

She tried to be in specific points at campus, approaching the halls she knew were more frequented by Kane himself. Hell, she could hear everything that happened in his office.

Yet, nothing.

Then, there was the blonde.

Clarke Griffin invaded every single thought of hers. That much she knew, already. And she knew she wasn’t able to fight it.

Then, there was her closeness.

Her undeniable attraction.

The will and need to actually be close to her, despite knowing she was lying to her.

The conflict within her was troublesome, at the moment.

The blonde seemed to return the feeling, constantly flirting with her and drunkenly throwing herself at her.

And Lexa couldn’t fight it.

It wouldn’t matter, a single bit, for how long they have known each other or how long they could probably try to avoid it. Lexa knew she would be drawn to her and now she has had and felt a glimpse of Clarke, in her arms, softly kissing her and asking to see her again, repeatedly… she wouldn’t’ be able to stop it.

She needed that closeness.

She needed someone, after such a long time of loneliness.

She felt a new purpose rising, fast.

And it terrified her the most.

***The next day***

“Where the hell have you been? Not answering my calls and avoiding a proper explanation? I hate you, Griffin!”

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend.

It was a new day and she had spent the full morning at the hospital, before joining Raven for lunch.

“Well you are such a friend. Leaving me completely drunk and allowed me to leave the club alone” Clarke spoke

“I went after you as soon as I noticed your absence and guess what? You were gone, Griff!”

Clarke sighed as her friend continued “Then I get to know you are not at home and suddenly no one knows where the fuck Clarke Griffin is and I freak the fuck out!”

“Alright Raven…” The blonde tried to interrupt her, but Raven was actually mad

“And guess what more? I only heard of you the next day!” she exclaimed “A bloody text saying you were alright and nothing else! I still had no idea where you were and god knows doing what! Definitely not at your damn home!”

“Alright mom, will you stop?” Clarke sighed “I’m sorry”

“Well, I’ll think about it!” Raven frowned

“Clarke Griffin lives”

Octavia suddenly showed up, taking a seat next to them with a tray of her meal “What makes you think you can just disappear absent of explanation? What kind of friends do you think you have?” she asked “What kind of friend are you, Clarke…”

“Alright! I said I’m sorry!”

“Where were you, after all?”

Clarke sighed, staring at her friends “I was with Lexa”

Their eyes suddenly bulged “What?!”

“Chill… she caught me alone outside the club and I was drunk… so she took me to her place”

Raven grinned “Did you finally get laid, Griff?”

“Shut up, Raven, I did not” Clarke frowned

Octavia seemed amused, as well “You are so hooked”

“Girls… I…” she stared at them, unable to form yet another word.

She already missed the brunette.

She hadn’t found the courage to call or text her, yet. But she counted every second, hoping Lexa would say something.

But, once again, there was no word, from her.

Who knew she would find the will to say something first.

Probably.

Hell, highly probable.

“She so is, O” Raven grinned “I want details, Griff”

“Hell, no”

“Hell, yes!”

“I just hope she doesn’t go on ignoring you again. Be careful, Clarke. She is kinda weird”

“She is not…” Clarke frowned

“Defending her so much, already” Raven smirked

Clarke sighed, truly hoping Octavia was wrong.

Lexa was observing the entrance hall of Arkadia’s Academic Investigation Center, the exact place where its biggest associate Abby Griffin had been spending way too much time.

She was out in the day light and was aware she needed to be careful. But she needed to find a way to get in there, somehow. So, at the moment, she simply observed and tried to learn as much as she could.

There was a lot on her mind and the brunette was completely restless about it.

She even wondered if she should get to her sister and talk to her, yet her pride would never allow it. Lexa couldn’t help but wonder, however. Was Anya aware the nightblood was being tested that way? She wouldn’t allow it, but if Abby Griffin was actually speaking the truth, then someone, either within WI or the center was playing both sides.

“Fuck you, assholes!”

Her eyes immediately spotted where the noise came from.

A young man, clearly angry, was throwing insults at several other workers, who kindly invited him to leave.

“You’re all a bunch of hypocrite asses! Why don’t you go out there and speak the truth to the world, uh?! Fuck you!”

Lexa observed him, closely, already noticing a possibility forming. She needed to pay a visit to Monty, again, that very night, and discover who this young man was. Then, she would also have to pay him a visit.

Who knew what he might know?

_You will have a full night, Lexa._

With that, she decided to return to her place and prepare for the night. She was on her way, when she felt her phone vibrating:

Clarke: _I haven’t seen you today_

The brunette probably stared at her screen for a little too much, feeling this sense of calm in her, whenever the subject regarded this exact blonde.

Lexa: _Miss me that much, already?_

Oh, she definitely knew she missed Clarke Griffin. As a matter of fact, she counted the seconds for a second kiss.

Clarke: _That would be for you to find out. When can I repay that drink?_

The brunette sighed, desperately wanting to say she was available for that, in a few hours. Yet she also knew she couldn’t go on another day without leaving for her usual night activities. Particularly now she could probably get more information.

Lexa: _Tomorrow?_

She attempted, once again, with no further explanation or justification.

Clarke: _Sounds like a plan._

Lexa sighed, wanting to shove the frustration away. All kinds of frustration, actually.

She needed to relax.

She needed to get her job done.

She had to do it without exposure and certainly without compromising the blonde.

_Things will get harder, now._ She thought to herself.

The night came quickly, for the brunette. She had spent her time at the gym, before heading home to get prepared.

She even had the time for analyze some scouts, which were, once again, useless.

It was only when darkness fully invaded the state that she left, on full vigilante mode, through the back of the building, as usual.

“You are back to your best provider”

Monty spoke once he noticed her, in the usual corner. Reaching him was always easy, it was as if he had his back room prepared for her to sneak inside.

She had no doubts her money helped him through his daily troubles.

And she had no need for money.

“I believe you can access the cameras around Arkadia’s Investigation Center?” she asked

Monty nodded “On the street, yes. Inside the building is almost impossible for me without a proper plan and even so… it is difficult”

“The streets will do.” Lexa spoke “Images of today. After lunch time”

Alright, let’s make some research…” Monty spoke, focusing on his several screens.

The vigilante needed to wait only for a few moments until he spoke again “What should I search for?”

“A young man. Leaving, slightly enraged”

“Yes, I went through that, I think…” he spoke “… aaand I guess you mean this? I know this guy.” he then turned the screen for Lexa to see the exact person she had to talk with.

“I want everything on him. Everything you can get”

“Well, that will take a long…”

The vigilante took a step forward “Now”

“… maybe not so much, right” he finished “His name is John Murphy. That much I know. He lives quite close from here. Want some coffee while you wait?”

Lexa didn’t mind him with a reply.

Instead, she waited.

And she was about to actually pressure him again, when after more than 10 minutes he had nothing for her, still.

“Got it, got it!” Monty exclaimed “Alright, here” he turned the screen once again “Hope this intel pleases you.”

“I want a full address”

“Are you going to kill this guy?”

“I will kill you if you keep getting into my nerves” Lexa threatened “Give me the address”

“Right. Right.” He nodded, quickly giving her the information she asked.

As Monty mentioned, John Murphy lived close. It took her only a few moments to reach his place.

She observed it for a few moments, but quickly concluded he either lived alone or was alone, at the moment.

The vigilante tricked him, ringing the doorbell, to make him go for it, while she used one of the upper windows to sneak inside.

Lexa never took her assumptions for granted and, in situations like these, she still observed every room in the place, to be sure if there was someone else in there that she may have missed.

No.

Only John Murphy was there.

He was at the living room as the brunette reached him, locking the doors on her way and trying to figure out where the house’s switchboard was, before she revealed her presence.

The young man was completely unaware of her, already in the exact place he also was, when she stealthily moved past him to be able to reach and kill the power of the place.

“What the…?” He frowned as the entire place went dark and was about to stand up when the vigilante pushed him back to his couch, from behind, pointing a knife to his throat.

“I am sure you can feel how sharp it is. I’ll put it to use if you attempt something funny”

For her own surprise, he laughed “What, Arkadia is trying to send me some message for the shit that happened today?”

His tone was ironic, but Lexa could feel the trembling body underneath her touch.

“I only seek information. You will give it to me”

“I stole nothing. You are the thieves here”

The vigilante took a deep breath “What exactly did you do, while working for Arkadia?”

Murphy laughed “You wouldn’t know?”

“Answer me.” She threatened

“I basically cleaned all the shit and transported things from here to there.”

“Why were you thrown out, then?”

“Why don’t you just do what you have to do?”

“That is exactly what I am doing, except I might actually get a few cuts in that skin if you don’t give me a fucking answer”

The young man took a deep breath “I saw things.”

“Go on”

“There are a couple of guys trying to dodge things. There are products leaving the cold store, replaced by other shit.”

The vigilante frowned “Cold store would be where blood samples are, correct?”

John Murphy chuckled “Lemme guess, you’re another one trying to know shit about the black blood”

Lexa tightened her grip around his throat “What is there to know?”

“It is all a fucking farce. They pretend to be studying it to make health improvements, but all they really do is messed up things”

“Meaning?”

He sighed “Look, I cannot know exactly! But shit goes missing! Blood that has already been tested suddenly disappears and you cannot fucking convince me they will give it a proper and not dangerous use”

The vigilante frowned, incapable of arguing with the young man’s logic. If nightblood, her own blood, had healing properties, who knew what else it would be able to do?

“So they discharged you because you figured it out?”

“Which makes me believe my theories are true.”

Lexa’s mind was running the marathon. Was her sister aware of this? What about Abby Griffin?

“Where does Abby Griffin stand?”

Murphy laughed “She couldn’t care less, as long as she has enough blood for her own recognition and proper profit”

“You will tell me who exactly had responsibilities, in there. Who has access to the cold store. Who is in charge of the stock and of its entrances and exits? Who is responsible for…”

Both of them were suddenly interrupted when two people barged through the main door.

Also, both of them were aware what they intended.

Lexa was quicker, though.

They weren’t smart enough to analyze the place and probably assumed they could turn on the light switch.

Either that or they thought they’d be able to move around in the dark.

Well, not as well as Lexa.

The vigilante had all the time in the world to turn around, dazing one of them just enough to be able to slit his throat. The confusion on the other man allowed her to kick him to the ground and do the same.

John Murphy was in shock, even if unable to see properly “Fuck, I knew they would come, I thought it was… ah!”

Lexa interrupted him, quickly, grabbing his collars “You are in fucking danger, John Murphy. Whoever send these guys, will send others, next.”

“Who the hell are you?” he gulped, able to notice the dark hood and the painting in her eyes.

“What can I do with you now? I should kill you” Lexa sighed

“What?”

The vigilante considered, for a few moments. Whoever sent these men would soon realize Murphy was probably not alone and she couldn’t risk herself being caught. Even if still under vigilante mode.

“That’s right” She pushed him against the wall

“So what? I’ll be collateral damage in someone else’s war? How is that fair?”

“It isn’t. I don’t care” Lexa spoke, getting her knife ready.

“Wait! I can be helpful, c’mon you know I can. I know that center with the back of my hand! I know lots of people in there! I will help you. You’re trying to get these fuckers, aren’t you? I can tell…” He rambled, with his arms in the air.

Lexa stared at him, considering his words, yet again. He had a valid point, but how could she just erase him without leaving tracks?

“So? I’m right, you know it!”

The vigilante took a deep breath, grabbing his arm to make a considerable cut on his skin.

“OUCH, for fuck’s sake! Are you out of your mind?!” he yelled in pain, as she made sure his blood spread on the room.

“You have a laptop? A phone?”

He was still groaning in pain, holding onto his arm “Yes”

“Gather those. Let’s get out of this place” She turned to observe the dead ones. “Now!”

Once Murphy moved, Lexa approached the bodies. She knew she had to leave behind a scenario of a proper fight. They would be suspicious to see no sign of a real fight.

So, she worked on it as she waited for the young man.

“What are you doing?” he sighed

Taking a deep breath, the vigilante grabbed him and got the towel he already carried to be able to make pressure on his cut.

“Let’s go”

“Where?”

“Shut up, already!” she exclaimed, pushing him out of the place.

She came up with what she thought was a reasonable possibility, at the moment. Given the fact they were still close to Monty, she returned there, with Murphy.

“What the hell is this?!” Monty’s eyes widened as he noticed John Murphy, injured, in his place, with the vigilante.

Lexa moved to drop his laptop and phone on Monty’s desk “I’ll make this simple on you. You make it look like Murphy took a passage out of the state, these are his laptop and phone. You draw all the attention away from Polis. Make them believe he has left. Make them believe he contacted the hospital or was actually there, whatever. You will make a reasonable story, for this. Because if you don’t, whoever is still trying to kill him, out there, will find him and then both of you are dead”

Monty’s eyes widened “I have nothing to do with this! I never agreed to this!”

“Do your job and you’ll be safe. I’ll soon come over.” She then turned to Murphy. “It’s up to you what you tell him. Just think it through.”

“What? Am I supposed to thank you?” he groaned

The vigilante took a step forward to him “You are supposed to have details for me when I come back for you, John Murphy”

The young man gulped, then stared at Monty, before both watched the vigilante disappear. 

***The next day***

Clarke Griffin was, once again, leaving the hospital after yet another full morning. She couldn’t help her disappointment.

She felt as if her life was completely stagnant.

Even if she was aware nothing was easy for her, in the recent past, she also knew she created this monotonous life, herself.

And now she felt able to get back up, she found herself immensely bored.

Yes, it was true, she loved the hours she spent at the hospital, feeling useful, for once. Yet the time she needed to go to Arkadia’s University was killing her.

Yes, she loved being with her friends, but truth was, that was only possible for a few hours a day and some nights, during the week. They were also building their future and concentrating on their own careers and Clarke couldn’t blame them.

Clarke knew the only thing, at the moment, capable of giving a purpose was a certain brunette.

She missed her terribly and she didn’t dare to deny it.

How could she?

She longed to be with her, every second.

She couldn’t care less if she would rush things or not. She didn’t mind if she eventually realized she had read things wrong and things were not meant to be.

She didn’t care about any of that.

At the moment, Lexa was everything she could think of and she wanted to make the most of it.

Except it saddened her Lexa didn’t seem to be always so available. It made her wonder what it was that kept her so occupied.

She even remembered she had caught her studying some kind of device, back when she was at her place. Maybe there was something more to her? Who knew it was some kind of work, some kind of extra she had.

She had no idea, but she intended to get to know everything about Lexa Woods.

“Are you going to the gym, this afternoon?”

The blonde curiously asked Octavia, in yet one more of their lunches. After all, it was the most certain time of the day for them to be able to hang out.

However, Raven was missing, that day.

“Yes, Griff, wanna join?”

Clarke smiled “I might.”

“Hoping to see Lexa, there?” Octavia smirked

“Maybe… How’s Lincoln, anyway?”

Octavia smiled widely “Good… better than I initially thought, you know”

The blond smiled, lovingly “I’m so happy for you, O. I’m sure everything will go just fine. You deserve the best”

“As you do”

The blonde gulped “What else do I have to lose, O?”

Her friend’s expression went soft at her words “You’re right, Clarke. So make the most of it, it will work out if it’s meant to be”

“Yeah…”

“Hey, girls!”

Bellamy greeted them at the entrance of the gym

“Hey, Bell” Clarke smiled, watching Octavia leaving for the dressing rooms “How are you?”

“Great, really. How about you? Heard you disappeared, after my party?”

The blonde stared at him, not wanting to talk about it. Not with him

“Yeah… I’m fine though”

“Good, you here to train?”

Clarke shrugged “You know exercise is not really my thing, yet you keep on asking”

“Here for someone else, then” He stated, putting his arm around his sister’s shoulder as she returned to join them “Guess what? You came right on time of the show”

“Show?” Octavia asked

“Just check the ring. Lincoln just challenged Lexa”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she immediately moved, followed by the siblings.

The ring was located on a separate division and was usually too calm at that time of the day. So, when the blonde arrived, with the others, there was no one else in there apart from Lincoln and Lexa, who were talking and getting ready.

“Oh… looks like there’ll be an audience” Lincoln smiled, widely.

Lexa sighed, feeling immensely pissed at Lincoln, who had decided to take the day to get into her nerves.

Or maybe he just sensed she was more tired and not in the best of moods.

Either way, he wasn’t helping.

“You bet!” Bellamy exclaimed

Lexa turned and was more than surprised to see the one and only Clarke Griffin, right there, watching her.

The blonde showed her a warm smile as soon as their eyes met, and the brunette was immediately seduced.

_She really should be illegal._ She thought.

“Ready to get your ass kicked, Lexa Woods?”

The brunette felt Lincoln poking the back of her head, trying to get her attention so both could start the fight.

She nodded at the blonde, before turning to him, suddenly feeling quite nervous.

She didn’t believe someone would be there, watching them, when she took Lincoln’s challenge.

The ring was always empty, at that time of the day.

So, why did they have to show up?

After all, Lincoln was very good and strong, in a fight. And, if they weren’t alone, Lexa wouldn’t mind spilling a few drops of blood, because she was well aware Lincoln knew about her, even if he had no idea she knew about his cover for her sister.

But with the others watching, what would she do if she had the misfortune of bleeding?

No way, she couldn’t take that risk.

Particularly not when Clarke was already aware nightblood existed.

“I will not let you do to me what you did to Bellamy” Lincoln provoked, again.

_Oh, I will kick your ass._

_You will not make me bleed._


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa struggles to deal with her plans while she's aware of her lies to Clarke Griffin. 
> 
> Yet, they just can't keep their hands off each other.
> 
> Also, Lexa discovers Clarke knows John Murphy.

Clarke Griffin could feel every single cell on her body both trembling and burning, with the entire situation.

Why did she even feel that way?

This was but a silly fight. For both Lincoln and Lexa, it was just a diversion and she was aware of that.

Plus, she knew Lexa could fight. At least, she knew self-defense. That much, the blonde was sure.

She also knew Lexa mentioned she had done this with Bellamy. Yet for some reason, Lincoln was bigger and more experienced.

“This will be fun” Octavia smiled, next to her

Clarke, however, didn’t mind her.

She noticed Lexa was surprised to see her and she would be more content with a smile from the brunette.

Yet, she didn’t mind.

Maybe Lexa was only comfortable enough to do so, when alone around her. And that was a true privilege, for the blonde.

Her ocean eyes never left Lexa, as the fight started. She mind no attention to the many people also joining around the ring to watch the show.

The way Lexa moved was all Clarke concentrated, at first. Had she mentioned her outfit, even?

_Damn._

She wore a sports bra, as usual, but her leggings were gone, this time. Instead, the brunette was wearing a pair of sports’ shorts that clang perfectly to her delicious curves, particularly highlighting her ass.

And Clarke’s eyes were finding it difficult to observe something else.

As a matter of fact, she was only able to observe the fight itself when Lincoln threw the first successful punch at Lexa, who stumbled a few steps back, but quickly regained her composure.

“Woooah” a group of guys, standing right next to the blonde laughed “This fight doesn’t seem fairly balanced?”

Octavia, right next to her, didn’t seem to appreciate their words either “You got a problem with it?”

They stared at her, apparently amused, but never replied.

Clarke didn’t mind them, either. She focused only on Lexa who seemed to be paying attention to Lincoln’s movements. He was chuckling at her, as he seemed to be in control while Lexa stood only in a defensive posture.

“Afraid to throw a punch, Lex?” He provoked her

“Do you take me for a fool, Lincoln?” She replied

“Right now? Only… puny”

Clarke smiled, clearly noticing Lexa’s pissed expression, even if barely noticeable. And she found her even sexier.

“I’ll show you puny” Lexa muttered, quickly moving to throw a couple of punches that Lincoln easily absorbed.

The brunette seemed to be getting more active in the fight, easily dodging from Lincoln and actually throwing better punches.

Yet, at some moment, Clarke’s eyes widened, once she noticed Lincoln deviated from one of her punches, grabbing her arm in the process before flipping her over to hit the ground in quite a gross fall.

Lexa fell right in front of her, still within the ring. The blonde was worried for a moment, but quickly relaxed once she noticed the brunette starting to raise.

She almost forgot how to breathe when Lexa raised, clearly evidencing her ass right on her face, as she stood up.

“Fuck, look at that”

The blonde quickly frowned as she listened to the group of guys, yet again, slobbering over Lexa.

They clearly got the same privileged sight she did.

“Shhh…” Octavia smirked “What did you expect, Griff, uh?” she stared at her friend “Do you think she goes unnoticed?”

Clarke stared at her, once again, and licked her lips. Of course Lexa would never go unnoticed, particularly in such outfit and in such position.

She looked amazingly hot.

“What, did I hurt you, pretty face?” Lincoln chuckled, again.

But Lexa was quite annoyed, at the moment, and was done with that game. So, she threw herself at Lincoln, throwing punch after punch, giving him no time to breathe.

“Wow!” The guys gasped and, honestly, so did everyone around.

Lincoln was able to dodge and absorb some of Lexa’s punches, yet was only able to stop her outburst by kicking her abdomen, throwing her to the ground, yet again.

Lexa was up quicker than the last time “Using your fucking feet, Lincoln?”

Once he shrugged, the brunette did the unexpected. She jumped, straddling his face with her thighs, before turning and forcing his body to the ground, violently. Then, she gave him little time to recover and, as soon as he stood up, she engaged him in yet another quick outburst of punches and kicks, forcing him to eventually weaken.

If not in pain, then, in exhaustion.

“You’re done, Lincoln” She threw yet another pair of punches to his abdomen, before kicking his leg from behind, making him fly on his back, yet not allowing him to fall before throwing yet another harsh punch on his face.

Once his body hit the ground of the ring, in a loud crash, Lexa made sure to keep him down with her own foot upon his chest.

“What the fuck?!” The guys were loudly laughing and cheering, while Clarke stood dumbfounded at the brunette.

She really was something.

And the stamina of that girl made her wonder all kind of forbidden things.

 _Where did she even learn how to fight like this?_ Clarke wondered.

“Fuck...” he mumbled, spitting out some blood.

“What the hell?!” Octavia seemed to be in shock and took a step forward to the ring, watching blood all over Lincoln’s face.

Bellamy stood next to Clarke, quite amused.

Yet Clarke kept her eyes focused on Lexa. And, as if noticing her eyes, the brunette moved to stare at her, still keeping Lincoln trapped underneath her foot.

“Lex, alright, you won, lemme move or I’ll choke on my own blood” Lincoln groaned

His words seemed to get her attention and, quickly, she moved aside yet held her arm out, to help him up.

“Are you ok?” Octavia approached Lincoln “Did you break his nose, Lexa?”

“No” Lexa simply replied, staring up at Lincoln.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Trust me, my fist knows how it feels when I break a nose” Lexa stared at Octavia, who actually gulped. “Though I might actually do it if you piss me off like that again”

Lincoln laughed, still holding onto his nose, yet raising his other hand to fist bump Lexa’s “That’s my girl…”

“I’m guessing you’ll remember to never mock me again, after this” Bellamy got up on the ring, while Clarke remained on her spot

“Right” Lincoln shrugged

“You need some ice. And you can’t do classes” Octavia spoke, turning to Lincoln, yet again “Nor work at the club, tonight”

Bellamy nodded “Aye, at least until the evening, you should give that a rest. I can do crossfit for you”

Lincoln groaned “I got both crossfit and spinning. And I have to go to the club”

Lexa pat his shoulder “I’ll do spinning for you. If they ask I’ll just say their puny instructor got his ass kicked. You should be fine for tonight, though, just swollen.”

Bellamy laughed, while both Lincoln and Octavia didn’t find it very amusing. However, the brunette didn’t seem to care less. She moved outside the ring and approached Clarke, who was still standing in her corner, almost shyly.

“Clarke Griffin”

“You are one hell of a fighter” The blonde breathed “Where did you learn how to do all that?”

Lexa showed her a small smile, which was able to make Clarke melt “I’ve learn how to fight from a very young age, Clarke.”

Clarke smiled “That’s impressive, it actually makes me feel like an idiot”

“How so?” Lexa whispered, motioning Clarke to follow her.

The blonde did as commanded, trying not to stare too much at the drops of sweat falling from her neck to her cleavage. Or from her abs all the way down. Even from her arms and forearms.

 _Ugh._ Clarke cursed herself. She had never realized sweat could be so arousing.

Well, a sweating Lexa definitely was.

“Clarke?” Lexa called for her attention.

“Well…” The blonde quickly tried to regain her composure, definitely not wanting to embarrass herself around Lexa, again. “I don’t think there’s anything you can’t do.” She shrugged “You know a big deal of healthcare, I’ve noticed. You are fit as hell, I don’t think I’ve ever saw someone with that stamina. You know how to fight. You ride a fucking motorbike, like… how cool is that… next to you I am boring as hell”

Lexa quickly took a step forward to the blonde, looking amused, yet able to send shivers all over Clarke’s body “You, Clarke Griffin, can share actual interesting conversations. You are impressively intelligent. Everyone around you looks up to you. That humor can be contagious and that smile could light up the darkest of souls. Plus, you are beyond beautiful”

 _Alright. Can I just throw your back to the wall and kiss you, right now?_ The blonde thought, petrified at Lexa’s words. Every cell in her body was in flames and she actually tried to contain herself not to throw herself at Lexa, in front of everyone at the gym.

“So, what the fuck are you comparing…”

Clarke gulped, staring at her green eyes, and quickly interrupted her “How about dinner?”

Lexa seemed amused, once again, as Clarke continued “You know, before that drink. We were settled for tonight, right? I was thinking maybe…”

“Dinner with you sounds perfect”

Clarke smiled, as Lexa increased the distance between them “Now, I actually need to give Lincoln’s classes”

The blonde nodded “You actually give classes?”

She shrugged “It wouldn’t be the first time, at a gym. I actually enjoy it…”

Clarke followed her, amazed, as Lexa stared at her “Wanna try it?”

“What?”

“My spinning class”

“Oh… no. I mean, I’m not good at this…”

“Well, give it a try.” Lexa insisted “It’ll be fun”

“I don’t even have clothes…”

“That can be easily solved. Come”

“I think this is a bad idea…” Clarke said as she followed Lexa to the female changing rooms.

“Why?”

“How long is the class even?”

The brunette stared at her, before focusing on her locker “At least an hour” She took a few items of clothes from there.

“An hour of intense pedaling? I’ll die. While everyone else stares at me like I’m some kind of…”

Lexa smiled at her, interrupting the blonde’s ramble by pushing her against the other lockers, crashing their lips together.

Clarke thought she was hallucinating, for a moment. She moaned against Lexa’s lips, that both dominantly and seductively worked wonders on her own. She was an excellent kisser, and she felt incredible that close.

Lexa’s hand travelled from Clarke’s hips to her ass, while the other one suddenly forced on her jaw, giving her perfect access to the blonde’s neck.

Clarke hissed, enjoying her ministrations more than she found possible. She felt the strength to raise her hands to feel Lexa’s exposed skin, glued on her body. She felt so incredibly warm and the blonde was more than aroused.

She wanted her, badly.

And, for the looks of it, it was more than reciprocate. So, Clarke couldn’t feel happier about it.

It didn’t matter what was to come, she knew she would enjoy every second of this.

“Lex…” Clarke spoke, breathless.

“Hmm?” she mumbled, returning to her lips

“Hmmm, making out sounds way more fun than… a spinning class” Clarke whispered, raising her hands to caress the brunette’s cheeks.

Lexa smiled widely, at her “Agreed.”

Clarke bit her lip, as she stared at her “That smile, Lex. You are something…”

The brunette closed her eyes, letting her forehead fall upon Clarke’s. Then, suddenly, she stepped away and handed Clarke her clothes.

Clarke had barely recovered and found it odd, yet, almost instantly, a few girls entered the changing rooms. She stared at Lexa, wondering how on Earth she sensed them approaching.

However, that was definitely not a bad thing.

“I heard you’re giving spinning classes today, Lexa!” one of the girls greeted the brunette, while Clarke changed

Lexa approached them, greeting the rest with a high five “Just the one starting in a couple of minutes, girls. Then you’ll have to put up with Lincoln again”

They giggled “Guess I’m doing spinning today!” one of them spoke

Clarke smiled at the sight. She could totally imagine Lexa as a gym instructor. Plus, she was incredible with common sports injuries. This could be a perfect job for her and she seemed to adore it.

“Ready, Clarke?”

The blonde bit her lip “What for?”

Lexa stared at her, approaching her once again, as the girls left “For spinning”

“Oh, then, not really no”

“You look great on my clothes” she commented as Clarke tied her hair

“You’ve told me so. I seem to keep on collecting your clothes. You’ll have to come get them later”

“That’s definitely not a problem. Particularly if you’re wearing them” Lexa whispered on her ear, from behind, sending shivers down Clarke’s spine. “C’mon, let’s go”

Clarke watched as Lexa left the changing rooms.

How was she supposed to resist her? If this tension continued she would go insane.

And they were barely starting.

***One hour later***

“I’m going… to kill… you” Clarke breathed, still leaning against the indoor bike, after everyone else left.

Lexa approached her “You were actually good”

“Right…” Clarke sighed “Good thing I was not the only one needing to take a break every once in a while. Why do you keep it so intense? Hell, always up and down and increasing effort levels and… for god’s sake. I’m dead”

“You start attending these classes, in a couple of weeks you will do this just fine” Lexa explained

“I don’t know how you do it. You’ve been at the gym like… for the entire afternoon. You had a fight. You give classes… you look like you are pretty capable of continuing. It’s almost offensive” Clarke frowned

“Clarke, you’ll be just fine”

“I almost wish Lincoln had knocked you out instead”

Lexa stared at her “He wouldn’t be able to”

“You know what? My ass is fucking hurting too”

With that, Lexa couldn’t contain her laugh.

And Clarke loved her laugh.

It encouraged her to continue, trying to get as much as she could “Right, go ahead and mock me. I am not used to these bikes and their hard seats. I’ll be hurting for days”

“Your ass is not the only thing that’ll hurt.” Lexa spoke “But that’s usual, for the first time”

“I might reconsider a certain date, for tonight. Because you know, I’m really tired.”

“You’d leave me hanging, Clarke Griffin?” Lexa leaned to whisper in her ear “You should give it a thought.”

The blonde stared at her, gulping “I might”

And, that night was truly special for both of them.

Even if they ended up still keeping some physical boundaries, despite the struggles, they discovered all kinds of limitations between them utterly eliminated.

So, despite being unsure of the many possible outcomes, both were totally comfortable with the situation and willing to just let things flow.

***A few days later***

It was official.

Clarke Griffin couldn’t feel happier.

The fact there was no kind of constraint or embarrassment with Lexa, allowed her to feel completely at ease and relaxed around her.

There was no fear to text or to call.

No overthinking about rejection.

Nothing.

Not anymore.

The brunette had been spending more and more time with her. She’d been with her basically every day and the brunette even seemed to be comfortable around Octavia and Raven. She seemed to be more at ease and Clarke was truly content with it.

Clarke even accepted to go to the gym, every now and then.

They decided to keep it calm, remaining friends at the eyes of most, even if both weren’t exactly sure what they were, yet.

Oh, but they were not able to take their hands of each other.

Both had shared intense make out sessions.

Both had kissed each other until their lips bruised.

Sometimes, the tension could be felt miles away.

And they were going crazy.

They haven’t yet shared any more than that.

As to why, neither could exactly explain. It even sounded silly, for sure. Yet, for some reason, in the past couple of days there was no more than dates and kisses.

Lexa knew she was going insane.

She couldn’t remember feeling that way.

She’d been desperately trying, in the past days, to have some part of her sanity actually reminding her of her priorities.

But she couldn’t deny her top priority. In that exact moment, it was everything about Clarke Griffin and to get her naked body in her bed.

That was definitely an emergency.

She even tried, in the first days, to flee at nights so she could continue her work. God knew she would never stop it.

Yet, within everything, she found something that relived her heart and soul. She’d been in the dark for way too long.

Didn’t she deserve a little better, as well?

Clarke did too.

Except the fact Lexa was lying to her lover, shamelessly.

And there was not a single day the brunette didn’t think about it.

Of course, Lexa still took profit of all the time she got. She still listened to all the scouts and still kept in touch with everything around her. She still paid a visit to Monty and Murphy to see how they were handling the new situation. She was hoping for reactions on Murphy on her scouts, yet nothing relevant apart from the fact Abby Griffin actually knew him but seemed surprised with his disappearance. 

That led her to believe neither Kane nor Griffin had something to do with the attempt on ending his life.

Her suspicious were growing on ANA.

But how could she be sure?

She had ordered both Monty and Murphy to make a full approach, a map and to point all kinds of relevant alerts on Arkadia’s Investigation Center.

She would have to return there and probably start a more dangerous plan – to pay a visit to the center.

At the moment, it was all about making the most of the time to be able to do everything she had to.

“Sup Lexa” 

Lexa moved to see Raven sitting in front of her, at the main cafeteria “Hey, Raven”

“So, watcha doing tonight?”

The brunette stared at her “Why?”

“I have an invitation, that’s all”

Lexa seemed surprised “You have an invitation for me?”

“Yeah” She smiled at her “There’s a party tonight. A few friends are going to be there. I’m sure Clarke got invited too and well, I am just beating her to it, by inviting you right now”

“Right, she didn’t mention anything” The brunette replied, already rethinking all of her plans for the day.

“I know, that’s because we all received the invitations this morning. She’s at the hospital, right?”

Lexa nodded, glancing at her watch “Well, she was. She might be here any minute now”

Clarke was at the hospital for most of the mornings and the brunette used that time too preciously.

“Right, well, I want you there”

The brunette stared at her “I’m no big fan of parties…”

“C’mon, Lex… it’ll be fun”

Lexa sighed “How’s that project with Sinclair?”

Raven excitedly smiled “Great, actually, wanna see some really cool shit?” she quickly opened her backpack to get her laptop.

“Sure”

It was a matter of minutes until both were approached by Clarke “Hey there. Are you annoying the shit outta Lexa, Reyes?”

The green eyed brunette turned to smile at Clarke, as Raven tried to look offended “Well, lemme tell you Griff, she’s a much better listener than you are”

“Oh, she’s just too polite to flip you off” Clarke grinned

“I do not flip people off” Lexa added

“So I’ve heard. Instead, you punch them, right?” Raven chuckled

The blonde giggled, staring at Lexa “I have an invitation for tonight?”

“Really?” Lexa asked “I have plans for tonight”

“Oh…” Clarke seemed surprised “Really?”

“Yeah, Raven asked me out”

“What?!” The blonde turned to her friend, before joining the pieces together “Oh screw you!”

Lexa showed her a small smile as Raven spoke “Sorry Griff. I beat you to it”

“Leaving me for this one, really?”

“What? She’s hot” Lexa shrugged

“What?!”

Raven laughed “I’m flattered, Lexa Woods thinks I’m hot, did you hear that, Griff?

The blonde rolled her eyes as Raven continued “I’m really starting to like you, Lex” she teased

The brunette leaned closer to Clarke “I don’t think I’d ever chose anyone over you” she whispered

Clarke gulped, staring at her green eyes, wanting to kiss her right there, in front of everyone. It amazed her how Lexa Woods could go from the intimidatingly cold stone lady to the sweetest in a fraction of a second. Not that it applied at the moment, but the blonde usually wondered about it. And she loved it about her.

Clarke showed her a smile, leaning even closer, observing every detail of her expression. She couldn’t help but notice the exhaustion in her eyes. Lexa wouldn’t admit it, but Clarke was now able to see and know more of her.

“Are you ok?” she asked

The brunette stared back “I’m fine, Clarke”

“Have you been sleeping well?” she asked, only in a whisper

Lexa stared at her “Enough”

Clarke looked at her, worriedly, yet Lexa quickly changed the subject “How are things at the hospital?”

“Good…”

However, Raven, who was still next to them, even if focused on her laptop, interrupted their conversation “Hey, Clarke, have you heard about Murphy?”

Lexa’s ears immediately activated full alert mode.

“Yes” Clarke replied “He’s missing. My mom mentioned it, as well”

“Clarke, there were two dead guys at his place” Raven looked at her “And it seems like there was Murphy’s blood, in there, as well. But there’s no sign of him”

The blonde frowned, and Lexa watched both, closely.

“How do you know so much?”

Raven chuckled “I have my ways of knowing lots of shit, Griff”

“I mean, he worked at the investigation center and he’d just been fired” Clarke replied “My mom commented he was installing a few conflicts, in there”

“Yes, isn’t that weird?” Raven replied

Clarke frowned “C’mon Reyes. Murphy was never really trustworthy and had the tendency to install conflict. Maybe he got into something dangerous. My mom was surprised with all this”

Raven shrugged “I don’t know, Clarke. This is all too weird. Yes, he was an asshole, but I still find all this shocking”

“You knew this guy?” Lexa innocently asked

They nodded at her “Yeah, he went to school with us”

Lexa nodded at them, but said no other word and they seemed to drop the subject, so she tried not to dwell much on it, either.

She knew he was safe and would be a good help. She also knew Monty was good enough to make it look like he got out of the state. Of course, such news haven’t come out yet. They would soon.

Her mind deviated towards Raven. There was something about her Lexa felt could be both profitable yet threatening, all at once.

She would very well use the skills and knowledge of Raven Reyes.

Yet, if, for some reason, she saw herself forced to reveal herself and let Polis know there was a vigilante around… then she feared this same young lady would probably be the one smart enough to figure things out, if she wasn’t careful.

_I guess I’ll just have to keep an eye on Raven Reyes, as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I apologize if you were hoping for a full detailed description of Clexa's date, here, but I feel there's still so much to this story, and there will still be so much of them, that extending this date - that would basically lead to no smut ;) - would be unnecessary. 
> 
> There is still much more of them, to come :) 
> 
> Please give me feedback!


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets some of Clarke's friends at a party, only to discover she is quite familiar with a particular one.
> 
> Also, the tension gets unbearable, between the lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for SMUT.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and I apologize for any english or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Please give me feedback! 
> 
> Carly*

_“Raven, I am not even responding to that…”_

Lexa was leaning against her balcony railing, observing the last beams of sun before the night would, soon, take over.

_“That is not… no… you are impossible, Reyes!”_

She kept the wireless earpiece on, as she listened to Clarke having yet another silly argument, with Raven, on her phone.

It felt so wrong, Lexa knew it.

Yet, she has been doing so, for a few days. To listen to Clarke through the scouts she installed in her bedroom. Why did she even install one there? What was the point?

Lexa wouldn’t be able to reply. She only knew it was stronger than her. She needed to hear Clarke’s voice.

One would even think she’d been hoping to hear the blonde sharing thoughts on Lexa. But that wasn’t the case. And, actually, it never really happened.

Lexa just needed to hear Clarke’s voice.

It would always be enough to help her relax.

Even if she was simply having a discussion with Raven.

Of course, whether with this specific scout or not, her doings were wrong.

Yet, necessary.

Lexa was making most of the time she had, before she would have to leave to pick Clarke up and go to the party both had been invited to.

She was already prepared, after all.

She changed for one of her scouts on Marcus Kane, after a while, knowing he was always at his office, at Arkadia’s University, at that time. He’d always spend a while there, before heading home.

_“Thelonious, if Abby says she’s busy, then she is. She is not one to avoid conversation. Relax”_

Lexa guessed he was on the phone, as well. Except this time, she caught him on the phone with the state leader, Thelonious Jaha.

_“Yes, she mentioned the boy was fired the day before those events.”_ Kane spoke _“She also said something about him not having the best of behaviors, so being fired doesn’t seem surprising, to me”_

She curiously heard him, as he continued _“Why are you so nervous about all this, Thelonious?”_ It took him a few moments to talk again _“No, Thelonius. I am keeping myself away from there and you know very well why”_

Only a few seconds later, Lexa heard attentively, as the conversation continued _“Thelonious… we both know what happened, before, was an accident. This is not a repetition. Alright? Leave Abby to relax as well? She has plenty to occupy her mind, already”_

Lexa frowned, as Kane continued _“The studies are going great, Thelonious. We’ll soon have something big to reveal… yeah… it takes its time, because it is something rare, after all, she’s dealing with only a few blood samples”_

The brunette sighed, once he finished the call soon after those words, not giving away anything else of interest. Kane did mention a previous accident and Lexa was sure he was talking about Costia. Plus, why did he mention he was keeping himself away from the center?

She wished he would have given something more away.

But, for whatever reason, if Murphy’s disappearance was worrying the Jaha, it meant she should be paying close attention to those scouts. He would surely call again.

Either Kane or Griffin.

Lexa’s thoughts were wiped away when she sensed her phone vibrating. Her eyes glanced back at the device, upon the table.

Clarke – **Almost ready x**

The brunette took a deep breath, trying to reassure herself she would figure everything out. Maybe it was taking time, but she had to look at this small hints as equally small victories in her journey.

_In the end, everything will be just fine_. She said to herself, staring down at her phone, imagining the blonde.

A sad smile emerged on her lips. During that whole time, she had but one purpose. This single purpose. There were no perspectives nor expectations. As a matter of fact, she was aware of the danger and the most likely outcome, in the end of all that. And she was always alright with it, as long as she ensured justice.

Yet, now with Clarke so close to her, it was starting to be too easy to imagine so many other things.

Things involving her.

Both of them.

She was probably wrong in doing so, given the fact everything was still too fresh and neither knew exactly what they were.

Once again, she couldn’t help herself.

She cursed herself for starting to fall for Clarke Griffin.

Her eyes darted down to her phone screen, once again, as she received yet another text.

Clarke – **You coming, Lex?**

The brunette sighed, quickly typing back – **On my way**

She turned back, to close her laptop and take off her portable hard drive. She kept too many things in there and wouldn’t leave it close to anyone’s sight. It was pretty much the same as her vigilante suit.

Maybe she was just secretly wishing to be able to bring a certain blonde home with her, later on.

_You always do this, Woods, why are you even thinking about that?_ She spoke to herself.

But, then again, she also knew Clarke Griffin was always on her mind, lately.

Oh, and she wanted her desperately.

It took Lexa only a few minutes to ride to the Griffin’s mansion. Plus, some other minutes before she was able to see Clarke.

The blonde had let go of the dresses she usually wore at their dates. She had chosen a pair of patterned shorts and a blouse, with a white blazer above it. She elegantly walked towards the brunette, on her heels, able to absorb all the air from Lexa’s lungs.

She smiled as she approached “Sorry I had you waiting…”

Lexa licked her lips, allowing her eyes to observe every inch of her body, to the tiniest of details.

“I figured a dress wouldn’t be the best thing for that motorbike.” The blonde let out a short laugh “Last time was not so comfortable, to continuously try to keep the dress down”

The brunette stared at her “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

Clarke laughed “Of course, you don’t” she leaned to kiss her lips

“You look beautiful” Lexa whispered, looking up at her, since she was still sitting on her motorbike.

She could swear she saw a hint of blush on the blonde’s cheeks, yet she was quick to take her sit behind Lexa, leaning to whisper in her ear “So do you, Lex” she spoke as she put her helmet on

Lexa gulped, feeling every cell on her skin shivering.

Could she just take her back to her place, already?

Instead, after a few seconds of deep breaths, she put her own helmet back on, engaged the clutch and accelerated fast down the streets of Polis.

She felt Clarke’s hands holding onto her abdomen, tightly, and she could hear her laughing, from behind.

Once they arrived and Lexa came to a stop, she felt Clarke sighing “Lexa!”

“What? Had fun?”

“You are crazy, if the police catches you…” she smiled “But hell… that was fun”

Lexa took her helmet off and stared at the blonde “Worry not, I know how to handle this baby. And I’d never put you in danger” she gulped at the irony of the words she chose.

Clarke smiled at her, taking a step closer “How about we go have some fun, in there?”

The brunette gulped, staring at her “You know I do not appreciate these parties, right?”

Clarke shrugged “Right… you do appreciate me, though?”

Lexa stared at her, her pupils dilated, starting a quick state of tachycardia “You have no idea” she took a step closer to her

The blonde gulped, ready to lean into a kiss, before both were abruptly interrupted.

“CLARKE! LEXA!”

Of course, Raven Reyes.

Both turned to see their friend calling for them and soon, they joined her.

Lexa attentively observed the place, as she entered, while Raven and Clarke started a conversation about some of their old friends, who were expected to be there.

Once inside, she quickly recognized a few faces from campus. Plus, also Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln were there.

She took a deep breath, trying to wipe all her thoughts away and, for once in a lifetime, be a normal university student.

Well, she tried for a few moments.

Soon, she discovered that would be hard.

She noticed Clarke greeting a small group of mostly unfamiliar faces and, soon, Raven pushed her to join them.

And, if at first she thought she could actually be mistaken, she got confirmation as soon as she got closer.

She was rarely mistaken.

“So, guys, this is Lexa!” Raven introduced the brunette

“I should be the one doing that” Clarke quickly intervened

Lexa was able to politely intervene, though “Worry not, nice meeting you, guys” she made sure to use a soft tone.

“So, this is Jasper, Monty, Miller and Harper” Raven spoke

Lexa’s green eyes stared at Monty, in particular, for all the obvious reasons. He seemed quite shy, within the group, but she couldn’t be sure if that was because of the situation itself or if he was actually been jittery for having John Murphy – the disappeared young man that the police was looking for – at home.

Either way, she couldn’t afford him being suspicious of her.

“Nice meeting you, Lexa. Why don’t we all go and take some seats and a few drinks” Harper spoke

Lexa’s eyes turned to the blonde, once again, who shot her with an apologetic stare. Both waited for the others to move, first, before the brunette approached Clarke, yet again.

“Are you ok?”

Lexa showed her a small smile “Of course”

“I think I have bad news…” the blonde stared at her

“Oh?” The brunette was genuinely worried, for a few moments, already pondering all possible of worst scenarios.

“I don’t think they have water, here” Clarke chuckled

The brunette rolled her eyes “Trying to drag me into bad habits, Clarke?”

Clarke bit her lip “Well… one drink won’t cause any problem, right?”

Lexa shrugged “Not at all, I am already used to the drunken Clarke Griffin, after all”

The blonde laughed “I meant for you, silly”

“Thanks, Clarke. I’m fine, really”

“Come…” she took her hand and pushed her to meet with everyone else.

Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln were already there and greeted them as they reached the group.

Lexa high-fived Bellamy and Lincoln, as she usually did at the gym “Hey, guys” she turned to Octavia “Octavia”

“So, Lexa!”

The brunette turned to face Clarke’s friend, who called for her. “Yes?”

“Bell was telling us you kill it at the gym.”

It was Jasper, if she well recalled.

“I suppose…” The brunette shrugged, unexcited with his words.

“I think I might go to that gym, from now on!” he foolishly smiled at her.

“Jasper!” Clarke frowned

“Oh, get ready, he was rambling on Lexa from all the way back there.” Bellamy chuckled “He’s crushing on you, Lex”

The brunette let Clarke push her to the seat next to hers, finding her sudden grumpiness way too amusing.

She let the others get involved into a conversation, before moving to whisper on Clarke’s ear “Think I’m one to fall for some silly boy and his puerile words?”

The blonde stared at her “I hope you not to fall for any guy or…” she stopped herself and, suddenly, the tension between both was almost unbearable. It was as if the world around them was gone and, damn, they so wished for that. 

And they truly didn’t know for how long they remained that way, just staring at each other like their eyes were able to do all kind of things to one another.

They were only interrupted when someone brought a few drinks for all of them and, as they reached for their cups, a topic of some importance was brought up.

“So, guys, what are your thoughts on Murphy?”

Lexa heard them, attentively, knowing they all probably knew Murphy. Monty was the first mentioning he knew him.

Her eyes moved to the young man, who quickly stood up and excused himself to leave.

“Oh, c’mon, you’re leaving already?” Jasper whined

“Yea, I gotta go”

Lexa didn’t blame him, of course. He was excusing himself at the proper time, poorly giving everything away, in the eyes of someone who would be more observant. Yet, the positive part was that she was sure he didn’t suspect her.

“Anyway, you think he’s dead?” Harper asked

“Murphy is an ass…” Jasper spoke “But do you think he’s gone? I mean, there would be a body, if that was a case, right?”

“They are searching, Jasper. They can find a corpse” Miller commented

“Well, a corpse is easier to find than someone who’s alive and hiding, right?” Bellamy intervened “If he got into trouble and was able to escape, it is normal he’s trying to hide. Whoever tried to kill him the first time, might try again…”

Lexa’s eyes suddenly caught Lincoln staring at her. His eyes too observant and she wondered if he suspected Monty.

She could never be sure, but she was suddenly more worried about the way he looked at her, as if knowing she was up to something.

There was no way he could know, though. That much she was sure.

Maybe he was only wondering about her reaction on this subject, given the fact he was aware she held a grudge against that same place where Murphy worked at.

And, suddenly, a few thoughts invaded her mind.

Something she never pondered, before.

Lincoln was aware of everything she went through. He worked for Anya Woods and was supposed to keep an eye on the brunette. He had no idea Lexa knew this information and Lexa herself continued with her pretense of not knowing him from WI.

However, knowing her resentment towards Arkadia’s Investigation Center and the Griffins, what would he think about this closeness to Clarke?

He could even report that to Anya.

“Hey… are you sure you’re ok?”

Lexa felt Clarke’s hand on her own, helping her to relax, immediately.

_Well, there’s nothing I can do now. And it’s not like I actually give something away. Plus, it’s not something to make Anya intervene._ Lexa said to herself, before focusing on Clarke.

“I’m ok, I’m sorry…” she showed her a small smile

“How about a dance?” she smiled at the brunette

“Oh, no…” Lexa groaned

“Oh, c’mon Lex!” she stood up and pushed her to the small dance floor “You convinced me to go to the gym and do crazy classes… this is the least you could do… right?”

The brunette sighed “Fine… I’ll just be with you and… pretend I know how to dance”

Clarke laughed, pulling her arms around her neck “I think you’ll be fine”

Of course, contrary to Lexa, the blonde did know how to throw some good moves.

And she had the brunette seduced from the very first one.

Lexa gulped, observing as Clarke seemed so free and content, moving at the sound of the music. Her moves enhanced her delicious curves and Lexa was incapable of taking her eyes of her. She desperately wanted to feel every inch of that skin, to run her tongue all the way up from her sensuous legs to her most intimate parts. She wanted to feel her nipples hardening on her mouth. She wanted to…

“Hey there…”

The air got, once again, stuck in the brunette’s throat, as Clarke’s arms surrounded her neck again and she whispered in her ear, still moving at the sound of the music, but making sure to grind against Lexa.

The blonde chuckled, touching the tip of her nose against Lexa’s cheek as she moved to stare at her eyes “Who knew you would get so rigid on the dance floor?”

Lexa stared at her, internally content Clarke was actually enjoying the moment “I’d rather just watch you, really”

Clarke bit her lip, smiling at her lover “Want me to dance for you?”

Lexa’s lips parted, her pupils dilated and her desire reaching uncontrollable limits “If you do that again, I might just kiss you right here”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she was even more amused “Oh? What are you talking about?” she bit her lip, yet again “This?”

Clarke’s breath hitched as Lexa’s hands suddenly grabbed her hips “Clarke…” there was a warning tone in the brunette’s voice that Clarke loved.

And, oh, she was enjoying that too much “Lexa…?” she smirked, grinding against her as yet another song stared to play “I love this song…” she took a step back, making sure to show some of her best moves to the brunette.

Of course, Lexa was, yet again, petrified in her spot, merely watching her. Clarke smirked at her, moving her hips in such a perfect way, making sure to stare directly at the pair of eyes whose green was almost unnoticed, hidden by her fully dilated pupils.

It was when the blonde decided to turn around and bend over at the rhythm of the song that Lexa was sent over the edge.

The brunette stormed towards her, grabbing her hips firmly, once again, from behind. Clarke smiled, letting the back of her head fall against Lexa’s shoulder. She felt immensely turned on and was more than content to have been able to unleash the desire on her lover.

_Maybe a little too much?_ She wondered. _Oh, I am definitely not complaining._

“Why don’t you finish that dance back in my place?” She whispered, discretely moving her hand to grasp Clarke’s ass, making her gasp

“Sounds like a very… tempting… plan” Clarke smiled, as she turned to stare at her lover

“You’d know the meaning of tempting, for sure”

Clarke smirked “Why don’t you stop talking and take me, then? Honestly you’re usually so quiet” she teased her, able to get a full smile from Lexa, who took her hand and dragged her out of the place.

The blonde had no chance to say goodbye to any of her friends.

And she wasn’t even sorry.

Lexa quickly handled the blonde her helmet, putting her own on way too fast “You better hold on tight” she warned, jumping onto her motorbike

Clarke bit her lip “I intend to” she whispered, jumping on, behind her, leaning close to her, arms around her torso.

Lexa, once again, sped down the streets of Polis at a dangerously high speed, firing up the levels of adrenaline in Clarke’s body. She was sure she’d be scared under any other circumstance.

Yet, with Lexa, she always felt safe.

Once they reached the students housing, it was dark and empty. Clarke was the first jumping out of the motorbike, taking her helmet off. She was about to turn back and walk to the building, a little too eager herself, when she felt Lexa’s hand grabbing her arm and pushing her back to her.

The brunette’s helmet was gone, as well, and, somehow, Lexa skillfully picked the blonde up to straddle her, as she still sat on the motorbike.

Clarke moaned once Lexa attacked her lips, keeping her hands on her hips, while the blonde surrounded her arms around her neck.

“Jesus… Lex…” the blonde hissed as Lexa found her way to her neck, boldly moving her hands to undo the tip of her blouse from underneath her shorts and, that way, finally be able to reach the skin on her abdomen.

Clarke leaned down against the clutches of the motorbike, starting to grind her hips against Lexa’s, feeling hornier than ever. And she had a feeling Lexa shared the same feeling, as both were shamelessly making out on her motorbike in the middle of the parking lot.

And they didn’t even care.

Lexa’s lips worked wonders on the blonde’s body. She was almost finished in ruining Clarke’s blouse when she made her way back to her lips “Hmmm, maybe one day we’ll finish this, right here”

Clarke smiled between heavy breaths “Fantasizing about fucking me on your motorbike, Lex?"

The brunette stared at her, so incredibly horny, that she loved the way Clarke’s words sounded “Honestly?” she grabbed her ass, tightly “Not only on my bike”

The blonde stared at her, with her lips parted “Take me inside?”

Lexa smiled at her, holding Clarke up as she raised, to help her out of the motorbike “Damn, I keep forgetting how strong you are”

The brunette, however, seemed to ignore her words and simply motioned her to follow. Clarke bit her lip, watching her from behind as she entered the building and hit the elevators’ button.

Once the doors opened, she launched herself at Lexa, once again.

“This is the second time you come crash into me, in this elevator”

Clarke blushed, staring at her “I’m not drunk, this time”

“Good. It was hard enough resisting you last time”

The blonde felt her heart warming, at her words. Lexa could be so gentle, so incredibly sweet and thoughtful, it amazed her.

“You know, you are one of a kind, Lex” the blonde whispered, letting her hands travel around Lexa’s clothed body.

Clarke could feel Lexa’s grip tightening around her hips, as she leaned to yet another passionate yet incredibly hungry kiss.

The elevator came to a stop, but neither of them minded to stop. They just stumbled out of it and to the entrance of Lexa’s apartment.

The brunette was quick to open her door and, quickly, their bodies were crashing into one another, once again.

Clarke smiled as Lexa got rid of her blazer and blouse way too quickly, as if offended by the items standing in her way, while she also led her to her bedroom.

The blonde closed her eyes as Lexa softly reached for her neck, once again, while her hands teased her breasts, through her bra. Clarke’s breathing was getting too unstable, already, and Lexa had barely started. Her hands moved down her abdomen to the small button on her shorts, expertly undoing it and slipping her hands underneath it to tightly feel her ass cheeks, inciting yet another moan from the blonde.

Once the shorts were on the floor, leaving her only with her underwear and still on her heels, Lexa’s hands softly caressed Clarke’s skin all the way up her ass to the hooks of her bra, unclashing it.

Lexa’s eyes fell, to observe all the details on the stunning young lady, in front of her.

Too smooth, elegant and beautiful. Oh, she wanted to make her scream in pleasure.

“You are so… beautiful, Clarke”

Her words were filled with desire, the blonde knew it.

Hell, she was too horny herself.

Yet, the sincerity in her compliment and the softness in her tone made her heart combust.

“Lexa…?” she raised her hands to caress her cheeks.

Lexa’s eyes moved up, to stare at the blonde “Is something wrong?” she worriedly asked

Clarke smiled “Not at all…” she felt her incredibly warm skin shivering underneath her fingers “I just… you know… I was never with a girl, before”

The brunette stared at her, both surprised and understanding “Do you want to stop?”

“Hell… no” she leaned to kiss her “I want you, Lexa”

Lexa smiled, sighing in contentment into her kiss “Good, because you are driving me crazy…” she breathed

“Hmm, Lexa?”

The brunette stopped, once again, to look at her lover “Clarke?”

Clarke bit her lip “You are… way overdressed”

Lexa chuckled, kissing her once again, as she pushed her back to gently lay her on the bed. The blonde whimpered once her lips moved away, wanting to feel as much as she could.

She opened her eyes to see Lexa standing in front of her, slowly taking her clothes off. Clarke tried to make a mental note to remind her how to breathe, in that moment. It was definitely not the first time she’d seen Lexa in diminished outfits. But to actually watch her undress for her almost sent her over the edge. 

“That just reminded me I was the one supposed to finish that dance for you…” Clarke breathed, as Lexa hovered her body.

“We have plenty of time for that, still” Lexa whispered, leaning down to kiss her lips, letting one hand boldly travel around Clarke’s now very naked chest. Her knee skillfully parted her legs and, slowly, moved up her thighs and against her center, through her panties.

Clarke hissed, incapable of restraining herself from grinding against her knee “Lex…” she moaned, as her lover moved down from her lips, to her neck, letting her hands fully grab her breasts

“Hmmm, I love your tits, Clarke...” Lexa breathed on her ear and soon, travelled down her chest to take one to her mouth, making the blonde moan louder.

Clarke was a whimpering mess, completely submissive to Lexa’s ministrations. She had no strength to move though, for Lexa had turned every cell on her body to a complete transe mode.

“Lex…please.” She grinded harder, against her knee, pretty sure her lover could feel her wetness already, because her panties were ruined.

But Lexa took her time with the blonde’s breasts, leading her to an almost state of desperation for some release. So, eventually, Lexa moved down, getting rid of her soaked panties, knowing she wouldn’t be able to handle much more, herself.

She licked her lips as she spread Clarke’s legs wide open, with her glistening center temptingly inviting her in. Her eyes move up to the blonde, who heavily breathed, grasping tightly onto the sheets “Lexa, for god’s sake, just… oh…!”

Lexa ran her tongue all the way up and down the blonde’s center, making her back arch

“Oh… Lex…”

The brunette needed no motivation, for she wanted to taste every inch of her lover.

And she tasted delicious.

Lexa knew the blonde wouldn’t last much. She knew the right push would be enough to send her over the edge.

She took her time, traveling her tongue all over her center, then focusing a little too much on her entrance, fucking her with her tongue as one of her hands wandered dangerously close, as well, while the other played with her nipples.

“Lex… that’s so… oh…”

Lexa was too worked up, as well, in need to squeeze her thighs together, in desperate need for a touch. For some release.

She groaned against Clarke’s center, surprising her as she moved up to concentrate on her bundle of nerves.

It was when Clarke’s movements started to quicken and her breath got even more unstable that she knew she was just about to come. She took that time to finally use her fingers, sending the blonde over the edge immediately.

“Holy… fuck… Lex…” she threw her head back, convulsing against the brunette’s hand and mouth.

Lexa held her securely into her place as she fell apart, helping her ride out her orgasm, yet giving her no time to recover only a few moments later, as she continued her mild pace on her.

Clarke jumped, moaning out loud, shocked.

Yet not at the brunette, but at her body’s response to her constant ministrations, giving her no break.

And, just as fast as she first orgasmed, she quickly felt the second one building up.

_Damn, this wild creature and her mouth and hands._ _And body._ _And just, everything._ Clarke barely said to herself. _  
_

“Oh my god…” she breathed, spasming against her lover, who moved up to stare at her with lips parted.

Her mouth was quickly replaced with her other hand, fingers quickly stimulating her clit as the other hand moved inside and out her at a faster pace.

“Lex…!” Clarke moaned as the second wave of pure bliss hit her body, hard.

Lexa licked her lips, stunned at the sight.

_I could come just to see her like this._ Lexa thought _  
_

“Oh…” Clarke breathed, leaning her head back against the soft mattress as she tried to recover. Her lover softly removed her fingers from her, earning a whimper from the blonde.

Clarke lazily opened her eyes, still trying to regain oxygen, watching as Lexa took her fingers to her mouth “Fuck… remind me again why haven’t we done this before?”

Lexa smiled down at her, hovering the blonde as she stretched her legs “I don’t know… but wasn’t it worth it?”

“Fuck yes… you are stunning” Clarke breathed, pushing Lexa down to her lips.

The brunette groaned against her lips, incapable of holding herself, any longer.

Clarke gasped as she felt her straddling her hips, grinding herself against her.

She bit her lip, feeling just how wet her lover was. She moved her hands to hold Lexa’s hips “So wet, baby…” Clarke’s husky tone incited a moan from Lexa, which encouraged her even more

“Your fault” She breathed

“Come here, you” Clarke whispered, equally, kissing her lips

“Fuck…” Lexa hissed as Clarke moved her fingers up her thighs and slipped through her wet folds.

“Lemme take care of you, Lex…”

The brunette let her head fall back, with parted lips and heavy breaths.

Hell, she could live everyday just to behold this sight.

Clarke groaned, mesmerized with her beauty. And she was so sensual when she was horny.

She wanted to be able to pleasure her with the same intensity.

She wanted to watch her as she came.

And, for some reason, she felt no tingle of nervousness. She felt completely relaxed with Lexa. Completely at ease.

She felt so incredibly good and pleased.

In a way she doesn’t think she ever was.

Plus, she felt confident.

And she liked it.


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa share a lazy weekend.
> 
> Lexa finds it progressively dificult to combine both her night activities and to keep it hidden from her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am not particularly proud of this chapter, yet I believe I shouldn't have extended it more, since things will now start to escalate fast.
> 
> Please see this as a calm before the storm kinda chapter. Hehe
> 
> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Carly*

6:58am.

Lexa made sure to move smoothly to disable her alarm so it wouldn’t go off two minutes later.

She actually had no idea why she always kept it on. There wasn’t a day she remembered being awakened by it.

She had been fully awake for a long while, already. And still, she was surprised with herself, for being able to get about five hours of a peaceful sleep, like she hadn’t in a very long time.

A smile came to her lips at the thought. The reason why was laying right next to her.

She had been watching her sleeping. And the more she observed, the longer she stayed around her, the more infatuated she got.

Clarke seemed so relaxed in her beauty sleep. Her blonde curls were messy and she kept a hand close to her face. Her lips were slightly parted, yet she was breathing smoothly, in a deep sleep. Her skin almost glowed, it felt so soft and warm, close to the brunette. She knew there wasn’t any other place she’d rather be.

Lexa was in trouble, she knew it. And there was nothing she wanted to do about it.

As a matter of fact, she wanted more and more, of the blonde.

Once her eyes glanced at the clock again, she read 7:17am.

Everything was quiet.

And Lexa loved it.

Though she knew she would have to get up, soon. The muscles in her body were already screaming for movement, she was never one to stay in bed for many hours.

She waited only a few minutes before slowly left the bed, making sure not to wake her lover. Lexa wondered how long she should wait before starting to cook breakfast.

It was still too early, after all.

So, instead, she quietly changed to get out for a run. Not without leaving Clarke a note letting her know about her whereabouts.

Lexa loved the gym and it was a well-known fact.

Yet, running through the streets of the state was always something that she overly enjoyed.

Plus, she always made sure to pass by some specific strategic places. Who knew she might be able to see something useful.

Of course, it wasn’t the best of attempts, but Lexa often believed these tiny not so meaningful efforts could lead to the smallest of hints.

The brunette took her time and, as she returned home, just like the previous time, everything was still too quiet and Clarke still sleeping.

It put a smile in the brunette’s lips.

She put her device and headphones away from Clarke’s sight, one she usually used to secretly hear some scouts and took the chance to do so, in that morning’s run.

She was wondering whether she should shower before cooking breakfast, but once she sensed movement coming from the bedroom, she decided for the kitchen.

Clarke was awake.

“Hmmm…”

Lexa smiled, sensing her lover approaching.

“Morning…”

The brunette sighed, enjoying her particularly huskier morning tone. And, she was even more pleased once she felt her sweet arms surrounding her, hugging her from behind as she joined the ingredients in front of her.

“I hope you’re alright with pancakes” She whispered, closing her eyes as she felt the blonde’s lips on her neck.

“You are not cooking breakfast today, Lex” Clarke mumbled against her neck, wandering her fingers on her lover’s toned abdominals.

Lexa shivered underneath the blonde’s touch “You’re not hungry, Clarke?”

Clarke smirked, turning Lexa around so she could face her “Trust me, I am” she leaned into a passionate kiss.

The brunette quickly responded, cupping Clarke’s cheeks on her hands “You have quite a stamina, after all, Clarke Griffin”

“Well… it is you, shouldn’t be surprising” The blonde stared at her, amused.

Lexa showed her a smile, observing her closely “Did you sleep alright?”

“Oh… like I haven’t in a very long time, really.” She smiled, taking her hand “Unlike you, uh?”

“I slept rather well, too, considering the usual…”

“So, it’s like 9:30am and you already went for one of those crazy runs. May I remind you how late it was when I last checked the time? And we weren’t even finished…” Clarke bit her lip

Lexa nodded, with a small smile “I’m really fine”

The blonde stared at her lover, suspiciously, yet decided not to force the subject. Instead, she snuggled up against Lexa, letting out a sigh. She didn’t believe she was capable of letting go of her.

“You are in so much trouble”

Lexa smiled, surrounding her arms around Clarke, feeling her heart swelling at both words and actions “I know, you might be, as well”

Clarke giggled, moving to stare at her “I don’t think I mind”

The brunette licked her lips “Good, Clarke”

Clarke leaned into yet another kiss “Hmmm… how about… a shower first?”

Lexa smirked “Trying to get into my pants again, Clarke?”

“Well, you didn’t convince me, last night”

“Right, my eardrums state otherwise”

Clarke laughed, pushing the brunette with her “I just told you, you’re in trouble”

Lexa smiled, following her lead to the bathroom, where both got involved into yet a couple of more rounds of steamy activities, in repetition of the previous night.

They just couldn’t get enough of each other.

“I might need clothes… again” Clarke blushed as she walked naked around Lexa’s bedroom.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her, before concentrating on her closet, once again “You seem pretty fine to me, just like that”

Clarke rolled her eyes “Right…” she approached her “I stay like this”

“Perfect”

The blonde smirked, approaching to stand in front of her. Lexa’s eyes beheld every inch of her skin, smooth, glowing and inviting her closer. Her ocean eyes were staring directly at her own, both amused and alluring, as she licked those luscious lips that Lexa knew she could never resist.

“When are you thinking of having some food?”

Lexa smirked, knowing she had just the proper answer to that, yet she just stood still, at the moment, adoring her as she continued.

“You know, cuz we need proper feeding and we have none since…” she hesitated “…since before last night’s party! Jeez I am starving”

The brunette took a step forward, leaning into a passionate kiss, inciting a moan out of Clarke’s throat. She pushed her back to the wall, moving to her neck “Y’know… I could eat you up right now, all over again”

Clarke gulped, closing her eyes. It was as if, with Lexa, she had this switch button that immediately turned on with a single word or touch.

“Plus, you were the one suggesting… no… demanding for me not to cook breakfast” Lexa nudged her noses “Seems to me you are in no position to complain”

Clarke breathed “I am not complaining, at all…” she smiled “You are incredible…”

Lexa stared at her “Why don’t you stay for the rest of the weekend…?”

The blonde smiled widely “I might get too used to that bed, in particular”

“I don’t see a problem in that…”

Clarke smiled “And I suppose you want me naked all weekend?”

Lexa shrugged “Pretty much, yes”

“Lexa!” Clarke laughed “Gimme some clothes and let’s eat something before you drive me crazy again, shall we?”

The brunette showed her a smile, signaling her to choose, given the fact they were already in her closet.

Her eyes darted to the hidden partition at the left top corner, in front of the blonde, where she kept her suit.

It would surely go unnoticed.

“I’d say I want something comfy but… damn, everything seems too comfy”

Lexa crossed her arms, enjoying the view “Take your time”

Clarke’s blue eyes turned back to stare at her love “Oh?” she turned once again “Sure… let’s see… what you have…” she suddenly bent down to check the items at the bottom, giving Lexa a full view on her body “… here?”

The brunette gulped, trying to resist the urge to storm towards her and take her right there, once again.

But Clarke was, purposely, taking her time, knowing she’d get a reaction out of her lover.

And it didn’t take a long time.

“If you don’t choose some damn clothes, you are not getting food anytime soon, Clarke”

The blonde chuckled, not turning back “I’m sorry, your previous sentence stated exactly the opposite?”

“Clarke Griffin…”

Clarke finally stood up, with some comfy leggings and a shit on her hand. Slowly, she put both on and walked towards her lover, kissing her lips smoothly.

Lexa stood still, staring at her, as she smiled “I’m the one cooking breakfast today” she then left the room.

_God damn you, Clarke Griffin._ Lexa internally cursed, taking her time to follow her to the kitchen.

Once she did, her eyes checked the time.

The blonde was already exploring her kitchen for ingredients and Lexa found her way too adorable.

“Given it’s almost noon, we can totally make this a reinforced meal” Lexa spoke, joining her.

Clarke stared at her, with a smile “Sounds good! Do you have eggs?”

“Yes…”

The hours that followed were calm and relaxing for both, who agreed that lazy days at Lexa’s couch with just one another were now their favorite.

Clarke had texted her mom, so she could be relaxed with news from her, yet avoided her replies to Raven’s constant texts, otherwise she knew she’d be on the phone for hours. She knew her friend too well, after all.

Plus, truth was, she wanted to cherish every single moment she could, with Lexa. She felt so content and pleased, so incredibly lured and completely charmed by the brunette. She was stepping into a total dangerous yet inciting territory, and she didn’t even mind.

She was exactly where she wanted to be.

Her eyes were constantly darting from the screen in front of them, to the brunette’s toned long legs, quite close to hers, on the couch. Both decided to watch a movie, yet Clarke was finding it extremely hard to focus.

_God damnit, Griffin. Get it together. You’ve munched her like… hundreds of times in the past fifteen hours._

She almost blushed at her own thoughts, knowing she would be more than ready for a few more.

Yet, once her eyes moved up her body to her face, she noticed Lexa was asleep. Her head was gently laid back against the couch, breathing smoothly, and Clarke melted at the sight.

Clarke was not an idiot. The fact Lexa had trouble sleeping was well-known to Clarke. She had noticed her fatigue more than once, even though her lover denied it. She had noticed her drifting off conversations several times, as if she was in a very distant pace. Lexa even fell asleep the first time Clarke was at her place, too. So, to the blonde, it wasn’t new.

She just wished Lexa told her more. Yet the brunette always denied her exhaustion and didn’t allow Clarke much space to properly operate.

The blonde smiled, moving her hand up to caress her face. Her skin was too soft, her strong jawline was to die for and her eyes, damn, it made Clarke weak in the knees, instantly.

“Sorry…” Lexa quickly mumbled as she felt her lover’s hand on her face.

Clarke smiled “Come here, lay down…” she helped her move so she could lay on the couch with her head on Clarke’s lap. She didn’t complain and Clarke almost celebrated her tiny victory.

Her fingers found Lexa’s scalp and, smoothly, she massaged her, content she seemed to be relaxing underneath her touch “Don’t you get headaches, Lex?” she softly asked

“Hmmm… many” she confessed.

And Clarke knew those must be real bad.

Because Lexa never complained.

Ever.

“You know I can help with that, right?” Clarke gently whispered

“You already are, Clarke” Lexa mumbled

The blonde smiled, continuing the massage that Lexa seemed to be overly enjoying.

“What’s the reason for these horrible sleeping routines, Lex?”

The brunette slowly opened her eyes to observe her, knowing she definitely wouldn’t share that information.

Truth was, despite her awareness of being constantly untruth to the blonde, she was never a talented liar.

She was more like a queen of omissions.

“I just can’t properly sleep, Clarke. I cannot tell you there’s a specific reason”

Clarke stared at her, softly “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Lexa showed her a small smile “Good to know there might be more than just something purely physical, here”

The blonde was taken aback with her lover’s words, feeling the sudden jitters and yet an engorged confidence for her positive remark.

Her fingers pulled a piece of Lexa’s hair away from her face “I thought that was obvious, uh?”

The brunette smiled, closing her eyes, once again, confusing her lover

“What do you want, Lex?” Clarke asked, suddenly unsure.

“Shhh” she whispered “Clarke, if I didn’t like you, if I wasn’t interested… we wouldn’t be here. I also told you this before”

Clarke stared at her, with a shy smile, knowing indeed they had established that before. They knew there was no chance of rejection from any side, though they never had deeper conversations about their… relationship? If she could even call it so. Well, she hoped so.

“Was this your way to run away from my attempt on getting you to actually open up to me?” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Probably”

“Such an ass”

Lexa stared up at Clarke’s ocean eyes “Clarke… I appreciate everything we’ve been sharing more than you know. I promise”

“Me too, Lex.” Clarke smiled, restarting her massage

“Hmmm, that’s incredible, Clarke”

“Shhh…” Clarke whispered “Close your eyes”

Lexa showed her a small smile and did as commanded.

That weekend turned out to dictate a turning point on their daily routines. On the first hand, they would be incapable of being apart for more than a couple of hours. On the second hand, given their daily activities, with classes and Clarke’s hospital hours, the only available time they shared was at the end of the day.

Which, of course, was similar to the previous days. They would also be able to get some lunches together, also with their friends, yet, at the end of the day, the need to stay just a little more with each other often lead to _stay for dinner_ and, then, _stay for the night._

So, as the weeks passed by, Clarke saw herself spending way more time at Lexa’s than at her own house.

And she didn’t mind.

She was falling too hard and didn’t deny it. She just didn’t dare to say it out loud to her lover.

As to Lexa, she wouldn’t dare to share such words either. There was nothing better than Clarke, in her life. And, yet, she knew it was also wrong. She knew it wouldn’t last long and she hated herself for it.

She felt like a true coward.

She questioned her values and decisions every day.

She probed herself every single minute.

She wondered what the hell she was doing.

And yet, at the end of the day, she couldn’t get herself to stop adoring Clarke Griffin.

But she also couldn’t get herself to stop her mission.

No.

Not at all.

In the first days, she was awake most of the night, making sure to register her lover’s sleeping patterns.

She studied Clarke’s sleeping behavior for days, so she could be sure she could leave the house and return in time for her not to notice.

She concluded Clarke’s sleep could be messy and rather light, sometimes, in the first ninety minutes to two hours. She would be more easily awake with smaller noises, lights, vibrating phones. She would awake if Lexa left the bed, usually, in that period.

Yet, Lexa discovered Clarke was a frequent deep sleeper and wouldn’t notice anything, after that, most of the days.

It was not like she intended to make much noise, but she wanted to make sure Clarke didn’t notice her absence.

After all, she had to continue her work.

It was bad enough she had to slow down her scout analysis.

The first night she left her place, on full vigilante mode, there was no trouble.

She paid a visit to Monty and Murphy, who were clearly nervous with her sudden absence.

_“I fucking thought you abandoned us here.” Monty snapped_

_“Yeah, to get totally screwed, anyway” Murphy complemented_

_“I don’t think I was ever so content to see you” Monty sighed “Please do not disappear like that. Do you have an idea of how the state is… because of his supposed disappearance?_

_“I told you if you did a good work there would be nothing to worry about” she spoke “Do you have something for me?”_

_“We have been working on a plan.” Murphy spoke “I know the center like the back of my hand.”_

_“Yes” Monty agreed “I think we can get you in”_

_Lexa stared at them, suddenly interested. “When?”_

_“Slow down... we still need to figure out a whole bunch of details so it’s perfect”_

_The vigilante nodded, before turning to Murphy “Any connections with the center and Marcus Kane?”_

_The young boy frowned “He went there loads of times, when Jake Griffin was alive and invested too much in the center. They got along pretty well. After his death he never went there again”_

_“Why?”_

_“I have no fucking idea why!” Murphy sighed_

_“Then how can you be useful to me, John Murphy. I need more than just your guidance within the center”_

_Murphy frowned “I told you I’d get you names.” He moved to get her a hard drive “These are the ones I remember had constant access to the cold store.”_

_“But…” Monty intervened “Their names and basic info there… I didn’t get them from the center. I’m having real trouble trying to access their system. I may only get it once you’re in there”_

_The vigilante observed both, pondering her next move._

_They hadn’t been so useless, after all. Getting her people to inspect and working on a plan to get her inside Arkadia’s Investigation Center was actually a good work, from them._

_She liked names._

_She wanted names._

_“Good job. Keep working on that plan.”_

_“Hey!” Monty called for her before she could leave. He seemed nervous, but Lexa had known that for a while “I fear they might find us”_

_“They won’t, if you keep on working well”_

_“No, you don’t understand… this is too much!” he complained “Sometimes I need to close my store so I can work here!”_

_“Is it money you are asking for?”_

_“God damnit, no! But it may be suspicious for them”_

_Lexa sighed “It’ll be just fine”_

_It wasn’t and she knew it._

_She had to hurry things._

After that visit, the brunette started to leave, during the nights, to pay distant visits to the names Murphy had provided her.

And most seemed to carry a relatively normal life.

There was nothing odd in their behaviors.

Yet, what did she expect, at such late hour?

Lexa was going crazy. She was going around on circles of clues and was, once again, getting nowhere.

Her answers would be in the center.

She needed to get inside, urgently, and access their system.

“Hmmm… you ok?”

Lexa kissed her lover’s forehead, as she returned to the bed, late in the night, after yet another of her vigilante rounds.

The blonde didn’t seem to suspect anything so far.

Yet, if Lexa felt tired before, then she basically had no sleep.

“Shhh… all good”

“I don’t want you up…” she sleepily said “Just try to sleep”

“Mhm…” Lexa surrounded her arm around her waist, letting out a content sigh.

Having Clarke in her arms was always the best part of the day.

Even if she still had no idea what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I apologize for taking longer to reply. 
> 
> I'm a nurse and this entire situation with coronavirus disease is getting crazy proportions. I'm sure not only here, but it was surely tripled my work.
> 
> So I haven't had plenty of time to write with the same frequency.
> 
> I am sorry, again.


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets an unnexpected chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Here goes a brand new chapter, and it is a bigger one!
> 
> Just a small note, on a small detail that I mention on this chapter - I am not aware of the educational system on Universities from other countries works. So forgive me if you find it confusing, here in the chapter. In our Universities you are not required to be present in classes, as long as you pass all means of evaluation or the final exams, in most cases. Even if they put a limitation on attendances, you go straight to the final exams, which is your only final chance to pass. - So, basically, both Lexa and Clarke are a bit carefree on their attendance to classes because the final exame doesn't scare them and they are confident they'd be able to pass it.
> 
> As to the rest of the chapter, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Carly*

_“Abby… please calm down”_ Kane’s tone was relaxed _“Alright… where are you? I’m coming to you_ ”

Lexa paid full attention to the conversation. She was analyzing the previous day’s scouts and was getting that conversation from Kane’s office.

_“I’d rather not meet you at the center, Abby.”_ Kane sighed _“Ok, look, just relax, whatever it is, we’ll solve it. We’ll figure it out”_

Once Lexa realized she wouldn’t get anything else that could be useful, she quickly clicked through the other scouts, around the same time, trying to reach the other side of that call. Who knew Abby Griffin called him in a place Lexa could hear her?

And, luckily, she succeeded.

_“I can’t believe this is happening!”_ Abby shouted, from the other side of the scout _“You better pick up the phone, Marcus!”_ she snapped, trying to call Marcus Kane.

_Please give me something useful, Griffin._ Lexa wished, closing her eyes, as she listened.

_“Marcus, something bad is happening. I need…”_ she sighed _“Marcus, I’m not sure what to do. There must be something I could do”_ she spoke “ _You don’t understand, Marcus. She’s coming to the center. She never leaves her nest and you know it. And this is bad, we…”_ she took a deep breath as Kane interrupted her _“How am I supposed to calm down, Marcus! You’re… We’re both in this”_

Lexa frowned at her words. What exactly does she mean?

_“I’m home, but I have to go to the center. Meet me there?”_ Abby sighed _“Please, Marcus. I’ll explain better, then”_

The brunette punched her table once they finished that call. Why did she keep on getting only pieces of information? She hated assumptions.

She was about to drop her earpiece when she heard Abby’s voice again _“Titus! I’m heading out!”_

Her interest increased, once again, and she held onto her earpiece tightly. She waited only for a few moments, in which she assumed Abby left the house. Lexa was hoping Titus would do something she could get. After all, he surely reported everything to her sister.

Well, Lexa wasn’t wrong.

_“Yes, Miss Woods”_ his voice echoed in her ear, and she smiled internally. _“She just found out about your visit to the center. And she is not happy. An explanation about these missing blood samples will have to be given”_

Lexa felt her heart pounding on her chest. Was she getting confirmation Abby Griffin was aware of the missing blood samples? Was she concurring to the whole situation? Or maybe she was actually leading it?

_“I have no lead on the missing boy, Miss Woods. It seems to me he discovered something he shouldn’t. Either that or he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time”_ Titus continued. _“I will keep you informed.”_ He spoke, before disconnecting the call.

Lexa finally put her earpiece away, still running a million thoughts on the matter. The fact that her sister was visiting the center had her relaxed. Despite being apart, Lexa knew they would always sail on the same boat. Yet, it only meant her sister was also working on getting to know the truth. And the fact Abby Griffin was in such distress because of it had her believe she had something to hide.

After all, she’d be relaxed if there was nothing to hide, right?

Woods Industries provided a lot to the center and had its right to ask for explanations and results. Yet Abby Griffin was panicking about it now. Why?

_I really need to get into that place._

Lexa took a deep breath, getting suddenly distracted by her phone ringing. A small smile came to her lips as she read the screen: **Clarke Griffin**.

“You are nothing like your parents, are you, Clarke?” she asked out loud, before answering the phone “Clarke”

“Good morning, Lex”

“Not that good”

“Why?” Clarke asked

“Well, I was getting used to a certain blonde on my bed”

Clarke chuckled, on the other side of the phone “I’m sorry. I had a few problems at the hospital, then I got home and my mom is super stressed… maybe I can return to that bed tonight?”

Lexa smiled “Whenever you want. What’s going on, though?” She innocently asked

“Oh, well, an ugly accident with several injured. Though I am not supposed to be on the ER, we had to give a hand”

The brunette smiled, also knowing exactly what caused such accident. Obviously, given the fact Clarke wasn’t with her, the previous night, allowed her longer than usual to be out on the streets. Though they were no more than common thieves.

“Well, Dr. Griffin loves the ER. Are you sure you had to give a hand? Or it’s more like you wanted to.” Lexa noted, earning a small laugh from her lover

“Yes, I do. And you’re probably right…” Clarke replied “Though, by the looks of it, they were attempting an assault so… they kinda deserved it.”

“Right. And what’s with your mother?”

“Oh, she is freaking out because Anya Woods, CEO of Woods fucking Industries, is paying a visit”

“Oh? What’s so bad about it? Abby Griffin doesn’t look like the kind of lady who gets easily intimidated”

“She’s not but… have you seen Anya Woods?”

Lexa closed her eyes. Those were always the kind of conversations she’d rather avoid.

“Anyway…” Clarke continued, and Lexa was actually thankful for it “Are you going to classes today?”

“I might…” Lexa whispered

“You’re always missing classes, Lex”

“You’re one to talk, aren’t you, Clarke Griffin?”

Clarke laughed, on the other side, as Lexa continued “Or may I remind you the actual number of times you did not allow me to leave the bed and go to classes”

“Shut up, you. You didn’t even complain”

“I never do. I mean… have you taken a good look in the mirror?”

“I have taken a good look at you” Clarke quickly replied

Lexa smiled “You should be here right now”

“I know right?” Clarke groaned, feeling her phone vibrating, with a text from her friend “Oh, Raven’s in for lunch”

Lexa nodded “Alright so… that’s a thing just for you, or…”

“Don’t be silly, Lex. You’re in, too”

“Alright, good” she took a deep breath “I guess I am going to classes then, today”

“I guess… I’ll see you then?”

“Of course, Clarke”

Lexa decided not to leave her place straight away. Instead, she stood studying and analyzing a few more details on her next movement. She needed to pay another visit to Monty and Murphy and she needed to get inside Arkadia’s Investigation Center.

As soon as possible.

So, it was only about half an hour before their usual lunch break that she left the apartment to meet the blonde and Raven. Both Lexa and Clarke missed a whole lot of classes. They were shameless and they even joked about the situation.

Yet Lexa didn’t want to explain why she missed that morning’s classes. Not after both talked in the morning about it.

Clarke hadn’t arrived yet, when Lexa approached a lonely Raven, at their usual spot. She quickly noted the tired expression and not so good mood on the Latina, who seemed to ignore her and focused on her laptop.

“Why the long face?” Lexa asked, sitting in front of her

Raven rolled her eyes “Please don’t bug my ass, Lexa” she spoke, not taking her eyes of the screen.

The brunette frowned and, in a quick smooth movement, stole the laptop from Raven, closing it.

“What the fuck, Lexa? Are you out of your mind? Return that, now!”

“I will, but it stays closed.” Lexa spoke

“What the fuck has gotten into you?”

The brunette stared at her, with a blank expression, still holding Raven’s laptop. “You haven’t been sleeping well. Coffee is a drug to you. You don’t let go of this laptop because there you are having some trouble to figure something out. Someone is pressuring you to get shit done. You are panicking”

All statements.

All true.

Lexa was certain. And the look on Raven’s face confirmed it.

“Fine, and you’re a witch now?” She snapped “Give me my laptop, Lexa”

“I get it you don’t want to talk about it. Not with me, which is fine” Lexa insisted.

“God damnit, Lexa!” Raven put her hands on her face, sighing

“Hey…” the brunette whispered, wanting Raven to look at her “You’re probably the smartest person I’ve ever met. You don’t want to let this consume you, trust me. You will figure this out”

Raven was quiet for a moment, as Lexa dropped the laptop on the table and moved it to the Latina “This stays closed”

Raven nodded, staring at the brunette “It’s just… sometimes I get to know things I actually wished I didn’t”

Lexa observed her, curiously “Really? Sinclair actually works with important secretive stuff then?”

“Oh, you have no idea, Lexa” Raven sighed “I’m not sure I should continue this, to be honest”

The brunette stared at her, unsure of what to tell her.

“Sup, girls” Clarke’s voice echoed from Lexa’s back and, soon, the brunette felt her caressing her shoulders.

_Thank god you arrived, Clarke._ Lexa thought, though Raven's words were still floating on her mind.

“You look like shit, Raven”

Lexa smiled, taking Clarke’s hand to place a gentle kiss in it. Her lover was probably the most perceptive person she knew. And she loved that about her.

The Latina stared at her “Well, Clarke, I hate to break the news to you, but your dear Lexa has been complimenting me a lot, lately. She just stated I am the smartest person she knows. Sorry, Griff”

“Well…” Clarke took a seat next to Lexa “That is unfortunately true”

Raven smiled “Yeah, truth sucks!” she said, before standing up “So, I’m starving”

The blonde smiled, but focused on Lexa “So, what shall we do about the afternoon classes?”

Lexa stood up, staring at her “Why, you want to be a good girl, now?”

Clarke chuckled “No, we both know the finals await us for a very long time, uh?”

The brunette showed her a small smile as both moved to order their lunch.

Raven left them on their own, soon after lunch, so both lovers decided to get some groceries for a home date night, before heading to the gym, for a while. Well, Lexa might have dragged Clarke with her, since it was still early. They had the rest of the day for themselves, after all.

“Should I be concerned?” Lexa approached the boxing ring, where Clarke was with both Lincoln and Octavia. The blonde seemed to be getting a few tips, while Lincoln was teaching her friend.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her “Well, you left me alone to train on my own”

The brunette stood closer “I am sorry, I wasn’t the one who couldn’t keep up”

“No one can keep up with you, Lexa” Octavia stated, from a small distance

“Right!” Clarke sighed “Worry not, though, Lincoln will teach me self-defense and you just wait until I’m able to kick your ass”

Lexa shrugged “Lincoln will teach you self-defense?” Lexa raised an eyebrow

“Stop right there” Lincoln raised a finger, with a frown on his face “You will not say anything else”

Lexa stared at him, amused “I don’t have to”

“So, can you leave us so I can properly continue this with O, here?”

Clarke chuckled “Of course, you can both continue your… activities, properly... and privately...”

Octavia showed her a death glare, but the blonde paid no attention. Instead, she felt Lexa grabbing her arm and pushing her to another corner of the room, getting together a few gym tumbling mats “Here, you don’t need boxing gloves to learn self-defense”

The blonde stared at her, on gym shorts and sports bra, looking stunningly delicious “You can’t teach me self-defense”

Lexa frowned “Why not?”

Clarke smirked, leaning closer “You’re… distracting”

“Well…” the brunette stepped even closer “... make me fall… and we go straight to the shower”

Clarke gulped, feeling the heat spreading all over her body and her very throbbing core forced her to squeeze her thighs together.

Lexa knew how to get to her too well, already.

“How does that sound?”

Clarke’s blue eyes concentrated on Lexa, who stared at her with a blank expression “I accept your challenge”

The blonde quickly tried to throw an attack at her, having no clue on how to properly do so. It quickly ended with her body on the floor.

“Right” Clarke frowned, staring up at Lexa, who stared at her with an eyebrow raised. She quickly stood up and tried again, failing miserably.

“Fuck” she cursed under her breath, staring up at those green eyes, once again.

_Alright, no way I am making this easy on you._ Clarke thought, rolling onto her belly, standing up so slowly, evidencing her ass right in front of Lexa.

The brunette took a step forward “That’s not gonna work right now, Clarke”

“What’s not gonna… ow!” Clarke frowned once Lexa grabbed her arm.

She stared at her.

“C’mon Clarke, this is the most common attack. What do you do when someone grabs you like this?”

Clarke momentarily forgot everything else, knowing that could actually be a lot useful. She tried to move away but there was no way she was able to get away from Lexa’s grip, not without getting herself hurt.

“Alright. You try it on me, I’ll show you”

The blonde took a deep breath “Ok.” She moved to grab Lexa’s arm and, in a smooth movement, she was free. “Well, we have established before I do not have your strength, Lexa”

“It is not a matter of strength. No one will be able to hold you if you do this…” she made the blonde grab her, once again “Look… point elbow up and slice downwards using your core… like this”

Clarke stared at her “Alright… lemme try”

“Go ahead now” Lexa spoke, grabbing her arm. Clarke tried it on a slower movement, at first. But she was surprised with herself on the second attempt

“Very well, no one will be able to do shit” Lexa showed her a small smile

Clarke smiled at her “This is not so hard”

“This is the easiest one. Lemme show you a few more” she quickly moved Clarke around and stood immensely close to her, from behind. “I’ll now grab you, from behind”

“Oh, I don’t mind”

“Clarke…” 

The blonde smiled widely, Lexa's warning tone always turned her on even more.

She felt her arms surrounding her until she was incapable of moving “How do you get yourself free?”

Clarke took a deep breath, finding it difficult to focus all over again. 

“I’ll explain and you’ll try to do it, alright?” Lexa spoke

“Mhm…” Clarke whispered

“So… you grab my arms with your hands and pull yourself in” Lexa explained “and then you move your hip aside… that will allow you space to hit me. Make a fist and just hit as hard as you can. Genitals are a good idea if it’s a guy.” She continued “Try it…”

Clarke took a deep breath, concentrating more on Lexa’s touch and closeness than she should. She was finally able to perform the first part of that exercise with her help “There you go, then you shouldn’t stop. The attacker is still standing, after all…”

The blonde stared at her, momentarily focusing on the few drops of sweat running down her neck to her breasts, covered with the sports bra she desperately wanted to rip off her.

“Shall we try?”

Clarke stared at her, aware she didn’t hear that last part.

_Well, Lexa did mention we would stop if I get her on the floor. It can’t be too hard, can it? Maybe if I distract her enough…_ Clarke thought

“So…” Lexa grabbed her from behind, once again “… what do you do if I grab you like this?”

“Oh…” Clarke bit her lip “I just let you fuck my brains out” she whispered, feeling Lexa squeezing her even more

“Fuck…” the brunette whispered

Clarke smiled victoriously, finally performing the moves Lexa had just taught her, knowing she’d catch her by surprise. She grabbed her arms and pulled herself enough to hit her, by moving her hip aside. That was enough to get her out of Lexa’ grip. The next part was the most difficult, since she paid no attention to it. So, she just pushed her back after blocking her feet, knowing Lexa was still surprised with her sudden movements.

The next thing she knew, Lexa was on the floor, but she was right on top of her.

_Well, technically I can’t say I failed. She is on the floor…_ Clarke smiled to herself.

“That is technically only worth it if you distract your attacker” Lexa whispered, looking up at her

“Well, I did get you on the floor”

“By cheating…”

Clarke pushed her arms on each side of Lexa’s head, to support her weight “I say this is quite worth it”

The brunette stared at her lover. She would always be mesmerized with her beauty. And, oh, all that sass always turned her on.

“So, can we get on that shower now?” Clarke leaned down to whisper on her ear “You… are driving me crazy”

Lexa closed her eyes at such words and her breath immediately hitched on her throat “Yes”

Clarke smiled, sitting on her body as she straddled her, making sure to grind against her, discreetly, before standing up.

Lexa had to hold a groan and took a few seconds before standing up, herself, to follow the blonde.

“Hey, Clarke!” Bellamy called for the blonde, while Lexa didn’t stop her way to the empty dressing rooms.

She took her sports bra off, knowing Clarke wouldn’t take long to be there, either. She grabbed her bag, so she could get her products for the shower and, soon, felt two arms surrounding her

“Hmmm… what do you do when you are attacked like this?”

Lexa closed her eyes. Clarke was the one making her go insane, and she knew it. She let her head fall back against the blonde’s shoulder, as she allowed her hands to explore her sweaty skin.

“You are god damn beautiful, Lex…” Clarke groaned, squeezing her ass as she moved down, on her back, contemplating her back “Have I told you I love this tattoo?”

The brunette kept her eyes closed “Mhmm…”

Clarke smiled, licking the salty and sweaty skin at the very bottom of Lexa’s spine all the way up her tattoo “Hmmm… you are delicious” Clarke then focused on her neck, while her hands moved to grab her bare breasts

“Fuck…” Lexa groaned, feeling herself completely dripping and ruining her shorts.

Both were aware someone could enter the room anytime, but were too horny to mind about it.

Yet, the interruption came from Clarke’s sudden ringing phone, instead.

“Ignore it” Clarke whispered, moving one of her hands down Lexa’s body

However, the phone didn’t stop.

Lexa took a deep breath, opening her eyes to stare at the phone's screen, laying on the benches

“Clarke… Marcus Kane doesn’t usually call you” she spoke, as suddenly all the alarms in her mind went off.

Marcus Kane was calling Clarke.

“Hmmm” Clarke groaned, letting go of the brunette to grab her phone “Hello?”

Lexa observed the blonde as she suddenly frowned “Alright, where?” she sighed “I’ll be right there.”

“Clarke?” Lexa quickly asked

“My mom… apparently she passed out and isn’t feeling very well.” The blonde sighed, moving away to get her things.

The brunette nodded as Clarke continued “I’ll go to her. She’s at the center…” she let her phone drop on the benches “God damn it, mom!” she sighed

“Hey…” Lexa approached her “I’m sure she’ll be just fine”

The blonde sighed “I have to take a quick shower…”

Lexa took her hand to her cheek “I’ll go with you, to her”

Clarke stared at her, surprised.

“If you want me to, of course”

The blonde then showed her a loving smile, leaning to kiss her passionately “I can’t believe Kane just cockblocked us”

Lexa smirked “Get a quick shower then, then we’ll go”

Clarke groaned “God damnit…”

It didn’t take them long to reach the center and Lexa was surprised Clarke actually allowed her to go along.

She pushed away all the thoughts on taking profit of Clarke to be able to get inside the building.

It was a unique chance, after all.

And she had to take it.

“I am here to get my mom. Where can I find her?”

The middle aged security man quickly nodded at Clarke “Of course, Miss Griffin, this way.”

Lexa observed every single detail, trying to take in as much as she could. She memorized all the places she crossed and paid particular attention to the security doors and cameras. After all, she knew she would have to disable some of her suit’s perks. Her suit automatically jammed cameras, but once inside, it would raise suspicions, if the security men noticed it. Also, she knew she wouldn’t be able to cut the power and move freely. After all, she wouldn’t be able to access a few areas nor hack their system.

This mission was going to be too dangerous and she honestly hoped Monty and Murphy had good options, for her.

Her eyes met Clarke’s, who seemed stressed about the whole situation with her mother. Yet, the blonde noticed her eyes all over “First time, here?” she asked

Lexa nodded “This is insane…” she then turned to the security guy who was escorting them “How do you guard this place?”

He chuckled at her “We are a good team, young lady. Plus, we have the best security system of the state.”

“I’m sure Raven would have a whole bunch of improvements to throw at it” Clarke smiled

The brunette looked from one to another, as she security man shrugged “It is still very effective, Miss Griffin. Even during the nights, we keep three men on watch unnecessarily, in my point of view”

Lexa observed him as he inserted a 7 digit code on a door that she was sure accessed the main labs – 2149100.

_Gotcha_. The brunette internally smiled.

“Anyway, ladies, you will find Abby Griffin in there.”

Clarke smiled at him “Thank you” she said before storming inside, Lexa slowly behind her.

“Mom!”

Lexa calmly walked, noticing the older Griffin sitting on a chair, elbows on the desk and hands on her face. There was another man in the room, but seemed to be focusing on his job.

Lexa observed her surroundings.

Her heartbeat was increasing as she noticed the huge board, scrawled with theories, several microscopes around and too many small specimens that seemed to be produced by at least two test tubes of nightblood.

“Clarke…” Abby showed her a small smile “I told them not to bother you…”

“Yeah, but at least she’s able to calm you down” The man in the room spoke “It’s a good thing you came, Miss Griffin, you need to take her home or she’ll freak out, in here” he showed her a small smile “She’s actually breathing relatively better now”

The blonde stared at her mother “You look pale… what is going on mom?” she worriedly ask “All because of this visit from WI? Really?”

Abby sighed “I’m fine”

“Clearly…”

“I’m fine, dear, I promise”

“Right, let’s get you home, feed you and rest you” Clarke sighed “You’re just stressed. And Titus will be driving in the next few days. Honestly why do you have a driver if we drive our own cars?”

The older Griffin took notice of Lexa, after a few moments “Oh, you did not come alone”

Clarke stepped aside “Lexa was with me when Kane called. She gave me a ride here. Where's Kane?"

Abby nodded “He's not fond of this place" she then turned to Lexa "I’m sorry we meet under these circumstances”

Lexa nodded “It is no problem. Hope you feel better soon”

“Thank you…” she motioned to the other man in the room “This is Cage Wallace…” Abby introduced him

He turned around to smile at both Clarke and Lexa, once again. He seemed to notice Lexa staring a bit too much, so he motioned for her to approach “Staring at this, miss?” he chuckled

The brunette stared at him, suspiciously. Murphy had mentioned him and she doubted he could be trusted.

However, she had to play along, at the moment.

“Yes, actually…” she tried to show her surprise at the sight of the nightblood.

Clarke seemed to be too, as soon as she spotted it “So this is what you once told me about, mom?” she curiously asked

“Yes…” Abby showed her a tired smile “That thing can be miraculous”

Clarke and Lexa approached Wallace, to observe the sample

“What is it, exactly?”

_That’s right, Woods. Play innocent._ Lexa thought.

“It is blood” Clarke answered “That much I know”

The brunette stared at her, then at both Abby and Wallace, but Clarke beat her to a question, first.

“You told me it is rare but… what kind of rare, mom? Was this… just something that happened? How many people are like this?”

“We cannot be sure” Abby spoke “We do know this blood has an insane immune capacity. There is also a very interesting cellular metabolism and it is… incredible”

“Well…” Wallace stared at them “We believe this is related to some kind of mutation.”

Lexa gulped at his words.

_Yes. Mutants, you call us._ She thought, deciding she didn’t trust him. Not a little bit.

Wallace smiled at them once again, but then left the room, leaving the three ladies alone.

“This is actually crazy, mom” Clarke spoke, walking around the space, curiously.

“I know, dear, but this blood could be the answer to many health issues”

Lexa frowned, turning their back on them to observe yet some more small specimens “What else does it do?”

Abby stared at Lexa “We don’t know for sure…”

“Whose blood is this?” Lexa asked again

Clarke stared at her lover and watched as her mother raised an eyebrow at so many questions.

“I’m not sure”

Lexa took a deep breath, knowing she had to compose herself. After all, she also knew her sister was the one who provided a few samples so the center could properly study the blood to actually use it on healing people.

Anya would never give this blood away for other purposes… And now she was going to demand explanations. For both studies with other interests and for some missing samples. Oh, and if Anya could only confront her with the constant chase for nightbloods...

“Did these people consent to this?” Lexa asked once again

Abby frowned “This couldn’t be for a better reason, young lady”

“Right” Lexa turned to stare at her, with a complete inexpressive stare “So it is ok to break the law for good reasons”

“Excuse me? No one is breaking the law!”

“You technically are if you are experimenting on people’s blood without their consent”

“What? I…”

“Hey, hey!” Clarke intervened “This whole conversation is useless… Let’s get you home now, alright?” the blonde then stared at Lexa “Please, stop?”

Lexa gulped, quickly nodding at her lover.

It was stronger than her, she couldn’t stop herself nor her words. And, probably, at the same time, she was wondering if she could get a reaction out of Abby Griffin. And she would totally succeed, if Clarke hadn’t intervened.

She wasn’t even sorry, yet she wondered if Clarke was pissed at her. That totally wasn’t her intent. And she hoped she didn’t mess things up.

She still had no idea how it would be able to balance her missions and Clarke, all at once.

Yet, while she could, she would surely try to do her best.

Clarke had grown on her a lot more than she intended, it was a fact. Clarke had filled her long timed emptiness in such an addictive way that Lexa wouldn’t be able to let go of.

She was the only thing able to keep her sanity.

Lexa wouldn’t be able to let go.

She was called back to reality when she noticed Clarke furiously searching on her mother’s purse for her car keys. Both were already on the outside of the building and Clarke was helping her mother on the car.

Clarke observed Lexa on her peripheral vision and wasn’t sure of what to say to her. She definitely didn’t expect that reaction from her lover.

Though she also knew Lexa and her bluntness. She didn’t blame her. If something, she loved that about her.

And she also knew Lexa meant no conflict.

Honesty should never cause conflict.

“Give me just a minute, mom”

Abby nodded, closing her eyes as she let her head rest on the back seat. She was exhausted, stressed and definitely not in the mood to say a word.

The blonde closed the door and turned to her lover, who stood only from a small distance. “Hey…” she whispered as she approached her

“I’m sorry…” Lexa immediately spoke “About all that… I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“Lex…” Clarke interrupted “Don’t apologize for having an opinion, ok?”

“Yeah, well…” she sighed “I definitely caused a horrible first impression”

Clarke chuckled “So that’s what’s bothering you? Mom’s approval?” she leaned closer

Lexa looked down “Only your approval, actually.” She rested her forehead on her lover’s “I am still sorry about all that”

“Shhh… It’s fine. Don’t worry about it”

The brunette sighed “So… are stay apart, again?”

Clarke bit her lip “I know” she looked at her “And I’ll go insane, like this”

Lexa smiled at her “Do not dare to escape me, tomorrow”

“Never” Clarke leaned for a quick peck on the lips “I’m sorry, I have to go”

The brunette nodded as Clarke continued “Thanks, Lex. For doing this”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Clarke”

Clarke smiled, before entering the car and soon, driving away.

Lexa sighed, observing the care as they disappeared from her sight. Her eyes then turned to the building near her.

She was on her own for the entire night.

***That night***

“Look who decided to pay a visit” Murphy chuckled “Hey, Monty!”

The young man quickly entered the room, observing the vigilante in a corner “Hey!”

“I am hoping you have something for me?”

“What, do you think we are kidding here? We are dedicated professionals” Murphy approached the desks “We have everything planned, already”

Monty nodded “Yes, we are able to get you in”

The vigilante took a deep breath.

Those were exactly the news she was hoping for.

“Good. Let’s do it then”

“What? Now?” Murphy frowned

“Let’s just review the plan, shall we?” Monty spoke

“No. I will go in, tonight.” Lexa informed

“Are you crazy?!”

The vigilante ignored both, reaffirming.

“Tonight.” 


	11. CHAPTER 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vigilante invades Arkadia's Investigation Center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, I've had this chapter pretty much prepared together with the previous one, so I just had to finish the details right now before posting it.
> 
> Lots of action in this chapter. 
> 
> And things are just getting started! 
> 
> Please give me your feedback! 
> 
> Carly*

Clarke took a glance at her mother, sitting next to her, as she drove. She kept a hand over her eyes and the blonde knew it she was nursing a bad migraine.

“How do you feel?” she asked

“I am fine, Clarke”

“Did you even eat properly?”

Abby sighed, but never replied. So Clarke took the chance to continue “Why is this really bothering you so much, mom?”

The older Griffin leaned back, with her eyes closed.

“I mean…” Clarke continued “I know you explained this is Anya Woods and she never does this and it probably means a whole lot of problems. But… mom? I’ve never seen you like this”

Abby glanced at her daughter, letting out a sigh.

“Mom?” Clarke showed her a small smile “Talk to me?”

“Someone has been stealing blood samples” Abby whispered

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her “Black blood samples?”

“I have been managing the small amount I have, for our studies. And it turns out Anya Woods provided us a few more.” Abby clenched her fists together “I never saw those. I never knew about those. They never got to me… But they are on our system”

Clarke frowned “How come something so important didn’t get to you?”

“I don’t know, Clarke!” Abby snapped “And now even the few samples I have are starting to disappear”

“Mom? Whoever it is has to be someone who works close to you, you know that right?”

Abby shocked her head “That was my initial thought. But how exactly do I figure that out?”

“Cameras? I mean, it is something tangible. To steal those, someone had to actually get inside and take it.”

“Didn’t work, Clarke”

The blonde took a deep breath, trying to think of some way to be able to help her mother. She finally understood her mother’s stressful state.

“I’m sure Anya Woods is a… reasonable woman, mom? Maybe she’ll understand and actually help?”

Abby shocked her head “I’ll be lucky if she doesn’t cut out all WI connections to the center, Clarke.” She whispered “In fact, she can actually take this to other legal proportions”

“Hey…” Clarke grabbed her hand “We’ll figure it out, mom. It’ll be alright”

Abby showed her a small smile “This is not going to be ok anytime soon, dear”

Clarke sighed, knowing she didn’t have much that she could say that would calm her down.

Either way, she would have to find a way to help her.

“So, who is that girl, Clarke?”

The blonde did not bother to glance at her mother.

Instead, she kept her eyes on the road “She’s… a friend. Met her at Arkadia’s University”

Abby observed her closely “She’s quite intrepid, uh”

Clarke smiled “You know she apologized”

“She apologized to you?” Abby asked “She likes you, uh?”

“Mom…” Clarke glanced at her mother “Lexa is… well, she can be blunt sometimes. She’ll just say what’s on her mind. Don’t take that personally”

“And you like her, too”

“Mom…” Clarke sighed

Abby showed her a small smile “What? I don’t know if you are aware, Clarke, but I did give birth to you.” She calmly spoke “I know you better than anyone”

Clarke said no word as both reached their house.

Once she parked their car she noticed her mother’s eyes still on her

“Mom!” she rolled her eyes “She’s special. I don’t know…”

Abby smiled, as Clarke continued “Now come on, let’s get you inside”

***That night***

“I still can’t believe we are actually doing this, now” Monty took a deep breath

The vigilante observed them as she put on the earpiece Monty provided her. She would have to keep in constant touch with them, once inside the center.

“Will you stop being such damned pussies? I need better than that”

“What you talking about, we’re fine” Murphy quickly spoke, “Let’s do this”

Lexa took a deep breath, taking yet another look at both “You better be on this side all the time”

“Well, it’s not like I can go somewhere, is it?” Murphy quickly spoke and, just as quickly, the vigilante had a blade to his throat

“Let me make this clear to you.” She spoke, her tone as cold as ice “You are not doing me or anyone a favor. Feel free to get the fuck out and get yourself killed.”

“You still need me to get in the center”

“Why? You’ll pull me out if shit hits the fan? No, pal. You’ve done enough. I don’t need you. If anything, Monty is doing you a favor”

Murphy rolled his eyes as Lexa continued “Or, you could be smart, as I believe you are, and shut your fucking mouth”

He nodded at her, as the vigilante took a step back, guarding her knife, once again

“Who are you?” he asked

“You don’t get to ask me questions”

“Right…”

“So, uh…” Monty intervened “This is useless, we need to move if we want to do this” he turned to Lexa, even if from a distance, as he always did “We do need a name so we can address to you”

The vigilante sighed, taking a moment to consider his words “Heda”

“Heda?”

“That’s how you can call me”

“Weird!” Murphy sighed, taking a step back to sit in front of the screens Monty already had prepared.

“Ok… Heda”

“I’ll be on my way. Keep on the line” Lexa spoke, quickly leaving the place.

That name went way back.

Back in her young years when she was still being trained.

_“We’re here, Heda”_

She could hear Monty’s voice through her earpiece.

“Good.”

It didn’t take the vigilante a long time to reach Arkadia’s Investigation Center. Though she knew her way in couldn’t possibly be through the main entrance. Thanks to Murphy, she was aware there was a security man who always worked on the night shift and constantly took a small pause for a smoke. He did it on the back side of the building, exiting through an emergency door that was usually used to move out the trash.

So, Lexa soon realized that entering the place was the easiest part, after all. As to move on the inside without being seen and without being able to shut the energy down, that would be harder. She would have to pass through several cameras, unnoticed.

_Alright, you got this._ She thought to herself, as she reached the area and waited for the man to take his break.

She knew that, once inside, near that spot, she would be able to find the one of the security men’s changing rooms and, according to Murphy, there were a few workers that always left their key cards there. It would be a lot easier for her to move around with one of those.

And she did so.

Once the security man walked out of the building, all she had to do was to create a distraction for him to check out. After that she only needed a second to be within the place.

It was nighttime and most of the halls and areas didn’t have much light on. Yet, it was still enough to make her quite visible to others.

She only had to be careful with two cameras until she made her way to the changing rooms.

“Congratulations Murphy” she whispered “I got the key cards”

_“I told you”_ Murphy’s voice echoed in her ear.

_“Heda, I will have access to the lights and doors as soon as you get to the main security control room. And I will be able to hack it if you do as I explained…”_

She ignored Monty as she made her way through the halls of the building, carefully enough not to be spotted. She knew the way to the security control room, yet she was still wondering on what kind of distraction she could pull to get the security man out of that place.

After all, if she used any device for that, she would give herself away, immediately.

Her eyes spotted the switch room indications, on her way and, suddenly, she knew she would have to go there sooner than expected. She still made her way to the security control room, to check for a man’s presence.

Once she was sure a guard was there, she returned and took the way to the switch room.

_“Heda?”_

She took a deep breath, carefully reaching the room.

There was no one there.

“I’m on the switch room, I need to get the guards distracted” she whispered “Surely there are some wires I can destroy here.”

_“But how do you intend to go back there if you get all their attention in that very spot?”_ Monty asked _“We need to access the system first. Then cut the power”_

“That’s what you are going to explain to me.” Lexa whispered, hiding in a darker corner “I’ll get them distracted and you will help me to cause some kind of electric discharge. That should cut the power on the building, right?”

_“Right. But they surely have generators, it would be a matter of seconds until power was backup. The plan was to shut everything down, even the generators"_

“This will do. I’ll be quick enough, after that. You’ll open the doors for me once you have access to the system”

“Heda… that is dangerous”

“This whole shit is dangerous. Now tell me what to do” Lexa spoke

_“Alright. Do exactly as I say, get one of those EMP’s I got you, the wires are…”_

The vigilante did exactly as Monty explained throughout the next minutes. In the end, he assured her that sort of contraption would be able to cause an electrical discharge on the building and, hopefully, not draw much attention of those who tried to analyze its source.

_“Even if they suspect someone did it, that would be long after you’re out of there and they’ll have no proof of an unauthorized entry”_ he explained _“Now… to get their attention, you can’t cut wires, that will be too suspicious. You need to make it look like they’re just shabby. And please hurry, you don’t have much time after pulling that stunt off”_

“Very good boy, Monty” Lexa whispered as she spoke “I might hire you for more of these”

_“Please don’t”_

The vigilante hurried to get on with her plan and, soon, once the first fire spark went off, she left the place and hurried up to hide near the security control room.

She smiled to herself once, soon, not only the security man on the room, but the other two working at the time, hurried to the switch room, leaving her alone.

“I’m in the security control room and I have eyes on the guards” Lexa spoke, before doing as Monty explained and planted a drive on their system. He’d assured her they wouldn’t notice they’d been hacked.

_“I’ll just need a couple of minutes”_

“Counting down, Monty. I don’t have much time”

_“Meanwhile, you have access from there, Heda_ ” Murphy explained _“Shut down the lights around you. You look like the kinda lady who likes the dark”_

Lexa frowned, but took profit of his advice, quickly feeling herself under a much more comfortable environment. Her eyes studied all the cameras of the building, as she waited for Monty to finish his job.

And something interesting caught her attention, since there were, at least, five cameras either shut down or entirely gone black.

It was as if the device on her suit was enabled and she was near those.

“Alright, I got it!” Monty spoke, after a few minutes. Lexa glanced at the switch room, noticing the three security men still there.

“So, you can have eyes on me now” She stated

“Yep” Both Murphy and Monty spoke

“Then, keep the lights down where I go and the doors opened for me”

_“Where are you going? We just hacked the cameras, we’ll go through these and get your answers and…?”_ Murphy exclaimed

The vigilante ignored him, wanting to check on the labs and whatever was going on in the areas those cameras didn’t reach.

She quickly typed the number she very much remembered – from her previous visit with Clarke - on the keypad to be able to access the labs and soon, she was inside.

No one else was there.

Her eyes scanned the area, quietly.

_“Heda…”_ Monty spoke on her ear, yet she ignored him, as she spotted a laptop

“I need you to hack something else, Monty” she spoke

_“No, listen to me…”_ he spoke and there was a hint of fear in his tone _“This is not…”_

Suddenly, before she could listen to anything else, the entire building was shut down.

_Seems like that contraption worked, after all._ She thought to herself.

_“Heda, you need to get out of there, now”_ Murphy spoke _“You’re not alone. Get out!”_

The vigilante frowned, as she walked throughout the labs, in the darkness, knowing there was no way she’d be able to hack or access to anything else. She ignored Monty’s and Murphy’s words as she walked outside and made her way to the famous cold store, which wasn’t so far from the main labs. 

Realization hit her as soon as she approached the door and glanced only through the circular glass to its inside. Glancing back and studying the place, she was aware that was the spot where all cameras were either off or black.

_They’re moving samples._ She spoke to herself, in shock. _They’re stealing nightblood._

As her eyes glanced back through the glass, she immediately spotted a familiar face.

Yet, as she did so, the time she had before the generators got automatically activated and the power was suddenly back on the entire building.

Just as Monty warned her.

She wasn’t fast enough.

As a matter of fact, she was distracted.

Distracted by the living proof of who’s been stealing the samples.

But she wasn’t definitely on her lucky day. Because even if she was able to see him, when the power returned, all the lights automatically switched on, giving her away immediately.

“Intruder!” He yelled as he also her

Cage Wallace.

He was moving the samples.

_“Heda, leave!”_ Monty’s tone was imploring

Oh, and she knew she had to.

There was no way she risk herself anymore.

It was bad enough she was discovered within the building

“Fuck!” she cursed, turning to run away as fast as she could.

_“Better not to take the same way, the security men are around there!”_ Murphy exclaimed

The vigilante frowned “Well, are you fucking guiding me or do I need to figure an exit out myself?!”

She ran throughout the halls of the center and, as soon as she noticed men chasing her, she pulled an EMP trigger so the power went off for some more seconds again.

Those devices were always useful.

_“Well, you were spotted already”_ Murphy shrugged _“You may very well exit through the main door. Who cares now…”_

And Lexa did.

She took profit of the few seconds of advance that she had to be able to access the main entrance and destroy the glass on the doors to leave.

She breathed heavily as she ran, trying to control her rage.

For all obvious reasons.

Soon, she knew there would be police cars all over and she couldn’t be sighted, again.

Yet, she still made her way back to Monty’s place instead.

Both jumped from their seats as she killed the lights and suddenly approached them

“Fuck!” Murphy punched the table “You scared the shit outta me!”

Oh, but Lexa was in no mood for chit chat. Quickly, she grabbed his throat, pulling him in the air “Did you know?!”

Murphy’s eyes widened “What?! I…” he took his own hands to hers, on his throat, trying to get some air

“Heda… he didn’t know. We knew nothing.” Monty exclaimed, with his hands in the air

“You need to convince me you didn’t know shit was being moved today. You need to convince me you didn’t know Wallace was moving those samples!” she squeezed harder, not allowing him to breathe

“Please put him down?” Monty begged “He didn’t know”

“This piece of shit started to grow on you, Monty? You loved my present, after all” She then turned to Monty, freeing Murphy who started to cough intensely, on the floor

“Fuck you! I knew nothing!”

“I’m sorry” Monty whispered, as the vigilante approached him.

His eyes moved to the screens, then back to the vigilante “That’s not the only bad thing…”

Lexa stopped, trying to calm her nerves before she’d allow rage to take over.

“It’s… It seems like they have some kind of ghost counter system. I was allowed in but… I can’t access much. Not the dates you want. Not confidential information…”

“Yeah, no shit” Murphy breathed “I take it worker’s schedules or general people’s alerts on daily work are not important to you”

The vigilante clenched her fists but decided against punching both guys in their faces.

She felt like destroying everything around her.

It was all in vain.

Well, almost.

She discovered Cage Wallace.

But he was acting under whose orders?

Abby?

Kane?

Someone else?

She had been spotted. She was sure she’d be all over the social media in a few minutes.

And at what cost?

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

She was exhausted.

“I’m really sorry” Murphy whispered, after a long moment.

The vigilante didn’t reply and took a few more moments before turning to Monty “Are you at risk? With all this? They can reach you?”

“I’m already studying that. I don’t think so…”

“Well, do that quickly”

“I don’t know! I’d say those chances are very low. They wouldn’t be able to… I don’t think…”

Lexa rolled her eyes “You need to be out of here, if they even suspect you”

Monty shocked his head “They won’t, Heda” he looked down, sadly “It’s you they discovered”

“You’re all over the news. They’re still searching” Murphy whispered “You should go before sunrise”

The vigilante nodded, before turning around to leave.

It was almost 6 am when she reached her apartment.

On the first hand, she was actually glad Clarke didn’t spend the night. It would be very risky to return to her place at such time.

On the second hand, though... damn, she wished she could snuggle up on her and relax.

Yet, she remembered again how dangerous everything was getting and how the younger Griffin was on the exact opposite side of the conflict.

Everything was upside down.

“Shit…” she cursed, getting out of her suit, guarding it straight away, knowing she’d have to wash it later, when she got the chance.

She got the water running, on her shower, and went underneath it, trying to relax herself.

She couldn’t get Wallace out of her mind, at the moment.

Then, everything else was getting her crazy. Everyone she ever suspected, they all came to her mind constantly, like a million pieced puzzle trying to be put together all at once.

She put her hands over her head, since the adrenalin did not allow her to think of her headache before.

Now it was getting worse and worse.

Once she stepped out of the shower, she could barely put on her clothes before she let herself fall on the bed.

Her eyes checked on the time, once again: 6:43 am.

She’d be waking up, under normal circumstances, any other day.

_Well, not today._

She wouldn’t even dare to check on the news.

All she needed was to sleep.

And she actually prayed for her mind to allow her to.

***7am***

“Mom, are you sure?”

Clarke followed her mother to the kitchen.

It was too early and, for once, she wished she was Lexa, so she could actually think straight at such an early hour.

“Clarke, there was an assault. Someone was in there. I found the thief” Abby excitedly spoke “I need to get there”

The blonde stared at her, with her lips parted “Mom, but… who is it?”

“I don’t know. Whoever it was… was disguised and ran away”

“So… that won’t solve your problems, mom”

“Well, at least I have something to give to WI, right?” she sighed and Clarke was actually relieved to see her mother as excited “And I need to know who is this… fucker”

The blonde chuckled “Want me to go with you?”

“No dear… I’m sorry I woke you” she approached her to kiss her forehead “I’ll talk later, alright?”

“Yes…” she said as she noticed her mother walking away “Hey mom?”

Abby turned around “Yes?”

“It’ll be just fine”

The older Griffin smiled “I love you”

“Love you too” Clarke smiled, before picking up her phone.

“You are surely awake at this time, uh, hot stuff?” she said to herself as she called Lexa. “Or are you going back to ignoring me mode?”

She found it odd that the brunette did not reply to any of her texts or calls on the previous night.

And she got even more concerned when Lexa did not answer the phone.

Again.

“What the hell is wrong, Lex?” she asked out loud, moving to take a sit on her couch, dialing her friend, instead.

Raven.

And she answered immediately.

“Griff! Lemme guess… if you are up at this time, some real shit happened” she chuckled

“I guess real shit did happen”

“Yeah, the assault, right”

Clarke frowned “How do you know about that?”

“Griff, I know a lot of shit, do you ever believe me?!”

“Right. Mom left right now and told me about it”

“Well, I was just called too. Sinclair wants me to work with him again… on reinforcing all the shit on the center's systems. Do you know any cheap nerd could access it, right?”

The blonde frowned again “Really? The security guy just told me it was the safest of the state like… yesterday”

Raven laughed “That’s ironic. What else did he give away? That’d put you under suspicion”

“Right. I’d steal my own mother”

“Weeell… no, you definitely wouldn’t”

“So, the guy ran away, anyway”

“Guy?” Raven asked “Nah… hot chick, I’d say, by the images I got”

“What?” Clarke frowned, once again “You have images?”

“Clarke, just turn on the news, it is everywhere. There are images around, already. It is definitely a female.”

Clarke quickly grabbed her remote and turned the TV on.

Raven wasn’t wrong.

Even if she kept the sound off, she was already watching the images of a dark female figure running through the halls.

“Anyway, I can’t talk much, now Griff, but I’m sure you got some other hot chick who might put up with you?”

“Shut it, Rae…” Clarke rolled her eyes “Plus she’s not answering the phone”

“Well, she’s probably sleeping? It’s early?”

“She’s an early riser, too”

“Ok then? Uh… get your ass up and go to her?”

“Right…” Clarke whispered, before frowning “Actually… I might do just that”

“See? Problem solved. Gotta go now!”

“Hey Raven?”

“Yes, Griff”

“Work hard and… be careful. This all seems pretty messed up”

Raven chuckled on the other side of the phone “You have no idea, Griff.”

Once her friend ended the call, the blonde threw it to the couch, wondering about Lexa all over again.

Maybe Raven was indeed right, she should just go to her.

So, Clarke decided to go for a shower, taking her time doing so, before getting dressed to leave.

“Need a ride, Miss Griffin?” Titus asked her as she left the house

“No thanks, Titus” she spoke, getting on her car to drive to Lexa’s.

Once she got there, it was past 9am, already. Niko, the security guy, had no problem letting her into the enclosure and soon, she took the elevator and was ringing at Lexa’s door.

“C’mon Lex…” she whispered, patiently awaiting her lover.

She was starting to get worried, all over again, when no one answered the door.

Had something happened?

_This is so not like Lexa…_ she thought.

But then, the door opened, and the blonde immediately melted at the sight.

She didn’t think she’d ever seen such a sleepy and yawning Lexa, before. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing only a large shirt, letting her both toned and tanned legs very much exposed, to Clarke’s delight.

“Oh…” Clarke quickly regretted awakening her “You were sleeping”

Lexa showed her a sleepy smile “Clarke…” she then rubbed her face

_Adorable._ Clarke smiled.

“Yes…” she whispered

“You didn’t answer any texts and calls last night…” Clarke spoke “I called you earlier because I thought you’d be awake and… you didn’t answer. I was just…” Clarke bit her lip “… worried”

The brunette smiled at her “Missing me that much?”

Clarke rolled her eyes at her lover, taking a step forward for a tight hug “I’m sorry I woke you…”

Lexa sighed against her, melting into her arms, aware that Clarke was everything she needed at the moment, despite everything else.

She dropped her face on the crook of the blonde's neck “I’m sorry I didn’t answer… I…” she then raised her head, to look around “… don’t even know where I left my phone”

Clarke smiled “You’re adorable” she caressed her cheeks as she closed the door behind her, with her foot “Are you ok?”

“Yeah…” Lexa said almost instantly “… just… I’m fine”

The blonde gulped, staring at her “Bad night?”

_Oh._

_You have no idea._ Lexa’s mind screamed.

“Come here… I’ll cook you breakfast, get you something for that headache. Then you’ll get some sleep, again”

Lexa smiled, marveled at her lover.

She didn’t even have to mention her headache. Well, she wouldn’t even. But Clarke was aware of it.

Clarke’s perception always amazed her and yet, it could be terrifying all at once.

Yet, at that moment, Lexa was nothing but thankful.

“Clarke?”

Lexa moved to take her lover’s hand, as she entered her place.

Once Clarke turned to her, again, Lexa gently pushed her against the wall, grabbing her cheeks to place the most passionate kiss to her lips.

The blonde quickly threw her hands around her neck, happily accepting her lips and closeness.

It wasn’t like most of their kisses, filled with lust and need.

The fire in this one, particularly more than others, felt different in such a time.

It felt way more sentimental and both were aware of it.

Clarke melted against her lover “Hmmm…” Clarke smiled, as Lexa played her nose with hers. “That was… intense”

Lexa showed her a small smile “Just wanted to… thank you” she leaned against her shoulder and hugged her again.

“Lex…” Clarke caressed her again, unsure if she ever saw Lexa this delicate. “You sure you’re ok?”

Her green eyes stared at her beautiful ocean ones, once again, and she nodded with a tired expression.

Clarke smiled at her “Well, then…” she pecked her lips “Breakfast first”

Lexa yawned as Clarke went to the kitchen, lazily following her “Today’s special…” she mumbled as she approached, from behind “You did wake up before me”

Clarke laughed “No shit…”

The brunette’s arms surrounded her waist as she continued “Well, my mom woke up too early and it was an uproar so… I woke up as well”

Lexa observed her lover, quietly, remaining close to her.

Yet, on the inside, her mind was running the marathon all over again.

She knew exactly why her mother woke up too early.

_This is not going to end well…_


	12. CHAPTER 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are incapable of letting go of each other.
> 
> Clarke is pretty much decided to help her mother figuring out who was the robber at the center. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Lexa knows she is too in love with the blonde to be able to let her go and avoid an expectable and hurtful terminus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm a bit unsure about this chapter...
> 
> Though it might seem all over the place, my main goal is to transpire the weeks following the events on Arkadia's Investigation Center that revealed vigilante Lexa. 
> 
> It is a turning point for Clarke who wants to figure the mystery out, yet at the same time it shows a point where both are undeniably in love. 
> 
> WARNING FOR SMUT.
> 
> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Carly*

_“… it seems as though the police is running searches for the burglar who ran away after being caught stealing Arkadia’s Investigation Center, last night…”_

Lexa took a deep breath as she woke up to Clarke watching the news.

She refused to open her eyes as she just… listened.

It would be perfect if she’d just allow herself to feel intoxicated by the blonde’s sweet scent, as she snuggled up against her while lying basically on top of her.

“ _This is not, apparently, the first time the center has been robbed, yet this time, we discovered the one responsible for it…”_

The brunette immediately felt the rage building up on her skin. She knew it was Cage talking, now, as the reporters interviewed him.

He dared to go to them and blame her for his damn doings.

_“We demand justice. This is a scientific investigation center! We deal with delicate matters every day. It is too important that we figure out what this person is doing or planning. This could be very dangerous!”_

_Really?_ Lexa internally rolled her eyes, as he finished his interview and the reporters assumed control, again.

_“… it is also said the police will take some restriction measures on Polis’ borders…”_

_Alright, I’ve have enough of this…_ Lexa thought, moving against Clarke’s incredibly soft touch.

“Hmmm” she hummed, against her “… you are a great pillow”

Clarke was caressing her hair, looking down at Lexa with a wide smile “I’m glad…”

“How long was I out?” Lexa mumbled, looking up at her

“Surprisingly, a couple of hours”

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t be foolish, Lex” Clarke smiled “How do you feel?”

The brunette moved up to plant a few kisses all the way up her neck “I couldn’t be better, right now”

Clarke closed her eyes as she tightened her arms around her lover “Hmmm…” she smiled “You literally just woke up and you’re already trying to turn me on?”

Lexa moved to stare at her, showing her a smirk as her eyes deviated to her lips “Yep.”

The blonde bit her lip as she smiled, feeling Lexa pushing her thigh up, entwining their legs as she planted a passionate kiss to her lips.

“Hmmm” Clarke moved one hand to caress her lover’s cheek, while Lexa’s started to wander around her body “So you miss me, too…” she smiled, mumbling against Lexa’s lips.

“I do, fuck…” The brunette moved up to stare at her ocean eyes again “You’ve been driving me insane these days…” she whispered, moving her fingers underneath Clarke’s shirt “You look amazing…”

Clarke blushed, closing her eyes as Lexa attacked her neck once again, hissing at the contact. She’d been equally missing her lover way too much.

She needed to have her right there and then, so she surrounded her legs around Lexa’s waist, encouraging her to move and to get rid of her shirt and bra.

The brunette licked her lips as she hungrily stared at Clarke’s body.

“Don’t stare too long…” Clarke impatiently spoke

Lexa smirked, letting her hands fall each side of her head “I love staring at you… particularly like this…” she then kissed her lips, making sure to apply as much pressure as she could, with her abdomen on her already flooding and still clothed center.

Clarke moaned as Lexa’s mouth travelled down her naked torso, getting lost in her breasts. “Fuck…” Clarke hissed, grinding against her, needing more and more.

Lexa groaned against her lover, nibbling her nipples probably a little too hard, but the blonde overly enjoyed it. Yet, she could feel her impatience growing and, suddenly, she felt her hand grabbing her shirt tightly, attempting to pull it off her.

“Lexa, I need more, right now…” Clarke panted, moving her away from her breasts just enough to be able to get rid of her shirt.

There was nothing underneath it and the blonde groaned at the sight.

“Getting bossy now, are you?”

“Yes, I need you, Lexa, right now” She grabbed her jaw, planting a wet kiss on her lips

The brunette smiled, pushing her lover back down against the big comfy couch. Clarke gasped as her naked back hit the soft material of the couch and Lexa quickly unbuttoned her jeans. She happily helped her getting rid of those, before pushing her back to a kiss “Lex…” she whimpered as Lexa’s fingers teased the skin underneath her panties, over her hips.

Lexa slowly moved to kiss her neck, biting at her jugular, earning yet another whimper.

And she loved that.

She loved teasing Clarke.

She loved pleasuring her and she definitely loved to hear and watch her body react to her ministrations.

“Lexa!” Clarke impatiently yet weakly warned her.

The brunette, however, just smirked and slowly ran her tongue all the way down her body, yet not before paying a little more of attention to her glorious breasts.

When her teeth found the nib of her panties, she quickly pushed them off her legs with her mouth. “It’s a shame you ruined these… they look insanely perfect on you…”

Clarke breathed heavily “Guess I’ll just stay without any… for the rest of the day…”

Lexa smiled, grabbing her knees to open her legs widely, not daring to caress her with her fingers, just yet.

Instead, she to kiss her way down her thighs, breathing heavily against her flooding center and throbbing clit, in desperate need of a touch. She then ran her tongue, slowly, through her folds, humming against her, stimulating her lover even more, if possible.

Clarke threw her head back, tightening Lexa’s head between her thighs “Fuck… Lex…”

Lexa guided her legs to rest on her back, straddling her head and allowing her more access to raise and reach her breasts with her hands.

“Goddamn, Lex…” Clarke moaned louder, knowing Lexa would be able to guide her to her orgasm soon.

The brunette worked wonders, with her tongue on her, eating her so right and driving Clarke to a state of bliss she never knew to be possible, before she met her.

When Lexa finally decided to use her fingers on the blonde, Clarke was already having a hard time remaining quiet. She grinded, jumped, rotated her hips and started to heavily convulse as the brunette’s tongue overstimulated her clit, still fucking her with her long fingers.

“Oh… oh… fuck… Lex… you’re… oh…” Lexa helped her ride out her orgasm, adoring the sight way too much.

“Fuck” Clarke breathed out loud, as she became quiet, working on regaining her breath, while her lover smiled, licking the juices on her fingers.

“You ok?” Lexa leaned closer as Clarke remained quiet and lazy

She opened her blue eyes to stare at her lover “I needed that”

Lexa showed her a smile “No shit…”

Clarke laughed, moving her hands to cup her cheeks “You’re drop dead gorgeous, Lex… jeez…” she could swear she noticed a hint of a blush on the brunette

“Have you look at yourself in the mirror, though?” Lexa touched her nose with her own “You know… some time I’ll fuck you in front of the mirror…”

Clarke bit her lip, smiling at her “Is that so?”

Lexa nodded, she loved Clarke’s huskier tone whenever both shamelessly flirted “Yeah… so you can watch yourself when you come. That’s a fucking sight”

The blonde smirked, surrounding her arms around Lexa so she could roll them over in her endless couch “I bet… you wanna know a fucking blessing sight, as well?” she straddled Lexa, leaning down so her breasts were hanging right on Lexa’s face.

“This one?” the brunette whispered, leaning up on an attempt to capture her nipples with her mouth

“No-uh…” Clarke smiled, pushing her lover down and pinning her hands above her head “I’m in charge here, now”

“Oh?” Lexa parted her lips, both horny and amused

“Oh, yes” Clarke leaned down “If you move those hands, you’ll regret it.”

“What, you’ll punish me, Clarke Griffin?”

Clarke smirked “I wouldn’t tempt you, now, would I?”

Lexa chuckled as the blonde cautiously let go of her hands “So keep those up there”

When Clarke leaned down, allowing her breasts to rub against Lexa’s also naked ones, she kissed her passionately, moving her hands to worship every inch of Lexa’s body.

Lexa immediately forgot she was actually trying to keep quiet, for Clarke. Her lips drove her insane and her touch send her body into flames. “Fuck…” she moaned against her lips.

The blonde smiled, biting on her lower lip, before moving to nibble at her neck. “Clarke…” Lexa breathed, moving her arms down to squeeze her ass

“Hmmm” Clarke bit her lip “Do I need to tie you up, Lex?”

Lexa threw her head back, not replying as the blonde smiled “That’s actually a great idea…” she then moved lower on her body, to catch her nipples with her mouth, while her hand slipped between her legs, over her drenched panties.

“Fuck…” Lexa hissed at the contact “Don’t tease me… Clarke”

The blonde chuckled “Yeah? Or what, hot stuff?” she moved up, frictioning her core harder

Lexa shut her eyes, her lips parted and her breath uneven. And Clarke loved the sight “That is a blessing sight”

“Clarke…”

There it was.

The warning tone Clarke loved.

“There’s even a better sight, though” the blonde slipped her fingers inside Lexa’s panties, feeling her soaked folds as the brunette grinded against her hand “Hmmm, should I get rid of these…”

“Clarke Griffin, I fucking swear to you…” Lexa cursed

Clarke chuckled, interrupting her lover with a kiss “Always so eager, Lex, I love it…”

“You’re driving me fucking insane…” Lexa whimpered

“Yeah…” Clarke bit her lip, pushing her panties down and, soon, off her “Payback’s a bitch, babe”

Clarke licked her lips, taking one more glance at her lover, before licking all the way down her body, savoring her to the last inch.

“Clark-fuck…” Lexa’s back arched as Clarke disappeared between her thighs.

The blonde had already learned a lot about her lover’s body and she adored the way Lexa responded to her.

She didn’t think she ever had such a pleasant sex life.

“Hmmm… ffff—uck” Lexa moved her hips against Clarke’s face, as the blonde made sure to fuck her with her tongue as her index pressured over her clit.

Lexa was naturally quieter than the blonde, so each louder moan or word coming from her smelled like a victory and both encouraged and stimulated Clarke even more.

“Right there… Clarke…” Lexa’s back arched and the grinded harder and harder against the blonde. “Oh-oly…”

Clarke never stopped, helping her lover through her climax

“Jesus…” Lexa breathed, slowly quietening as her lover drank her juices to the very last drop.

“It’s Clarke, babe”

Lexa smirked “Getting cockier, are we?”

Clarke bit her lip, moving up to kiss her lover, passionately “Apologize for loving to make you come”

“Fuck, do not. Damn…” Lexa breathed “And you state you weren’t with girls before? That’s blasphemy”

Clarke giggled “That’s true…” she whispered “I’m a quick learner though, and these…” she bit her lover’s bottom lip “… and these…” she took her hand to suck on her fingers “… and this whole fucking body… does wonders to me”

Lexa stared at her, a little too worked up, all over again. So, she threw her lover’s legs around her own waist and sat up, on the couch. Clarke stared down at her, amused

“Clarke Griffin…”

“What?” Clarke chuckled

“I’ll fuck you on the shower, now”

Clarke laughed as Lexa easily stood up, as if her weight caused her any trouble, at all.

“What about _some time I’ll fuck you in front of the mirror,_ uh?”

“Hmmm you liked that idea, uh?” Lexa smiled, stumbling around her apartment as her lover leaned to kiss her, once again.

It turned out to be yet another of those days where both couldn’t get their hands of each other.

***Later, that day***

“… I’m just happy to see mom more relaxed, to be honest.”

Lexa nodded at her lover as they worked on getting their dinner ready. She’d watched Clarke on the phone with her mother, before, and took the chance to ask about her.

The blonde, of course, explained everything, since the previous night’s assault to that very moment. Lexa remained quiet and didn’t dare to make observations, going along with the fact Clarke believed to be telling her something she didn’t know.

Of course, while both didn’t let go of each other for most of the day, they hadn’t yet talked about what happened at Arkadia’s Investigation Center.

“I think it’ll be difficult to find whoever did this…” Clarke commented, as Lexa turned to try and focus on the stove. “I mean I don’t know exactly when all this started but… it’s probably going on for a while and this robber was only discovered now. A single surveillance footage that shows literally nothing.” The blonde wandered around the kitchen.

The brunette took a deep breath, noticing Clarke’s will to help her mother.

More than she’d thought could happen.

“Plus, there’s still nothing on Murphy. Gosh, he was an asshole, but I wonder if he actually got to know something? And whoever was doing this did something to him?”

Lexa gulped, tightening her grip around the spoon in her hand. Clarke knew literally nothing and could step on dangerous territory, with her assumptions.

“Lexa?”

The brunette suddenly felt her arms surrounding her and her chin resting on her shoulder. “You’re too quiet”

Lexa closed her eyes, knowing Clarke was expecting an opinion or advice on her behalf. So, slowly, she turned around to face her, showing her a small smile as soon as her ocean eyes met hers.

Clarke would always give her this sense of piece that relaxed her instantly.

“Look…” Lexa sighed, having an intern battle with herself over the choice of proper words.

“Yes?” Clarke whispered, showing her a small smile “You’re going to disagree with me, let me guess.”

Lexa rolled her eyes as Clarke hugged her “You can tell me anything, Lex”

_Right…_ Lexa thought of the irony of the situation.

“Well…” the brunette sighed, once again “I… I didn’t like that place”

Clarke smiled “Yeah, I noticed that”

“Look, Clarke… I just think this might all be too dangerous and I’d rather have you worry about what we’ll have for dinner?” Lexa shrugged “The police will figure it out”

The blonde smiled, leaning to kiss her “Lex?”

Lexa looked at her, as Clarke continued “I don’t think I ever saw my mom so stressed, like in the past few days” she explained “And I know she always tries so hard to do good. I need to help her. I will”

The brunette took a deep breath, incapable of replying.

“I’ve lost my dad, already” Clarke whispered “Plus, I’ll never worry about our dinner!” she smiled “So you better get me something more interesting to worry about”

Lexa stared at her, internally gulping.

Things were progressively getting worse.

During the next few days, she decided to remain low and just spend as much time with Clarke, as she could.

After all, despite everything, she was the only one capable of keeping her sanity at a minimum level. If it wasn’t for her, she wasn’t sure what she would have done, already.

Of course, after what happened at the center, the entire state assumed and blamed the suspicious robber of all the recent crimes, even the smallest of casualties Lexa hadn’t never heard about.

The police had announced they stopped all the searches from John Murphy, assuming his death and blaming her for it.

At least, the news transpired that much.

Lexa was sure the reality was different. That was why she needed to pay a visit to Monty and Murphy, desperately.

_“So, how was work, today? Now I don’t even see you in campus…”_

Lexa heard Clarke on the phone with Raven, thing that had become way too regular for her liking. She had also discovered the Latina was working with Sinclair on restructuring all the systems on Arkadia’s Investigation Center and it made her feel undeniably uncomfortable.

Plus, the need Clarke felt to help her mother was also bothering Lexa. Clarke was stubborn enough not to let that slide and wouldn’t give up on the idea of helping her mom figure out who was behind the robbery.

Lexa was on the edge of giving up on her scouts, as well. There was nothing helpful on the days following the assault and she was starting to believe that maybe Cage was acting alone or under someone else’s orders.

She had to figure it out.

She had to return to the streets.

So, she did.

It was one night she’d felt Clarke particularly tired, that she decided to sneak out of her apartment while she slept, like she had done many times, before.

“Well, well…”

Murphy seemed surprised to see her, as she surprised both who were actually napping.

Monty yawned, as Murphy continued “Didn’t think we’d see you around so soon”

“Shut up.” Lexa spoke

“Are you ok?” Monty sleepily asked, taking Lexa by surprise.

Yet, while she didn’t reply, he spoke again “I mean… they’re fucking blaming you for all the crime in Polis.”

“I need information on Cage Wallace”

“Right, we’ve been working on that” Monty quickly moved to sit in his main desk

“Yes, cuz we’re good like that. You should really appreciate us more” Murphy stood up to join Monty, as well.

The vigilante ignored him and focused on Monty, only.

“It is still not much but he is the son of the famous and deceased Dante Wallace, owner of Mt. Weather Company, who went bankrupt years ago.” Monty explained

“It is said ANA took it down for performing illegal experiments… on humans”

Lexa gulped, feeling her heartbeat racing as she clenched her fists, tightly. She remembered Mt. Weather way too well, knowing her own parents lived every day of their lives in a battle with them.

Things seemed to start making sense.

Maybe they chased nightbloods?

And Cage continued his job, now?

Still, he wouldn’t do it alone.

Lexa took a deep breath “I need more than that.”

Monty nodded “I am working on it…”

“Meanwhile…” Murphy curiously asked “What will you do?”

“I have told you” Lexa warned “You do not get to ask anything”

Murphy raised his hands “Wow, I am literally worried for you, just that. They have cops in every corner. I mean, I even wonder if some of them are real cops. But they are looking for you!”

“They can keep looking, then”

“Or maybe you could do something about it”

The vigilante stared at him, annoyed, but he continued before she could reply.

“Look, they are getting the entire state to hate you… for literally no reason.” Murphy spoke “They took profit of you being there to throw the blame of their doings to you! They are doing this to dodge from the attention and act underneath all of the people’s fucking nose!” Murphy snapped

Lexa stared at him, knowing he was right.

“Murphy” She spoke in a calmer tone that actually surprised him “What would you have me do, then?”

“Fight back, damn it!”

“In case you didn’t notice…”

Murphy interrupted her “I don’t mean it like that. I mean it to the eyes of everyone. You don’t need to reveal yourself. People don’t need to see who you really are to understand your doings. If people see you fight…” he pointed at her “if they see you fighting for what’s right... you will divide all of the population on the state. Many will be on your side and that… that can cause trouble to whoever is trying to find you”

Monty stood up, nodding at Murphy “He’s right, you know? We can help with that. I can throw images online, showing you fighting bad guys like you usually do. I know you do. I mean, I got that jammer on your suit but I can still see the images everyone else can’t”

The vigilante stared at both, cursing herself for actually considering their words.

“I don’t need anyone on my side.” She spoke

_My whole life has been so._ She thought.

“I know. But this could help you. This would distract them.” Murphy stated

“Yes. I mean, if I throw some old images of you, they’d be confused and everyone else intrigued.” Monty spoke

Lexa stared at them, while she still pondered.

“Allow me to do so?” Monty asked

“No” She quickly spoke “Not yet.”

Murphy sighed “Well a _not yet_ is definitely better than a round _no_!” he threw his arms in the air “I’m sure people will like you. I mean… I do… kinda? I have no idea what you are underneath all that mask, paint or body but… what’s not to like? Really…”

“Shut up, Murphy” Lexa warned, before turning around “I’ll come around, soon. I want more about Wallace”

And, with that, she left.

***A couple of weeks later***

“Fuck!”

Lexa smiled, as the hot water fell upon both of hers and Clarke’s naked bodies. She had had her pressed up against the shower’s wall, at the gym.

She allowed her lips to meet the blonde’s neck, once again, as she allowed her to regain her breath.

“Hmmm… you’re enjoying yourself, uh?”

The brunette planted a kiss on her lips “Don’t act like I’m the only one who’s been wanting to fuck in this place”

Clarke smirked “Definitely not” she bit her bottom lip “Plus, we didn’t get caught”

Lexa chuckled at her “Can’t figure out if you’re disappointed or not”

Clarke laughed “I don’t care… as long as I have you right here”

The brunette closed her eyes, leaning against her lover “You have me right here”

_Fuck. I love you._

_This is so wrong._

_Feels so right, though._

Clarke smiled, holding her tight “Good, cuz you’re the best thing that happened to me in a very long time”

_Likewise Clarke. You have no idea..._

Lexa showed her a small smile as the blonde leaned into a passionate kiss.

But then, both heard the sounds of footsteps approaching.

Someone was in the changing rooms.

Clarke smirked, placing her index on her own lips, for Lexa to be quiet, with an amused expression.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her “You’re the one who has to be quiet” she whispered, moving her knee up, between the blonde’s legs.

Yet, whoever was there left soon, after probably forgetting something.

Clarke laughed, cupping Lexa’s ass, encouraging her to continue “This is fun”

The brunette smiled, leaning to kiss her, once again.

“And by the way… since it’s Christmas break now…” she mumbled “There’s a party tonight”

Lexa groaned “Gosh, no”

“C’mon, Lex…” the blonde chuckled “We do need to stop acting like rabbits, sometime”

Lexa laughed and the blonde just stared at her, with a smile on her lips.

She loved to hear her laugh.

“Well, it is you, Clarke Griffin…”

“So, you come with me or you won’t get laid for the whole break”

“Right, as if you could handle that much” Lexa smirked

“Well…” Clarke stared at her “Try me”

The brunette rolled her eyes “Ugh… fine”

Clarke smiled widely, leaning to kiss her once again, before pushing her lover’s leg off her, to be able to roll them so she had Lexa against the wall “That’s better, babe” she whispered, slowly moving down her body.

“Thinking better… I guess we can go to all the parties you want” Lexa breathed, leaning her head against the wall, smiling as she heard her lover giggling.

Never in her life had she felt happier than she was with Clarke.

And Clarke was something she was definitely not ready to let go of. 

Later on, that night, both arrived together at the party and soon, Lexa saw herself once again surrounded by all of Clarke’s friends.

All except Monty.

He was nowhere to be seen.

She’d overheard his friend Jasper commenting on how weird he’d been acting in the past weeks.

Of course, Lexa often wondered about both Monty and Murphy and the burden she was forcing them to carry, at that point.

Monty in particular, of course.

After all, Murphy didn’t have much of a choice. He would have been killed if she hadn’t offered him that chance.

Yet, she had thrown _his chance_ at Monty, who wasn’t to blame for anything. He was only supposed to provide for her, whenever necessary, and she would pay him well.

“Hey there”

Lexa glanced at Lincoln, who had just taken a seat next to her. Her eyes then deviated to Clarke, who was with Octavia, asking for a few drinks.

“Lincoln”

“You ok?”

She stared at him “Fine…”

“You’ve been tired, lately.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, not minding to reply

“Look, I’m just trying to say that… if you need something, I’m here, alright?”

Lexa stared at him, once again.

Why was he doing that, now?

Was Anya behind it?

Or was he suspecting something and was trying to approach her?

Either way, she knew she couldn’t allow him to.

She still couldn’t allow her sister to suspect about her doings.

“Here you go!” Octavia then returned with Clarke

“I didn’t ask for…” Lincoln seemed to rethink about his words and accepted the drink Octavia brought for him

Lexa stared at the ladies as Octavia raised an eyebrow at her “Want a drink, Lexa?”

“No, thanks, Octavia” Lexa replied

“She doesn’t drink” Clarke smiled, sitting next to her lover.

“Good, then there’s balance in the mix up” She spoke, pulling a laugh out of Lincoln.

“Shut up” Clarke frowned “You make me sound like an alcoholic”

“I have only seen her drunk once, actually” Lexa defended “Though balance is always a good thing, right?”

“Right…” Octavia smiled, then turned to Lincoln “C’mon, let’s dance”

“O… please don’t”

“Oh, c’mon!”

Clarke chuckled as she watched both leaving “I think it’s official… between them”

Lexa nodded “I’m happy for them” she stated, even if she was sure Octavia was in a similar position to Clarke.

She doubted Lincoln would have told her about his true life as a WI agent and his undercover work at the gym.

“And I could kiss you, right now” Clarke leaned to whisper in Lexa’s ear “I mean… we’ve been… I’ve been stressed lately, with all the shit that happened with my mom and all.” Clarke sighed “I love being with you, you know? I also think we needed this and get some fresh air as well so… I wanted to thank you, really”

The brunette turned to show her an honest smile “You’ve figured out I’d go anywhere with you, right?”

Clarke blushed, staring at her “I’d pretty much go anywhere with you, too, Lex”

Lexa smiled, playing with a stray of her hair, before leaning into a passionate kiss.

Both easily got lost in each other’s kiss and they knew it.

Yet, that one time, they got interrupted by the sound of Lexa’s phone.

And both knew that was awkward.

The only one that ever called or texted Lexa was Clarke.

Raven would rarely do so, but she was at the party, so there was no reason for her to text Lexa at the moment.

Lexa calmly picked up her phone and Clarke got immediately confused at her reaction.

“Clarke?” Lexa’s tone was suddenly cold and distant “I have to go”

Clarke frowned “Lexa?” she watched as her lover suddenly stood up to leave “Hey!” she went after her “What’s going on?!” she grabbed her arm to make her look back

Lexa stared at her and Clarke could swear she saw that very intimidating stare only Lexa could pull off. A look she hasn't thrown at Clarke ever since their first crossed paths “Clarke… I’ll call you.”

“I’ll go with…”

Lexa shocked her head “I'll call you” she stated.

And, with that, she left.

She left behind a very confused and conflicted Clarke.


	13. CHAPTER 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a whirlwind of emotions after not receiving news from Lexa. 
> 
> Plus, the fact her Abby Griffin is both stressed and exhausted about all problems at work is not helping Clarke, who has decided to help - Clarke wants to know who the robber is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> A lot of things happen in this chapter.   
> Also, lots of small hints are given throughout it.  
> The action has barely started, though.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please give me feedback!

The clouds invaded to skies above Polis, the next morning.

The sound of the raindrops on the outside slowly awakened Raven, who needed more than few moments to adjust to the not so unfamiliar space.

“Hmm…” she yawned as she sat on the bed, trying to ignore her intense headache. She spotted Clarke sitting on the ground, holding tightly onto her phone.

She raised an eyebrow at her and checked her own phone to be aware of the time.

Clarke didn’t seem to mind her, so the Latina decided to break the silence “That phone is not going anywhere, Griff.”

The blonde shot her a death glare but dropped the phone on the floor, next to her.

Raven sighed, holding onto her head “Do you have some kinda… hangover pills or something? Thanks for bringing me here, by the way”

Clarke nodded “I’ll get you some.”

The Latina observed her friend standing up to leave the room and quickly moved to follow her.

Clarke said no word and she was starting to worry.

“Hey…” Raven grabbed her arms as they reached the kitchen “Are you ok?”

Clarke frowned at her “I’m fine, Rae, stop bugging”

Raven threw her hands in the air “Woah, fine. And I thought I was actually a tolerable drunken girl.” She took the pill from her friend and went to get some water for herself “I’ll go straight away”

The blonde sighed “That’s not what I meant…” she massaged her temples “I’m sorry”

Raven approached her, grabbed her shoulders and dragged her to the couches on her living room “Look, you know my routines have been insane and I kinda wanted a break last night and ended up drinking a little too much” she stared at her “So I’m sorry if you have to recap a few things to me, Griff, cuz everything in here is still a little fuzzy” she massaged her temples

Clarke took a deep breath “She won’t reply my texts nor answer my calls.”

“Okaaay…” Raven stared at her “Lexa. She left, yesterday”

“She just received a text from god knows who and… left” Clarke spoke “Literally, she jumped off her seat and stormed out”

“Clarke… maybe it was an emergency”

“Then why was she acting so weird? Using that tone on me again so I wouldn’t follow her. She said she’d call me and guess what? No fucking word”

Raven took a deep breath, remembering she approached Clarke after her lover left. She had explained that to her, already, yet she was drunk and not the best advisor, at that time.

She was actually glad her friend had taken her to her own house instead of dropping her home.

On the second thought, the Latina was also aware that idea might have emerged from the drunken version of herself.

“She never gets calls, Rae. I mean… it’s not like I say that proudly, not at all. But she’s quite a loner and it is hard for me to process how she could just speed off after a text.” Clarke explained “She says there’s no family. No one. So who is it that makes her do this…”

“Hey, Griff… chill.” Raven grabbed her arms “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Oh? Cuz it’s quite a mess, in here, too” she pointed to her head

Raven smirked “You’re thinking it’s an ex-lover or something”

The blonde stared at her friend, then shrugged.

Of course she had considered that possibility. After all, why would she reject her help? She would gladly go with her and help with whatever was needed.

After all, Lexa would have done the same, right?

She _has_ done the same.

“Griff…” Raven smiled at her “Miss hot stuff may be all mysterious and shit… but have you seen the way she looks at you? You cannot really be insecure after all this time. Cuz it’s been a while, right?”

Clarke looked down, nodding at her friend, knowing there was logic in her words. “A few months, yes”

“She said she’d call, right?”

Clarke nodded

“Then relax, she will” Raven smiled “Now, please feed me?”

The blonde showed her a small smile “Thanks, Rae” she hugged her

“Don’t ever thank me for being your bff, Griff. That’s what we’re here for”

Clarke’s smile widened “Right…” she then stood up “Come so I can feed you, then.”

“Now that’s better! Food always makes things better”

Clarke picked up her phone as she reentered the kitchen, incapable of avoid sending yet another message: **_Please call me when you can, Lex._**

“So what are your plans for Christmas, Griff?” Raven asked, following her

Clarke shrugged “These festivities don’t really make sense to me ever since my dad passed.” She explained “So it’ll be just me and mom, I suppose”

Raven nodded “Yeah, I understand”

“What about you?” Clarke asked

“Well, I’m still not sure. Sinclair still wants me working at your mom’s center, so… basically this break is only an actual break for classes, to me”

Clarke glanced at her “He’s exhausting you, though”

Raven shrugged “Pays off pretty well, though”

“Oh…” Clarke nodded “Funny how you don’t even need to actually graduate. You’d get a job at any top company. Anywhere you wanted to”

Raven smiled “I’m good like that, Griff.” She looked around “Where’s your mom?”

“Still sleeping, she’s been unstoppable and it’s really worrying me” Clarke explained as she took a deep breath

“Still jittery about the accident at the center, uh?”

“Yeah… WI never showed up, after that. They have been demanding explanations, though.” Clarke stared at her friend, worriedly “They insist on saying they provided many more samples than my mom has ever seen. And now we all know they’ve been stolen but… no suspects at all. This person could be anyone”

Raven observed her “It is weird, though, right? How come your mother wasn’t aware of the numbers of samples she got? Plus, this whole black blood deal? It is too creepy.”

“I know, Rae. I need to help my mom, though. Or she’ll go crazy. Then I’ll go crazy…”

Raven hesitated for a moment, since she could hear someone approaching.

Abby Griffin, of course.

“Morning… hey Raven” Abby tiredly smiled as soon as she entered the kitchen

“Hey Abby, how are you?”

“I’m good, you?”

“Great” The Latina smiled

“Joining us for breakfast, mom?”

“Oh, no, thank you dear… Just came for a glass of water, really.” She explained “I have to change and leave”

“Oh, not without breakfast first. Don’t you dare” Clarke frowned “Sit”

“I don’t…”

“Sit, mom” Clarke repeated

Raven smiled “C’mon, Abby, you have to eat”

Abby sighed “Goddamn stubborn…”

“What was that?” Clarke raised an eyebrow

Raven smirked “Hey… this whole mysterious robber thing is driving you nuts, uh?”

The doctor rolled her eyes “This whole thing goes way beyond that, if only you knew…”

The Latina raised her eyebrow “You mean… she could do bad shit with it, right? I mean, we can establish it’s a _she_ that, right?”

Abby sighed “No joke, Raven. Literally dangerous _bad shit_ ”

“And… the police has nothing yet?” Raven asked again, as her friend joined them with their breakfast

“Eat, mom.” Clarke spoke as she took her own seat.

“Raven, we have serious flaws in our security services, police included. I don’t think we’ll ever get something concrete.”

“Mom…” Clarke looked at her “Let’s put things this way… no one will ever steal anything else. Ever. Whatever this person does with what she got… It is not your responsibility. You are doing all you can, here”

Raven nodded “Of course. You need to relax, Abby. Any of this is your fault”

Abby shocked her head “Thank you girls but… no, I need to know where this person took all the other samples.”

Clarke sighed, staring at her “Where are you going, today?”

“To several places, dear…” she stood up and leaned to kiss her forehead “You relax, and you don’t have to go to the hospital if you don’t want to. You’re in Christmas break. Oh, and bye Raven”

“Mom you barely touched anything… ugh!” Clarke groaned as she watched her mother leaving

“Then you say I can work anywhere I want without graduating? The golden curls lady… can get a graduation even if she doesn’t do shit” Raven rolled her eyes

“Shut up, Rae. That’s not true. Plus I nail all fucking exams” 

Raven rolled her eyes and decided to eat the rest of her breakfast, in silence.

She observed her friend, closely, for a few moments. Clarke quietened and seemed to be in lost in her thoughts when both heard Abby walking downstairs to leave.

“Clarke?”

The blonde stared at her, but said no word, once again.

“It’ll be just fine, Clarke”

“Or you could help me”

Raven sighed “Clarke, you’ve asked me this, before. It is not that simple, Griff…”

“Raven, you’re a fucking genius. I don’t think there’s literally anything you can’t do…” Clarke stared at her “I need to find out who this person is.”

Raven looked away, sighing “The police is still all over, Clarke. And I am a fucking student who happens to be there only because Sinclair trusts me to help him”

“Of course he does. You can do whatever you want.”

“Clarke…”

“Raven… please?”

The Latina sighed, once again “Fine… but I need time. I’m sure the police will be out soon and I’ll be able to get something a whole lot better from the control room, if I sneak inside”

Clarke smiled, quickly standing up to hug her friend “I understand. Thank you, Rae, I love you”

“Yeah, right, I know.” Raven spoke

Both friends decided to hang out for most of the day and Clarke was actually glad Raven decided to stick around, helping her getting her mind from worrying about Lexa.

Yet, as soon as Raven left and she saw herself alone in her house, she sank in depression all over again.

There was still no word from Lexa.

She had no idea where she was or who she was with.

She had no idea if she was ok or if she was actually having a good time with whoever she was with.

The thought created a painful knot in her throat. And she tried to convince herself Lexa wouldn’t do something like that.

_Right? It’s not like we ever talked about real commitment but… after all these months, she wouldn’t do that, right?_ She thought, having an internal battle of incertitude.

Then, there was her mother who was really starting to worry her. She had decided to help her a long time before and yet, while she also kept herself occupied whether with classes, internship or just with Lexa, it helped her relax.

But now, all alone, her mind wouldn’t allow her to rest.

The worst thing was that those hours turned into days.

Her mother was rarely home.

Raven was busy with work for Sinclair.

Octavia spent most of her time with Lincoln.

And Lexa remained unreachable.

She was literally, alone.

Clarke survived the first day without news.

But, on the second day, she went to her place, hoping she would be there. Well, if she was, she didn’t open the door. And Clarke almost slammed the door down.

She was almost giving up on her calls and texts, but she knew the phone wasn’t off, so she continued to try.

The blonde eventually gave up, though, a couple of days before Christmas.

She felt enraged.

Betrayed.

A whole mix of feelings that were corroding her from inside.

She felt as if she had returned to the months she locked herself up at home, after her father’s death.

Those were ugly times and she was in a dark place.

It was only the day before Christmas Eve that she was surprised to have her mother’s company, for longer than usual.

“Clarke?”

The blonde felt her mother’s arms surrounding her neck, planting a kiss to her hair, before sitting next to her “What’s wrong, honey?”

“Nothing”

Abby shot her a suspicious glare “This is not because of me, right?”

Clarke stared at her mother, observing her closely. She seemed more relaxed that day.

More than usual, at least.

“Are you ok?” Clarke asked

“Honey, don’t answer my question with another question. It’s you I am worried about”

“I’m fine, mom”

“I don’t want you worrying about my problems, alright? Don’t you dare.”

Clarke shrugged “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Right. I really hope so, Clarke Griffin”

“Mom…”

“What? You are the daughter of the most stubborn man in the world. You take after him”

Clarke rolled her eyes as her mother continued “That man was also the kindest I’ve ever met… and you also take after him” she smiled, pulling her for a tight hug.

“I don’t want you in stress because of my things. Please promise?”

Clarke smiled, looking down “Are you at least staying with me tomorrow? It’s Christmas eve”

She nodded “Of course, dear”

The blonde nodded as her mother squeezed her hand “I’ve been thinking, though.”

“Oh?” Clarke looked at her

“Marcus is alone and mentioned he intends to spend Christmas Eve all alone. I thought about inviting him over?”

Clarke stared at her, unsure of what to reply. It would be odd to see other than her father spending Christmas with them.

Yet, she couldn’t say no to her mother. Particularly not to a friend who was alone.

Her mind drifted to Lexa, again.

How was she going to spend Christmas?

Was she alone?

_She doesn’t even care to reply, Griffin, why should you care_. Her mind screamed at her.

“Clarke?”

“Sure…” Clarke suddenly snapped back to reality.

“Why don’t you invite Lexa, as well?”

Clarke’s eyes widened “L-Lexa?”

“You’re dating, right?” Abby showed her a smile “You once mentioned to me she was alone, too. With no family. Well, she’s welcome here. She doesn’t have to spend Christmas all alone”

Clarke quickly shocked her head “No… well… she’s… we haven’t been… ugh” she rubbed her face

“You had a fight?”

Clarke laughed “Funny thing is, mom… it didn’t even get to that part and…”

The blonde stopped herself when she felt her phone vibrating.

Her eyes widened when she noticed who the text was from.

Lexa.

She gulped, her fingers slightly trembling as she clicked to see it - _**Hope you have a good Christmas, Clarke. I’m sorry x.**_

Her heartbeat accelerated to the point she could feel it pounding against her chest. And it wasn’t until she felt her mother’s hand on her own that she remembered she actually had to breathe.

“Clarke?”

“Uh… oh…” Clarke licked her lips, unsure of what to think or do “… it’s actually her.”

Abby smiled “Hey…” she grabbed her cheeks “It is Christmas. And I think we could both use a better one, this year. Don’t you?”

The blonde stared at her mother, as she continued “Talk to her. Figure things out. I’m sure it can’t be something so bad, can it?”

Clarke sighed “I literally have no idea, mom” she whispered, before staring at the screen of her phone, again.

Then, she suddenly stood up “Fuck”

Abby smiled as she watched her daughter getting the car keys to leave.

Clarke could feel her heart banging on her chest for the entire journey to Lexa’s apartment.

She couldn’t figure out if she was only nervous, or angry, or actually relieved that she had said finally said something.

Yet, she couldn’t help herself.

She had to go to her, she wouldn’t do whatever it was through the phone.

Once she reached her door and rang the bell, she was definitely stressed.

And, for a moment, she wondered if Lexa would open the door. Or if she would only stand there and eventually go home, like the last time.

Not that time, however.

It took Lexa only a few moments to open the door.

Clarke watched her closely, as their eyes met. Lexa leaned against the door frame, but said no word.

She was wearing larger clothes that time. She had some sweatpants on and an equally large sweatshirt, with her hoodie on.

The blonde took her hands to her hips and frowned at Lexa, who still said no word.

“Fuck…” Clarke sighed and stormed inside the apartment “What the fuck are you doing, Lexa? Ignoring me for fucking days and now you just send me a fucking text to wish me Merry Christmas? Are you mocking me?”

Once the blonde turned, she spotted Lexa far behind her, leaning against the wall, quietly.

She looked down, avoiding Clarke’s gaze.

“I’m sorry, Clarke”

“No… no… you don’t get to solve this shit with _I’m sorry, Clarke_!” Clarke snapped “What the fuck do you want, Lexa?”

The brunette nodded, looking down, once again “You have all rights to be mad at me, Clarke. I get that…”

“Well, no shit, Lexa! I mean, you always had this fucking habit of ignoring people… actually me included. But now? And like this? I think I deserve better, don’t you?”

Lexa gulped “A lot better. I know”

“Oh… so… why? Are you going to enlighten me? For fuck’s sake, Lexa”

The brunette licked her lips, finally taking a few steps closer to Clarke.

That was when Clarke noticed she was in pain. She noticed the slight limp as she walked and, observing her even closer, her pallor.

Once Lexa failed to say something, she continued “So… you’re now gonna tell me you fell from your bike or something? Cuz pity isn’t gonna solve this, either!”

“Trust me” Lexa threw her a pissed look, on her quickest response so far “If I wanted pity, I would have called the next day. Or even that same night.”

Clarke gulped, her expression softening as she stopped allowing her momentarily rage to take over reason.

She knew Lexa would never allow herself to show weakness.

She despised it.

Clarke knew she had created such a cold wall around her so people would think her strong and so, she could protect herself. She hated showing the slightest hint of weakness.

“What happened, Lexa?” Clarke asked “And please don’t say motorbike accident”

“I actually thought I might use that excuse, yeah…”

Clarke frowned “What is it?”

“I…” Lexa looked down “I got into trouble, that night. I was stupid and… I guess sometimes I fed up my own ego way too much that I actually thought I could take down a few guys”

Clarke frowned “Lexa? Are you insane? Why would you get into a fight?!”

Her green eyes tried to avoid Clarke’s ocean ones, but the blonde raised her hand to make her look at him. Her fingers caressed her chin and, quickly, she realized the bruises Lexa was trying to hide, with the hoodie on.

She pulled the hoodie off her to observe those better. They were basically healed and light colored. Clarke could say they had long days.

“A friend needed help”

“A friend?” Clarke looked at her “Is that why you left in a hurry?”

Lexa nodded “I’m sorry, I had to help her”

“Her?” Clarke nodded “Hmmm… why? If she got into trouble you shouldn’t get beaten up for it”

Lexa looked down “Clarke… I had to help her. I’d do it again.”

“She must be real important, then, uh?”

Lexa closed her eyes “Don’t be ridiculous Clarke. You’d do the same in my position and you know it”

“Yeah? Oh… but my friends are close to me. I would definitely help them without hesitation. But who’s this friend of yours exactly? Cuz we’ve been seeing each other for months and you never mentioned a fucking friend, Lexa!”

“She was in jail” Lexa stared at Clarke “She got out only a few days before that”

Clarke stared at her, surprised and yet, confused.

“So, I am also sorry if I never mentioned I had a jailed friend”

“Is she Costia? That’s why it didn’t work out?”

Lexa sighed “Clarke. She is a friend. Period. And I honestly don’t care whatever she got herself into. She was always good to me. I had to help her”

Clarke gulped, looking down in defeat “Where is she, now?”

“Far, I hope. At least this won’t happen again”

“What did she get herself into, anyway?”

“I don’t know, Clarke. I didn’t ask. I don’t think I should have, anyway”

Clarke nodded “You’re right. Better you don’t know much. If they waited for her to leave jail to attack her, it is something bad and serious. They… wait… they saw you?!”

“Clarke…”

“No… Lexa, did they see you?” Clarke asked “Who knows they come after you, now!”

“Hey… no one is coming. I’ve been here ever since and she’s far, too. It won’t happen again” Lexa reassured.

“Jesus, Lexa!”

The brunette looked down “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to see me like that. Like this, too.” She explained “But this is taking longer than I hoped and… I couldn’t take it anymore.” She glanced at her blue eyes again “I miss you. I was hoping you’d call first and not actually come straight away but...” she showed her a small smile “I’m sorry, Clarke”

Clarke stared at her, still feeling that twinge of anger, but mostly she felt relieved Lexa was there, with her, telling her she missed her and reassuring her there was no one else.

Plus, Lexa always knew how to give her that swoon sensation. She loved it.

And she hated that she loved it, at the moment.

“You can’t do this to me, Lexa”

“I’m sorry… I understand.” Lexa whispered

“God damn you…” Clarke leaned to hug her, finally, not resisting the need to feel her close. “I hate you so much, right now”

Lexa closed her eyes as soon as she felt her so close “I know… you’re right to feel so…”

“Don’t you dare to worry me like this, ever again. For real, Lex, I…” she grabbed her cheeks to look at her “I can’t do this if you pull off these stunts on me”

Lexa closed her eyes, leaning against her “I can only apologize, now.”

Clarke sighed, moving to hug her tightly. Yet, she felt her lover tensing up.

“What’s wrong?”

Lexa quickly shocked her head “Nothing, Clarke…”

“How hurt are you?” She asked, suspiciously.

“It’s fine. Give me a few more days and I’ll be…”

The blonde frowned, interrupting her “Lemme see. Now”

“Clarke…”

“Now. Lay down on the couch” Clarke said in a demanding tone. “You are going to tell me exactly where it hurts”

Lexa closed her eyes as she laid on the couch, taking a few moments.

"Lexa..." Clarke warned

“I think I have a rotator cuff tendinitis, but I’m already handling that. It’s not so bad now…” she finally explained as she pointed to her left shoulder “… same to my knee… I think it’s a partial rupture on the anterior cruciate ligament…”

Clarke observed her, remembering how good Lexa was with some kind of injuries, yet she kept holding onto her chest.

“But… uh… I think I have a broken rib” She finally spoke

The blonde’s eyes bulged, and she quickly moved to raise Lexa’s sweatshirt. “Christ, Lexa…” she noticed the large contusion around her chest “How’s the pain? It hurts to breathe?”

Lexa closed her eyes, nodding at her.

“Did you even go to the hospital?”

“No.”

“Lexa, you’re aware this rib may have ruptured some intern tissues? Your lung? We are going to the hospital and have you checked, right now!”

The brunette grabbed her lover’s hand “Clarke… it didn’t. If I ruptured my lung I wouldn’t be in this state, right now. I’d be a lot worse. You know that. Better than me…”

“Still, you can’t be fucking sure there’s something else or…”

“Clarke… I’m fine”

“Like hell you are, Lexa!” Clarke stood up, taking a few steps around her place “What are you taking for the pain?”

“Uh… nothing specific. I just apply local ice. I don’t like pills”

Clarke sighed “You need a good analgesic for that rib.”

“Alright, Dr. Griffin. Do I need a chest contention, as well...” 

Clarke could sense the sarcasm on Lexa's voice, but still felt the need to explain “No… no way. That’s actually worse” Clarke approached to sit next to her “You do need to breathe. Take deep breaths and try to cough. Breathing exercises are essential to prevent pulmonary complications”

Lexa stared at her, but remained silent.

“I know it’s more painful that way. But if you keep on trying lighter breaths it will be worse for you.”

“Kinesiotherapy”

Clarke showed her a small smile “Exactly. See, you’re good at this, why are you so stubborn?”

“Wanna discuss who’s stubborn here?”

Clarke nodded at her “Yeah? I’d still prefer to drag you to the hospital”

Lexa shocked her head, while Clarke continued “Take your clothes off”

“You first.” Lexa quickly replied

The blonde rolled her eyes and helped her get rid of her sweatshirt so she could have a better look at both her chest and shoulder. “I want to take a better look. Plus, I am still mad at you”

Lexa gulped, nodding.

“I am going to get you something for the pain.” Clarke said, observing her shoulder “Then I’ll help you place these tapes better”

Lexa nodded “It was the best I could do, with a single arm”

Clarke then moved to get rid of her sweatpants to take a look at her swollen knee, already covered with tape, as well.

“You stay right here and don’t move.” Clarke observed her “Oh, and I am taking your keys. So I make sure you don’t go ignoring me again”

Lexa gulped as she watched her move

“Do you need something?”

“More kinesio tape, if you don’t mind” Lexa mumbled

Clarke nodded “I’ll be right back”

Lexa observed her as she left her place, allowing her head to lean back against the couch, taking a deep painful breath.

She had been stressing for days, thinking she had ruined everything she had with Clarke.

Of course, the sane part of her mind told her that would be for the best, before everything turned out more dangerous and worse for both of them.

Yet, she was aching for her.

She never thought she could fall this hard for Clarke Griffin.

She needed to be with her and to feel her close.

And, then again, she was still lying to her.

For days, she had been wishing to heal faster so she could call her back or run to her.

Her biggest problem was the explanation she would have to give. She didn’t lie to Clarke when she said she thought about making up a _motorbike accident excuse_.

But she knew her lover wouldn’t believe that.

Then again, she was also aware she couldn’t just make up some silly excuse. After all, even if she wasn’t hurt, she would still owe her an explanation.

So, technically, she hadn’t lied.

Luna had been in jail for a while, now.

She had a magnet to trouble, but she was one of the few people Lexa knew she could trust.

All nightbloods were under Anya’s protection, since they were constantly hunted down. Luna tended to disobey her and constantly left, often resulting in troubles that Anya had to solve by sending teams to her rescue.

Eventually, Anya had no choice but to jail Luna, officially. It may have sound ironic, but was actually safer than out in the streets. No one could hunt her, in jail. Not without having to do it publicly and that was something those hunters could never risk.

Plus, she had the protection of Indra, who worked for the police and would make sure to mark any kind of attempt on Luna go public.

So, Lexa was terrified when Luna texted her.

She couldn’t understand how she was out of jail.

And, obviously, she already had people chasing her.

_They are desperate for more nightblood_. Luna had told her.

The guys didn’t give Lexa many options, when she found them. They already had Luna and she had to take a risky attempt to be able to get her. And, even if she was able to take them down, eventually with Luna’s help, she wasn’t able to avoid those injuries.

_You need to kill them. They can’t tell what happened here_. Luna said

Lexa knew she was right. She was suited up and they would never know her identity, but she couldn’t risk them and their words, if she spared their lives.

She then was able to safely send Luna to Anya where she knew she would be safe, even if Luna wasn't so pleased with it.

They would have to put their troubles aside and keep everyone safe.

“I’m back”

Clarke’s voice awakened her from her thoughts.

Lexa was convinced the blonde wouldn’t stay, so the fact she was doing all that made her heart flutter.

_Maybe someday when I’ll be able to speak about all this, you’ll still want to listen to me, Clarke._ Lexa thought to herself. _Because, for now, I’m sorry I’m selfish. I just want you close to me…_

“Good girl, you didn’t move” she approached her with a glass of water and a pill, already “Take this…”

Lexa hesitated for a moment, but eventually took the pill.

Their eyes met and the brunette didn’t resist raising her healed arm so she could caress her cheeks with her hand “You do deserve better, Clarke”

Clarke closed her eyes “I’m staying with you, tonight. Tomorrow you will come with me”

Lexa raised an eyebrow “I am not going to the hospital, Clarke”

“Ok, we’ve established that, even if I don’t like it” Clarke spoke “You are coming to my place”

“What?”

“You’re spending Christmas with me”

“What?” Lexa’s eyes widened

“Why, you have plans?” Clarke asked “I thought your friend went away...”

“No. I don’t have plans. I never have plans for Christmas”

“Well, now you do” Clarke spoke

“I thought you were still mad at me”

“I am.” Clarke stared at her “But it’s Christmas. And last year was bad enough...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note to say I hope everyone is alright and safe from COVID-19. I'm sure most of us are experiencing a massive turnaround in our lives, with all the necessary measures and restrictions to prevent infection. Yet this is definitely not something to disregard.
> 
> Please keep yourselves isolated. Protect yourselves so you can also protect others!
> 
> Everything will eventually be alright :)
> 
> Stay at home!


	14. CHAPTER 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Lexa and Clarke spent a different Christmas.
> 
> Lexa keeps trying to get Clarke forgiveness. 
> 
> When she finally gets it, things crumble down all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> We are reaching a turning point, probably in the next few chapters!
> 
> Please share your thoughts! 
> 
> Hope you're all ok, stay home and safe! 
> 
> Carly*

“This is a bad idea”

Once Clarke parked the car at her garage, she turned to look at Lexa. She looked pale and in pain, which actually worried her.

There was no way the blonde would let the day pass without asking her mother to check on her. She just wouldn’t dare to tell Lexa that, unless she wanted her to run back to her apartment.

Yet, Lexa seemed to have forgotten everything else and was suddenly stressing about getting out of the car.

And it amused Clarke.

“What? You not spending Christmas alone?”

Lexa’s green eyes glanced at Clarke “I don’t think I need to remind you my first encounter with your mother didn’t turn out so good.”

Clarke smiled “Hey, she suggested this first, alright?”

That seemed to surprise Lexa “Really?”

“Yes, when I was still furious at you. Which I technically still am”

“Oh…”

“It will be fine. Marcus is joining us too, anyway”

“Kane?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

_Is this some kind of trap?_

_There is no way they suspect me._

_No way._

Lexa was suddenly lost in her thoughts.

“C’mon, let’s go inside” Clarke spoke, jumping out of her seat and walking towards her lover’s side.

“I got this” Lexa proudly spoke, rejecting her help to leave the car “I am not crippled, Clarke”

Clarke raised her hands “Alright, whatever you say. I’m taking this, anyway”

Lexa rolled her eyes, following Clarke who carried her backpack.

“Clarke, dear” Abby greeted them as they entered the place, smiling as she saw Lexa

“Lexa”

“Mrs. Griffin”

“Call me Abby, please”

The brunette nodded “Thank you for having me”

“Soo, we should start preparations soon, uh?” Clarke smiled at both “Cuz I bet nothing is done, yet”

Abby rolled her eyes “I was waiting for you”

“I know, mom” Clarke grinned “Well, lucky for you, Lexa can handle herself quite well in the kitchen. So…” she pointed at Lexa “You’re helping”

The brunette stood still, exchanging glances between both, as Clarke continued “My mom is a lousy cook”

Abby rolled her eyes as Lexa nodded “Well, Clarke is a great chef”

“She is, right?!” Abby smiled “Anyway, make yourself at home, Lexa”

“Thank you” Lexa politely spoke, watching her walk away

Clarke showed her a smile “I’ll give you a tour around the place. Then we get started”

Lexa nodded at her, trying to ignore the fact she already knew that mansion a little too well. “Thank you, too, Clarke”

“Well… you’re lucky I’m into you” she whispered

The brunette’s lips parted, surprised at the sudden words. It took her a moment to reply “Uh… well, I hope I can make this right, then. Because I…” she sadly smiled at her “I am into you, too”

Clarke gulped, squeezing her hand. She was about to reply when her mother returned, now with their driver.

“So, if you don’t need me, I…” he stopped as soon as he saw the brunette, visibly surprised “Lexa?”

Of course, Lexa didn’t even consider that possibility.

Not that it worried her Titus knew she was with Clarke. There was nothing he’d do about it, unless telling her sister.

As to Anya knowing that piece of information, it was irrelevant. As far as Lexa was concerned, Lincoln could have already told her. Or Niko, who was always at the Student’s Housing.

To Lexa, it meant nothing.

Anya could either think she was only with the Griffins to piss her off or to actually discover something.

It didn’t matter, anyway.

“Titus” Lexa nodded at him

Clarke raised her eyebrow “You know each other?!”

Lexa nodded “Titus was friends with my father” she knew Titus wouldn’t contradict her.

She was stating the truth, anyway.

Yet, Titus was never a man of many words and Lexa was sure he wouldn’t say anything on her. As a worker of Anya, he was bowed to act in her interests. And there was nothing positive in revealing Lexa as Anya’s sister and part of the famous Woods’ family.

“Indeed” Titus confirmed “Feels like a lifetime ago”

The silence that followed was almost tense, as both Clarke and Abby processed the new information.

Lexa was glad Titus continued “I hope you’re well, Lexa”

She nodded at him and he turned to his boss “As I was saying, Mrs Griffin, if you do not need me, I’ll be on my way”

“Sure, Titus. Have a good Christmas”

“Merry Christmas, Titus”

He nodded at them, then left.

Clarke stared at Lexa, then motioned her to follow “You ok?”

“Of course” Lexa quickly replied

“Good” Clarke smiled

“Let’s get started, girls? There must be something I can help with…”

“Right…” Clarke nodded “Tour stays for later, ok?”

Lexa nodded “Sure.”

“Uh, mom?” Clarke pushed Lexa to the couch “You can be useful here. I need you to check on Lexa”

“What?!” Lexa’s eyes widened

“What? Of course…” Abby quickly moved “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Lexa looked at Clarke, definitely not amused

“Lexa had an accident, a few days ago. But she’s so stubborn and wouldn’t go to the hospital and…”

“Clarke! I am…”

“Let me take a look, Lexa” Abby interrupted

The blonde could say Lexa was fuming, but had no other option than submit to the request.

“I’ll go get a stethoscope. I didn’t have one of those before” Clarke spoke

“It’s as simple as putting one in your bag. I have plenty around” Abby spoke, signaling Lexa to take her shirt off.

Lexa rolled her eyes as she observed Clarke leaving. She stood in silence, with her mother, wondering what kind of questions she would have, seeing her in such state.

“These have a few days, indeed. Trouble breathing? Local pain? Spreading pain?”

She closed her eyes, not in the mood for so many questions. “No”

“That wasn’t only a yes or no question, Lexa” Abby stated

Lexa took a deep breath “I am fi-ugh…” she tried to suppress a groan as the doctor pressed on a sensitive area, on her chest.

“That’s what I thought” Abby spoke “This contusion… how fast did it get to this extension?”

“Pretty fast.” Lexa said

“You should get a CAT scan, X-ray and a blood analysis. At least.”

Lexa closed her eyes, not minding to reply.

So, the doctor continued “How did you do this?”

“She had a motorbike accident, mom”

Lexa opened her eyes to see Clarke approaching with the stethoscope “I tried to convince her to go to the hospital… but she can be more stubborn than me, mom”

Abby took the stethoscope, to observe Lexa “Deep breaths, Lexa. I know it hurts, but try only those now for me, will you?”

Clarke took a seat in front of Lexa and showed her a smile, receiving only a cold glance in return. “Don’t look at me like that. You forced me to do this”

“Yes, don’t be mad as someone who’s trying to help you” Abby agreed “Your lungs are just fine, though I do believe there’s one or two broken ribs. I can’t prove my words without any exams, but your auscultation seems fine, just a bit accelerated. And I’m sure it’s characteristically yours. So…”

“I’m fine” Lexa insisted while she didn’t allow to process most of Abby’s words.

Clarke sighed and nodded at her mother “I got her analgesics”

Abby nodded “That and time will do, yes”

“Thank you mom” Clarke leaned to kiss her cheek, as she stood up.

“C’mon then, Marcus will arrive any moment now”

“Good, one more to help in the kitchen, then” Clarke smiled, sitting next to Lexa, once again.

“You could have gotten the stethoscope yourself and do that. This was completely unnecessary” Lexa snapped as soon as Abby was out of sight.

“Well, I am sorry if I wanted to make sure. And if you want to stay all grumpy about it, fine”

“There was no need to involve your mother, that’s what I’m saying. You’re a doctor, remember?”

“Not yet. Plus, my mom is the best doctor in…” Lexa interrupted her

“Well, not to me. I trust your judgement. And I am fine, for God’s sake”

Clarke smiled “Alright, I am going to the kitchen now” she stood up “You can stay if you will start ignoring me, again”

Lexa rolled her eyes as her lover walked away “Shit, I’m not getting rid of that anytime soon”

Clarke smiled at her lover, who probably thought she didn’t hear those last words.

Later that night, everyone was sitting at the table, engaged in a casual conversation.

Lexa had to admit she initially thought the environment would be a lot tenser. She did feel the tension in herself, though it was more tolerable than she predicted.

Both Kane and Abby were too polite for her liking, though she assured herself, as the time passed, there was no way they suspected her or her doings. Still, she was on full alert mode, observing the tiniest of details in their body languages and listening to every single word, even if they were only talking to each other.

Yet, the conversation was mostly about either work, events at the university or even sharing long gone moments.

Clarke was definitely unpleased with it.

“Can we talk about something that’s not work or classes? And definitely not about baby me, or teen me, or younger you, or dad. Definitely not dad”

“Woah” Kane smiled at her sudden outburst “Of course, Clarke”

Lexa was amused at her reaction, though she remained silent as she’d been ever since they sat down. Kane turned to her after that, though “So Lexa…what about you?”

_Oh no. Why…?_ She groaned internally, frustration running through her veins.

“Me?”

“You are too quiet” Abby commented

“It would be strange if she wasn’t mom.” Clarke joked

Lexa rolled her eyes at the blonde, who smiled “It’s true”

“What are your plans for the future, Lexa?” Kane asked

The brunette stared at him, pondering her answer. “Hmmm… I was never good on planning.” She confessed “I do feel I can do better than just live my life job hopping”

Kane seemed unimpressed with her answer, while Abby spoke “Clarke mentioned you are good with common injuries”

Lexa shrugged “Exercise has been part of my life since I was very little. I’ve grown up in gyms and, you know, injuries are part of that, too.”

“That is still impressive”

Lexa wasn’t sure how to react to a compliment coming from Abby Griffin, so she just remained silent, as usual.

“It couldn’t possibly have been easy for you” Kane commented “To set yourself on a good course, after losing both parents”

Clarke glanced at Lexa, knowing her too well to sense she was not comfortable with the conversation

“What was it they did for a living?” Abby asked

“Uh…” Lexa hesitated, yet again

“Mom… I also don’t think this is a good topic of conversation” Clarke spoke

“Right…” Kane quickly stood up “Why don’t we go to desert, then? I am dying to taste that Christmas pudding you made, Clarke” he started to clean the table and, soon enough, Abby did the same.

Lexa turned to Clarke, once both left “Thank you. That’d be…”

The blonde interrupted her by grabbing her hand “You ok?”

Lexa smiled, looking down, hoping her lover would finally allow herself to forgive her “I’m great, Clarke”

Clarke melted, she couldn’t help it, whenever Lexa showed her that beautiful smile “I’m going to help them. I do want some pudding too, though that chocolate gingerbread cake we did? Hmmm… I’ll need some extra hours at the gym after this” she stood up

“You’ll look just perfect to me, anyway” The brunette also stood up to help

Clarke smiled, looking back at her “Stay there, I got this”

Lexa, being Lexa, ignored her and walked past her with her hands full “I got this too”

It didn’t get them long to set everything up for desert and, soon enough, all were definitely gorged.

“Well, I am sorry Abby, but Clarke is a true chef” Kane leaned back on his chair “This was delicious”

Clarke smiled “Lexa helped. And suggested a lot”

Kane smiled, staring at Abby, who groaned “What? I helped too”

“So, who’s in it for a game?”

Lexa raised her eyebrow, yet Clarke quickly replied “I am totally in!” She stood up “I’ll be right back”

Kane chuckled, while Abby stared at the now very confused Lexa “She probably went to get some board games, she loves those”

She wasn’t wrong, though Clarke returned with several board games “Wow. That’s a lot”

“Right. We have to choose now, because I can’t decide which one I prefer”

The brunette observed the games she had brought, as Kane did the same.

“Please say monopoly, since it’s the only one I’m good at” Abby commented, while Clarke laughed

“Who prefers to solve a mystery, uh?” Kane suggested, with a smile, and Lexa assured herself he didn’t stare at her a little too long.

“I love Clue!” Clarke exclaimed

“Alright…” Abby sighed “How do I play that?”

“Basically there’s a murder and you have to discover who the assassin is” Lexa quickly replied, staring at her

There was a brief moment of silence until Abby broke it

“Oh, alright, sounds fun” she smiled

The next couple of hours were incredibly relaxing and fun, though the game turned out to be an open competition between Lexa and Clarke, who were the top winners.

“Hope you’re not pissed I ended up beating your ass, Lex” Clarke chuckled, as they got to her room, which was actually a place Lexa hadn’t yet seen.

Not properly.

“I am not the one who gets moody whenever I lose a round” Lexa replied, observing her lover’s room.

It was now too late in the night, Marcus had left and Abby went to get some sleep, as well.

“I am not moody” Clarke frowned

Lexa, however, ignored her as she wandered around her room “This is very you…”

Clarke looked at her, unable to reply. The last hours had been great, despite her initial doubts.

She would have never guessed she’d introduce Lexa to her mother that early or that way, given the fact they also seemed to be uncertain about their relationship status. They had never openly talked about their kind of relationship, they never expressed their feelings too much, because everything seemed so much simpler that way. And Clarke knew it was probably the most comfortable for both, at the time.

Yet, she also knew she was in love with Lexa.

She was glad whenever they flirted and hinted about their fondness of one another, but she knew it was so much more.

At least, she hoped so. She knew it was, on her behalf. And she had a feeling it was, on Lexa’s, as well.

She respected Lexa’s peculiarity and her difficulties to open up to people. Mainly to allow her heart to speak.

But Clarke also felt the need to let her know sometimes she just hurt her. And she had definitely hurt her, these previous days.

“Clarke?” Lexa took a step closer to her “You ok?”

The blonde stared at her “Mom seems to like you, see there’s nothing to worry about”

Her words seemed to surprise Lexa “Uh… that’s good I suppose. I mean… being your first girl I also assumed she might be a little…”

Clarke smiled, interrupting her “My mom knows me too well. She’s known about my sexuality for years, probably before I realized it myself”

Lexa nodded “Good. Well, she seemed more… relaxed too”

Clarke nodded “Yes, it was good to see her like this today, indeed. She’s been driving me crazy, as well”

The brunette sighed “I’m sorry, again, Clarke”

Clarke closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

“Hmm…” Lexa suddenly turned, got to her backpack and searched for something “There you are…”

Once she turned back to the blonde, she felt more nervous than she remembered being, in a very long time. “Uh…” she took a deep breath, approaching Clarke, who was staring at her suspiciously, yet very much surprised “… I got you a little something.” She whispered.

Clarke stared at the small gift Lexa was now handling to her, and she wasn’t sure how to react to that “You… when did you get this?” she was suddenly confused

“Oh…” Lexa licked her lips “I’ve had it for a while, I was going to give it to you sooner, then I really didn’t think about Christmas, because well… I never do anything on Christmas. But then I also thought Christmas was coming so I had to get you something else. Which was what I was gonna do, but then I was delaying this one… and then all this happened and… well… I couldn’t go and get you something else, because that’s what…” Lexa shocked her head, in frustration “Anyway… this year Christmas gained a lot more meaning, to me. And I wasn’t even expecting this. But this was definitely better than most of previous years and… thank you, Clarke”

Clarke was still trying to process the whirlwind of emotions within her. Within the shock, the butterflies and the sudden amusement, she stood still for probably a bit too long for Lexa to actually think she’d refuse the present.

The brunette was suddenly embarrassed and Clarke smiled at her “Come here, you” she pulled her closer and threw her arms around her neck, before leaning into a passionate kiss.

Lexa suppressed a groan as her chest complained with the impact, yet immediately melted against her lips, tightening her arms around her waist, making sure to keep her close and not let her go.

No pain would surpass that feeling.

That fire.

That need.

That love.

“Hmmm…” Clarke smiled, leaning her forehead against Lexa’s

“I finally get a kiss” Lexa whispered, showing her a shy smile “Did I do something right?”

“You might have…” Clarke bit her lip “Though honestly… after the whole speech, I am actually wondering…”

“What?” Lexa raised an eyebrow

Clarke, however, smirked “You might have hit a new Lexa record, because I may count all words you’ve ever said to me since we met and I’m sure it doesn’t beat the word count on that speech right now…”

“Mockery is not a product of a very strong mind, Clarke” Lexa rolled her eyes “I’ve been trying to apologize”

Clarke smiled, caressing her cheeks “I’ve been trying to make this work, Lex. Us, work.” She gulped “A single sided effort is not enough”

Those words had a much larger impact on Lexa than Clarke could ever imagine. “Clarke, I…” she hesitated, uncertain of what to say, yet for the very first time the thought of just telling her the truth crossed her mind.

_You can never do that, Woods._ Her mind screamed at her.

Yet, she was also too smitten.

Too enamored.

_If only things could be easier_. She closed her eyes.

“Cuz you want this to work, right?” Clarke asked

Lexa stared at her, with her lips parted “Clarke…you are the most important person in my life.” She whispered “And I know there aren’t many people in my life but you have to know that’s the truth”

Clarke felt her heartbeat almost capable of puncturing its way out of her chest. She showed Lexa a smile and leaned for a tight hug “So stay close to me and do not shut me out.”

Lexa sighed against her, holding her close “Yes, I’m sorry”

Clarke smiled “So… what is this?” she finally took a better look at Lexa’s small gift. The brunette smiled, moving so she could hold her from behind, as she opened her present.

It was a golden necklace with a very particular symbol.

Her mother called it the _heda symbol_ , but she wasn’t ready to tell that to Clarke.

“This is beautiful…” Clarke spoke, touching it “What is this symbol?”

Lexa rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder “Consider it an amulet, a majestic symbol that offers you protection”

“I’ve never seen something like it before”

Lexa smiled, she had grown up staring at it.

“And I never took you for prejudiced, Lexa?” Clarke smiled

“I’m not…” Lexa whispered “But I like this one. It’s okay if you…”

“Lexa. It’s beautiful” Clarke turned to face her “I… I didn’t get you anything”

Lexa smiled “Yes, you did” she leaned to kiss her “You got me a much better Christmas”

The blonde smiled, surrounding her arms around her neck, melting against her lips “I missed you, Lex”

“Mhm as I’ve missed you, Clarke” Lexa mumbled, between kisses “Do I also get make up sex?”

Clarke laughed “Nope. You’re still hurt”

Lexa rolled her eyes “I’m fine”

“Right, you are.” Clarke leaned into another kiss “To sleep, now”

The brunette wanted to protest, but did as she was told. She took her time changing and, soon, was laying down in bed. Clarke didn’t take much longer to join her.

“Good night, Lex” she gently snuggled up against the brunette.

“Hmm…” Lexa hesitated “You’re really not considering it?”

Clarke laughed, again “No. Sleep, Lexa”

Lexa paused, but only for a moment.

“Clarke?”

“Yes, Lexa”

“Merry Christmas”

Clarke smiled, leaning up to kiss her one more time “Merry Christmas, Lexa”

***A few days later***

Everything seemed to slowly go back to normal after Christmas. Clarke and Lexa were returning to their daily routines, little by little.

Lexa was getting better and after the third day she returned to classes, but wasn’t yet capable of returning to the gym.

Clarke however, despite missing a couple of classes, also returned to her internship and spent most of her nights with Lexa, again. At least, most of them, in which Abby Griffin seemed to be relatively calm. Clarke was constantly worrying and decided not to leave her side in the worst and most stressful days.

Lexa was starting to get stressed, as well. It had been too long since she’d check on Monty and Murphy and she was sure they were worried, by then. She was also sure they were alright, but she felt the need to go to them.

She needed to continue with her plans.

She couldn’t stop.

There was no way she was in a good condition to go, yet. Despite feeling better, if she ran into some kind of trouble, she might not be able to make it through.

So, as the days passed and she increasingly felt useless, she started to think of a small distraction. Something they had already suggested to her and she definitely didn’t like it.

She was considering it, then.

Perhaps there was a good logic to their suggestion.

If Monty released a few images of herself as _Heda_ , she might profit a little from it. At that very moment everyone hated her and thought her a thief. A dangerous one. Maybe with that she could install conflict within people.

Maybe she could get some to actually like her and her doings.

And, with chaos installed, maybe she could stall or, who knows, get something out of people’s fears.

She couldn’t be sure of its outcome, but there was no negative side in it, anyway. So she had to give it a try. 

At least, she wouldn’t feel so useless.

Then again, she couldn’t physically reach Monty.

So, one morning, when she was alone, she went to get her equipment and the device he’d given her, back when she invaded Arkadia’s Investigation Center.

Maybe it still worked.

_“Heda?!”_

She smiled as soon as she heard him

“I need you to do what you both suggested to me”

_“… the images?”_

“Yes… throw them online.”

_“Are you ok?”_

“Just do it”

_“Roger that.”_

That very same night, for some reason, she wasn’t able to rest. She had spent hours just staring at her lover and getting lost in her own thoughts.

Maybe she was overthinking about whatever was going to be on the news, the next morning.

Either way, she was trying to relax.

Clarke always helped her relaxing, even if she was in a deep sleep.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Her eyes suddenly widened when she heard the loud noise coming from her door.

Her heartbeat was similar to a strong and fast drummer, suddenly.

_Who could it possibly be?_ She thought. She never got visitors. And definitely not at 3am.

She quickly got up, knowing Clarke would wake up if whoever was there continued to knock.

She was almost making it to the door when there was a loud knock, again.

“Fuck…” she cursed, quickly opening the door.

Her eyes widened at the sight “Luna…?”

She was staring at her with an apologetic expression. Yet, she was also sweaty, breathless and in pain, Lexa noticed.

It was once Luna stumbled inside that Lexa noticed she was bleeding. She quickly grabbed her, preventing her from falling down.

“I’m sorry…”

“Shit…” Lexa closed the door before helping her friend inside “What the fuck happened?”

She was in the verge of tears and Lexa was suddenly terrified. To see Luna this scared made her fear just as equally.

Luna was always so strong.

“It is getting worse, every day, Lex…” she breathed “They… tried to get to us and they…” she looked down, unable to finish

“Hey!” Lexa grabbed her face “You’re bleeding.”

“I-I…” she leaned into a hug “I didn’t know where else to go…”

“It’s ok…” she caressed her hair

“Lexa?”

The brunette closed her eyes as soon as she heard Clarke’s voice, coming from behind them.

“What the hell is going on here?” Clarke frowned

Lexa gulped, feeling Luna moving to stare at the blonde, yet incapable to move, herself.

There was no way she could explain this except telling the truth.

After all, she had a bleeding Luna in her apartment.

And Luna was a nightblood.


	15. CHAPTER 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is unsure on how to react to this news.
> 
> Lexa has been thinking of telling the whole truth, but will she be able to?

The loud knocks on the door awakened Clarke. And, if at first she felt a bit disoriented, once reality hit her, she started to panic.

Her eyes glanced at the time on her phone, noticing only a few minutes had passed since 3am.

The other side of the bed was empty and someone was furiously knocking on her front door.

She jumped from the bed, feeling both curious and scared at whatever was going on.

_“It is getting worse, every day, Lex…”_

It was a female voice, yet unknown to Clarke. She stopped as soon as she heard it, unsure if she should actually approach.

_“They… tried to get to us and they…”_

Clarke gulped, taking only a few more steps so she could take a glance at the living room.

_“Hey! You’re bleeding.”_

It was Lexa’s voice, now. She could sense the worry in her voice and Clarke felt definitely scared.

Her eyes caught Lexa hugging this stranger, her fingers caressing her curls and she was resting her chin on top of her head, as she stranger sat at the arm of the couch.

_“I didn’t know where else to go…”_

Clarke couldn’t deny the sudden weight on her heart, seeing Lexa holding that stranger.

Even if she could sense something was really wrong.

Who was that?

_“It’s ok…”_

“Lexa?”

Clarke couldn’t help herself, she had to know what was going on. She had to know who the stranger was and why she seemed so comfortable in Lexa’s arms.

She deserved that.

“What the hell is going on here?” she asked, still from a small distance

Her eyes quickly caught the stranger, who moved to stare at her. The area underneath her eye was slightly swollen, but there was no other visible injury. And though Clarke could sense her distress, she seemed surprised to see her too.

Her curls were perfectly defined and she had the prettiest of features, even if she protected herself with quite an intimidating posture.

She resembled Lexa, in a way, Clarke thought.

The blonde felt her heart weighing even more.

And, while Lexa still didn’t move, she was the first speaking “I didn’t know you had company, I’m sorry…”

Clarke gulped, knowing that girl surely had no idea who she was, either.

“So…?” Clarke asked again, her eyes observing both even if she didn’t approach them. She searched for any sign of blood, since Lexa mentioned the stranger was bleeding, but saw none, which relieved her.

“I’m going to get the medical kit.” Lexa said “But first, come, lay down here” she then helped her move to fully lay down on the couch.

Clarke’s peripheral vision took notice of the trail of black liquid on the floor but innocently decided to ignore it, assuming it to be some kind of dirtiness that’d been dragged within all the uproar. 

There was no way in her rational state of mind she would immediately recognized that.

Instead, she focused on the stranger. She was groaning as she felt her own weight, with one of her gloved hands reaching her thigh as she moved.

Yes, the injury was on her leg.

“Lexa…” Clarke followed her lover as she walked past her to fetch the medical kit “What is going on? Who is she?!” she asked as they reached her bathroom

“Clarke…” Lexa gulped “She’s…”

“What?” Clarke asked again “Is the one you took a beating for? Coming here now? She surely got into trouble again and…”

“She’s being chased, Clarke. I thought she’d reached a safe place but… I guess she didn’t. I still don’t know for sure what happened”

“Oh and now she’s leading whoever is after her here!” Clarke snapped “Lexa…”

“She’s hurt, Clarke” Lexa interrupted her, finally turning to the blonde “Please let me just take care of that and try to understand what is really going on?”

Clarke frowned at her, clearly upset. “Is she Costia?”

Lexa clenched her jaw, turning to Clarke with angry eyes, suddenly.

“What?” Clarke asked “Are we going back to you not telling me things? I think I deserve to know this”

“Her name’s Luna” Lexa quickly said, then stormed out of the bathroom.

Clarke gulped, taking a few deep breaths, while still in the bathroom. She was too stressed, all of a sudden. Maybe she shouldn’t have allowed jealousy to control her approach. Still, she was hurting and, once again, the feeling of nescience lingered on. It felt like Lexa just preferred to leave her in the dark, not allowing her in her life, someway.

And Lexa’s reaction when she mentioned Costia was definitely something that shocked her. After all, the only time Lexa ever mentioned her, she definitely seemed over her. _It wasn’t meant to be,_ she mentioned. The next couple of times, it was always Clarke who brought up Costia’s name and Lexa never commented on it, however never reacted the way she just did.

“Ok…” She said to herself, trying to calm herself and the whole whirlwind within.

She left the bathroom, walking back to the living room, ready to engage the conversation again. However, just as she approached, she saw Lexa sitting next to Luna, who had her pants off and her arms over her face.

The words about to leave her mouth were stuck, as soon as her eyes spotted the whole scene. Realization hit her hard and she understood how she’d previously depreciated the severity of the situation when Lexa said Luna was bleeding and she noticed no trace of blood.

_Blood._

_Usual blood._

_Of course there was no sign of that._

Under any other circumstance, she’d be in denial. She would probably still think of another plausible explanation to it, if she wasn’t actually watching it draining out of her skin.

Luna had black blood.

She gulped, a million other questions popping on her mind, at the moment. Yet, she suddenly agreed with Lexa, they had to help her, first.

Her eyes noticed Lexa pressuring what seemed a deep cut, while all the other cuts and bruises didn’t seem too worrying.

“Let me” Clarke quickly spoke

Lexa’s eyes turned to Clarke, but didn’t protest. She gladly accepted her help and moved so she could take a look.

Luna glanced at the blonde, now resting her hands on the back of her head.

“You have black blood…” Clarke affirmed

“No shit, blondie” Luna said in a cold tone

Clarke rolled her eyes, as she rummaged the medical kit before observing her “I’ve never met anyone with black blood”

Luna raised an eyebrow, turning her eyes to Lexa for probably a bit too long. The brunette remained silent, though.

Clarke continued “I’m sorry, I didn’t believe it when I heard you were bleeding. I saw no trace of blood and… well… normal blood”

“You a doctor, blondie?”

Clarke stared at her, realizing both knew literally nothing about each other.

“Almost” she inspected her cut “Now, I do not know much about black bloods, but I don’t think this cut has hit anything essential. You do look calm and your breathing is normal. Is there anyway I can check her blood pressure, Lexa?”

The brunette quickly nodded “I do have a small blood pressure monitor”

“Good, get it for me, please?” Clarke asked

“Yes”

“And my stethoscope?” Clarke also asked, as Lexa moved “Good thing I took my mom’s advice”

“I got it” Lexa quickly replied, from a distance

“What? I have a cut on my thigh, why do you need all that shit? Can’t you just patch me up and be done with it?”

Clarke stared at her, not helping but noticing how, once again, she resembled Lexa. Her dark choice of clothes also corroborated such theory.

“Or you could just thank me” Clarke spoke, focusing on her thigh “How much blood have you lost? You know this could cause you hypotension, dyspnea, anemia and several other complications?” she continued “So I do need all that shit so I can make sure. And you should definitely get a blood analysis, though I’m sure that could be complicated.” She snapped, sensing Lexa approaching “How do you even have a suture kit around, Lexa?”

Her lover shrugged as she handed her the equipment she asked for “It’s useful.”

“Sure is-ouch!” Luna spoke

“Oh!” Clarke rolled her eyes as she started stitching Luna “She’s trying to look so tough but is a whiner after all”

If Lexa wasn’t so panicked with the entire situation, she wouldn’t be able to contain a smirk. Both she and Luna had always been incredibly competitive.

“Shut up”

Clarke took her time, performing a perfect suture on Luna’s thigh, before cleaning the wound once again. She was almost finished when she spoke again “Luckily you won’t get a big scar. You need to get ice on that eye. Once you shower you should be careful not to soak this, though. I don’t have any waterproof adhesive”

Luna stared at her, as she continued “Now sit”

She glanced at Lexa, before doing as the blonde commanded.

Lexa left, again, while Clarke continued her medical attendance on Luna. She went to get some ice and water, for her friend, feeling the need to be occupied.

“I think you’ll live” Clarke spoke

Lexa quickly handed Luna the water and the ice, before focusing on Clarke “Thank you”

Luna gladly accepted and drank most of the water, before lying down again, covering her eye with the ice.

“Now, I want an explanation” Clarke spoke

Lexa stared at her for a moment, before moving down to sit “Clarke this is Luna. Luna… this is Clarke”

“Oh, hey!” Luna exclaimed, sarcastically

“Please don’t test my patience” Clarke turned to the redhead “Do you know the state she was in the last time she saved your ass?” she snapped, pointing at Lexa.

Luna stared at her friend, apologetically.

“Clarke…” Lexa tried to speak, but Clarke quickly interrupted

“No. I want to know what the fuck is going on! And you have black blood!” she then turned to Lexa “You’ve known about black blood all along and never mentioned it to me!”

“Even if I could, Clarke, how was I going to explain that to you?”

“This actually makes sense now, this is why you snapped at my mother like that, at the lab” Clarke looked down, suddenly joining a few pieces of a puzzle “Because you knew someone with black blood”

“Wait… who’s your mother?” Luna curiously asked

Lexa did not really want to reply, so she could avoid yet another argument, but Clarke was too quick to respond.

“Abby Griffin”

Luna’s eyes quickly widened “That bitch is your mother?!”

“Excuse me?!” Clarke’s eyes widened

“Stop” Lexa tried to ease the sudden tension, but there was no use

Luna turned to Lexa, raging “You’re fucking a Griffin?!”

Clarke quickly stood up “What the fuck is your problem?!”

“Stop this right now!” Lexa tried once again, but it still wasn’t enough to stop Luna

“Your mother is my fucking problem! All this shit is her fucking fault!”

“Luna, stop” Lexa warned

“Why? Because she’s trying to study your blood?!”

“Because we’re hunted down, fucking tortured and…!”

“ENOUGH!” Lexa threw a punch at Luna, immediately knocking her out.

“There you go.”

She then proceeded to raise her head to put a pillow underneath it. She reached for the ice, which was now on the floor, to put it back on her face and went to get a blanket to cover her.

Clarke was petrified in her spot, unable to move, yet trying to control her breathing and to hold her tears.

She had no idea what to think. She still knew little about what was going on, but a million thoughts were invading her mind. Luna’s last words were replaying over and over, in her head, and she actually wished Lexa had allowed her to finish that sentence.

She believed Luna when she said she was being chased. People were trying to hunt her down for her blood. And, by the way she spoke, she wasn’t the only one. She surely knew other people like her.

Clarke could understand her rage, and it shocked her they were doing this so they could get the blood, against her will.

Her mother had mentioned it could be really dangerous and Clarke was now starting to realize the actual dimension of the situation. It made sense Lexa would ask her mother about people’s consent to give their blood away for scientific research. Lexa knew they didn’t consent it. And Lexa knew they were chased because of it.

Part of her was truly hurt Lexa never told her this. Yet again, she could also understand Lexa’s fear. She couldn’t risk her friend’s safety and Clarke didn’t judge that.

Then again, it bothered Clarke that Lexa might also blame her mother.

Her mother was indeed studying the blood, but nothing else. Her mother would never do something like that.

Never.

Clarke was sure about that.

“Clarke…”

Lexa was unsure on how to approach her lover. She was even more scared to tell her the full story.

There was no way Clarke would understand. She would stand up for her mother and Lexa wouldn’t blame her.

Even if she didn’t know much.

As a matter of fact, nothing.

“Come, Clarke” she whispered, surprised when the blonde didn’t protest “Let’s talk.”

The tears threatening to fall from her eyes made Lexa’s heart contort. Guilt was starting to take over, despite having no regret of her actions, she did blame herself for dragging Clarke into this situation.

She’d convinced herself as weak for loving Costia and blamed herself for her death.

After that, she swore never to allow love in, again.

Of course, Clarke arrived to turn all of that upside down. And it was a lot worse, given the fact Lexa was thirsty for revenge and, then, fell in love with the blonde in a way she never thought to be possible.

She was selfish enough to keep Clarke close while lying to her since the beginning.

Clarke had been in danger since the beginning. And Lexa knew the truth would eventually come up.

She feared it but, deep down, she was well aware of it.

Yet, she struggled to find the words.

_You are too weak, after all._

_Weak and selfish._

She spoke to herself, feeling Clarke’s hand on hers.

When her green eyes met Clarke’s beautiful ocean ones, Lexa was surprised. She was expecting Clarke in her hurricane mode.

But she wasn’t.

“My mom didn’t do this, Lex” Clarke’s voice was almost cracking

“Hey…” Lexa took her hands to caress her cheeks “Clarke… nightbloods have been hunted down forever. This is not a new situation. Luna was in jail because it was safer for her, there.”

Clarke gulped, staring at Lexa “Nightbloods? Is that what you call them?”

Lexa nodded “I’m so sorry, Clarke”

“You didn’t tell me because you also blame my mother”

Lexa stared at the blonde, unsure of what to reply. She didn’t particularly blame Abby Griffin for the nightblood’s hunting. As she mentioned, those have been going on for ages. There was only a high chance she might know about it and still did nothing about it, given the fact she’s too eager to do more and more research on the blood.

Then again, Lexa’s main goal was to revenge Costia and Kane had always been her number one suspect. After all, he was there when she died and that much she discovered. She couldn’t deny not pondering about Abby’s involvement, of course. She still believed she knew a lot more than she transpired and was, indeed, responsible for a lot of things that happened in that center.

Yes, she’d always despised Abby Griffin.

Abby Griffin was definitely not deleted from her list.

“Lexa?!” Clarke asked “My mom would never do something like this! If these people are hunted down she doesn’t know, I assure you!”

“Clarke… your mother may not hunt down nightbloods. But tell me she never wondered where it comes from? Or how?”

Clarke gulped at her “So you think she _may not_ do this, but there’s a _but_ , after. You do not truly believe me”

“You are not your mother, Clarke. You cannot swear upon her doings” Lexa spoke

Clarke quickly stepped away from her

“Clarke…” Lexa approached her “I’m sorry”

“My mother is not to blame for this, Lexa” Clarke spoke, again “I wish you told me”

Lexa took a deep breath as Clarke continued “If you knew about all this, how come you wanted to go out with me in the first place?”

_Just tell her…_

“Clarke…”

She moved to take a seat at the tip of the bed, motioning Clarke to join her.

“You are not your mother. If I liked you then, I wouldn’t stop myself because I didn’t like your mother”

The blonde looked at her, then back at her own hands as she sat next to her lover.

“Then I got to know you and, honestly… my problem with you isn’t your mother and wouldn’t be under any other circumstances either”

Clarke raised an eyebrow and glanced at her “You got a problem with me?”

“Yeah” Lexa stared at her “Can’t keep my hands off you”

The blonde stared at her for a moment, but then showed her a smile, rolling her eyes at her.

_You’re a coward, Woods._

_And definitely ridiculous._

Lexa gulped, as the thoughts lingered on her mind. Clarke seemed to be assuming the entire situation with Luna was everything she kept from her. It seemed a lot, indeed, when you know nothing.

It was so far from everything, though.

And Lexa couldn’t find the courage to tell her more. Particularly not when nothing between them seemed to be threatened, at the moment. It made her want to cling onto it, once again.

_And so fucking selfish._

“I’ll talk to my mother” Clarke spoke “I know she has nothing to do with this and I want to know why the hell this is happening and…”

“Clarke…” Lexa grabbed her hands “Please don’t? At least… not for now?”

Clarke frowned “You don’t trust her”

“I… Clarke, that’s not the point” Lexa explained “You do realize that your mother trying to help would draw attention. And Luna’s been through enough”

“You think my mom’s in danger?”

“Few business are safe, in Polis. And what your mother is doing… is definitely not safe”

Clarke stared at her, scared.

“Plus, you should also keep yourself safe and remain quiet about this topic. Please?”

Clarke sighed, yet showed her a smile “Is this why you tried to discourage me to help my mom figure out who robbed the center?”

Lexa stared at her, confused with the way Clarke was connecting the few pieces of the puzzle.

Despite wrong, it was still dangerous.

“I just want you safe” Lexa spoke

“That robber… maybe she’s involved in all this? Chasing the nightbloods and stealing the samples?”

Lexa looked down “Clarke…”

“I mean, it makes sense!” Clarke then stood up, pacing around the room “There is some connection and you can’t disagree with me on that!” She pointed at Lexa

“Clarke?” Lexa stood up again, approaching her “You need to sleep…”

“And if my mother is not safe then how can I be comfortable, Lexa. I can’t.” Clarke ignored her, continuing her pace around the room “I already lost my father”

Lexa looked at her, sadly. She couldn’t bring herself to talk about her father, either. Despite not knowing for sure what happened, she did know her mother and Kane had been keeping this secret from her.

Yet, if she wasn’t woman enough to tell her everything about herself, then she wasn’t the one to talk about Jake Griffin either.

“Clarke, please listen to me?” Lexa insisted “I’m sorry all this is happening. I am sorry for not telling you.” She spoke “I couldn’t… risk Luna. She may be kinda… intense, but she’s a good friend”

The blonde finally stopped and stared at her lover, as she continued “You have to realize that, if your mother has nothing to do with this, then she is safer not knowing about it either”

Lexa was cursing herself for sharing words she didn’t really believe, herself.

Despite being in this situation with Clarke, for months, she was still a terrible liar and obviously preferred to omit or avoid sensitive topics than verbalize a lie.

Even if her words seemed to make much sense, to Clarke.

“You’re right.” She whispered “I still need to know who’s doing this.” She looked at her “I need to make sure if it’s that robber and I need to figure out who she is, too”

Lexa gulped, moving her hands to her cheeks “Rest. Please?”

Clarke sighed, but eventually nodded “I’m sorry too”

Lexa stared at her, shocked “What for?”

“I was… kinda jealous before. I was starting to think you’ve been keeping me out of your life again, hiding things from me. Things you didn’t think me worthy of knowing. I was starting to feel wronged all over again and..." she stopped for a moment “…I understand your position. I wish you told me. I do. But I might have done the same in your position”

Lexa gulped.

It all felt too wrong “Clarke, there’s a lot that…”

“It’s ok, Lex.” Clarke leaned into a hug, interrupting her “I get it”

_No._

_You don’t._

_You’d hate me, then._

Lexa closed her eyes, throwing her arms around Clarke, keeping her close.

“Let’s get to bed, then” Clarke whispered, leaning into a soft kiss.

The brunette sighed, feeling her move to lay down. She couldn’t be sure if she’d ever find the courage to tell her lover the truth.

Her mind drifted to Clarke’s previous words. She’d admitted jealousy over Luna, but only because she initially believed it could be Costia.

“Come, Lex”

Lexa stared at her, sadly, and eventually joined her.

She preferred not to mention Costia, ever. But she feared her reaction if Clarke or someone else got to talk about her, again.

Like she did, before with the blonde.

She knew Clarke noticed it.

Plus, if she didn’t tell her, Clarke would eventually find out.

Luna knew about Costia.

Lincoln did, too. Who knew if he mentioned it to Octavia and she’d spill it to Clarke.

If Octavia told Raven, it would definitely reach Clarke, anyway.

_Or maybe you’re just going insane with all this._ Lexa thought to herself.

“Clarke?”

“Hmmm?”

“Costia’s dead”

“What?”

Lexa was aware she’d just drop a bomb.

And, just as Clarke had turned to lights off, she switched them on again.

“We didn’t exactly broke up… she died”

Clarke gulped, staring at Lexa in shock “Lexa…”

“I just… I don’t want you to think what you shouldn’t after I reacted the way I did when you mentioned her”

“How did she die?”

Lexa stared at her “Can we leave that for another time, please?”

The blonde bit her lip, leaning to kiss her lips “I’m sorry, Lex” she rested her forehead on hers

“The dead are gone, Clarke.” She sighed “The living are hungry”

Clarke gulped, staring down at her lover, not exactly sure how to feel about the piece of information she just received.

***The next morning***

“You need to tell her, Lexa. Are you fucking crazy?” Luna asked

“Shhh” Lexa’s eyes widened.

Both were in her kitchen, it was still too early in the morning and Clarke was asleep.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Lexa sighed, after looking over her shoulder to make sure it was safe to speak “Everytime I think of telling her… everytime I actually try to… it’s just… fuck. I can’t”

“Then you’re cursing the both of you, Lex.” Luna spoke “And she’s a fucking Griffin!”

“Save that argument, Luna.” Lexa sighed “Plus I don’t think Abby Griffin intentionally did anything. Ever. I think her faith is just… misplaced. I don’t know. Not yet.”

Luna stared at her “What did you get in that building?”

“Nothing. Everything I’ve done so far led me nowhere” Lexa cursed “It was Abby’s assistant that was moving the samples. Cage Wallace. Son of Dante Wallace, from Mt. Weather”

Luna stared at her, suspicious “ANA has something to do with this”

“Yeah…”

“Lexa…” Luna grabbed her arm “Please tell this girl the truth? I’m fearing for you. And the blondie. Not that I like her, but she did help me” 

Lexa closed her eyes “I’m trying”

“Try harder, Lexa”

“I’m going to take a bath” she said, leaving Luna alone, once again.

The redhead wasn’t alone for a long time, however. Only a couple of minutes later, Clarke was awake and entering the kitchen.

Both shared no word, however.

Clarke got herself some breakfast and decided to eat it on the couch.

The tension seemed to ease for a bit, since, as soon as she turned the TV on, there were interesting news all over.

Clarke’s attention was fully drawn to those, particularly because it regarded a now familiar yet mysterious black figure.

She could read the words _vigilante_ on the news footer while they replayed the images of a fight, on a loop. In which that vigilante seemed to be protecting a kid who was on the floor, in panic, from a couple of men.

“What the hell?” Luna asked, approaching her from behind.

Clarke, however, watched the whole scene over and over again, taking in every single detail of the vigilante.

She had to discover who she was.

And her intentions.

“Uh…”

She still had her eyes on the screen, when Luna called for her attention

“Despite all the shit from last night. You’re not your mother and you helped me so… thank you”

Clarke took a break from the TV, as soon as she heard those words “I don’t want you apologizing to me only because Lexa asked you to”

Luna shrugged “She’s probably the only person I trust in this world so… if she also trusts you then, I won’t question that”

“My mother didn’t do this to you” Clarke spoke

“Maybe not. She intends to use my blood for a lot of shit, though”

“She’s just studying it Luna. I do get it and I’m sorry you’ve been through all this. I am. But she’s not doing anything harmful. Please try to understand that” Clarke explained “If your blood could save others, wouldn’t you be willing to help?”

“That’s exactly where things went wrong with us. We made the mistake of trusting those words when this started. And when they started to see what nightblood can do, we were doomed”

Clarke gulped, staring at her “My mother is a doctor, above all. She works for life, Luna. She would never take one’s life to save another”

Luna shrugged “You know nothing, Griffin”

“Then tell me”

Luna smiled at her “Thank you for helping me. I won’t bother you and Lexa much longer. I’ll be on my way”

“Is there a safe place?”

She nodded “Yeah, I’m just not a big fan of it”

“You do seem like an opposer”

Luna chuckled, but said nothing else. Instead, she walked to the window, observing the outside.

Clarke took a deep breath, ready to focus on the TV again, when something caught her eye.

The gloves on the couch, next to Luna’s other things.

She frowned, as she concentrated. She’d noticed her wearing them, together with the other equally dark clothes that actually camouflaged the blood on her.

However, and as she turned to the screen again, where the vigilante’s images were still playing, she focused on the similar gloves she wore.

The air was stuck on her throat. She quickly turned to observe Luna, closely, before watching the vigilante’s images all over again.

She was also wearing mostly black clothes and her posture assimilated to the vigilante so much.

_Could it be?_ She thought.

_Is she the robber? The vigilante? No one wears gloves on a daily basis, it’s not even winter and she definitely didn’t ride a motorbike. Even if she did, why would she keep her gloves on after that? Plus, those are not even biker’s gloves. They’re so fucking similar._ She felt her heartbeat running the marathon.

_Fuck._ She cursed herself, unable to think of anything else. It just seemed to make sense, in her mind.

_I need to make sure._

_I need to talk to Raven._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I hope you do enjoyed this chapter, even though it may have pulled a little frustration outta you, since Clarke is getting everything wrong and Lexa's egoism and fear will ruin everything. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to note it makes sense to me this resemblance between Lexa and Luna and for someone who only knows what Clarke does, it is a valid guess. For her, Luna is a raging ex prisoner that hates her mother and the center for testing her blood. For her, Luna assumes the nightblood's hunting is her mother's fault. 
> 
> However, please do share your opinion, it means a lot :)
> 
> Once again, I hope everyone's safe. Unfortunately I had to isolate myself as well, only for precaution. Hopefully everything's fine.   
> Stay home and stay safe!


	16. CHAPTER 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wants to investigate Luna and asks for Raven's help.
> 
> Lexa keeps trying to find the courage to tell Clarke the truth.
> 
> Also, a special appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> It took me longer to update, but I've been a lot busier, in the past week.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, though I understand if the frustration is rising more and more. 
> 
> Please give me feedback! 
> 
> Hope you're all safe!
> 
> Carly*

“Clarke…”

The blonde felt her lover taking a seat, next to her, on the couch. She’d been there since the previous day, only joining Lexa on the bed, for the night.

She didn’t go to the hospital.

She didn’t attend the classes.

Nothing.

“Hey…”

She closed her eyes as soon as she felt Lexa’s hands traveling up her arms to her shoulders.

Her touch was relaxing and Clarke felt the need to cling into it.

So, she moved, pushed Lexa to lay on the couch and, with no word, snuggled up against her. Her arms were immediately around her body, as Clarke rested against her shoulder.

“Is this silent treatment your revenge?”

“Hmmm” Clarke sighed, against her.

She loved being like this, with Lexa. She could be like this forever.

“She’s already figuring a safe way out, Clarke. She’s not staying here” Lexa whispered

Luna.

Clarke couldn’t help her mind.

She was constantly thinking about Luna and about the possibility of her being the mysterious vigilante.

Part of her wondered if Lexa knew. Or if, at least, suspected it.

However, Clarke didn’t want to tell Lexa about her suspicious on her friend and start yet another argument between them.

“I’m gonna go home…” she eventually whispered

“Oh…” Lexa hesitated

“I need to check on my mom, too”

“It’s morning, she’s not home, Clarke”

“I’ll go check on her”

The brunette remained silent, for a moment, playing with Clarke’s hair “Hmm… will you be back?”

Clarke moved to support her weight on her elbow and looked down at Lexa, sensing her jitters.

She showed her a smile “I don’t know, what’s in it for me?”

Lexa’s lips parted, surprised at her sudden words, yet she relaxed, showing her a smile “That’s for you to find out”

Clarke smiled, leaning down to kiss her passionately.

She would never get tired of the way Lexa’s skillful lips felt against hers. Everything with her always felt so intense and powerful.

“Hmmm” Lexa moaned against her lips, as her hands firmly gripped her hips “You drive me crazy…”

The blonde smiled down at her, as Lexa grabbed her hand to plant a kiss in her “And you’re beautiful”

Clarke closed her eyes as her cheeks reddened “Charmer”

Lexa stared up at her “Are you ok?”

Her lover smiled, grabbing her hand “Hey, we’re good. Alright? But I need to go now…”

Lexa nodded at her, as Clarke kissed her once more, before jumping out of the couch “I’ll be back later, ok?”

The brunette watched her as she walked to the bedroom to change and, only a couple of minutes later, she was out of the place.

“I’m sorry, Lex”

She was still laying on the couch when Luna approached her, limping, and took a sit next to her “I’ll leave in a while”

Lexa stared at her, nodding “I take it you reached my sister”

Luna nodded “Surprisingly”

“This is no time for pride, Luna. Don’t feed the tension”

“I didn’t. She didn’t either”

“As long as you leave me out of it.” Lexa stared at her “In every aspect”

“You don’t think she knows what you’re doing?”

Lexa shrugged “She may even suspect me. She has no way of confirming it”

“I think you’re underestimating Anya, Lex”

“Well, then we’re even, uh?”

Luna sighed “Lexa, you need to be careful. You’re one of us, if someday shit goes wrong for you. You know it’s easy for them to figure out you’re a nightblood too”

“I’ll be fine, Luna.” Lexa moved to a sitting position “You’re not leaving the state?”

Luna shocked her head “They took nightbloods. They’re probably being dried out, this is not the moment to leave”

Lexa nodded, staring at her “I’ll figure out where they took them.”

“Hey.” Luna grabbed her arm “You are going to get yourself killed. You should come with us and we figure this out together”

“I can’t go back” Lexa stared at her “You know I can’t”

“This is no time for pride, you literally just told me that”

Lexa sighed, closing her eyes “Luna, please…”

Luna quickly grabbed her collars and, quickly, was only an inch away from her face. Lexa stared at her, calmly, allowing her to let out her stress “You are digging your fucking grave. You’ve saved my ass a couple of times before and now I’m begging you to let me return the favor, Lexa.”

Lexa stared at her, allowing her forehead to rest against hers “I have to do this, Luna.”

“Fuck” Luna sighed, letting go of her friend, stumbling away

“Give that leg a rest, Luna”

“Do not fucking tell me what to do!” She snapped

Lexa took a deep breath as Luna continued “You refuse help, you won’t listen to me or anyone… I am not standing here and watch you do this” she put her jacket on “And you keep lying to that blonde…” she shrugged “she’ll just become another Costia”

The vigilante’s eyes widened and she was up before she could even process anything. Luna wouldn’t get intimidated by her friend, though “What? You’ll knock me out again? Goodbye, Lexa.”

She was petrified in her spot, unable to do anything else but watch Luna leave her apartment.

Her fists clenched, after a while “Fuck!” she snapped, punching the wall, next to her.

She moved so she could get the device to contact Monty, again.

Her decision was made.

Lexa was tired. And she had ran out of patience.

The vigilante of Polis had been discovered anyway, there was no point in hiding anymore. After all, she only had to be careful enough not to get caught.

She was going to get her questions answered.

She was going to know the truth.

Even if she had to punch it out of someone’s mouth.

But first… she had to tell Clarke the truth.

“Mom, are you ok?” Clarke was on the phone with her mother, as she drove herself home

_“Yes, dear. I’m fine, how are you? You seem tense”_

“I’m…” she hesitated “I’m good. Just wanted to check on you”

She could hear Abby’s smile, on the other side _“Don’t worry about me, dear”_

“So, have you, uh… discovered something about the vigilante?”

_“No, dear. WI is pressuring us, though. They want answers” she sighed “There’s no sign of that vigilante and not a single clue on who she is”_

“Did you watch the news?”

_“Yes, dear… there’s a full diversified and qualified investigation team working on this, they assured me”_

Clarke sighed “Well I don’t think they’re doing a very good job, uh?”

_“Clarke? I’d be the first agreeing with you, you know that. Hell I’d be the first pointing that out.”_ She sighed _“But whoever this is… she’s not an amateur. And she’s definitely not alone. This might be too dangerous.”_

Clarke nodded “Just please be careful? Can’t you… I don’t know, have Titus around you more often or something?”

_“Clarke, I’ll be fine.”_

“I’m serious, mom. Please do not be alone, under any circumstance?”

_“Alright, alright…”_

The blonde smiled “Alright, good”

She was fearing for her mother, particularly after everything that she discovered.

Clarke trusted her mother above all things. Despite everything, she did. And she knew her mother was doing the best she could in everything she worked on.

But she did notice the way Luna enraged as soon as her mother was mentioned. Even if her mother only had the misfortune of being in a middle of whoever’s war this was, she was in danger.

Particularly if Luna was, indeed, that vigilante, as she feared.

She needed to do something.

So, she dialed Raven as soon as she ended the call with her mother.

“Sup Griff?!”

“Where are you? We need to talk”

“Sounds serious” the Latina replied “I’m at campus, but I need to go to Arkadia’s Investigation Center soon”

“I’ll, give you a ride, then”

“Alright, you coming to get me?”

“Yes. Give me a few minutes”

“See ya, Griff”

The blonde tried to keep herself relaxed, as she drove to the University. She would have to tell Raven everything. Her friend was the only one able to help her, at the moment. After all, she might have to do a small illegality in order to discover things.

Nothing she hasn’t asked Raven, before, regarding the night of the assault at the center.

“Hey Griff!”

Once she finally arrived, Raven was already waiting for her and was quick to enter the car.

“Raven” Clarke spoke, driving off to Arkadia’s investigation Center.

The Latina stared at her for a moment, before taking a deep breath “Alright, I feel like you’re gonna drop a bomb on me now”

“Yes”

“Okaaaay” Raven wondered “Lexa told you she loves you”

“What?!” Clarke’s eyes widened “No… it’s no that-wait. That’s a serious thing Raven”

“It’s also truth. But she’s still an idiot and not telling you.” She leaned back on her seat “Oh, wait, so are you!”

“Raven. This is not about Lexa. Lexa doesn’t even know I’m about to tell you this so, please. You can’t tell her, ok? As a matter of fact, this will remain only between us”

Raven raised an eyebrow “You’re keeping things from Lexa now, uh?”

“God damn it Rae!” Clarke sighed

“Alright, alright… what’s wrong?”

“Remember I told you she was ignoring me for days? Before Christmas… and…”

“Yes” Raven “She got a broken rib”

“Yes” Clarke sighed “Well, she actually got a broken rib because she was in a fight. Helping a friend who was in trouble”

Raven stared at her, surprised, yet the blonde didn’t allow her to speak, just yet. Clarke didn’t allow her to say a word until she was finished telling her the full story.

“Wait… lemme see if I got this right” Raven stared at her, as her friend parked the car. “Lexa has a friend with black blood… and she never mentioned it?”

“She was scared, Rae…” Clarke defended her lover “Can you blame her? Some guys were after her friend. And apparently… after all the nightbloods”

Raven nodded “Yeah… I get it. I’d do the same, probably…”

Clarke nodded at her friend, hesitating for a moment.

Raven smirked at her “So, you’re only telling me this because you want something”

“C’mon Rae…” Clarke rolled her eyes “I need to find out who the vigilante is. And I think it’s Luna”

“Clarke…”

“I need you to find information on her. You can surely get something, right?”

“Are you trying to get yourself into trouble and drag me with you?” Raven looked at her

“Raven… my mom is in trouble”

Raven looked down, sighing. She took a few moments, before speaking again “What’s her name?”

Clarke looked at her, with a puzzled expression “Luna”

“Luna? Just Luna?”

“Ugh… she was in jail until recently. And I don’t know much more”

“Clarke…” Raven frowned “If she was in jail how come she’s the vigilante?”

“There’s something about her, Rae, I just can’t explain. Plus, mom told me she’s sure this vigilante isn’t working on her own. So… just please try?”

The Latina sighed, taking a few more moments. “Alright…” she hesitated “So… wanna know something interesting?”

The blonde observed her friend, curiously “What?”

“I’ve checked the surveillance footage. From that night on the center… This vigilante was able to avoid all cameras until that precise moment and…”

“No shit, Raven! That is obvious! Or why do you think she was able to go unnoticed all the first times?” Clarke immediately snapped

“Yeah, right. But… the vigilante… she got caught on camera because the power was shut down and, once the generators activated and the power returned, everything was also reactivated…”

“Well that’s unfortunate”

“Jeez Griff, lemme finish”

Clarke sighed “Alright”

“So, first, I went to the main switch room. She used some sort of amateur contraption that caused an electrical discharge and shut the power down. That’s pretty much noticeable to me. Maybe not to others.” Raven explained “Why would she need to shut the power down? She didn’t, before, assuming she was the one who took the blood all the previous times, as well…”

Clarke curiously listened to her, as she continued “Second… The cameras that spotted her were jammed, before she got into sight. Then, once the power was shut down and rebooted, they weren’t anymore, so she was spotted. And yet, only for a couple of minutes, then it was jammed, again…”

Clarke raised an eyebrow “What?”

“Third!” Raven approached her friend “I tried to access more images? You know I can’t? It’s not possible. And yet, you know me… I always figure things out. But I haven’t yet. Wanna know why?”

“Why?” Clarke asked, almost afraid of her friend’s response

“Because the core system is not in the building”

“It is not?”

“No. I don’t know where it is”

Clarke turned around, trying to process all the information her friend just told her.

“So, you’re basically confirming she’s not working alone in this”

Raven shocked her head “You can’t know that. For all we know, it could be someone else. Besides, she didn’t even went to get the samples in the first place. Why?”

“Are you defending her?!”

“Clarke… I am saying we need to consider everything.” Raven spoke “Plus, if Luna’s the vigilante, it doesn’t make sense. She’s a nightblood, or whatever you call it”

“It does make sense, Rae!” Clarke said “I’ve been thinking about it. We’ve been thinking whoever stole the blood wants to do shit with it. What if Luna is only stealing it so no one studies it? We can assume they don’t consent to it. That much I believe…”

“So, you’re saying that… if that is actually the case, she has a plausible reason”

Clarke nodded “She’s still dangerous and I want to find out the truth. My mom is freaking out because of it and I fear she’s been dragged to the middle of a war that doesn’t belong to her”

“Clarke… ok.” Raven looked down “I get it, but… if that is actually true… Then shouldn’t we worry more about the guys who are hunting down the nightbloods?”

Clarke stared at her friend, unable to reply.

“I mean… this is all hypothetical but if you’re right then… they started this war. And dragged your mother into it”

The blonde looked down, thinking about her lover. If Lexa was truly concerned with the whole situation and worrying about her friend, then it had to be really dangerous.

“And Clarke?”

She stared up, at the Latina “If Luna is this vigilante… and if she’s a big friend of Lexa…” she gulped “Lexa probably knows it, right?”

Clarke felt her heart suddenly beating too hard. She had been pushing that possibility away, but she knew her friend was right.

Did Lexa know something?

“And… if Lexa took a beating for her and all…” Raven gulped “Lexa was there, right?”

Clarke quickly shocked her head, refusing to believe in such possibility. She didn’t even consider the night of that fight. “No. Lexa wouldn’t do that. She knows I’m trying to figure out who this vigilante is.”

_Even if she’s constantly discouraging you._

_But that’s because she’s worrying about you._

“Plus,” she continued, trying to convince herself she wasn’t just making excuses to defend Lexa “If Luna wasn’t wearing that vigilante suit… she had no way of knowing it, right?”

Raven shrugged “Griff… I’ll see what I can do.” She took her hand and showed her a smile “But you wanna know what I think?”

“What?” Clarke spoke, still visibly shaken

“That this Luna is not the vigilante. That you’re just… so focused on figuring all out and you’re getting things wrong.” Raven smiled

“Lexa wouldn’t do that, anyway”

Raven nodded “She’s crazy about you, so… I’m positive we’re being kinda mean, here? To even consider it”

Clarke smiled at her “You’re right. I shouldn’t even consider this.”

“I’ll call you, ok?”

Clarke smiled “Thanks, Rae. I love you”

“You need to tell Lexa that, not me” Raven got out of the car “Cuz, honestly? I know that for too long, already”

Clarke rolled her eyes “Bye Rae…”

“Bye Griff!”

Later, that night, after sneaking out the infirmary without medical orders, Luna got herself a warm bath and a pleasant meal, before making the decision she’s been hesitating for the entire day.

She knew where to find Anya Woods and was expecting her to know she’d been sneaking around without permission, already. She didn’t care, at the moment.

“Come in.”

She heard her voice before even knocking on the other side of the half opened door.

“Anya” she slowly approached her. She was sitting at her desk, but didn’t seem too focused on her computer, anyway.

“Luna. I was hoping you wouldn’t cause more trouble, this time” She sarcastically spoke

“Forgive me for disliking this prison, Anya” Luna spoke

“I have nightbloods being captured and still you question my ways of securing them” She stared at the redhead, with a blank expression, much similar to her sister’s.

“Surely something is happening, uh?” Luna asked

“Then I should really turn this into a prison, uh?” Anya copied her

Luna sighed “Look, this is not even why I’m here. I’m not questioning your shit. I get it.”

“Good.” Anya spoke

“I want to help. Be an agent again”

“No.”

The answer was quick and determined.

“Anya. Where are they taking the nightbloods? I need to help”

“You are going to head back into the infirmary, heal properly. You’ll have a proper room then, food, a gym, a pool, a training field, a common space with the other nightbloods and you’re welcome to join all common activities as well.” Anya stared at her “And you will remain here until I say so”

“Right, like you did with your sister, uh?” Luna asked “No wonder she ran away”

Anya shot her a death glare, almost daring her to continue.

But Luna was not there to fight.

Not again.

“Anya, ever since you stopped providing to the center, they are hunting us down non-stop.” She spoke “Your sister is in danger”

“Lexa made her decision” Anya responded “And very little people know about her blood”

Luna frowned “You’re full of bullshit, Woods. Just like your sister.”

Anya stared at her, for a while “You were with Lexa?”

The redhead stared at Anya, for a while, considering her words. Lexa always requested not to share anything on her, and she was only doing this to try and ensure her safety. Yet, the more she could do without telling much, the better.

“She saved my ass. I lied when I said I got out of their grip on my own”

Anya stared at her, maintaining her expressionless posture “I wouldn’t expect Lexa to stay still. It is not like her.”

Luna stared at her, curiously “So, you knew?”

“No. I didn’t” She affirmed

“Anya. You have to do something”

“The longer she suspects the Griffins or Kane, the better. She’s safer, that way” Anya spoke

“Are you telling me they have nothing to do with this?”

Anya shrugged “If Lexa suspects them, it’s because I made it so. Nothing will happen, as long as it stays that way”

“Well, how long until you think she figures it out?”

Anya shrugged “Long enough for me to operate”

Luna gulped “Well, it might be a lot sooner than you expect. You’re underestimating her, again”

“She’s fine. She made her decision. I can’t do anything else for her”

“Honestly, the both of you annoy the shit outta me” Luna sighed “Why are you even telling me all this shit?”

Anya stood up, leaning against the table to look at Luna, closely “Because you’ll advise her correctly if you talk to her again… without telling her you came here. Because she would never want you here, talking to me about her, would she?”

Luna punched the table “I’m trying to help. Do not act like I’m doing something wrong”

Anya shrugged, then took her seat again “Very well, then, thank you Luna.”

“Ugh, you’re fucking impossible!” She turned around

“I hope I don’t have to send yet another team to save your ass. I don’t like having injured agents”

“Well, I take it you’ll like it when you lose your sister, then!” She exclaimed, opening the door, to leave “Bye, Anya!”

The CEO of Woods Industries punched the table as soon as the redhead was out of her sight “For fuck’s sake, Lexa!”

She furiously picked up her phone to make a call.

“Lincoln?!” She snapped “I want to know why exactly nothing has been reported to me on Lexa, lately”

_“Uh… just a minute…”_ He spoke _“I can safely talk, now”_ he spoke again, after a few moments _“I’m sorry, Miss Woods, but… We’ve been occasionally talking and there’s nothing unusual going on. You already know about Clarke Griffin, so…”_ Lincoln hesitated

“Then how is it I’ve come to know my sister has been involved in fights against nightblood hunters?”

_“What?!”_

“I’m expecting you all to do your job, Lincoln. Every fucking eye on her. That’s what you get paid for.”

_“Of course… Miss Woods, I’m sorry. I had no idea, no one mentioned anything either. I’ll handle it. I’ll spread the word, too. We won’t lose her from sight”_

“You better not.” She then hung up, throwing her phone at the table. “Fuck!”

Away from there, at the Students’ Housing, Lexa was pacing around her living room. It was getting late and Clarke hadn’t returned as she said she would.

Lexa had cooked dinner for them, yet the food was untouched.

She was hoping for the chance to tell her everything, but was now panicking that the blonde wouldn’t return.

She had called and texted, but got no answer. She even wondered if it was some kind of payback.

“Ugh” she cursed, clenching her fists out of frustration.

She was almost giving up, already pondering to get suited up and go out there to let some frustration out of her, when the doorbell rang.

Lexa was at the door in a second, relieved to see her lover on the other side “Clarke…”

The blonde smiled at her, entering the apartment “I told you I’d come”

Lexa nodded “I- did you eat something?”

Clarke shocked her head “You cooked?”

Lexa nodded, taking a few steps towards the kitchen, when Clarke stopped her again. “Wait”

The brunette turned to stare at her, feeling her heartbeat increasing already.

This would be a good time to talk.

“I’m not hungry right now.” Clarke said, staring at Lexa, up and down.

“Hmm… ok”

“You ok, Lex?” Clarke asked, smiling as she approached her lover.

“Yeah, well… there’s something…” Lexa stammered, feeling the blonde backing her up against the wall “… it is important and…”

Clarke nodded at her, but attacked her lover’s neck “Ok, tell me” she whispered, exploring the tanned skin she so much adored, as her arms also travelled around Lexa’s body.

The brunette closed her eyes, trying to concentrate, yet always unable to resist Clarke.

“I miss you, like crazy” Clarke mumbled, leaning to kiss Lexa, who happily responded.

“Fuck…” the brunette cursed, allowing the kiss to become more and more heated.

“Sorry, babe, I just can’t resist ya…” Clarke smiled, breaking the kiss “You can tell me before we fuck each other’s brains out” she bit her lip

Lexa’s pupils were now fully dilated, her lips parted and definitely horny.

She realized Clarke didn’t obviously give much importance to the matter and, for some reason, she was actually relieved and not so stressed after she kissed her, that way.

_You’re a fucking coward, Woods._

The small part of her still sane mind yelled at her.

“Lex?” Clarke smiled

Lexa gulped, hesitating for a moment “It can wait” she whispered, before attacking her lips and leading her to the bedroom.

_She’ll just become another Costia_.


	17. CHAPTER 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in the middle of the night only to find Lexa is not home. 
> 
> The truth might be too painful to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I figured I've given you enough frustrating chapters until now hehe
> 
> So here it goes, a longer chapter this time, with lots of events. 
> 
> After this, it's only action 'till the end.
> 
> I honestly hope you like it.
> 
> Please give me feedback! 
> 
> Carly*

_“Fuck…” Clarke cursed, leaning back against her pillow, holding her arms around Lexa’s neck, tight “That feels so good Lex…”_

_The brunette’s lips were parted, admiring the stunning sight beneath her as she slowly moved the recently acquired strap-on inside her, allowing her the time to adjust._

_“I think I might come just from watching you” She whispered, leaning down to attack her neck, speeding the pace as she sensed her lover grinding more and more._

_The blonde moaned, tightening the grip around Lexa even more. But she didn’t seem to mind, at all. “Lex…fuck… don’t be gentle”_

_Lexa smirked, capturing her lower lip with her teeth “Always making me go crazy, uh…” she thrusted deeper, harder, faster, in what soon became a wildly and steamy marathon._

_Clarke’s back arched, as the feeling of what would be a very intense orgasm stirred. Her lover seemed to sense it, she always read her and her needs so well. So she moved her hand between their bodies, down the skin of her belly until her very throbbing clit._

_There was no way she would last long._

_“Lexa!”_

Clarke’s eyes opened wide, suddenly. The room was dark, she had only a blanket above her legs, yet she felt hotter than ever. She squeezed her thighs as the memories of that dream revived in her thoughts. She bit her lip, thinking how insanely horny she got ever since both added toys to their sex life.

She turned to the other side of the bed, more than ready for some contact. Who knew Lexa would be having one of her usual nights and was awake, as well?

She felt insanely greedy for having such erotic dreams about her lover, who used to sleep right next to her, every night.

“Hmmm” Clarke turned to the other side of the bed.

It was empty.

“Lexa?”

The blonde frowned, sitting on the bed. “Lex?”

Yet, Lexa was far from there.

She was fully disguised in her suit.

The vigilante had grown immensely famous, around Polis, anyway.

Many liked her.

Many hated her.

Not that she cared, but it actually allowed her the space to act, while everyone seemed to be distracted with the uproar she caused among the people of Polis.

Obviously, she was still a night vigilante. She avoided daylight at all costs.

And, at the moment, she was doing what she’d been wanting to, in a very long time.

“Please…”

Marcus Kane seemed scared, as she never saw him before.

Though, she had never seen him chained to a chair, anyway.

It wasn’t hard to sneak into his house.

It wasn’t the first time either, anyway.

She had taken a sit, herself, in front of him. The room was fully dark, with just enough light for him to see she was armed.

“I’m making things simple, for you” she spoke.

The sweat dropped from his forehead, his lips were parted as he stared at her “Who are you?”

Lexa frowned, playing with the knife in her hand “If you don’t start spilling words, I’m putting this to use”

Kane gulped “I don’t know what you want me to say. I don’t know what you want!”

The vigilante was running out of patience.

“I’ll make a cut each time you open your mouth to say something that’s not useful”

Kane gulped, looking down “I’m being honest, please. I don’t know what you are asking me about.”

“I can refresh your fucking memory?!” she stood up, kicking him in the chained chest, making him fall on his back, still attached to the chair

He grunted, in pain, even more when Lexa forced the chair back into place, only to punch him again, splitting his lip.

When he still refused to talk, she punched him again, and again, until she got on his back, pushed him by his hair and got a knife to his throat “You know very well what happened the night I’m asking about”

“I don’t know who that girl was!” he mumbled “She was dead when I got there already, I swear!” he finally spoke

Lexa closed her eyes “So, you’re telling me Griffin killed her. Then you killed him”

“What? I didn’t kill Jake, he was my best friend.” He gulped “And he would never kill someone.”

“I am waiting for a reasonable explanation”

“Please…” he was trembling now “I know Jake might have discovered something, I don’t know what it was. It must have been serious, because someone killed him. I did not, he was already bleeding out when I got there”

“You were supposed to meet him, that night”

Kane took a deep breath, realizing the vigilante knew some details “He called me. He was stressed. I could tell he was. But he never told me a thing… he…” he gulped “When I got there I found him bleeding out and the girl was already dead.” He spoke “I am telling you the truth.”

“Give me a reason why I should fucking believe you, Kane” she pressed the knife harder against his neck, to the point he was already bleeding

Kane closed his eyes “Why would you want to know? As far as I’m concerned, you could have been the one killing him, uh? For how long have you been sneaking inside the center?”

The vigilante moved the knife from his throat, skillfully landing it on his cheek, making a deep cut “How many cuts more? Uh? I have all night long”

Kane groaned “Fuck…” he gulped, as tears filled his eyes “You fucking psychopath!” he spit the accumulating blood on his mouth.

“Try me” Lexa threatened, placing the knife on the other cheek

“Woods Industries is the only company providing black blood. Which means they own their carriers.” Kane sighed “It was a shock back when WI accepted to give away some for experiments. WI is impervious.” He shut his eyes, in pain. The vigilante decided to ease her grip on him.

So, she moved to return to her seat, observing him closely.

“The war for black blood is old.” He said, realizing the torture would stop if he just spoke “I realized that back then. We were hopeful… Jake was hopeful that this treaty would finally bring peace. He only wanted the blood to test it and make good with it. He wanted to know if he could use it to create something good. And he wanted Abby to start her own research” He gulped “Jake was a good man”

“Go on” Lexa impatiently spoke

“It only lasted a few weeks, though. Jaha started to call him, talking about shit on how this blood could also serve other purposes. Jake denied him. Always.”

“Where were you in the middle of that?”

“I am just a teacher. And Jake’s friend”

“Right.” Lexa rolled her eyes.

Kane looked down “Jake was stressed, because Jaha was insisting. Meanwhile Jaha was constantly donating equipment and money to Arkadia’s University. He wanted me to convince Jake to dispose of some blood”

The vigilante observed him, curiously, as he continued “Then, new people started to be hired, to work at the center. Qualified people… people to work with both Abby and Jake.” He explained “Jake was so pissed, but Jaha assured him he had nothing to do with it.” Kane sighed “It all started to go wrong, after that. I went there frequently, trying to ease the tension.” Kane looked at the vigilante “I know Jake discovered something, that night. I swear to you. I have no idea what it was” he looked down, licking his still bleeding lips “He called me but when I got there, this girl was already dead. I have no idea who she was.” He explained “Jake was… he just made me promise to keep Abby and Clarke safe. He told me they were in danger and… that’s what I’ve been trying to do”

“You’re full of shit.” The vigilante stood up “You don’t step in that center ever since. How’s that fucking protection?”

“Abby is…” Kane sighed “She wouldn’t stop her work. I could never convince her. I’ve been doing everything I can, to keep her safe”

“Trying to convince me she doesn’t know shit, uh?”

“She knows as much as I do…” Kane gulped

“Who killed them, then?”

Kane shocked his head “I wish I knew”

The vigilante stared at him, unsure if she believed him, or not. The fear of having read everything wrong from the beginning stirred within the cells of her skin. Maybe she should pay a visit to Jaha first than the other visits she already had planned.

As if sensing her quietness, Kane continued “I don’t think Jaha did it. He wouldn’t do that do his friend.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“He didn’t… it was someone else” Kane looked down “Abby thought that things calmed down, after it. She genuinely had no idea about the quantity of samples that WI provided to the center, since they never got into the system. Someone has been operating there since the beginning” he looked up “Someone like… you”

The vigilante reacted quickly, punching him hard, once again “Well, you’re doing a lousy job protecting the lady you seem to care about, uh?” she pushed him by the collars, only to punch him again “She may have acted accordingly to what she knows, but you were the one in there. You’re telling me you saw nothing and you did nothing”

He looked down “I’m sorry if this girl was important. But I have no idea who she was or what she was doing there.”

Lexa gulped, pushing him back up to surround her fingers around his neck “If I discover you’re lying to me, Kane. I will kill you.”

“As long as you don’t touch Abby”

The vigilante observed him as he pleaded “Why do you need the blood anyway? If you’re there since the beginning, why do you need me to be telling you this, uh?”

“You don’t get to ask me things” Lexa punched him again.

She felt enraged, by then.

Not only at him, but at herself.

She had been patiently waiting for months, being almost sure her suspicions were right.

After all, she had this only lead.

Because despite being aware of ANA’s interests and involvement in this war for nightblood, the only lead she had on Costia’s death was Marcus Kane.

And she was most likely wrong the whole time.

But she was done with everything.

She was out of patience, as well.

She was going to figure it all out, no matter what.

“You can’t just leave me here like this!” Kane snapped, as he sensed her leaving

“Yes, I can”

Clarke had been pacing around the apartment, trying to calm her own breathing. A million possibilities and theories ran through her mind.

The fear of what she desperately tried to believe was impossible was disturbing her to a point she never thought she could feel.

Lexa was not home.

It was 4am and she was not home.

It wasn’t like she would leave the house to go to the grocery time.

Or to go to the gym.

Or to go anywhere at all.

There was an open division in her closet. A division that she’d never seen before, because she was placed in a hidden spot.

There were a few devices on the inside that she didn’t dare to touch, just yet.

The blonde believed she might go insane, but there was only one thing in her mind.

One thing that made sense.

It was like every little piece connected, all of a sudden, and she cursed herself for being such a fool.

Luna would never call for Lexa’s help if she was the vigilante, right? That vigilante would surely handle any situation.

Raven was right, there was no way Luna was the vigilante if she was actually in jail, until very recently.

Instead, Luna called for Lexa’s help because she knew Lexa would be the only one able to help her.

Clarke tried to control her breathing, as more memories came to her mind. Lexa had knocked Luna out as soon as she discovered she was a Griffin. She realized Lexa wasn’t trying to prevent an ugly argument.

No.

She was trying to prevent the truth to come out.

Now she thought about it, it wasn’t the first time she’d wake up in the middle of the night to feel the side of the bed empty. Yet she’d always genuinely believed Lexa was wandering around the place trying to tire herself to be able to sleep. Plus, she’d never fully awake. She’d basically turn around in the bed and fall back into sleep, knowing Lexa would eventually return to her, as always.

But now she wondered. Was Lexa out all those times, as well?

Her heartbeat was so fast she thought she might not handle it.

_Lexa can fight._

_She definitely can._

_She’s strong and agile and I’ve never seen anyone with that stamina._

_I saw her kick Lincoln’s ass, once. No one would believe Lincoln could lose a fight to anyone, but I’ve seen it._

_Lexa has friends with black blood_.

_Is she…? She can’t, right?_

“Gosh…”

The blonde took her hands to her face, as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Her body felt numb and she let herself slide into the floor.

She could feel her mind yelling out all the frustration.

_This can’t be happening._

Clarke had lost notion of the time she stood there, petrified and processing everything.

Within, it was a hurricane of thoughts and emotions.

Pain.

Anger.

Sadness.

Betrayal.

Her heart was scattering into pieces, yet, as the minutes passed by, she could feel the rage dominating every single cell on her body.

And, suddenly, she was up.

She recalled seeing Lexa’s phone at the kitchen and she also knew her laptop was somewhere around the apartment.

She felt the need to be sure.

Even if, suddenly, everything seemed so clear in her mind, she needed assurance.

It all made sense. She felt like a complete idiot, allowing herself to be fooled the whole time. She couldn’t even believe she suspected Luna. Though she was sure Luna knew a lot of things.

And yet, it was as if a little part of herself desperately wanted to hold onto hope, wishing it was all a lie and that Lexa had to leave for some explainable reason.

She quickly gabbed her lover’s phone, but soon discovered she wasn’t able to unlock it.

The same happened with her laptop.

She feared to touch the devices hidden in that compartment of the closet just yet, since she knew she would have to be extra careful with those. And she had no idea when Lexa would return.

She was definitely going to check those later.

“Ugh!” She groaned, suddenly feeling the need to turn the whole place upside down, looking for something.

However, another idea crossed her mind, when she sensed a few movements, up close.

Clarke ran to the bed and laid down, with her eyes closed. She wiped all the tears away and just pretended to be sleeping.

She sensed nothing, in the next few moments. However, soon enough, she could already smell Lexa in the room and, surprisingly, next to her, in the bed.

The blonde shut her eyes, with her back turned to Lexa. She wondered how was she able to enter the place without making a single noise.

And her certainties grew more and more.

She froze as she felt Lexa’s warm hand caressing her bare arm and her lips placing a soft kiss on her hair.

Lexa sighed, leaning back to face the ceiling “I’m sorry, Clarke…” she whispered, believing her lover was in a deep sleep “For whatever it’s worth… I really am”

Clarke gulped, unable to prevent more tears from falling down her cheeks. She was glad she kept her back turned to Lexa.

She let herself silently cry for the next hours, unable to get any more sleep.

Then, when she was sure Lexa was in a deep sleep, herself, she stood up, changed, and left the apartment.

She needed to talk to Raven.

When she arrived home, it was too early in the morning, and her mother was on the way out, to work.

“Hey, dear…” she immediately sensed something was wrong “What happened?”

Clarke gulped, knowing it would be useless to deny it.

Yet, she wasn’t ready to share anything just yet.

“Oh, Clarke… you fought, again?” she pushed her into a warm hug.

Clarke simply nodded, but said no word.

“It’s ok, dear” Abby showed her a smile “You’ll get through this”

The blonde could only shock her head “Not this time, mom…”

Abby stared at her, concerned, yet knowing her daughter well enough not to push conversation at the moment.

“Hey…” she kissed her cheek “It’ll be alright”

Clarke gulped “Call me if you need something?”

Abby nodded “And you, please rest? You look like you didn’t get any sleep”

“Ok mom” she whispered, before she walked to her bedroom.

She allowed the tears to keep on falling, as she got herself a shower and into fresh clothes.

Raven wouldn’t pick up the phone and she knew her friend was probably busy.

“Damn it!”

She let herself fall to her bed, allowing the continuous rage and frustration to dominate her entire being.

She couldn’t believe Lexa would do such a thing to her. She couldn’t believe everything they’d been living for the past months had been a lie.

She couldn’t believe she let herself be deceived that way.

The blonde took her hand to wipe her tears, once again. She was mentally exhausted. Her mind couldn’t stop the restless circle, from hating Lexa, to thinking about everything they’d been through, to desperately want proof and to that tenuous line of hope that everything was a mistake.

She snapped out of her thoughts once she heard footsteps downstairs, as an idea crossed her mind.

Quickly, she stood up and ran downstairs.

“Miss Griffin” Titus seemed surprised to see her “I didn’t know you were home, I apologize if I woke you up”

Clarke, however, followed him “That’s ok”

He seemed suspicious, once she did “Do you need something, Miss Griffin?”

Clarke stared at him, hesitating for a moment. She wasn’t sure of what to say, after all, she had no idea the extent of his knowledge, either. “I just remembered you know Lexa”

“I know Lexa, yes” Titus responded, calmly

“Why did you not keep contact with her after she lost her parents?”

He stared at her, keeping his calm expression “That young lady is quite independent, as you surely know, Miss Griffin. She wouldn’t accept help”

Clarke nodded, comprehensively. She could definitely picture Lexa doing so “What do you think of her?”

Titus stared at her “Why would you want to know my opinion, Miss Griffin?”

“I just do, Titus”

“She’s special.” He shrugged “And she means well”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… she may be complicated but she always has good intentions”

Clarke sighed, knowing she had to approach him differently “She’s one hell of a fighter, did you know? There’s this huge gym instructor, Lincoln. She kicked his ass, like… something I’ve never seen before”

She could swear she saw a hint of amusement in his expression “She has learned how to fight from a very young age”

“Why?”

Titus shrugged “She liked it. And she had talent for it.”

The blonde observed him, lost in thoughts.

So, Titus continued “I’m sure you’ve asked her this, yourself?”

Clarke shrugged “Yeah, well, you know, she’s not much of a talker”

“I see…” Titus nodded

The blonde sighed, in defeat, there was nothing of use she could get out of Titus, either.

He seemed eager to speak again, but was interrupted by his phone “Oh, it is your mother” he immediately answered “Mrs Griffin?”

Clarke frowned, observing him as he seemed surprised

“Come again?” he asked, quickly looking around

“Titus? What’s going on?” Clarke quickly asked

“I have never spotted anything suspicious, Mrs Griffin, I assure you” he spoke

“Titus!” Clarke snapped, eagerly.

The driver paced around the room, as he listened to Abby on the other side of the phone. “Worry not Mrs Griffin, I will handle that” he then hung up the phone

“What is going on?!”

“You mother discovered a scout hidden in her office, at the hospital” Titus revealed

Clarke’s eyes widened “What?”

“Someone has been checking all her moves” he stared at the younger Griffin “The Griffin’s are in danger”

She gulped as he continued “There’s a high chance the center is filled with scouts, as well. I will have to check it out”

“Wait.” Clarke immediately stopped him. Then, she moved, wanting to check every inch of her place.

She didn’t need to say anything, Titus seemed to understand what she intended to, and stared to help her.

The house certainly had hidden scouts as well.

Suddenly, she felt the jitters taking over, again.

Lexa. Her suspicious on her were growing stronger and, yet, even if she wanted it desperately, she feared the proof.

“Where would you hide one?” Clarke asked, checking the couches, on the living room

“Well…” he approached her, but focused on the small table in front of the couch, turning it around “There’s movement on the couch, it would cause interference on the other side.” He inspected the table “But here…”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she spotted the small device. She thought her heartbeat would explode.

Lexa had been at her house.

Everything made sense.

Every piece connected.

Lexa was the vigilante.

She needed no physical proof.

She just knew it.

“Whoever is on the other side might be listening” Titus spoke, before crushing the device with his foot” he turned to Clarke “There are more around, for sure”

She nodded, incapable of moving.

He stared at her for a moment “No one will harm you, Miss Griffin. I assure you” he then moved, probably to try and find all the other scouts.

She allowed the tears to fall down, again, as soon as he was out of sight.

_What did I ever do to you, Lexa…?_

Lexa started to call Clarke as soon as she realized she’d left without a word or a note.

Yet, the blonde was too upset to be able to contest.

She knew she’d have to face Lexa, soon. There was a lot to be clarified, even if she wanted to avoid that at all costs, at the moment.

Clarke wondered for how long Lexa was planning on keeping this from her. She wondered if she only approached her, in the first place, to reach her own interests.

The pain was too much for her to handle. The extent of the already caused damaged was beyond repair.

But the rage within her demanded an explanation.

And she rather not wait.

If she was going to shatter her heart even more, then she had to do it, quick.

So, she eventually picked up her phone and texted Lexa:

**-Had to come home to my mom. I’ll be there soon.**

She gulped, as she sent it, and tried to find the courage for the next hours.

She only left her place after knowing there was no trace of tears left in her face.

It didn’t take her long to reach Lexa’s apartment. Yet, she needed a few more moments before being able to face her.

“Clarke…” Lexa stared at her, apparently worried, as soon as she opened the door for her “Are you ok?”

The blonde stared at her, trying to find the words. Lexa was staring at her, completely oblivious about the fact Clarke was aware of everything she’d been doing.

“Clarke?”

Lexa took her hand, approaching her as she usually did. Clarke stared at her “Let’s get dinner ready?”

“Uh…” Lexa observed her, closely “Sure, but… what’s wrong?”

Clarke shocked her head, walking inside her apartment “It’s ok”

“Something happened with your mom?”

Clarke tried her best for her body language not to betray her, yet she cringed at the mention of her mother.

Did Lexa mean to harm her, all along?

The thought terrified her.

“It’s fine, Lexa”

The brunette raised her arms “Alright, then. You know you can talk to me if you want to, right?”

Clarke gulped.

Everything that came out of her mouth felt false and hypocritical. It enraged her and she didn’t want to burst out everything just yet.

She went to the kitchen and started cooking, without any other word.

Lexa was with her, all the time, in silence.

It was when she was trying to focus on the stove that she felt Lexa’s arms, surrounding her. Her lips kissed her shoulder, where she rested her chin, then.

Clarke closed her eyes, wanting so desperately to push her away.

“Clarke… I don’t like seeing you like this…”

The blonde was thankful her phone interrupted them.

She picked it up from her back pocket, noticing Raven was returning the earlier calls.

She definitely couldn’t talk to her, in front of Lexa.

Yet again, as if by luck, her battery died before she could do anything else.

“Shit…” she cursed

“Do you need my phone?” Lexa offered

Clarke shrugged “It was Raven, I’ll call her later” she whispered “I could use your laptop though? There are a few emails I need to check, from my supervisor and…”

Lexa nodded “Sure.”

Clarke bit her lip as she watched her walking away to get the laptop. She was next to her in a second, when she returned with it, and, even if discretely, paid attention to her password.

_Thank god she doesn’t use fingerprint access._

However, Clarke wasn’t interested in doing anything just yet. She wouldn’t be able to, with Lexa around.

So, she just checked her emails, as she said she would, while Lexa took her place in the kitchen.

She observed Lexa. She looked quieter than usual, as well, but Clarke couldn’t be sure of anything, anymore.

It was like this was an entirely new Lexa.

Everything about her, in Clarke’s mind, changed as soon as she figured out the truth.

However, she tried to engage small conversation, during the next few hours. She fought her constant will to confront her, because she wanted to test if she would leave again, that night.

“I really just want to get some sleep tonight. Do you mind?” she spoke, once they finished dinner.

Lexa nodded at her, worriedly.

Clarke didn’t wait for her, as she cleaned the table, and went straight to bed. Lexa joined her later, carefully touching her, as if asking permission to cuddle with her.

The blonde took a deep breath, knowing she would have to say something to calm Lexa, and so, not ruin her plan.

“I’m sorry. I’m just worried about my mother” she turned, snuggling up against her.

Lexa sighed in relief, kissing her forehead immediately “Nothing will happen. To any of you”

The blonde was silent once she heard her words “That vigilante is still out there. She’s growing famous and… my mother is scared and… so am I”

Lexa gulped, caressing her lover’s cheeks.

Clarke was hoping she would be able to get something from Lexa, with such approach, but there was nothing.

“Everything will be fine”

Those words.

Those were the only thing she got.

Not a single bit of the truth.

So, Clarke sighed and said no other word.

Instead, she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, for the next hours.

Her mind screamed when she felt Lexa leaving the bed. She couldn’t precise how long it had been, but she was awake, that time.

She noticed her walking to the closet, but felt nothing else.

Lexa’s stealth was something like she’d never witnessed before.

So, Clarke waited for a few moments, before leaving the bed as well.

She walked all around the house but there was no sign of Lexa.

Again.

She assumed she didn’t use the front door to leave.

The tears were streaming down her face, once again, as she was confronted with the painful reality.

Even if she was already aware of it.

That didn’t make it any easier.

She found the will to move to the closet to get the devices. Lexa didn’t carry them with her to the outside, so she assumed those might be of some importance.

She had to be honest, she didn’t know exactly what to do with some. But that’s what she had Raven for.

Then again, there was a USB drive amongst everything.

So, and after equally getting her laptop, which shouldn’t be so hard to check, since she already knew its password, she sat on the table and started to search for anything.

The laptop didn’t have anything suspicious, at first sight. She noticed she kept some unusual files, hidden in some other folders that would make anyone believe were University related.

However, she had no access to them.

She couldn’t enter nor open them.

“Ugh!” she punched the table, in frustration.

It was only once she checked the USB that she was able to find something.

Lots of audio files.

It was an almost infinite folder with different audio files.

“My house and the hospital were not the only places under scouts…” she spoke to herself.

She found yet another folder, mixed within all the audio files, which immediately made her heart contort.

There were several pictures and files.

She would need hours to go through all that.

She didn’t know anyone, however.

She noticed a file that carried normal colored pictures, even if only a few. Another file carried red colored pictures and the last one carried a few black and white photos.

Though she had no idea what it meant… it made her feel goosebumps all over.

Her eyes spotted Luna in one of the normal colored pictures.

Her biggest shock was to find Marcus Kane in there. A black and white photo of him.

What did Lexa intend to do with this? Why did she have pictures of Marcus Kane?

She scrolled down the pictures, desperately wanting to check if there was some other familiar face.

But there wasn’t.

Clarke honestly believed she would dehydrate. But she could not stop her tears. She was furious and she was hurt… she had been ever since she figured everything.

Yet, now, she was scared as well.

She was scared of Lexa.

And the fear grew even more once she sensed the window opening and, soon, was facing the famous vigilante.

She was right in front of her.

Standing in her black suit, head and face covered. Yet, at the moment, to Clarke, Lexa’s green eyes were quite evidenced.

It was Lexa.

She was petrified as well.

Clarke was sure she was definitely not expecting her.

She took a deep breath, trying not to show any hint of fear or pain “How long did you intend to keep this from me?”

The vigilante approached, in surprise, but said no word.

“And what on Earth is this?!” Clarke turned the laptop to her, showing her Kane’s picture.

Lexa gulped, staring at her lover, in shock.

“Care to say something?!” Clarke stood up “Cuz I’m not afraid of you!”

The vigilante looked down, for a few moments, as if thinking of what to say.

“The ones in black and white are part of the blacklist.”


	18. CHAPTER 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tries to deal with the truth.
> 
> Raven tries to help her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I felt bad after leaving you guys in such a cliffhanger, in the previous chapter. 
> 
> So I'm leaving you one more chapter! 
> 
> These next few chappies will be a little too hard, and the whole truth is slowly coming up. 
> 
> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Carly*

_“The ones in black and white ones are part of the blacklist.”_

Clarke’s lips parted, in shock.

She could feel the shivers spreading all the way down her spine.

Lexa spoke so naturally.

As if everything was just… normal.

As if her act wasn’t just discovered and, worse, as if she didn’t mind, at all.

And, to worsen things, she didn’t seem to be in a hurry to offer an explanation.

The tone of indifference hurt the most.

Clarke turned her back on her, trying to control her breathing.

“This is not happening...”

“I never meant to drag you into this” Lexa spoke

“You’re a fucking murderer!” Clarke snapped “You’re a fucking liar!” she yelled, turning to face the vigilante, again “All this has been a fucking lie and I’ve been the damn clown in this big circus of yours! What is wrong with you?!”

“It… I didn’t… I…” Lexa gulped “I’m sorry”

“You’re sorry?!” Clarke snapped “You’re fucking sorry? Were you even planning on telling me this? Or just keep the show running? And continue making me look like a damn fool? What’s your goal, even? To get to my mom? To get to me? Well congratulations!” the tears fell from her cheeks.

“Clarke… I didn’t want this. I’ve been trying to tell you…” Lexa approached her, but Clarke immediately stepped back

“Get away from me”

Lexa stepped back, immediately “I would never hurt you”

“Yeah?!” she snapped “What about my mother? Is she on that silly list too?!”

The vigilante shocked her head “Not at the moment”

There it was.

The cold tone of indifference again.

“What do you mean, at the moment?”

“I cut her from the list, temporarily. If she grows suspicious again, she’ll return to it”

Clarke gulped “You are fucking crazy. A fucking psychopath!” she yelled “I am turning you in, right now”

“You do not have any evidence, Clarke”

“Is this not enough? I think it is”

“You will not take that” Lexa approached

“Or what? You will kill me, uh?!”

Lexa shocked her head “I would never harm you, Clarke. Ever.”

“Stop the bullshit, you never fucking cared”

The vigilante gulped “I know I’ll never convince you otherwise, but it is true” she closed the laptop “And this is staying…”

The blonde looked away, once again.

She knew it would be useless to try and take anything. She would stand no chance against Lexa.

“I know about the scouts” she said, eventually

“Is that how you found out?” Lexa curiously asked

Clarke gulped “You really do take me as for a fool, uh?” she bit her lip, trying to control her tears “I woke up last night and you weren’t there. I saw the secret division of the closet. I’m guessing you hide all that in there, as well.”

Lexa nodded, looking away, unable to say a word

It was useless to say she was surprised. She would never suspect Clarke had figured out the truth.

She did sense she was acting strange, before. She even considered not leaving and staying with her.

But what she had to do was urgent.

And it was going to get worse from now on.

Her heart was furiously pounding against her chest, like she didn’t remember being in a very long time.

She’d usually think about this moment, but to actually live it was too painful. Of course, she knew Clarke would never believe her, again. She knew she betrayed her trust and she knew the blonde was right.

But she also knew she would never hurt her.

She was the only thing in the world she cared about. The only one she loved and, hell, she had never found the courage to say it.

Lexa called herself a coward, constantly, for everything she had and hadn’t done to Clarke. For all different reasons.

“Why?”

The blonde’s words came out as a whisper, long moments later.

Lexa could tell she was exhausted and it made her heart cringe to know she was the cause of all that pain.

And once again, she wanted to tell her.

Everything.

She wanted to tell her that her family had been lying to her ever since Jake Griffin died, as well.

But she couldn’t just justify her mistakes by using the other’s faults. Plus, she hardly believed Clarke could handle more.

So, instead, she could only apologize.

“I’m sorry, again.” Lexa spoke “I never wanted to use you. I approached you because I liked you.”

“Stop the bullshit Lexa!” Clarke snapped, again “I should have seen right through you! It all makes so much sense now! That night you brought me here, drunk, you were studying some kind of device on your laptop. You would avoid me some nights, when we first started dating, because you wanted to be free to go and do whatever you want! Tell me if I’m wrong!” she snapped “Tell me, when did you put those scouts in my mom’s office? At the hospital? Tell me it wasn’t when I asked for your fucking help!”

The vigilante took a deep breath “It was”

“Then, you put the ones at my place when you went there for Christmas?”

Lexa shocked her head “No.”

“No?”

“We didn’t even talk back when I did that”

Clarke’s eyes widened “You sneaked into my place just like you sneaked into the center, then”

“I am not the one your mother has to worry about, Clarke” Lexa tried to explain

“You’re a criminal” Clarke stared at her.

Lexa stared at her, feeling the knot in her throat getting more and more painful as the blonde continued.

“You disgust me, you know” Clarke took a step forward, her confidence growing as she realized Lexa wasn’t going to react “You are a fucking psychopath. Just a pretty face to seduce whoever you need to get what you want. I feel used. I feel raped. I fucking hate you” her tone was filled with anger “And I will make sure you’ll pay for all you’ve done”

Clarke had Lexa basically glued to the wall, but the vigilante wouldn’t dare to touch her. Even if she knew she was encouraging Clarke.

“Say something, damn it!” Clarke spoke

“I’m sorry” Lexa whispered, once again.

“Fuck you!” Clarke used all the strength in her to punch her lover.

Ex-lover.

Lexa took her hand to her face, not minding the physical pain that couldn’t be compared to the one she felt, within.

“If you even dare to come near my family, Lexa, I swear to God. I may not be as skilled as you are, but I will kill you” Clarke spoke, storming out of the apartment.

The vigilante stood petrified in her spot, for a while.

_You just lost the one thing you loved the most._

_And it is your fault._

_And guess what? She is still in danger._

_You destroy everything you touch._

Her mind was spinning, yelling, hurting and raging.

“Fuck!” she yelled kicking the table in front of her, causing all the devices to fall down.

That was not the only thing she destroyed, that night.

Raven was sitting on her bed, with her laptop, eating a snack and enjoying the little time she had to help Clarke with her investigations.

She had tried to contest the blonde’s calls, but now her friend wouldn’t answer, either.

“Maybe you’re being all kinky with miss hot stuff, Griff.” She spoke out loud. “Anyway, I don’t think Luna is the vigilante…”

She found no useful information on Luna.

She wouldn’t have figured out she was a nightblood if she didn’t know, already. It made sense she was put in jail for her own protection. And even though she seemed an athletic person, capable of defending herself, Raven was sure there was nothing suspicious about her. 

“So… what now?” she bit her lip, trying to contact Clarke, once again.

Yet again, there was no reply.

“Hmmm”

Luna didn’t even have information on parents or closest relatives.

Nothing.

She had no tax address nor known school route.

Either that or she knew someone big enough to clear this information.

And Raven knew exactly what kind of people were able to do this.

Either the police or a powerful company.

It made sense to Raven that this war for black blood had political interests. She could swear this inner war was between ANA and WI and, most likely, Jaha, the head of state.

Yet, if WI provided the black blood for research purposes, then, it was reasonable to assume WI knew many black blood carriers.

At the same time, Raven found it odd that Lexa would know Luna, if the only probable connection to her was WI.

“Ok, you are crazy, Reyes.” She sighed, as her mind tried to connect the loosen points.

But she couldn’t resist her curiosity.

So, she had to type Lexa Woods.

And she frowned immediately.

Her file was equally empty.

“I was just about to say sorry, Lexa” she spoke to herself “But now, you got me curious… who the hell are you?”

She raised an eyebrow as she tried to dig in some information.

It was surprising that the information on Lexa was even less than the one on Luna.

But Raven was no fool. If both knew each other, if they were actually good friends, they had history.

And if the only thing she could connect Luna to was WI, then Lexa might have some kind of connection, as well.

So, instead, the Latina searched information on WI.

“Anya Woods, CEO… right” Raven whispered, groaning in frustration after a few moments, getting no useful information.

She was starting to believe she would actually have to sneak into either WI or ANA to be able to hack their database.

But there was something that got her attention, a few moments later. She started to notice the few related articles on her search. Many of them mentioning the mysteries on the Woods family and similar theories on the company.

So, curiously, she started to read about them, in one random article.

And, despite the usual information on WI’s purposes and actions, there were big sections talking about the Woods family.

“What the fuck?!” her eyes widened as she read about the previous CEO. He had been murdered, together with his wife, leaving two siblings behind. The eldest became the new CEO, Anya Woods, at the age of 25, while the other completely disappeared.

“Alexandria Woods?!”

The Latina could feel the air lacking in her lungs, suddenly. She knew exactly who Alexandria Woods was.

The article continued, theorizing how Alexandria Woods was publicly dead, while, in reality, they just kept her hidden because she might hold some kind of importance.

“Holy shit…” Raven was in pure shock.

Lexa would never talk about her past.

Ever.

She definitely never mentioned a sister.

Raven wondered why she was parted from WI and without any kind of protection. Then again, if she was publicly dead, then no one would try to do anything, right?

“Shit…” Raven looked down, knowing she was suddenly very interested in figuring it all out. “Alright. I can’t believe I’m doing this” she picked up her phone.

“Hey, Sinclair!” she sneezed right as she spoke “Right, Mr. Sinclair, I’m just calling cuz I’ve… atchoo… I don’t feel so good, I might need the day…. Atchoo… tomorrow?”

She smiled once he replied “Thank-atchoo!” she quickly hung up.

The screen was empty, Clarke hadn’t return any calls. Yet, she decided not to insist anymore.

Because the next time she’d talk to the blonde, she would have everything to share.

The Latina was determined to get into action. So, the first thing in the morning, she got herself at the entrance of WI.

“Wow… this is fucking amazing” she smiled, observing the huge building.

It was far from the center, definitely, but she had decided it was one of her favorite places in Polis.

“Good morning, how can I help you?” There was this young man at the entrance

“Oh, uh… hey!” she smiled widely “I have a job interview!”

He raised an eyebrow “A job interview?”

“Yes! I received an email and it’s in a few minutes”

He seemed suspicious, but allowed her entry.

And, just as she entered the place, she noticed there was no way she could access anything. The entrance hall was huge but there was nowhere she would be able to go without having to go through security doors.

The only chance she saw, at the moment, was that computer at the main reception.

_You will have to get to it, somehow, Reyes._

“Hello! I’m Raven Reyes, I am here for a job interview?” she leaned against the desk, smiling at the receptionist

“I am sorry” she typed on the computer, the one Raven couldn’t take her eyes from. After all, she was sure there was not much in that one, but if it allowed her access to the basic system, who knew what she could get.

“There are none scheduled for the day”

“What?” she tried to look surprised “But I got an email…” she picked up her phone, hiding the small device underneath it.

“Hold on for a second, then, Miss Reyes.” She picked up the phone

Raven smiled as yet another crazy idea crossed her mind.

“…. Alright, Sir, I’ll just send her away and…”

“No, please!” Raven jumped over the desk, grabbing the phone from the receptionist. “I need a chance, please Sir! I would love to work in a place like this and this is awesome! You have an awesome CEO and guess what? I am a genius and…!” she rambled and, meanwhile, got the time she needed to stick the small device to the computer.

Of course, only a few moments later, the security man was holding her back and she attempted to worsen the entire scene “Get off me!”

“What the hell is going on here?!”

“Miss Woods!” The secretary immediately exclaimed

“This one was causing trouble, boss” The security man spoke, still immobilizing Raven.

The Latina’s eyes widened as she spotted Anya Woods in front of her.

She stood tall, her expression serious and definitely intimidating. Her hair was loose and she wore a black tailored suit the Latina thought showed all her best features.

“Let go of me, I am not causing trouble!” Raven snapped at the security man

Anya Woods, however, was staring at her, suspicious.

“I just wanted a chance, really.” She sighed

“A chance to what?” Anya stared at the security man, signaling him to let her go.

Raven immediately straightened herself once she was free. She took a step forward, closer to the CEO but stopped after the first step, not daring to challenge her.

Her posture assimilated a lot to Lexa’s.

Anya was older, however.

But the Latina could already see similarities.

“To work here” she suddenly remembered she had to keep up the act.

The CEO raised her eyebrow at her “You’re throwing this show on because you want a job”

Raven gulped, but showed her a smile “Yes!”

Anya sighed “Right.”

The Latina, then, frowned “Do you know your security gates are in desperate need of an upgrade? I could definitely get pass those if I wanted to” she spoke, once Anya turned her back on her “And the cameras? I’d be able to hack them in an instant”

Raven, of course, wouldn’t dare to say she was exaggerating because, as a matter of fact, WI disposed of good technology.

Anya raised her eyebrow, turning back “Is that a threat?”

Raven’s eyes widened “What? No! I’m just saying I could improve that!”

“Prove your words, then”

Raven chuckled “Yeah?!”

Anya approached her, more than Raven thought she would. She got so close she could breathe in her scent, that she discovered she definitely liked. “Prove it”

The Latina gulped, feeling the shivers traveling all the way down her spine “Get me a laptop and I’ll prove it”

The CEO starred at the security man, who immediately understood and took off to get Raven’s request, somewhere on the inside of the building.

_This turned out a lot better than I expected, uh?_ She bit her lip, smiling at Anya, who remained quiet, suspiciously staring at her.

If she was lucky enough, maybe she would be able to hack WI dirty secrets.

And to prove her words to the CEO? To impress her with her talent?

She would have no problem with that.

***The next day***

Clarke hadn’t yet found the strength to leave her room. She had locked herself up in there, ever since she returned from Lexa’s apartment.

She had cried.

She had destroyed things.

She didn’t eat. Nor showered.

She found no will to do anything at all.

Yet, deep down, she knew she had to do something.

First of all, she had to tell her mother.

Then, they would have to figure a way to make sure to stop Lexa.

The thought alone was painful enough. But the blonde knew it was the right thing to do.

Plus, Lexa didn’t care at all when she took profit of her to reach her goals.

So she shouldn’t, either.

She wouldn’t.

Her phone was dead and she didn’t even bother to put it to charge, afraid Lexa would have tried to contact her.

Lexa… who didn’t even try to argue. Who didn’t even try to explain or say something…

Lexa just apologized.

And it was so not enough.

The damage was beyond repair. And it was not over.

There was a light knock on her door, which she ignored. Her mother had been trying to talk to her, for the past hours, but she found no strength to do so, just yet.

Even Titus had tried to make her leave the bedroom, but it was useless.

“Clarke, please dear... come out” Abby spoke.

The blonde raised her head, that one time, though. Because the tone her mother used was filled with concern.

“Please, let’s talk?”

It took Clarke a few moments, but eventually she stood up and went to the door. Abby showed her a sad face as soon as she saw her. “Clarke…” she quickly hugged her “Was it so bad to leave you like this?” she kissed her forehead “You haven’t done this ever since…”

She never finished. But the blonde knew she referred to her father’s death.

Clarke stood quiet, enjoying her mother’s embrace. She was glad Abby didn’t push her into a conversation and Clarke was still trying to figure out a way to tell her about Lexa.

“Clarke… I need you to come with me”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m worried about Marcus. He hasn’t answered his phone and isn’t seen at campus for three days.”

Clarke’s eyes widened “What?”

Her mind immediately went to the picture of him, on Lexa’s laptop.

She remembered how Lexa had no problem in confirming he was in her _blacklist._

Her heartbeat raced as she wondered if Lexa had done something to him.

“We need to go there, something happened” She quickly grabbed her mother’s arm “Let’s go”

“Clarke, at least take a shower”

“It is urgent, mother. Something happened to him”

Abby was suddenly scared with her daughter’s words “What do you mean?”

“Please, mom, let’s go!”

Abby nodded as Clarke continued “Oh, and please bring your biggest medical kit!”

“A medical kit? Clarke? Do you think he’s hurt?!”

“I know he is”

Abby, once again, was shocked “What is it that you know? That I don’t?”

“Mom, hurry, we need to get to his house”

“We don’t even know if he’s there”

Clarke shrugged, knowing her mother had a point “I know, but it’s our best chance.”

Abby nodded “I have the keys”

Clarke pretended not to take in such information, because the fact her mother had the key to Marcus Kane’s place was definitely not a priority thought at the moment.

It took them about twenty minutes to reach Kane’s house. It wasn’t hard to get inside and it definitely wasn’t hard to find him.

“Mom…” Clarke tried to fight the painful knot in her throat and her racing heartbeat.

There was blood all over the floor.

Abby quickly started entering all divisions, calling out for the man.

When they finally found him, he was unconscious. And definitely in a bad shape.

“Marcus!” Abby’s eyes widened as she saw him.

He was chained to a chair, looking way too pale and dehydrated. He had a swollen black eye and several other bruises around his face. There was a deep cut in his cheek and his lips also swollen, cut and completely dry.

Clarke observed in shock, as her mother desperately tried to help him out of the chains. She was calling for her, yet she couldn’t move.

_Lexa did this._

_She’s fucking insane._

_This is just cruel._

“Clarke!”

She was next to her mother as soon as she woke up from her thoughts. “Mother, I don’t know how to free him from these chains, not without hurting him more…” she spoke

“Marcus?!” she tried to wake him up.

Clarke observed around the room, trying to figure out a way to free him. “Mom, does he have some place where he keeps some tools? Maybe I can get something from there”

Abby nodded, with tears in her eyes.

Clarke nodded as soon as her mother explained her where to go. Yet, the best thing she got was also the most dangerous.

Either way, there was no other way.

So, she grabbed the grinder and ran back to where Kane and her mother were.

“Clarke!”

“It’s the only way, mom!” she stared at her mother “The police is to stay out of this, right?”

Abby shrugged “Is this even because of me?”

Clarke sighed “I think so, mom…”

“God…” she cried

Clarke took a deep breath “Step away mom… just be close to hold him if he wakes up.”

Abby nodded as her daughter carefully used the grinder on the chains. She jumped every time a circle broke loose. Her eyes observed Clarke, closely, showing her a small smile, filled with pride, as soon as she finished.

“There you go. Let’s get you into bed so I can check everything” Abby spoke

Clarke nodded “C’mon”

For the next hour, Clarke observed as her mother checked every inch of the man, analyzing possible internal injuries.

He was in a very bad shape, however. She had only been able to see his face, before. But his chest was filled with black bruises, his backside looked similar, and she was sure he had a few broken ribs. He needed a few stitches on his face and Abby put him under IV medication, as well.

He was completely dehydrated.

“For how long has he been like this?”

Clarke shrugged “For a long time. There was no way he could break free… and he was injured. Then the time didn’t help”

Abby sighed “Who did this?”

Clarke gulped, knowing exactly who did it.

“Hey…”

“Marcus! You’re awake, already!”

The blonde watched as her mother sat down next to him, in an instant. He looked at them, then around the room, as if fearing whoever hurt him was still around.

“We had no news of you, we were worried and decided to come check on you. We find you… well…” Abby sighed “Who did this to you?”

He gulped, taking a few moments “That vigilante, who stole the samples” he shocked his head “She’s fucking crazy!” he groaned

Clarke gulped, trying to hold the tears as she heard him talking

“She came out of nowhere. Wanting to know about the night Jake died…” he breathed "We need protection. The three of us” he stared at them, in worry “She will return”

Clarke stared at him, shocked, once again “Why did she want to know about that?!”

He shocked his head “There was another death, that day. She wanted to know about it”

“Another death? I never knew about that”

Abby stared at Kane, apprehensively. “It never mattered, dear. It was hard enough, back then”

Clarke stared at them, curiously. But the rage against Lexa grew more and more, by second.

“For all we know she might have been the one killing him. That wouldn’t fucking surprise me!” he cursed.

Clarke’s eyes widened “But… that was an accident, right?”

Abby stared at her daughter, then back at Kane “We can’t really be sure, now… maybe it wasn’t an accident, dear”

The blonde gasped, turning around as the whole world crashed upon her. It was too much for her to handle. And it was starting to go back to one of the most painful moments of her life.

It was hard enough to be able to finally face her life again, after her father died. And now she was figuring out that maybe his life wasn’t like she always believed. There was a high chance he’d been murdered.

_Did Lexa kill my dad?_

She wasn’t sure what she’d do if that was true.

She couldn’t discharge that possibility, however. Lexa seemed to hate the Griffins, for whatever reason.

And the pain of only thinking about such possibility was too much to handle.

“We’ll figure out who she is and deal with her. I promise. This can’t go on! We did nothing wrong. Ever!” Abby exclaimed

“I know who she is…” Clarke finally breathed.

Both Kane and Abby suddenly turned to her, in shock.

She finally allowed the tears to fall “It’s Lexa.”

If they were shocked before, they were even more, after such revelation.

“No…” Abby stood up to approach her daughter.

Clarke nodded, incapable of controlling her tears “Yes…”

Her mother turned around to stare at Kane, in disbelief, while she pushed Clarke into a tight hug “Oh my god…”

Kane stared at both, growing furious. “What the hell…” he clenched his fist, observing both Griffins.

“I will kill her”


	19. CHAPTER 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke seeks revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Well, even I'm surprised with myself! I am updating again after posting the previous chapter only yesterday.
> 
> The drama continues and more pieces start to connect.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Carly*

_“Heda…”_

Lexa was sitting on the floor, staring into the void. She could hear Monty’s voice, trying to call for her attention.

She hadn’t found the strength to do anything ever since Clarke left her apartment, almost two weeks before.

_“Please… I-I think we’re in trouble.”_ He spoke again

She tilted her head, as she heard them, but couldn’t from a word.

_“Heda.”_

It was Murphy’s voice, now.

_“Are you ok?”_ he asked

Lexa gulped, looking down at her hands.

No one ever asked her that.

Well, no one apart from Clarke, back when she didn’t hate her.

_“Hey…”_ he insisted _“I know you’re there and you’re listening”_ he spoke _“Please say something?”_

But the vigilante remained silent.

_“Look… I don’t know what happened. Fuck, I know nothing, I don’t even know who you are”_ he spoke _“But you did save my ass. I owe you my life. And this? All this shit I’ve been doing… helping Monty and stuff. You know it’s far from enough to repay you.”_

Lexa could hear him chuckling on the other side _“Right, this would be the time you threaten me and tell me you did it only so I could tell you what I know”_ he said _“Well… you still saved me. And I am here to try and help. If you win this, then I may have a chance to go out there without having to worry someone will kill me”_ he sighed, as he continued _“But you know what? I would still do it, under other circumstances. And I will. I want to help you, I am on your fucking side. I have seen these fuckers, they are dangerous and they rule the fucking state.”_ He explained _“I know you only ask us to discover random things and I get it. But we’re not dumb, you know that, right? You have to know that, whatever proof you are trying to get… if it’s about something that happened at the center, then it’s not Kane or the Griffins you should worry about right now. It’s after the ones that move black blood you have to go.”_

Lexa sighed, listening to him carefully.

He had a point.

_“Heda?”_

“That’s on my plans, already”

_“Oh, finally!”_ he chuckled _“I know it is, but it should be your priority! Look, we’re here to help. To guide you from this side. Like we did at the center?”_

Lexa was silent again, as Murphy continued

_“You are not alone.”_ He spoke _“Hell… this is the first time I see someone fighting back and actually standing a chance. You’re famous, now. People love you! This has to mean something. This should give you some encouragement. You can do this. You can fucking end this war.”_

The vigilante slowly stood up, taking a few moments as she thought.

_“Heda?”_

“Why are you in trouble?”

She could hear Murphy chuckling on the other side, but it was Monty who spoke next

_“Some creepy guys have showed up the last few days, at the shop”_ he explained _“They just come inside and look all over, as if wanting to find something. I don’t like it and I don’t think it’s just… normal. Maybe they figured something out about us or…”_

“Monty…” Lexa spoke

_“It is odd, though. I think they’re up to something and, you know. We’re not skilled like you, to fight”_ Murphy spoke

“Monty, you are the best at what you do. If something happened, it is not your fault. Ok?”

Monty gulped _“Still, they are at my shop everyday”_

“Look… I’ll keep this on, all day. If you need something, I’ll be on this side. I’ll give you an address, as well. But you’ll only leave if you have no other option, roger that?”

_“Of course”_

“And, if you do, you need to make sure no one is following”

_“Yes.”_ Monty spoke

_“Heda?”_ Murphy smiled _“You’re the best”_

Raven smiled at Abby, as she opened the door of her house for her to enter. She immediately noticed the exhaustion on her expression, but it was also filled with nervousness.

“Is everything ok?” the Latina asked “I have been trying to call Clarke but she’s not answering”

“I know. I’m sorry, you can come in, Raven” she showed her a small smile. “She’s on her bedroom”

Raven observed her, curiously, but stepped inside the house. She quickly spotted Marcus Kane sitting on the couch of the living room and waved at him.

He looked sick and the Latina was wondering what the hell happened in there.

Whatever it was, she was sure she could beat, with all the news she had for Clarke.

Her improvised attempt to hack WI turned out a lot better than expected. She was proud to say she impressed Anya Woods, even if the CEO showed no sign of it. She smiled at the thought, she and Lexa were definitely sisters.

After that day, she was able to enter their system and got to know incredibly shocking information.

And she was sure it would all interest Clarke.

She couldn’t be sure how her friend would react though. Lexa had been fooling them all since day one. Fooling Clarke the most.

“Griff?” she knocked at the door

“I’m not up for a chat, Raven”

The Latina frowned, entering the room, anyway. “What happened?”

Clarke was lying on the bed, holding onto a pillow. It was once she said no word that Raven knew something was very wrong.

“Clarke?” she sat on the bed, next to her “Hey… tell me”

The blonde stared at her “I called a few days ago because I wanted help. I don’t want it now. You can go”

“Hey, that is so not fair” Raven defended herself “It’s been almost two weeks, now, and I’ve tried to call you countless times”

Clarke looked away “Luna is not the vigilante”

Raven raised an eyebrow at her friend. Clearly, she had figured somethings out, for herself.

Her eyes widened at the thought she already knew about Lexa.

“Clarke…”

The blonde stared at her, fury written all over her face “Lexa is”

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but was suddenly speechless. The way Clarke said those words was scary enough and definitely proof that whatever happened was not good.

“She wants to kill Kane” Clarke spoke

“What?” Raven frowned “That makes no sense”

Clarke stared at her friend “So you figured out she’s the vigilante, as well”

Raven nodded “I hacked WI, though they don’t know about the vigilante thing either. I just… assumed”

Clarke shrugged “It doesn’t matter anymore”

“It doesn’t?” Raven stared at her “Wait, what on Earth did you find out anyway?”

“She being the vigilante is more than enough, don’t you think?” Clarke frowned “I want to know nothing else”

“Clarke… wait. I mean…”

The blonde shocked her head, interrupting her “I don’t want to know anything else, Raven. I don’t care.” She stood up “This will not stay like this”

To say Raven was in shock was an understatement. She was prepared for a heartbroken Clarke, but definitely not a revengeful one.

“Clarke, how much do you even know? Lexa told you?” Raven asked

“Funny thing is, you know… she didn’t even say a fucking thing” Clarke spoke, approaching her friend “I figured it all out. And when she was confronted…” she shrugged, shocking her head in utter disappointment “She still said nothing. She didn’t explain. She didn’t say anything. She just didn’t… deny anything”

Raven gulped “Clarke… so, you know she’s the vigilante”

“Yeah. And I happened to see Kane’s photos on her laptop. Black and White photos. Do you know what she told me? That he was in her _blacklist!”_ she raised her arms in the air “And she also told me she would have to put my mother there, if she was suspicious, again! Again! Which means she has intended to kill her before”

“Clarke… that doesn’t… I mean... It’s impossible she stole the blood. It wasn’t her. I think she just happened to be there and they used her as scapegoat”

“What?” Clarke frowned at her “She’s just trying to get all the nightblood so my mother doesn’t fucking do anymore research” she spoke “And she’s after whoever tries to go against it.”

Raven frowned, unsure if her friend was thinking clear or if all the rage was clouding her judgement.

After all, it wasn’t like she didn’t blame Lexa for her doings. Particularly for hurting her friend the way she did.

But, for all Raven knew, this was a whole different level or danger and Clarke, and probably her mother and Kane, were mistaking the real enemy.

“Do you know what else I found out?” Clarke bit her lip, and finally the tears flooded her eyes “My father’s death wasn’t an accident”

Raven was surprised with that piece of information “What?”

“He was murdered.”

“What?” Raven’s eyes widened “How do you know that?”

“Kane told me… I mean… Lexa broke into his house and tortured him. She wanted to know about him. He thinks she killed him”

“What?!” Raven stood up, taking a minute to process everything “Lexa tortured Kane?”

Clarke nodded, wiping her tears away

“And you think she killed your father?”

Clarke gulped, turning away.

“Hey…” The Latina approached her, taking her hands on her own “You cannot know that, for sure.” She then grabbed her face “Why would she want to know about him if she killed him? Right? That doesn’t make much sense”

Clarke stared at her, as the tears started to fall, all over again “She lied to me this entire time, Rae…” she bit her lip “She used me to get to my mom… to get closer to Kane. And I don’t even know why and… I’m scared of what she might do”

“Griff…” Raven pushed her into a tight hug “I’m so sorry” she kissed her cheek as her friend hid her face in the crook of her neck

“Why didn’t I see it?” Clarke mumbled “I’m such a damn fool”

Raven smiled “You’re definitely no fool. You’re the smartest and kindest person I know” she whispered “You’re just in love with her”

Clarke shocked her head, with a frown “I fucking hate her”

“Now you do… and that’s ok. She betrayed your trust. She lied to you”

“This is a fucking new level of lying, Rae. I’d rather face her in bed with someone else than this. Honestly”

Raven held her tighter “I understand, I do…” she grabbed her face, once again, and made her friend look her in the eyes “I hate her for hurting my best friend like this. You have no idea the things I could do to her if I saw her right now. I wouldn’t even care if she kicked my ass anyway”

Clarke closed her eyes “She’s dangerous, Raven”

“I know” Raven whispered “Do you want to know what I also figured out?”

“No. Whatever it is, it won’t change my mind”

Raven sighed, knowing she should just give her sometime “Alright. But please just let me say something…” she made her look at her again “I understand you want revenge. I understand Kane also wants it, if she did hurt him too. But please consider this…” Raven sighed “This might not be exactly what it looks like. And you’re probably scared of the wrong person”

“The wrong person? Raven!” Clarke’s eyes widened

“Clarke, this goes way beyond nightblood and Lexa and your mother. This war has been going on for years, it is not new!”

Clarke shocked her head “I understand she’s mad about the nightblood being tested without consent. But she has to know it’s not my mother’s fault. And definitely not Kane’s. Why would she kill them for it?”

Raven looked down “Clarke… please rest and think it through. Lexa still has a lot to say”

“Right, as if she would ever talk. And now I wouldn’t want to listen, anyway.” Clarke frowned “I told her not to dare and touch my family. And Kane might not be family, but almost. He has always supported us.”

Raven sighed “Just please think it through?”

Clare shocked her head, turning away from her friend “Thanks for coming, Rae. But I already know what I have to do.”

“Clarke?”

The blonde turned around “I need to protect my family”

Raven sadly observed her, but her friend refused to turn to her again. So, she decided to leave.

She walked downstairs and smiled at Abby, who approached her immediately “How did it go?”

“I tried to tell her to think things through” Raven spoke, knowing it was useless to hide it from them, who were also implied in the entire mess

“Lexa will pay for all this suffering” Kane spoke

Raven observed as Abby also nodded.

It was useless to try and say something, at the moment.

None of the three would accept a reality shot.

And she understood it.

“If you ever need me, I’m around”

***That night***

“You’ll regret coming here!”

The vigilante faced Thelonius Jaha, who stared at her, enraged. She had him stuck in the wall, with a knife punctured to his hand and the wall itself.

“Tell me where the nightbloods are”

“How would I fucking know what? I don’t even know what nightbloods are!” he snapped

Lexa stared at him, knowing she didn’t have much time before his backup broke through the doors.

“You want the black blood desperately. It’s your favorite toy to create things that probably blow up. You would know”

He shocked his head “I have no idea. I do want black blood because I believe it would be beneficial for Polis. I would never kill for it”

“Liar.” She punched him

“Fuck…” he groaned “I will have you killed for this”

“Where are them?”

“I don’t know!” he exclaimed “Woods stopped providing all the samples to the center, what did you expect to happen? It’s obvious the hunting would increase!”

The vigilante was furious at his words “Where? I swear I’ll rip a fucking eye off”

Jaha gulped, fearing as he noticed her approaching, even if in the dark “I don’t know where they are. Please let me go and I promise you I’ll try to figure it out”

“Don’t bullshit me. Tell me”

“I am telling you the truth!”

“Who killed Jake Griffin?”

Jaha frowned “Jake was one of my best friends. I thought an accident killed him?”

Lexa punched him again, this time on his abdomen. Jaha needed a couple of minutes to recover his breath “I-I didn’t kill him. I would never kill a friend. I was trying to convince him to give way some blood, but I was never able to”

The vigilante was already hearing the footsteps approaching and she could guess it was a full team heavily armed.

So, quickly, she grabbed Jaha by his throat and, in a quick movement, took the knife out of his hand, scattering his blood all over.

Jaha yelled, but Lexa was quick to cover his mouth “You have exactly 48 hours to give me a location. If you even think of fooling me, I’ll know and I’ll kill you. If I don’t get a location, I’ll kill you. I’ll know how to find you alone, but you can spend your pretty money on all security guys you want”

And, with that, she jumped out of his window, before the team broke inside the office.

She was already hoping there would be a few men outside, as well, to follow her. But she knew better than that.

No one would be able to follow her in the dark.

And she loved the dark.

She could perfectly see in the dark.

***The next day***

“Wow, I can’t believe this”

Clarke turned to see Octavia approaching her. She was at the gym, letting out all her rage on the punching bag in front of her.

Her friend took a seat as she observed her “I haven’t seen Lexa in ages and now I see you, here. That’s odd”

Clarke continued punching, not minding to reply.

So, Octavia eventually moved and decided to hold the bag for Clarke “What’s wrong?”

Clarke shocked her head, but her friend wasn’t one to give up so easily “It’s about Lexa?”

The blonde stared at her, for a moment, then continued punching without saying a word.

“Lincoln has been acting too strange, as well, you know” Octavia confessed, hoping her words would bring Clarke to speak, as well “It’s like I feel he’s doing things he doesn’t want to tell me.”

Clarke stopped, staring at her, surprised.

Octavia continued “I don’t know. I mean, I trust him with my life. But I just know there’s something going on and he won’t tell a thing”

Clarke moved to sit, where her friend was, previously “I’m sorry… maybe you should insist. He has to tell you what’s going on, right?”

Octavia sighed, sitting down again “I wish. I mean, if it’s something serious, I would help, right?”

Clarke gulped “The same thing happened with Lexa”

The brunette stared at her, curiously “The same?”

“Well, not exactly, I suppose. She lied to me this whole time”

“What?” She frowned

“She was leading a totally different life, behind my back.”

Octavia stared at her, suspiciously “Are we talking about the same Lexa? Cuz the Lexa I know clearly loves you”

Clarke looked down, throwing her gloves to the floor “She’s the vigilante everyone keeps talking about”

Octavia’s eyes widened “What?”

Clarke nodded “And she’s threatening to kill my family”

“What?!”

“Yeah”

“That makes no sense, Clarke”

“You should have seen her and the secret images she has on her laptop, then”

Octavia gulped “What the hell…”

“Yeah”

“Have you told the police?”

The blonde shocked her head “This wouldn’t be solved with the police. How long have they been trying to get her, anyway?”

“Well, you know who she is, now”

“I have no proof.”

Octavia stared at her, comprehensively.

“Fuck, I am sorry, Clarke…”

The blonde stood up as her friend continued cursing “I can’t believe that bitch fooled us all.” Octavia stood up as well “I could fucking kill her right now”

Clarke showed her a small smile “I’m sorry for sharing such a burden”

“Are you crazy?” Octavia extended her hand for the blonde “I am here to help you. She won’t harm you or your family. I assure you”

The blonde smiled “I have to do this on my own” she then turned to leave.

Octavia frowned, following her “Like hell you do”

Clarke was about to protest when her phone rang. “Hey mom”

Octavia observed her as she frowned.

“What? I’ll be there soon”

“I’m coming with you” Octavia quickly followed her and Clarke knew there was nothing she would be able to do to stop her.

“Meanwhile, you are telling me everything” Octavia said.

When both arrived at her place, they faced both Abby and Kane, but also Jaha, sitting on the couch.

There were a few other men Clarke knew were Jaha’s security men. Her eyes immediately spotted Jaha’s bandaged hand and bruises all over his face

“Octavia, what a surprise!” Abby exclaimed

“She knows, I told her everything, she wanted to come” Clarke explained.

“Uh… I don’t think you should be here, young lady” Jaha spoke

Octavia frowned, stepping forward “What? Are you going to drag me out, state leader? I am staying and I am helping”

Abby smiled at the young ladies “This is dangerous”

“I don’t care” Octavia spoke “Plus, this is as much dangerous for Clarke and I hear no one trying to leave her out of this. In fact, she was called here”

“Miss Griffin knows lots of things about this vigilante, as far as I know” Jaha spoke “We need her so we can stop her”

Clarke could feel her heartbeat racing. She wanted revenge but she could never guess it would only take a few days to have Jaha on her living room, ready to set up a plan to get Lexa.

“Take a sit, then” Kane softly spoke

“This vigilante paid me a visit, this past night” Jaha raised his bandaged hand “Got me stuck to the wall with a knife through my hand”

Clarke looked down, clenching her fists as Octavia’s eyes widened “She’s totally crazy” she whispered to Clarke

“What did she want?” Clarke curiously asked

“Well, I have no idea. She is not a stable person, is she, Clarke?” Jaha spoke

Clarke stared at him, suspiciously “She had to say something…?”

“She attacked me out of nowhere. I had a team nearby and luckily she didn’t get much time alone with me. But they couldn’t get her either. She escaped”

Clarke stared at both Kane and her mother, who nodded at her, reassuringly.

“Kane called me and I got to know he was tortured as well, by this vigilante” Jaha spoke “I got to know she’s close to you, Clarke?”

“She was close to me…” Clarke quickly spoke

“Well, then, you surely know how we can get to her, right?”

Clarke gulped, observing the armed men behind him “What’s your plan?”

“She lives at the student housing” Abby spoke

“That would be too risky and she would definitely hear you arriving.” Kane quickly spoke “That is if she’s still there. She’s smart, we shouldn’t underestimate her”

“Well… we have the perfect bait right here” Jaha showed Clarke an amused expression

“What?”

“We attract her here. Or somewhere else” Jaha explained “All Clarke has to do is call her.”

“You don’t understand… She was only with me because she wanted to get to me and my mom. And apparently Kane” Clarke spoke “She wouldn’t come if I asked her to”

“Yes, she would” Octavia intervened “She would”

Jaha smiled “She obviously would, Clarke. These kind of criminals, as bad as they can be, always falter. You would have noticed her reasons way before if there was not a special connection, between you both”

Clarke frowned, not appreciating his words.

“Can we count on you, Clarke?” Jaha asked, a few moments later.

Clarke stared at him, then at everyone in the room.

She then hesitated.

She couldn’t be sure if this was the way she wanted things to go.

But she was sure they would get Lexa.

And she would be free to move on from everything, to heal on her own without having to worry about her and her doings anymore.

“Clarke?” Kane asked

The blonde sighed “Yes”

Away from her, Lexa was laying on her couch, after taking a short nap. Her nights have been long and relentless and she hadn’t properly slept for days.

Even if she tried to, she wasn’t able to.

Not because of the stress of her activities nor the imminent danger, at the moment.

But because of Clarke.

She spent all the time wishing she could turn back time and try to do it all over again.

She would have definitely changed a lot of things.

But now, she would never see her lover again.

“Open up!”

There was a loud knock at the door, surprising her.

It was a female voice and, even though it didn’t scare her, she went to check who it was, just in case, before opening the door.

After all, there were lots of people after her, now.

“Raven?”

Lexa decided to open the door, knowing the latina would probably just scold her for what she did to Clarke.

“Lexa” Raven stared at her, with her backpack on, and her hands on her waist.

“Raven… if this is about Clarke. I get it, spare the lecture. I’m sorry about everything”

“No” Raven frowned “I mean, yes. You’re a bitch. This would all be easier if you had been upfront since the beginning”

Lexa looked away, nodding “I know”

“Good. Cuz I’m really pissed at you”

Lexa sighed “Alright, I get that. Now, what do you want?”

The vigilante was surprised to observe the latina pushing her aside to enter her apartment.

She frowned, looking at her as she observed all around the room.

“What do you want? If you’re done talking about Clarke, you can leave now” Lexa spoke

Raven, however, turned to face her, holding her hands to the backpack straps.

“I’m here to help you”


	20. CHAPTER 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the vigilante's identity is not so secret anymore, it puts Clarke in a very dangerous situation. Lexa is aware of it and knows she'll have to ensure both hers and her mother's safety.
> 
> But it might just be a little too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> As promised, yet another chapter filled with action. 
> 
> Lots of action still to come, as well!
> 
> I actually wanted to say that I know too little about technologies and clearly now Raven's in, it gets a bit hard for me to give full explanations on her plans and doings. I've been trying my best though, I don't think I said something that ridiculous but... if someone actually knows about it better than me, please, correct me! hehe 
> 
> Please give me feedback! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

_“I’m here to help you”_

The vigilante frowned at Raven “Excuse me?”

“You heard me” She decided to take a seat on the couch “Oh, Clarke was right, this is comfy as hell…”

Lexa shivered at the mention of Clarke.

Her eyes lingered on the latina, but she remained silent.

“Would it have been so hard to be honest since the beginning, Lexa?”

“Raven, really?” she opened the main door again “Just go”

“Oh, by the way, I met your sister”

“What?”

Raven smiled “Anya Woods, uh? Your family has quite the genes… damn”

Lexa frowned, still processing the latina’s words.

“You’re a nightblood too, aren’t you?” Raven asked “That’s what you call people carrying black blood, right?”

The vigilante stared at her, telling herself not to be so surprised. After all, she was aware that if anyone would be able to figure everything out, it would be Raven.

“My sister didn’t tell you that” She stated

“Oh, that’s right, she didn’t. She has no idea I hacked WI, yet. I might be in trouble when she figures that out, though” Raven looked at her “Does she also go around killing people or should I be more relaxed about her?”

“Why on earth would you want to help me, then?”

“I know you didn’t kill Jake. Clarke knows that too, she just needs time…”

“She thinks I killed her father?”

“Yep. They all kinda do”

Lexa was shocked with that. She would have never guessed Clarke would make such assumption.

_She’s been with Kane._ Lexa thought. Yet, it was still difficult for her to believe Kane would actually assume that, too. Why would she try to get information on the night he and Costia died if she had something to do with it? She couldn’t believe how foolishly they were thinking.

And then again, she would never blame Clarke.

After all, Clarke hated her. She would believe anything terrible about her.

Lexa rolled her eyes, as Raven snapped her fingers to call for her attention “That’s right, I forgot I’m to blame for every murder in Polis, now”

Raven chuckled “No, you’re not… but everything would be a lot easier if you just talked, you know”

The vigilante stared at Raven, unsure if it was just a trap and she was only trying to dig information.

But what if she was?

She didn’t care. She certainly wouldn’t blame Raven for trying to protect Clarke. Hell, she would make it pretty clear she was serious when she said she would never hurt Clarke.

It was going to be harder to make them understand that they were actually in danger, but she was not the one they should be fearing.

Particularly now her identity was not so secret anymore. If her name got to the wrong ears, they’d be in real danger.

“I didn’t kill Jake Griffin.” Lexa had been pacing around the room, lost in her thoughts.

She was suddenly way too stressed.

Too scared, as well.

“And you’re not stealing nightblood” Raven stated, noticing her jitters.

“And I’m not stealing nightblood”

Raven nodded “Why is Kane on your blacklist then?”

“I’m not even sure, anymore.” Lexa sighed “I had a lead on him, this is why. Both Abby and Kane knew this whole time that Jake was killed and always omitted it. Why?”

“Lexa… they were trying to spare Clarke from more suffering. You have no idea how she was after his death”

Lexa stopped, to stare at the latina in disbelief “So, they have an excuse for lying… I don’t.”

Raven gulped, suddenly feeling bad. She pondered her words, for the next moments, observing the vigilante who was clearly lost in her thoughts, all over again.

“I read about Costia… she died at the center, as well, right?”

Lexa kept her back turned to Raven “I just want proof. Kane was there when both of them died. It wouldn’t make sense it was Jaha or ANA since Costia was not a nightblood. She was useless for them…”

“But she probably heard and saw something they didn’t want her to, though? Maybe they had no reason to kill her, Lexa. But what reason would Kane have to?”

“To defend his friend? I don’t know, it’s a fucking mess.” Lexa clenched her fist “I want proof…” she turned to Raven once again “Then I’ll do what I must”

Raven gulped, staring at the vigilante.

“Costia was mistaken by a nightblood?”

“No” Lexa looked down, the thought alone made her shiver “I was the one who was supposed to be there. She was taken, instead.”

Raven stared Lexa, apprehensively “You can’t blame yourself for that”

Lexa sighed, turning to stare at the latina, suddenly having enough of that conversation “You still haven’t answered my question”

Raven stood up to approach her “When you were caught at the center. You tried to access the security images, to get proof, right?”

“There’s nothing. The core system is not in the building”

“That’s right” Raven smiled “And I happen to know where it is”

Of course, that information interested the vigilante.

A lot.

“I also need to know where the nightbloods are being held” Lexa spoke

Raven nodded “I can help”

“And… if my true identity starts to spread… it is highly probable the ones I care about are used as bait to get to me”

The latina’s eyes widened “I think your sister is safe. I hope you don’t mean Clarke”

“I do”

“Fuck…” Raven started to pace around “You really messed up, Lexa.” She approached her “You dragged her into this, unwillingly!”

Lexa nodded, avoiding the latina’s eyes “I know. And I’m sorry” she then watched as Raven started walking around the room

“I can try and contain information”

“How so?”

“You need to get them safe.” Raven stared at her “Like… now”

Lexa could feel the shivers all over her as she realized the inevitable. She had to face Clarke again, as soon as possible and that was definitely sooner than she thought.

There was no way Clarke would listen to her. In fact, she would only believe she was approaching to harm them.

“If I’m able to make all the power of the state go down, you have the time to move them and, when power is restored, they’ll be safe. Even if they shared your identity with others, there’ll be no problem because they are safe”

Lexa nodded at her, knowing it was a reasonable plan and a good way to ensure their safety. 

“Why would you do this?”

Raven shrugged “Clarke will come around, you know? It won’t be just fine, but it will be better.”

“You didn’t answer me”

Raven sighed “Look, for whatever reason, I believe you and I want to help you. But, if WI initially trusted the Griffins with nightblood, then you should too, I suppose.” She smiled at her “Right? I want peace”

Lexa looked down, admitting to herself she had a point.

There was no point in trying to eliminate branches anymore. She realized she would eventually get the truth on Costia’s death, but she would have to strike on the roots, first.

“Shall we start planning?!” Raven clapped her hands

“Yes…” she nodded “Just… where is the core system?”

Raven chuckled “We need a plan to get there… It’s highly guarded”

Lexa sighed, knowing what it meant “Some place owned by ANA”

The latina nodded “Yes. But that’s for later, right?”

The vigilante nodded “Ok”

“Thank you, let’s get Clarke and her mother safe first, right?”

“Of course.”

Lexa gulped, knowing she had to do that. They all knew the danger they were in, only because of Abby and her research on nightblood. But now, if there was a chance they told anyone about her, the most wanted person in Polis, then they were in real imminent danger.

And Lexa wouldn’t allow that.

Costia has died because of her.

_She’ll just become another Costia._ She closed her eyes as she remembered Luna’s words and the fear was starting to consume her.

She needed to get Clarke to safety.

“Sir, why are we still here?”

Jaha moved to look at his employee “Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?”

“Uh… no Sir, of course not” he quickly spoke “I just don’t understand why we are waiting here”

The state leader tightened his jaw and, once he noticed there was no one around, he grabbed him by the collars “We are staying here until that vigilante comes. You will get a full team ready to move in if necessary, she might not be easy to restrain”

The man’s eyes widened “Of course, Sir”

Jaha smiled and gently slapped his cheek “We are safer here. She will not come unless that silly girl calls for her”

“Of course, Sir”

“Good” he looked him in the eyes “You know what else to do, right?”

The man stared at him, gulping “Yes”

“Good” he smiled widely

“What’s going on?” Kane approached them, with coffee for them

“Nothing, Marcus. My men are impatient, just that”

“Thelonious…” Kane sighed, taking a seat, slowly. His body was still too sore, after all “I know you. And it’s hard for me to believe Lexa would attack you for no reason. She may be insane, but I don’t think she acts with no purpose”

Jaha sighed “She wanted to know about Jake as well. And the stolen nightblood”

Kane frowned “I thought she was the one taking it”

Jaha stared at him, suddenly surprised “Of course, that’s highly probable, how would I know? She is not a very stable person, is she? Look at my hand? Look at you, my friend?”

Kane stared at him, suspicious “Right”

“Anyway… Clarke should hurry up”

Abby was approaching them and heard his last words “Please, Thelonious. Give her a little time?” she sighed “I’ve seen my daughter in a very dark place after Jake’s death. And these past months? I did feel her more alive than ever, only to be dragged all the way down, again, by these news on Lexa.”

Jaha nodded “I understand. But you probably understand the longer we wait the more dangerous it is”

They sighed “Let’s give her a few more moments” Abby insisted. “It’s not like something can be done before nightfall, anyway”

Upstairs, Clarke was nervously playing with her own fingers, as she thought. Her mind was restless and her chest tightened.

Octavia was lying on her bed, behind her “Clarke… I’m sorry.”

Her friend took a deep breath “What are you sorry for, anyway?”

“I shouldn’t have encouraged Jaha. And I feel bad about it” she honestly spoke

“I thought you were going to help me?”

“I am.” Octavia spoke “But we need to think this through. Even you are unsure right now, don’t dare telling me otherwise”

Clarke looked down, as her friend continued “Maybe there’s more we don’t know, right?

“Would it change the truth, O?”

Her friend shrugged “No… but maybe things are not exactly as we think” She suggested “You’re angry, all you see is red… which is understandable” she leaned to touch her shoulder “Even if they are… are you just going to act like Lexa? You’re better than that, right?”

“And I’ll just allow her to hurt my family, then?”

Octavia looked down, unsure of what to reply to that.

The blonde shocked her head “Why is Jaha insisting so much, though? He won’t leave”

Octavia sighed “Honestly? I don’t like him…”

Clarke sighed “I think he’s scared of Lexa and thinks that as long as he’s here, she won’t get to him alone”

“Are you sure you want to go along with this, though?”

The blonde took her hands to her face, taking a few moments “No…”

“Then, don’t. We’ll figure another way to solve this, to keep everyone safe without anyone getting hurt” Octavia said

Clarke shocked her head “Both mom and Kane won’t have enough influence to keep themselves safe. Jaha might, though. This seems a good chance to stop everything”

Octavia stared at her “So you’re basically going to lure Lexa into a trap. What will he do to her?”

“Have you seen what she did to Kane?”

“Yes, and to Jaha. He’s pissed and he’s right, he almost lost his hand” she nodded “But you don’t really mean that and you know it”

Clarke didn’t get to reply and her friend wasn’t sure of what to do. She could understand that her way of dealing with the pain of this reality about Lexa was seeking revenge. She was using her fear for her family and her rage to try and ease all the pain within.

“I don’t like this, Clarke. We are not really sure of what is going on. You should wait, give time a little time. Do something then, because now you don’t want to do something you might regret”

Clarke avoided her friend’s eyes.

She just wished it was all a nightmare she could wake up from.

It was a couple of hours later that Abby Griffin knocked on her bedroom door “Can I come in?”

Clarke hadn’t moved from her spot, while Octavia had dozed off.

“He’s still there” Clarke said

It was a statement.

Jaha was pressuring her.

Abby nodded, but her eyes drifted to Octavia “You should go, dear. Your family is probably worried about you.”

“I’ve already warned them I was with Clarke. Even Lincoln knows so…” Octavia spoke “I’m staying”

Abby’s eyes deviated to Clarke “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Clarke” she spoke “You know that, right?”

The blonde turned to her mother “I just don’t understand why he’s pressuring so hard”

“He’s scared, dear. We all are”

Octavia shrugged, turning to the mother “You know many things don’t make much sense, here, right?”

Abby looked at her, the anger in her quite visible, all of a sudden “This girl fooled us all. It was bad enough she ruined and is still ruining my life, when I did nothing to her! It’s cruel that she’d get close to my daughter to get to me” she muttered “And I don’t care about anyone else’s reasons. Now is time we get together to end this once and for all”

“But…” Octavia tried to say

“Stay here, O…” Clarke interrupted her friend. She was up, after listening to her mother.

“Clarke…” Octavia worriedly called for her.

“I’ll talk to Jaha again.” Clarke tried to relax her “Maybe there’s another way”

Octavia sighed “Please do that.”

Clarke nodded “I’ll be right down, mom”

Abby nodded, leaving them alone

“Meanwhile… maybe call Raven?” Clarke sighed

“Raven?”

Clarke nodded “She knows things. She was here before and I refused to listen…”

Octavia’s eyes widened “Clarke! What? So… you know there’s more! For god’s sake!”

“I know that my family’s in danger, despite whatever more there’s to know”

Octavia sighed, unable to reply to that “I’ll call her”

“Thank you” Clarke said, before walking downstairs.

“Clarke! Finally” Jaha immediately smiled

The blonde took her time approaching them “Can we talk first?”

He stared at her, suspiciously “Of course” he shrugged

“What do you intend to do with Lexa, if she comes?”

The state leader smiled “Arrest her?”

“You are not the police…”

He laughed “Do you think that’s a problem, Clarke? Really?”

“Why are you in such a hurry?”

“Clarke… you told me you would help us. I sense now you are turning me down.” He spoke, coldly.

“Easy, Thelonious…” Abby quickly said

“I just want to make sure we are doing the right thing”

“The right thing? Have you seen my hand? My face? Kane’s? Have you, silly girl?”

Clarke frowned “You don’t get to call me that” she stepped forward

“Will you both calm down?” Kane raised his hands “This will get us nowhere…”

“Right, it won’t”

“If she comes, I’ll talk to her alone, first” Clarke spoke

“No” Jaha quickly replied

“Then there’s no deal”

“Fine” He signaled one of his men, who quickly moved towards Clarke and ripped her phone from her hand

“HEY!” Clarke yelled at him

“Thelonious!” Abby’s eyes widened “Are you crazy? Return that, now!”

He signaled three more men who quickly got Clarke, Abby and Kane immobilized. Their eyes widened “What are you doing, Thelonious?!” Kane groaned in pain after such harsh and forceful movements.

“I am doing what I have to do” Jaha looked at them, still sitting comfortably on the couch

Clarke frowned at him, as he took her phone in his hands. She was utterly confused and wasn’t sure of what to think.

One thing was obvious, Jaha wanted Lexa.

But why would he do this to them?

“Thelonious!” Abby snapped, in shock.

But Jaha was already focused on making a call.

Clarke observed him, nervously “She won’t pick up”

He smiled at her and Clarke didn’t know how to feel when she noticed she was actually right.

“Oh, she will come here. She’ll see what happens to those who dare to threaten me” he then turned to yet another man “There’s another one upstairs, go get her”

***Five minutes before***

“What?” Raven stared at Lexa.

Hours went by and the latina refused to leave. 

The vigilante stared at her.

She had to say she was impressed with Raven. Not that she didn’t know Raven was a brilliant person, but to work with her and to see how perceptive she was actually calmed her down, a little. She was also a good advisor and alerted her for things she admitted she hadn’t noticed before, particularly small flaws on the way she acted around technology.

She realized Raven didn’t just figure out the truth, but she had also studied Lexa, her suit and equipment.

“You know that, under normal circumstances, you would be a big threat to me, right?”

The latina’s eyes widened “I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an actual threat”

Lexa showed her a small smile “A compliment.”

“Wow, you do smile, girl” Raven chuckled “And, well, I’m good like that. I would be real careful, if I were you!”

“Right…” Lexa then concentrated on their plan, again

“You do know Kane and Abby are innocent, though, right?” Raven spoke, after a few moments

The vigilante sighed “You would put your hands on fire for them?”

Raven stared at her “Lexa, they did nothing wrong. Not intentionally, anyway”

Lexa shrugged “I’m not currently concerned about them. But I still need those images.”

Raven nodded “What about this guy… Cage Wallace? He seems to be in everything”

“Yeah…” Lexa nodded “Though he’s not alone”

“At least promise me you won’t harm Ab…” Raven stopped herself when she noticed the look on Lexa’s eyes, as her phone rang “What?”

“It’s Clarke…” the vigilante stared at the phone in her hands

Raven licked her lips “Well then, pick up!”

Lexa, however, was petrified.

“Hey! You have a chance right now! Don’t be a coward again!”

The vigilante stared at her, nodding, and was about to answer the phone, when it stopped ringing.

“Ugh! Do you even have an idea of how much both you and Clarke frustrate me? God damn you are complicated.” She spoke “Return that call, now!”

Yet, just as Raven spoke, her own phone started ringing “It’s O” she said, immediately answering “Sup, O?”

The vigilante sensed something was up immediately.

“Wait what?” Raven’s eyes widened “O? Hey? O?!”

Lexa stared at her, nervously “What’s going on?” she asked as she noticed Raven looking at the phone.

The call was finished.

“Something happened. And she’s with Clarke...” Raven spoke, both scared and confused

“What?” The vigilante’s eyes widened, and Raven could swear she never saw such and expressive Lexa.

_Is Clarke in trouble? That’s why she was calling?_

She was stressing, thinking about the worst that could be happening, already.

It was reasonable to assume this was a probable possibility. But to actually see it happening so soon was terrifying.

Raven watched as she paced around the room, trying to control her breathing, and she had to admit she was scared to approach her.

They didn’t need to wait for long, though, because Lexa’s phone rang again.

It was a video message.

Lexa’s fists clenched, at the sight.

The images showed her Clarke, tied up with her knees on the floor.

_“I know who you are. And this is what you get after that stunt you pulled on me, yesterday.”_ Jaha’s voice was heard _“You have one hour to get here. Or I’ll have to do something”_

“What the fuck?!” Raven’s eyes widened “Why did you threaten the state leader? What did you do to him?”

Lexa, however, punched the table “He’s a fucking moron!” she then glanced at Raven “He’s thirsty for nightblood, that’s his only interest. So I think he may know where the captured nightbloods are being held…”

Raven took a deep breath “Alright… that makes sense. But he’s like… Kane’s best friend and obviously Kane knows who you are. So that wasn’t too smart, now, was it?! Of course he knows who you are, already”

The vigilante sighed, hoping the state leader hadn’t shared that information with anyone else, just yet “Jaha’s a player. He’ll side with whoever gives him whatever’s in his interests”

“Lexa! He has Clarke, Abby and Kane in there! He’s crazy enough to hurt them. And why on earth is Octavia there, too?!”

“I know he is crazy…” Lexa stepped forward to Raven, who immediately straightened her posture “That’s exactly why this will go very wrong for him.”

“What are you going to do?”

Lexa stared at her “If you access the core system, will you be able to see everything that happened at the center, even if some cameras were jammed?”

Raven nodded “That should be easy”

“Then I don’t need Jaha.” Lexa spoke “Those images should be enough to lead me to the nightbloods”

“Ok…” Raven breathed, unsure of what she really meant with those words.

“I need to get to Clarke, now” Lexa said, already walking towards her bedroom

Raven followed her “I know. But… Jaha probably has lost of his men waiting for you. All the shit we’ve been planning just went downhole.”

“I’ll handle it.”

Raven gulped, shocking her head “No. I will still force a blackout”

The vigilante stared at her “If I get you all of their phones… you can track information? Get to know who they talked to and what they said?”

The latina nodded “Unless they personally revealed your identity to someone else… which is unlikely…”

“So, if Jaha hasn’t told about me to anyone… then all we need is to maintain Clarke and the others safe within their own place. We won’t need a safehouse”

Raven nodded “Yes, that’s if Jaha hasn’t said anything. Jaha or his men” she explained “Shutting down the power and comms will help. They won’t be able to contact with anyone, I’ll make sure of it. So we’ll only have to figure out if they did it before”

Lexa nodded “That should be good. Let’s hope he wasn’t stupid enough to say anything”

She closed her eyes.

She would have an army waiting for her, if so.

ANA would definitely sent an army.

After all, everything she did threatened them.

“I will stay here and we’ll be in contact.” She walked away and, while Lexa finished, she had a wireless earpiece ready for her.

Raven gulped as she finally faced the fully dressed vigilante “You’re intimidating as hell, I’ll give you that”

Lexa approached her “How are you going to blackout Polis?”

Raven smirked “Leave that with me. Just know that energy will be down and comms as well. I’ll be able to control radio frequencies but we can still use this” she handed her the earpiece

“Alright” Lexa sighed “I’m going now”

“Be careful. And get them safe”

The vigilante nodded, and turned back. Yet she hesitated before leaving “Raven?”

“Yes?”

Lexa gulped, staring at the latina. S

he still couldn’t exactly be sure how Raven decided to do that, but it was a warm feeling to know someone is actually interested to help her.

“Thank you”

Back at the Griffin’s mansion, Clarke was staring at her mother, who was in shock. Octavia was also next to her, observing everything around her, not letting her fear show off.

Kane was yelling at Jaha for long minutes. He was furious and his rage was only stressing everyone.

Even if he was right.

“I will have one of them to shut you up, my friend” Jaha spoke “And I think you’re injured enough…”

“Fuck you. Why are you doing this? Did you get yourself in dark business? Uh? Is there something we should to know?” he snapped at them

“I don’t intend to harm you, I just want to get this vigilante” he affirmed

“Oh? Then why are we on our knees and tied up?”

“I had to make it credible, for her, right?”

“I don’t believe you” Clarke muttered “And I don’t believe Lexa would do that to you for no reason.” She said “You know something. And you did something”

Jaha smiled at her “You are desperately trying to find excuses not to blame your girlfriend, aren’t you?” he chuckled “Guess what? She ruined your family, that’s the truth. Or do you still need a reality check, Clarke?”

She frowned “You’re a liar”

“You always wanted nightblood.” Kane spoke “What have you done, Thelonious?”

“What are you talking about?” Clarke asked

“Jake had been denying to dismiss some of the blood to Thelonious. Way before he died”

Clarke’s eyes widened “What?!” she then turned to her mother, who sadly nodded at her

“Your father was ecstatic when WI finally agreed to allow us some blood for research purposes. We only meant well. Then we realized there were many people interested in it, as well” Abby confessed “Thelonious particularly”

Clarke gulped at such news “What…?” her words came out weaker, this time

“Jake never agreed. Then he died. And then… then I guess this vicious cycle started. The blood WI delivered was never fully registered on the center’s system. Therefore Abby was relaxed, thinking everything was alright and that she was still following both hers and Jake’s wishes.” Kane explained

Clarke looked down, still processing everything. She felt her friend leaning against her and she knew Octavia was only trying to relax her, the way she could, given the fact they were tied up.

“So you knew Jake Griffin was murdered this whole time…” Octavia spoke

It was a statement.

And Clarke could feel herself hyperventilating.

She wasn’t sure she could handle anything anymore.

“Clarke…” Abby tried to call for her attention, but her daughter didn’t dare to look.

Kane stared at Abby, apologetically.

And, meanwhile, Jaha smiled at everyone in front of him.

“I did not kill your father, Clarke. And I don’t know who did it” the state leader chuckled “Well, actually, I have an idea who did it.”

Clarke bit her lip, in an attempt to keep her tears from falling. So, she kept her head low, trying to breathe.

“Seems to me you had a real reason for it, though” Octavia challenged him “Why would Lexa kill the man who was actually trying to honor the deal with WI by not sharing the blood with anyone?”

The man stared at her, furiously “I don’t recall asking for your opinion!” he signaled one of his men who quickly approached her and hit her hard.

Clarke’s eyes widened and, suddenly, she was launching herself at the man, even if still restrained.

"OUCH!" She bit him as hard as she could and tried to use her knees to hit him as well. She had learned a lot in the past months and she wasn't about to let them do whatever they wanted without putting up a fight. 

"What the fuck!" the man yelled in pain.

Yet, she was still restrained and stood no chance against the several men in the room, who quickly approached and were able to stop her, forcefully.

“Fuck, this is a feisty one” one of them laughed, hitting Clarke hard, as well.

“Stop it!” Abby yelled “For god’s sake, why are you doing this? Don’t you dare hurting her!”

Jaha shrugged “I explained already. I don’t want to harm you”

“Clearly…” Kane shocked his head “I don’t know you, anymore, Thelonious, I really don’t”

Clarke was coughing on the floor, also spitting the trace of blood in her mouth after the man slit her lip.

She was enraged “This won’t stay like this”

“Is that a threat, Clarke?” Jaha leaned back on the couch.

However, before anyone was able to say anything else, all the lights in the room went down. There was no noise with it, but the sudden blackout was more than enough to put everyone on edge.

“What the hell…” the blonde could hear some of Jaha’s men spreading around the room, nervously whispering.

“Our comms are down, as well!” one of them muttered.

But they all heard him correctly.

Clarke felt her own heartbeat racing even faster, if possible.

“She’s here.”


	21. CHAPTER 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaha has taken Clarke and her family as hostages in their own house, so he could get Lexa.
> 
> What will Lexa do? 
> 
> And how will Clarke react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So this is probably the only chapter that focuses only in one moment. 
> 
> A lot happened and I'm not sure how I feel about it, but here it goes.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Carly*

Raven had improvised an operational system on the table, at Lexa’s apartment. There were still many things lacking, but it should be enough, at the moment.

She had also decided to take over her kitchen and got herself some coffee. It would be a long night, after all.

“Alright…” She whispered, comfortably taking a seat “You’re almost there”

She was able to follow Lexa’s steps and was in constant contact with her.

_“There are a bunch of wires in here. Shall I cut them all?”_

Raven smirked, she had been giving her indications on a signal source, near Clarke’s place. It should be a lot easier to stop comms if she destroyed the signal source, in that area. After all, causing a temporary blackout in the state would also imply temporary lack of comms and she needed to make sure they wouldn’t call for backup.

So, she gave Lexa the right indications and soon, that area had no source of communications.

_“How long will this blackout last?”_ Lexa asked

“I can’t be sure of that” Raven responded “It’s too late, which makes me believe it will be a while, but I can’t assure you of that. Why?”

The vigilante took her time, replying “ _I like the dark better”_

Raven gulped, unsure if she understood the real meaning behind her words “There are many men, around” she stated

_“Yes_ ” Lexa confirmed

“I noticed you have a few EMP’s. That should help you when the power returns”

_“I’ll handle this”_ Lexa said _“Don’t cut the power just yet”_

“Aren’t you there, already?”

_“Yes, but I’ll need to get the ones on the outside, first”_

Raven nervously took a sip of her coffee “I’m ready to go. Waiting for your word”

_“Thanks”_

The latina waited for some long moments, taking deep breaths every time she heard a few muffled groans on the other side. She didn’t want to say anything and risk to get Lexa distracted.

_“I’m getting their phones, anyway”_ she eventually spoke

“Good. I’ll check them all, and once you’re close I’ll jam every other phone, anyway. They won’t even be able to turn the phone’s flashlight on” Raven quickly said “Are you ok?”

_“Relax.”_ Lexa whispered _“If you get jittery I’ll have this earpiece off right now”_

The latina sighed, trying to calm herself down. “You need to know how many men Jaha has, in there”

_“I know”_ Lexa explained _“There are five, in a group, outside. Can’t risk taking those out just yet. So, I’m going in now, and you’ll cut the power”_

Raven nodded “Just say the word”

She waited only for a few more moments, until she heard the vigilante again, on the other side _“Now”_

“Alright, baby, lemme cut you down” she took a deep breath and, suddenly, all the lights in the apartment were equally out.

She only had to look out the window to notice everything was dark, as well.

In that moment, the darkness involved the entire state.

The latina didn’t dare to say a word. She had a backup generator to be able to keep her system on, just like the communication with Lexa was still on. But the vigilante was now inside Clarke’s place and she wouldn’t dare to be a distraction to her.

However, she was the one who found herself distracted with yet another thing.

Because there was a sudden knock on the door.

Raven stood up, scared and unsure of what to do. It was too late in the night, which meant it wasn’t possibly a good thing.

The knocks at the door wouldn’t stop, though, and she saw herself forced to go there. She glanced through the door viewer and her eyes widened.

“Murphy?!” she said, in shock, quickly opening the door.

Yet, to her surprise, Murphy wasn’t alone.

Monty was next to him

“Monty?!” her lips parted

“Raven?!” they seemed shocked, as well

“Alright, this has to be a mistake!” Monty quickly spoke

“I thought you were fucking dead, Murphy!” Raven snapped, pushing them inside “And what the hell are you doing here?”

_How do they know Lexa?_ She asked herself

“You’re the vigilante?!” Monty asked

“What? No!” she frowned

“She’s not, Heda’s voice is different” Murphy spoke, slowly moving around the place.

“Who’s Heda?” Raven asked, in confusion

“The vigilante, she asked us to call her Heda”

“What?” Raven was in shock, again.

“If you’re not the vigilante, then what are you doing here? Heda gave us this address, in case of an emergency” Monty explained, while Murphy observed the apartment, curiously

Raven took a deep breath “Alright… I think we all have plenty to explain, now”

Monty nodded “I think so…”

Away from there, Clarke was trying to adjust to the darkness that involved them all. She allowed her ears to concentrate, the most. She needed her senses to help her. This was a good chance to break free, yet she couldn’t know exactly how she’d do that.

“Think we can try and free each other?” She heard Octavia whispering, trying to lean against Clarke’s back, where both their hands could meet.

The blonde did the same and soon, once their hands finally reached each other, they realized they would have no chance to untie one another. Not without a cutting object.

Meanwhile, they could still hear Jaha’s men whispering around them and the state leader himself, who probably moved from his chair. “None of you has a fucking flashlight?!” he snapped.

The hostages could feel the men stumbling around the room, nervously.

“Clarke?”

The blonde heard her mother calling, for her, but decided not to reply.

“Dear, you have to know everything I did was thinking about you and your well-being…” she confessed “Your father’s death was so hard on you, dear… I couldn’t get myself to tell you…”

“Please shut up…” she whispered, clenching her fists

“We will all talk when all of this is over” Kane whispered “Now please let’s get as close to each other as we can…” he said “Lexa is here and we can’t be sure what can happen, now”

The blonde gulped, at the mention of Lexa. It had been a while since the power went out, she couldn’t be sure how long exactly, but there was still no sign of the vigilante.

“Clarke Griffin” Jaha spoke, louder “You will stay right next to me”

The blonde took a deep breath, as she felt him approaching slowly, carefully enough not to stumble. She knew what he was trying to do, in case Lexa was actually around.

“No, she won’t” Abby quickly responded “You have gone too far, Thelonious!”

“Shut up” he snapped

Octavia whispered “He’s so fucking scared he wants silence so he can hear her approaching”

Clarke knew Octavia was right, but she also knew Lexa’s stealth skills. She would be able to get to him, in the darkness, without making a sound, if she wanted to.

“Ah!”

Everyone heard a muffled cry, not far from their spot.

“Who’s-?” another man started, but was quickly silenced, as well.

“Fuck” Jaha breathed “Come closer and I’ll shoot”

Clarke didn’t move, she was sure Lexa was somewhere in the room, already.

Well, they all were aware of that.

“Scott?” Jaha asked, for one of his men “Turner?”

There was no reply.

Yet, Jaha insisted “Jackson?!”

The environment in the room was more than intense. Everyone was scared, suddenly, and there was not much they could do.

Particularly not in that darkness.

“I have to admit I thought Polis had a smarter state leader”

Clarke could feel the air stuck in her throat, as she heard her voice. It was still distant, she could tell.

But she was there.

“Show yourself!” Jaha snapped “You have no chance, I have plenty of men around”

“You mean the fifteen men outside and the other seven here?”

Jaha gulped “I have more incoming”

The vigilante knew he was bluffing.

Either way, she also was, because there were still a few men around that she hadn’t taken down.

“I will shoot” Jaha threatened “And my men outside will come in, if they start hearing shots”

“Do you even know what you’re pointing at?” Lexa asked

Jaha was pissed, everyone could sense it.

“The power will be restored soon, what will you do, then?”

“The whole state is dark, Jaha” she explained “But yes, you’re right.”

The room was silent for a few seconds before they heard a painful scream.

And it was from Jaha.

“Ah!”

The hostages jumped when they sensed her moving close by, yet she seemed to have attacked the state leader.

“So…” she spoke “I should hurry”

Jaha was yelling in pain, yet no one could see exactly what was going on.

It couldn’t possibly be good, though.

“Stay close…” Clarke heard Kane’s voice “She might come for us, then…”

“Shhh” Octavia quickly whispered

“Sir?!”

Jaha, who was still letting out a few painful whimpers, suddenly laughed “You know how to bluff, as we-ah!”

After that, everything was a mess.

The hostages could feel a whole lot of movements around them. Shots, screams, glass breaking and even furniture moving.

“Stop, for god’s sake!” Abby yelled

Clarke could sense her mother in panic “Mom, stay down, do not move!” she yelled at her, also sensing Octavia on the floor, next to her.

She had no idea where Kane was, but he couldn’t possibly be far from them.

The shooting wouldn’t stop for the next couple of minutes. However, after that, they were all surprised when the power returned and the lights were suddenly on.

Well, those which haven’t been destroyed with the shooting, anyway.

“You’re dead, now!” One of Jaha’s men yelled and started shooting again.

Clarke raised her head, wanting to see what was going on. Her eyes immediately caught the turned table and a stack of other furniture around her and the others next to her.

They were protected from stray bullets, within the shooting.

And she doubted Jaha’s men did that.

She moved, slightly, and was able to see Jaha, sitting on a chair, with a knife pinning his supposedly healthy hand to the chair.

Clarke gulped, but had little time to think about it, because she felt the lights going off all over again.

Yet, this time, only for a few moments.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” yet another man yelled in pain

“She’s killing them” Octavia nervously breathed, next to her

Clarke gulped, realizing her friend had also seen the scenario surrounding them.

Once the light returned, they saw the vigilante fighting one other man. But just as Lexa was able to kick him away, the blonde saw her pressing a device that immediately killed the power, once again.

“That’s how she gains leverage” Octavia whispered

Clarke nodded, incapable of saying a word.

“GET HER!” Jaha yelled, furiously, still attached to the chair.

Once the light was on, again, Clarke saw Lexa kneeling behind one of the partially destroyed couches.

Their eyes met only for a fraction of a second, yet the blonde could swear it felt like ages.

She could recognize her, behind that mask and face paint.

Her green eyes would never fool her, though.

She could feel her heartbeat racing and the now very familiar painful knot in her throat.

She had no idea how to feel or what to do or think.

It was all a mess.

And she just wished it was over.

“Clarke.” Octavia whispered, sensing the vigilante sliding a knife towards them “We can cut ourselves free now”

The blonde stared at Lexa, once again, but she was no longer paying attention. Instead, she moved to fight yet another man, standing.

“Turn” Octavia said, picking the knife after the blonde was unable to. “Clarke. Turn!”

“What are you doing?” Abby asked

“Lexa skid a knife towards us” Octavia explained, as she tried to cut Clarke free “Tell me if I’m hurting, Clarke. I can’t see” she whispered

The blonde could feel the sharp object on her hands, and helped Octavia cutting her free.

“Yes!” Octavia whispered

Clarke quickly grabbed the knife herself and also cut her feet loose. She then turned to Octavia and freed her, as well.

“Don’t stand up!” Abby snapped, but the blonde was already standing.

Her eyes observed the several bodies around the room.

Jaha was staring at her, as well, with a smile “That’s the moment you realize your girlfriend really is a murderer”

The blonde gulped, knowing Jaha had a point.

Because despite already knowing the truth, it was different to actually see what Lexa was capable of.

Even if Jaha asked for it.

Even if the state leader wasn’t to be trusted.

“Clarke!” Octavia yelled, as she noticed yet another man coming behind her.

She turned just in time to see him, ready to attack her.

Yet, before he could reach her, she noticed a knife puncturing his throat.

The blonde stood petrified, not minding the blood that spouted to her face, as she watched the man falling to her feet, dead.

Her mother was yelling, while both Kane and Octavia stood also petrified, in their spot.

Lexa was standing from a small distance, clearly relieved he didn’t get to touch Clarke.

Their eyes met, once again, but the vigilante soon moved to concentrate on the state leader.

“It is your turn, now” she announced, playing with yet another knife. “No one else is coming, for you”

“How far do you think you can go, uh?” Jaha gulped, sustaining a painful groan

“You don’t get to ask me questions” she kneeled in front of him

“Lexa” Kane spoke, still tied up.

Clarke was still holding the knife in her hands, unable to move, which meant both Abby and Kane were still tied up

“You can’t kill him” Kane spoke

“Yes I can” she quickly spoke “I will”

Clarke gulped, unable to say a word.

“He’s the state leader. If you kill him, there is no turning back… you won’t…”

“Shut up” Lexa interrupted him

“Clarke…” Octavia approached her friend “Talk. You can stop her” she whispered “You’re the only one who can…”

However, Clarke was still petrified in her spot.

Her mind was restless. She could feel the pain in every cell of her body and the rage rising in her skin.

“Clarke… she will kill him.” Octavia spoke “Trust me, I hate him, I do. But she can’t kill him…”

The blonde slowly moved to her friend, who noticed her blue eyes drowned in tears she’d been holding for a long time, now.

Clarke nodded, eventually “Yes, she can”

Octavia starred at her, in shock.

And soon, there was nothing else they could do.

“I didn’t take the nightbloods” Jaha mumbled, almost drowning in his own blood after the vigilante drew a few more cuts on him

“You’re a fucking accomplice, though”

The vigilante stared at his eyes, now filled with fear “I’m… sorry” he whispered

“Fuck you!” she said, breaking his neck in a smooth movement.

It was too quick.

There was no more suffering nor pain.

It was a quick death.

“GOD!” Abby screamed “You fucking psychopath, you’re a murderer”

Lexa turned to the hostages, who were the only ones left, in the room.

“What, we are next, I suppose?” Kane muttered, enraged.

Octavia moved to get a knife herself, so she could free Kane and Abby, while Clarke seemed to be incapable of.

She was too busy staring at Lexa, however.

“You are not next” The vigilante spoke, not taking her eyes off her former lover. She could feel her heart aching for her, but there was nothing she could do.

She hated her and she had every right to.

“What changed your mind?” Clarke quickly asked “Him?”

Lexa’s lips parted, but she was not able to speak.

She remained silent, as usual, and that enraged the blonde.

“Clarke!” Abby snapped at her daughter once she noticed her approaching the vigilante.

Of course, there was no way Lexa would lay a finger on Clarke. She allowed the blonde to approach as much as she liked.

And, once Clarke was too close Lexa could see the trace of tears in her eyes. She gulped, staring at her ocean eyes, visibly broken, and wished she could turn back time to change everything, all over again.

But she wasn’t able to.

Lexa was surprised when, suddenly, Clarke pointed the knife she had been holding to her throat.

They were face to face, their eyes staring at each other, intensely. And Clarke pressed the knife to Lexa’s throat even harder, trying to control her breathing.

Lexa, however, did not move.

She didn’t try to defend herself.

She wouldn’t be able to do anything, because the guilt of hurting Clarke consumed her to a point she never thought possible.

“I’m sorry”

Clarke frowned, clenching her fist around the knife even tighter.

She couldn’t find the strength to do anything.

Nor will.

“Sit” Clarke eventually spoke, pushing the vigilante back until they reached a chair.

Lexa wouldn’t go against her wishes.

“Clarke…” Octavia approached her, as Lexa sat down. She couldn’t be exactly sure of what was going on in her friend’s mind

Yet, the blonde didn’t take her eyes off Lexa.

“Did you kill my father?”

Clarke was clear and straight to her point.

The vigilante stared at her, ignoring the others who also surrounded her. Abby had picked up a gun, from one of Jaha’s men, and was pointing it at her, as well.

“Mom, put that down” Clarke spoke as soon as she noticed “You’ve never wielded a gun before”

Abby stared at Lexa, enraged, but quickly stopped once her daughter continued “Or have you? Cuz I don’t know anything, anymore”

Her eyes darted towards Clarke “Never…” she slowly lowered the gun, yet Kane quickly took it from her.

“Straight to the point then” he pointed the gun at Lexa, again. He moved to rip all possible weapons off her and equally destroyed the small earpiece she had on.

Lexa didn’t mind the others. Her eyes were on Clarke alone “Do you know Costia was with your father, when she died?”

Clarke stared at her, in shock.

She remembered Kane confirming there was yet another death, that night.

_Costia?_

“Kane was the first getting there.” Lexa complemented

The blonde gulped, trying to control her breathing.

_What the hell is she telling me?_ She thought

“I’ve told you I did nothing” Kane moved, taking the vigilante’s hood off, only to press the gun against Lexa’s head.

“Kane?” Clarke asked, not taking her eyes off Lexa.

The man knew she was asking for an explanation “Clarke, I was going to meet your father, at the center, that night. When I got there, the girl was dead already and your father bleeding out”

Clarke gulped “So you were there…”

“I was… I promised your father I’d protect you both.” He gulped “That’s what I’m doing”

“You were there, but you didn’t kill them” Lexa then turned to Abby “You never suspected about the stolen nightblood, yet you were always there.” She said “Then you desperately claim your innocence. I am starting to believe you are just dumb, for real”

“I will fucking shoot you!” Kane threatened

Clarke stared at the vigilante, nervously.

She felt like screaming.

To let out all the pain, rage, frustration.

“I did not kill him” The vigilante said, focusing on Clarke again “I did not steal nightblood, either.”

“Then who?!” Abby snapped

“Jaha…” Clarke whispered “You said he always wanted nightblood” she turned to Kane and her mother, who nodded.

The vigilante, however, shocked her head “He wasn’t involved in that. He was an accomplice, perhaps. He’s not one to do the dirty job.” She shrugged “Look at this, he didn’t know what he was doing”

“Then why did you kill him?!” Abby snapped

“He would have killed you.” Lexa stated “Even if only to send a message. To use me as scapegoat…”

“He wouldn’t have killed us” Abby quickly said

“He wouldn’t have you tied up and made you hostages in your own house, either, right?” Lexa turned to Abby

“Who killed my father?” Clarke asked, nervously, interrupting them

“I don’t know, Clarke” Abby said

“And you knew he was murdered but never cared to discover who did it”

Lexa could sense the disappointment in the blonde’s voice. She wished there was something she could do to help, but there wasn’t.

She caused all that pain. Despite whatever lies her family told her, she was still responsible for all the sorrow and danger she was in.

“Clarke… it wasn’t safe” Kane explained, before turning his attention to Lexa “And we are not done yet.” He muttered “You may have not killed Jake but you caused a whole lot of pain, here”

Lexa stared at him, as he also picked one of her own knives up “I should pin you to this chair, like you did to him, uh? Cut that pretty face like you did to me?!”

She didn’t reply.

She only stared at him, understanding his reaction as normal, after their last meeting.

“Why are you still after us, then?” Abby asked, once the vigilante didn’t react

“I wouldn’t hurt you unless I had proof against you” Lexa spoke

With that, she earned a punch from Kane “That’s bullshit. You fucking tortured me”

“You are the suspect number one and you know it” Lexa licked her lips, after a couple of seconds to regain her composure “I had to confront you”

“Confront me? Or nearly kill me?!”

The vigilante knew better than to reply to his exaggerated words.

“Alright, this all seems like a big misunderstanding, right? Can we stop now?” Octavia finally spoke, after observing the entire scene.

She wished to finally stop all that.

“No” Kane looked at her “We have the most wanted person of the state here. And the state leader is dead. You are not going anywhere”

“You do know I am still in this chair because I am cooperating” Lexa spoke, before turning to Clarke, once again “Because I am trying to apologize”

The blonde stared at her, not appreciating the inner battle in her. For some reason, she could hear both Raven and Octavia’s words in her head, warning her things about Lexa might not be as clear as they looked.

It still didn’t ease the pain.

“Is that a threat?” Kane grabbed her throat, suddenly forgetting about the gun. Instead, he kept the knife on her cheek

“That’s… a statement” Lexa breathed

Clarke was nervous, she was not enjoying the sight. Kane was angry and she was, as well.

Yet, watching him choke Lexa was something she was not able to handle.

“Stop” Clarke approached

“Like hell, I will” Kane muttered “You’re a cancer in this house. In this state.”

“Stop, Kane!” Clarke grabbed him and tried to pull him back.

Abby joined, yet was trying to part Clarke from the man and, once Octavia also joined, she was trying to calm everyone, only.

Yet, Lexa, in desperate need for air, was forced to kick Kane to get herself loose. She coughed, finally breathing some air in. Yet, she could feel the cut on her cheek.

He probably did it as they parted from each other.

_Fuck_. She cursed.

Kane was groaning in pain, but, once minimally recovered, was about to attack Lexa once again. He stopped when he noticed the cut on her face.

They all did.

Clarke’s eyes widened, as she noticed the trail of black blood streaming down her cheek. “You’re a nightblood…”

Lexa stared at her, unable to form words to reply.

Abby was speechless, herself “That’s real blood… it’s not that paint you use to cover your face…”

“No…” Kane approached her and grabbed her arm, pulling her glove off to cut her hand

Clarke cringed as she watched him, even if Lexa hardly flinched.

“It is black blood” Kane spoke, before punching her again and again

“STOP!” Clarke quickly pushed him back “Stop it, now!” she stood between him and Lexa.

Octavia then approached the vigilante “What do you want, Lexa?”

Clarke also turned to face her, once again, as Kane seemed to try to calm himself.

The vigilante stared at them, knowing Clarke wanted to listen to her reply as well. Mainly, Clarke deserved it.

“I never agreed with my parents when they had this idea of giving away some blood to your parents” Lexa stared at Clarke “They did it so the hunt for nightbloods would stop. But it didn’t”

Clarke frowned, and so did the others, as she continued.

“Then they died and then my sister proudly continued their work. She believed they were doing the right thing” she licked her lips “She locked me up so no one would get me… It worked for a while, until she realized the blood she delivered didn’t always get to you. And not all of it.” She glanced at Abby Griffin “The hunting slowed down, while she provided for you. But what’s the point really? It wasn’t used for its purpose.” She explained “Now she stopped providing, the hunting increased. They have many nightbloods. Either way, they are getting the blood.”

Clarke stared at her, feeling the tears filling her eyes, while she didn’t dare to doubt her words.

“You’re…” Kane was suddenly shocked “You’re a Woods”

Clarke closed her eyes as yet another bomb was dropped. “Your sister is Anya Woods”

Abby stared at the vigilante, in shock “What?!”

Lexa looked down as they processed her words.

It was Kane who spoke again

“When you say they… who do you mean? Who are _they_?”

“ANA? Jaha’s men?” Lexa whispered “I included you in there, as well”

“We have nothing to do with that!” Abby snapped

“Maybe” Lexa shrugged “But it did happen because of you. Had you done your job right…”

“That is not Abby’s fault!” Kane quickly defended her

Lexa looked down “Costia was mistaken by me, that night. It was supposed to be me”

Clarke stared at her, trying to gulp the pain away.

“Was she a nightblood?”

“No…” Lexa whispered

Clarke sniffed, trying to quickly recompose herself. She got closer to the vigilante and allowed her anger to be fully noted on her words “You could have told me… since the beginning”

The vigilante stared at her, unable to reply.

“Get up and leave” Clarke spoke, in a cold tone.

Lexa stared at her, feeling her heartbeat at a restless pace.

“Clarke! She is not going anywhere!” Kane snapped, again

Clarke turned to face him, keeping Lexa, who was already up, behind her “They’ll kill her. She’s a nightblood”

“So? Look how many she killed, here, Clarke!” Kane snapped

“Clarke… you cannot let her go”

“Yes I can” the blonde turned again “Because I’m not like her”

Lexa gulped, staring at her blue eyes.

“You may not be the real bad guy. But this fixes nothing.” Clarke spoke “I don’t want to see your face ever again”

The vigilante stared at her, feeling the world around her shattering down, even more, if possible.

She was aware Clarke would never forgive her, but to actually hear her words hurt her more than any possible cut on her body.

“She is not going, Clarke” Kane spoke

“Clarke is doing the right thing, though” Octavia commented

“She is not going!” Kane insisted

“What is going on here?!” 

They all turned, frightened by the new presence in the room.

“Lincoln!”

Octavia’s eyes widened “What are you doing here?!”

However, Lincoln was observing the place, shocked with the several bodies around, particularly with Jaha’s corpse.

His eyes then deviated towards the vigilante, who stared back at him, intensely.

“Please call the police, young man?”

“Don’t, Lincoln” Clarke quickly said

“What are you doing here, Lincoln?” Octavia asked

“I thought something was going on. You didn’t answer the phone, then I called Raven and she said something about a weird call. I was worried and you told me you were here, before” He spoke, quickly moving to get a pistol from the floor

“Wow, easy…” Octavia’s eyes widened “She is on her way out”

“I’m not worried about her” he quickly said, obviously talking about the vigilante

“Wait-what?” Octavia was surprised

And so were the others.

“En’s ku, Lincoln”

The sudden unfamiliar language coming from Lexa’s mouth surprised them all.

“Ha yu? Chit don kom au?” Lincoln asked

Octavia turned to him, with widened eyes.

“Chil au” Lexa replied “Ai gaf yu…” she gulped “Shil em op… beja”

Everyone was stunned. Not because they had no idea what they were saying, but also because they obviously knew each other.

Lincoln knew who Lexa was.

Who she really was.

Both Clarke and Octavia looked from the vigilante to the young man, in shock.

He was focused on Lexa and seemed to be pondering all of his options.

Yet, he eventually nodded at her, taking a few steps forward.

Clarke was still processing what was happening, when she felt Lexa moving. She turned, knowing she was about to leave.

What none of them had noticed until then, was that one of Jaha’s men was still alive and had reached for a pistol.

Yet, Clarke did notice him, when she watched Lexa about to leave. He was still on the floor, badly injured, but pointing a pistol at Lexa.

Her eyes widened and she quickly moved before he could shoot “Hey!” she snapped at him, but he was already shooting.

She felt numb before she could feel the actual excruciating pain in her body.

She could only guess that’s how a shot feels like.

Suddenly, everything around her seemed fuzzy and she felt as if she was underwater, incapable of distinguish what everyone who suddenly surrounded her was saying.

She could feel Lexa holding her.

That much she was sure.

And her closeness was the last thing she remembered feeling before the darkness involved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng:
> 
> En's ku, Lincoln - It's fine, Lincoln.  
> Ha yu? - How are you?  
> Chit don kom au? - What happened?  
> Chil au - Calm down  
> Ai gaf yu - I need you  
> Shil em op… beja - Protect them... please


	22. CHAPTER 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the intense moments at the Griffin's mansion.
> 
> Note: This chapter comes and goes from everyone at Lexa's apartment to Lincoln, Kane and Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, things calmed down a bit, in this chapter, which also makes me a bit unsure.
> 
> There's still action to come, however.
> 
> Give me your thoughts?
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Carly*

Lexa was a whirlwind of emotions.

She was a master of transparency, never allowing whatever was on the inside to show off.

Yet, she could feel herself trembling, already.

Her breath was unstable and her heart was about to explode.

Not in a good way.

Definitely not.

While Clarke’s words had been plainspoken, hurtful and understandable, the vigilante could feel herself panic because they would never allow her protection.

Despite Jaha not being a threat, anymore, they would always be in danger, because the Griffins were directly involved in the nightblood business.

Even if innocently.

So, in that moment, Lexa felt her world crash upon her, because not only Clarke wouldn’t allow her near her, but they wouldn’t allow her to protect them, either.

Lexa saw a small possibility when, by some kind of miracle, Lincoln showed up. And she made the most desperate decision.

Maybe the Griffins would allow his protection.

And, within all that, the vigilante cursed herself for not noticing that man was still alive and on the move.

Because she turned around as soon as she heard the click of the gun, yet Clarke was already in front of her, yelling at him.

Then, she cursed herself for not being fast enough.

Because when she saw the shot hitting the woman she loved, she got desperately out of control.

She was there to catch Clarke before she fell on the floor, while Lincoln attacked the shooter, preventing her from moving.

The shot hit the left side of her chest, between her breast and shoulder, and the vigilante quickly moved to notice there was no exit wound.

“Clarke…” she took her hands to her former lover’s face.

She was staring at her, with watery eyes, but Lexa knew she was in a distant place.

“Hey…” she slapped her cheeks, as everyone else suddenly surrounded her

“Clarke!” Abby screamed, while Octavia worriedly joined them.

“Listen to me… listen to me, Clarke” Lexa insisted, but the blonde didn’t seem to be listening “Can you hear me, Clarke?”

Lexa gulped as the fear started to consume her “Hey… talk to me” she whispered, shakily.

Clarke’s ocean eyes stared at her but Lexa doubted she was aware of anything at all.

And soon, she was losing consciousness.

“No, don’t you dare” Lexa shook her, applying as much pressure as she could on her wound, as well.

“Clarke?!” She gulped

The blonde was now lying unconscious on her arms.

“C-Clarke?”

“You need to let me handle this, I need to remove this bullet right now” Abby spoke “She needs surgery, we need to get her to the hospital!”

Octavia grabbed Lexa’s hand “You should leave, Lexa”

“I am not going anywhere” the vigilante spoke

“We need to call the police, first” Kane said “We still have Thelonious’ body, here. That’s the only way we can get Clarke on the hospital, they’ll send medical help”

“I have a kit… upstairs…” Abby was already removing her daughter’s clothes “I need to stop this bleeding. We can’t wait that long”

Octavia quickly stood up “I’ll go get that kit” she then turned to the men “You call the police right now and tell them we need medical assistance urgently!” she then turned to Lexa, again “You need to go, Lexa!”

The vigilante shocked her head, refusing to leave the blonde’s side.

“Lexa, this is what she wanted” Octavia insisted

“If she wants to stay, let her. She’ll be arrested” Kane spoke

“Calm down, everyone” Lincoln spoke “You all do as Octavia said” he then moved to the vigilante “You need to go”

Lexa shocked her head, but Lincoln wasn’t about to allow her to stay. He looked at Abby so she could hold Clarke, and pushed Lexa away.

“Lexa…” he whispered, as she weakly fought him.

Yet, there was no strength left in her, anymore.

“She will be fine” he grabbed her cheeks “Ai swega yu klin”

Lexa stared at him, for a moment, as he continued “If you knew what I was assigned to do, why didn’t you let me help sooner?”

She shrugged “If my sister really wanted to help me, she wouldn’t have locked me up”

“I would have still helped you, Lexa. I only recently knew about you”

“They need protection”

He nodded “I will handle them. Clarke will be fine” he looked outside “It will be dawn soon, you need to go” he then looked back at Kane “He’s already trying to call the police”

“He won’t be able to, this area has no comms” she looked at Lincoln “It will be easier for them if I’m to blame for everything that happened here”

Lincoln stared at her, in disapproval. Yet, he knew the vigilante was right “Go. And I’ll take care of getting the police and medical assistance here”

Her green eyes deviated towards the blonde, who was already being taken care of, by her mother and Octavia.

“Go!” Lincoln pushed her away, not allowing her to turn back.

***At Lexa’s apartment***

“That’s it, I’m going there…” Raven stood up

“Are you crazy?” Monty said

“Raven…” Murphy spoke “If something bad happened, it would be all over the news, already” he stared at the TV “They only talked about the blackout so far”

The latina took a deep breath “Really? The state leader is dead and there are no news on that, still! Plus! It’s almost daylight… what if something else happened?”

“Let’s wait a little longer?” Murphy insisted

“Fuck… alright” She sat down, again.

“I still can’t believe this whole story” Murphy walked around the room “Heda is Clarke Griffin’s girlfriend…” he took a deep breath “She’s one of the powerful Woods… this is kinda insane, uh?”

“I don’t think she’s moved by power, Murphy”

“I know” he looked at her “She saved my life.”

Raven was nervously tapping her leg on the floor “I really hope nothing bad happened…”

“Do you think she’ll be mad I set up all this in here?” Monty politely asked “I mean, if we’re going to…”

He stopped once he sensed the door to the balcony sliding. They all did and quickly turned to see the vigilante entering the place.

She was a mess, but quickly made one more effort to speak, as she clearly noticed the people at her place “Monty, Murphy…” she greeted them “What happened?”

“Finally!” Raven stood up, not allowing the young men to speak “What happened?!”

Lexa stood quiet, observing the three of them. By then, she assumed they knew who she was and probably most of her story.

Raven seemed to understand what was going through her mind, so she approached her “They told me a few things. It felt reasonable to also share some things back. I hope it’s not a problem”

Monty quickly approached the latina “They attacked us. The men I told you about? We were running for so long. Then we tried to reach you but the whole state was out of power and comms and… we didn’t know what to do”

The vigilante stared at him, then at Murphy who hesitated to approach “We didn’t have the time to bring much… I know that they’ll find evidence back at Monty’s place. Evidence that we’ve been helping you”

Once again, Lexa took her time to reply.

There was just too much on her mind, at the moment.

So, eventually, she raised a bag filled with phones for Raven “These are Jaha and his men’s phones. I need you to figure out if any of them said something about me to anyone else.” She said “If not, then… we are safe here. For now, at least”

Raven nodded “We can do that. With Monty’s help now, we’ll handle this even faster”

Lexa nodded at her, then turned to Monty “I’m sorry I wasn’t there”

He smiled “It’s ok. We’re ok”

“Lexa, what happened? I lost contact with you”

“Jaha’s dead” she announced

“That much I know, it was after that I lost contact”

“Oh…” Lexa took a deep breath “Kane destroyed the device and…”

“Are you ok?” Murphy approached

The vigilante nodded “Yes.” She then started to move “Make yourself at home”

“Lexa!” Raven went after her “You still haven’t told me what…”

Lexa interrupted her “Please… Raven?”

The latina observed her, quietly “Ok. Is that paint or blood, on your face?”

“Raven…”

“No. You don’t want to talk right away, fine. But you take a bath and you will let me help”

“Get some rest yourself, Raven”

“Ugh!” the latina turned back, finally allowing the vigilante the space she desperately needed.

Once alone, Lexa took her hands to her face, allowing the panic and rage to take control.

Her legs were trembling, but she managed to find her way to the bathroom. She really needed to get out of those clothes and underneath the hot water.

She leaned against the washbasin, for a few moments, trying to reassure herself Clarke was going to be alright. Abby was one of the best doctors in the state and she would heal Clarke.

_There’s nothing you can do._

_Which is good, since you damage everything you touch._

She clenched her fists, unable to control her trembling body. When her eyes raised and she faced herself, in the mirror, the contempt joined the whirlwind of emotions.

 _You’re ridiculous, Woods._ She said to herself.

_You caused all of this._

“Go to hell!” she yelled, punching the mirror with her already ungloved hand, breaking it into pieces.

She didn’t care about the shrapnel digging into the skin on her fist.

Nor the tears that started to flood down her cheeks.

She managed to take of her clothes and turned the water of the shower on, slowly getting inside but losing the strength to stand. So she slid down the wall and let her arms involve the rest of her naked body, as the hot water fell upon her skin.

Lexa didn’t know what to do.

Lincoln was calmly wandering around the Griffin’s mansion.

After the first few cars of the police arrived, so did an ambulance and a couple of medical vehicles. Yet, not soon after, a whole lot of reporters invaded the place.

The police was forced to set a safe perimeter to be able to do their job.

But, soon, every channel of Polis was broadcasting live and the news Jaha had been murdered by the vigilante spread in a matter of minutes.

He approached both Kane and Octavia as soon as he spotted them leaving one of the ambulances.

“All good?”

Octavia didn’t mind to reply, while Kane only nodded.

The younger man took a deep breath. He knew things wouldn’t be easy to solve with Octavia, anytime soon.

“Clarke?” He asked again

“Going to the hospital, now” Kane explained “She’ll need surgery. There’s a police team escorting them”

“I want to go, too” Octavia spoke

Lincoln nodded “Then we go”

“The police wants to interrogate us all” Kane stopped them “We will have to stay here”

Lincoln looked around, considering all the possibilities “They will lock the house down to investigate everything. None of us will be able to go inside for the next hours. If not a day or two.” He explained, then spotted a familiar face amongst the police men.

“We will go with Clarke. Just let me talk to someone first” he said.

Quickly, he walked over to the group of officers, politely calling for their attention. Once they turned to him, he focused only on the friendly face “Can I please talk to you for a moment, officer?”

Her eyes observed him, for a few moments, before dismissing her team. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she whispered, approaching him, being careful enough so no one would listen to them

“Indra…” Lincoln took a deep breath “It was Lexa.”

The officer stared at him, processing that information, apprehensively. She took a few steps around, as if thinking about her next move “Are you sure?”

He nodded at her “I need you to let me go with the Griffins to the hospital. We can do our testimony from there. I also need you to clear my name from investigations. If they find out a WI agent was in this mess, it will be worse”

“And you would be in serious trouble, too” Indra stared at him as he continued

“I have to go. That will allow you more time and I can fill you in some details. This is dangerous”

“I’ll see what I can do.” She whispered “Is Lexa alright?”

“No major injuries, I suppose. I got here late… the young Griffin took that shot for her”

“Is Anya aware of this?” she whispered

Lincoln shocked his head “I am guessing Lexa cut communications in this area. I had to leave here to be able to call the authorities. I didn’t get the chance to inform her. This was ugly.”

Indra nodded “You do what you must, now. I’ll inform her but I need more info” she stared at him

Lincoln nodded “Thank you.”

Once he returned to the spot where both Kane and Octavia still were, he could sense the stress the man was in.

“Relax, please. We can go with both Clarke and her mother. Someone will come with us and we will have to testify at the hospital”

Octavia didn’t bother to reply and was about to move, but Kane interrupted them “So you are Lexa’s accomplice… you have a friend in the police. You have everything under control uh?”

Lincoln took a deep breath “I will explain everything. Alright?” he tried to calm them

“Let’s go.” Kane muttered, still enraged.

“O…” Lincoln grabbed Octavia’s arm, but she immediately pushed him away

“Don’t touch me”

He could see the anger in her eyes and didn’t dare to say another word.

They didn’t get the chance to see either Clarke or Abby, since they were taken by the first ambulance, a couple of minutes before them.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they were escorted to a small waiting room, where only the three of them were, together with a couple of agents, on the other side of the door.

“Abby needs rest, she’ll go insane” Octavia was sitting next to Kane, both in front of Lincoln, who was still trying to figure out what to say.

“She won’t until she’s sure Clarke is safe” Kane responded, focusing on the younger man

While Octavia still avoided his eyes, Kane couldn’t. He was still too angry with everything that happened. And too scared.

He figured Lincoln wouldn’t say a word with any policemen nearby, but he glanced at the door and saw them engaged in a conversation, on the other side.

“I think we deserve an explanation” He whispered, staring at Lincoln.

Lincoln nodded, taking a few moments, while he wondered where to start. Yet, Kane spoke first, again.

“So you’re Lexa’s puppy to control us while she can’t”

He shocked his head “No.”

Kane sighed “Talk, for god’s sake!”

Octavia licked her lips, only moving to observe Lincoln, because she wanted him to know she demanded an explanation, as well.

“I work for Anya Woods” He started “I have been working for WI for years…” he explained, observing Octavia’s lips parting in surprise, hurt and anger.

“And uh… both Anya and Lexa have had a few disagreements in the past. Lexa was and still is blinded by revenge.” Lincoln turned to Kane “Anya wanted to protect her, only. So she led Lexa to suspect you. That’s why she applied for Arkadia’s University in the first place.”

“What?” Kane frowned

Lincoln nodded at him “Anya believed that Lexa would be safer while suspecting you for Costia’s death. She knew the nightbloods and the entire situation with ANA and Jaha wouldn’t be her priority…” he tried to explain “I know none of this makes sense to you… none seems fair. It isn’t, actually. But it was Anya’s way of trying to keep an uncontrollable Lexa safe. Because she is not safe”

Kane leaned forward, but Octavia didn’t allow him to speak “Let him finish” she stared at Lincoln “I want to hear it”

“Anya always had agents protecting Lexa. Or trying to. And once she knew Lexa applied for Arkadia, I was called. The gym would be a good place for undercover.” He stared at Octavia “I’m not the only one around, though…”

Octavia sighed, looking away, as he continued.

“Now I understand all of this has been useless. Lexa’s smart and I’m guessing she knew about us since the beginning. She managed to fool us and created this… _vigilante_. She would sneak away from our watch.” He sighed “This all got such big proportions.”

“Seems like you all underestimate her, then.” Kane said “She’s a murderer!” he muttered

“I understand that’s how you see her, now, but…” Lincoln leaned forward to stare at him “That way… we all are.”

“Are you threatening me?!”

Lincoln sighed “Sir… this is a war. I am not threatening you. You need to understand we are not the ones you should be worried about”

Kane shocked his head, still refusing to believe him.

Lincoln shrugged “I still don’t understand many things, though. But I’m just a worker. I suppose some things are not for me to understand.”

“Like what?”

Lincoln turned to Octavia, as she spoke for the first time in a while.

“I haven’t asked, but I assume Jaha was there to use Clarke to get to Lexa” Lincoln spoke.

Octavia stared at him “He’s an asshole. He deceived us all with the whole speech on getting Lexa arrested. Then he turned against us and used us to lure her, anyway”

Kane played with his hands “Jaha was never this kind of man”

“Yes, he was, Sir” Lincoln looked at him “He was…” he whispered “Lexa is not your enemy”

“She fucking tortured me.” Kane snapped

Lincoln looked away, opting for silence, that one time. There were many things he didn’t know, after all.

And he had no idea Lexa had hurt Kane.

“You were talking in a different language” Octavia spoke, after a few moments. “You and Lexa.”

“Trigedasleng.” Kane replied, surprising her “A supposedly dead language”

Octavia stared at both, confused.

“All nightbloods are taught trigedasleng. And agents in WI” Lincoln explained “It was Lexa’s way to show me she knew about me.”

He sighed, remembering how surprised he was. Then again, he knew he shouldn’t be surprised with the Woods, anymore. 

“And now you’re watching our every move for her” Kane spoke

Lincoln shocked his head “I’m trying to protect you. You are still in danger.”

Kane chuckled, not quite believing him “Right.”

“Marcus Kane”

They all turned to see some policemen entering the small waiting room. Indra was amongst them, which meant she was going to be the one holding their testimonies.

“We have to start”

“I need to know how Abby and Clarke are, first” He quickly spoke

Indra shocked her head “Clarke Griffin is still in surgery and her mother refuses to leave her side. So I will start with you.” She opened up space for him to walk past her “Now”

Kane sighed, having no other chance but to do as commanded.

As they walked away, a couple of officers continued at the other side of the door, on watch, yet Lincoln and Octavia were left alone in the waiting room.

“O?” he immediately attempted to engage conversation, knowing this was the first chance he got to be alone with her.

The brunette, however, shocked her head “I don’t want to talk, Lincoln”

“Please, O… I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you this…”

She chuckled “That’s funny… why were you with me, then?”

“I have been honest with you, always, Octavia. About us. I hope you believe me” he approached her, while she remained with her back turned to him

“I knew something was up” she confessed “I just could never guess I’d be in Clarke’s shoes, as well”

“This is different, O…” Lincoln softly whispered

“How is it different? You’ve been lying to me this whole time!” she turned, snapping at him

“I’m sorry, O…”

Octavia sighed “I’m staying here until we finish this. And you better not lie. That whole story on protecting them better be true.” She approached him “And then, when this is finished, we part ways.”

“She eats normal stuff right?” Murphy asked, gathering a meal in a tray, for Lexa.

Raven rolled her eyes “No, Murphy, she’s a detritivore!” she stood up and walked towards him “A totally different kinda creature”

Murphy raised his hands “It was an innocent question. Don’t go all ironic on me”

“I’ll take that to her.” She then turned to Monty “You can handle that for a while, Monty?”

He nodded at her, but focused on the several phones at the table “Yes”

“I’ll be right back”

The latina carefully walked towards Lexa’s bedroom, knowing she was probably out of the shower, by then.

They’d seen the news and she had to admit her fear. The number of dead they were announcing was already scary, and she was sure there was still a lot yet to confirm.

The reporters had said nothing about the injured but she’d seen the ambulances all around. She even saw Lincoln at the news, walking around, which worried her as well.

She needed Lexa to talk to her.

“Lexa?”

She knocked on the door, but was bold enough to get inside.

She spotted the brunette laying on the bed, with only a large t-shirt that covered half of her thighs.

The latina gulped, unsure if she should go further or not. She was sure Lexa would be able to hear her approaching.

“I have no interest in hurting you, Raven” Lexa whispered

Raven sighed “I’m sorry. I know that” she approached “You also need to eat. I brought you some breakfast… well, we took over your kitchen, I hope there’s no problem”

“You are stubborn…”

Raven smiled “So are you…”

“You want to know things, that’s why you’re here.” Lexa turned “Not because you’re kind enough to bring me breakfast”

“That is unfair, Lexa”

“Yeah? You were afraid to come in because you’ve heard about the pill of corpses I left behind”

Raven gulped, incapable of denying the obvious.

Lexa was right, she was alarmed after hearing the news. Yet, her curiosity was always bigger than fear.

She looked at the vigilante, particularly observing the cut on her cheek, where she could visibly see the traces of black blood.

“I know what I signed up for. I’m sorry if I’m alert in front of someone who wouldn’t hesitate to put a knife on my throat. I also assume you killed Jaha’s men. But the news are still behind everything. I’m not even sure whether to believe them or not” she pulled the tray closer to Lexa “Now. Eat”

Lexa stared up at Raven “I’m sorry”

The latina was genuinely surprised, but quickly took the chance to sit on the bed. She could see the exhaustion on Lexa’s face. Her glassy, red and puffy eyes revealed the obvious and Raven wasn’t sure of what to feel.

“Are you ok?”

Lexa sighed, taking her hands to her face.

It was then that Raven noticed she was also bleeding from one of her hands.

She quickly stood up and walked to the bathroom, noticing the shattered glass all over. Her eyes glanced back towards the bedroom, where Lexa didn’t move.

Everything was a mess and she wasn’t sure of what to do.

She decided to start by getting the medical kit and, once she returned to Lexa, she cleaned the cuts on her hands and put a bandage over it “I’m definitely not good with this.”

Lexa stared at her but remained silent.

“Are you going to talk to me or what?” Raven asked

The vigilante sighed, taking a few more moments, before speaking “I’m not sure I should have done what I did” she whispered

Raven attentively listened to her, as she continued “And I’m not sure of what I’ll do”

The latina raised an eyebrow “Are you giving me a quit speech? I just got here!”

“I can’t quit. Not when she’s still in danger”

“Good! You have to finish this, now. You better!”

Lexa stared at her “Clarke got shot”

Raven jumped from the bed “What?!”

The vigilante licked her lips “He was aiming at me…”

Raven quickly interrupted Lexa “How is she? Where? What the hell? When the fuck were you going to tell me that?!”

Lexa looked away “I’m sorry…”

“Fuck!” Raven paced around the room, taking a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down.

The vigilante did not reply and allowed her the time and space to process the information.

“She’ll make it, right?”

She watched as Lexa clenched her fist, starting the bleeding all over again.

Then, Raven knew the cause of all the mess. Not only Lexa was dealing with the repercussions of the horrible breakup, she was also filled up with guilt over that shot. Plus, she was not able to be next to her… and even if she was, her family wouldn’t allow it.

There was a high probability Clarke wouldn’t allow it, either.

The latina had to admit the certain contempt towards Lexa for hurting her friend the way she did.

Her will to help had nothing to do with her and Clarke’s relationship.

Yet, despite that, she’d still been clear she didn’t appreciate the way Lexa had hurt Clarke.

And Raven still held the same thoughts.

But, in that moment, watching Lexa in such state assured her that, despite everything, she did love Clarke.

“Hey…” Raven eventually approached her “She will make it. It’s Clarke Griffin we’re talking about, you know her? I’m not sure you do but, Clarke motherfucking Griffin is tough”

Lexa looked down, with a sad smile “I know…”

Raven smiled “Look… Monty and Murphy are working on the phones. They’ll have to stop for a nap, eventually, but we’ll take turns for that.” She explained “Then, we need to get you in that ANA’s mansion. You can’t stop now”

The vigilante stared as Raven continued “Because this is your best chance to solve everything. What’s your priority now, anyway? It can’t be solving the mystery murder case, anymore, Lexa. That will be a bonus on this fight.”

“I need to figure out where the nightbloods are”

“That’s right!” Raven clapped “So, now… you eat and rest. There’s plenty of shit to be done”

Lexa licked her lips “They won’t allow me anywhere near her… do you think you can… go check on her?”

Raven smiled, staring at her.

Yes, there was no doubt she cared for Clarke.

So, the latina stood up without no other word “You’re not that intimidating, you know?”

The vigilante rolled her eyes, allowing her body to fall down into the soft mattress, once again.

She just wished she could be with Clarke, in that moment.

Lincoln had just left Indra, after giving his testimony, where he told her everything he knew, so she could get the whole information to Anya.

Meanwhile, as he returned to the waiting room, he was lost in thoughts. He feared his boss would assign him for some other job. If so, he knew there wasn’t much he could do, because Anya wouldn’t leave the Griffin’s unprotected, after everything.

At least, he believed she wouldn’t.

But that also meant he wouldn’t be able to check on Octavia, either.

She had been unfortunately dragged to the entire situation, and he feared for her.

“Why are you still here?”

He stared at Abby Griffin, already in the waiting room, as he returned

“I swore to protect you” he spoke “How is Clarke?”

“Out of danger”

He sighed “That’s good news”

“You have a lot to explain” Abby continued

“He talked to us, already” Octavia said “Can I go see Clarke, please?”

Abby stared at her “Yes. If the police allows us to”

Lincoln made no effort to do anything, as the policemen allowed both Abby and Octavia to go and see Clarke.

“Now what?” Kane turned to him, once both were alone “You’ll be watching us 24/7?”

“Until I get new orders” he honestly spoke, approaching him

Kane sighed “This is crazy…”

“Please, Sir.” Lincoln approached him “I know it’s all too much to process. But you have to understand you are in danger and we are not the enemy, here”

Kane stared at him, then started pacing around the room “If you want to protect them, you have to believe me.”

“Thelonious fooled me” he eventually said “He was… complicated. He lost a son… Wells… he was too young. He never really got over it and…” he sighed “I could swear he wouldn’t come this far”

“Sir…” Lincoln approached him, once again “WI has stopped providing blood. Which means ANA stopped receiving blood. They started to hunt down nightbloods. We have several people captured. Kids included” he whispered “And Abby Griffin is in the middle of all this. Don’t you think she’s in danger? She is. You are, too. Everyone she’s connected with… the ones closer to her. Everyone.”

Kane gulped “They’re capturing nightbloods so they can get more blood”

“Yes.”

The older man paced around the room, hesitating for a few moments, until he finally made a decision.

“What can I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai swega yu kiln – I promise


	23. CHAPTER 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and her team start to plan their next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Carly*

_Clarke was walking towards the backyard of the house, with a book on her hand. She loved to relax under the sun and it was just the perfect day, for it._

_A smile came to her lips as she noticed her father at the garden table, with papers all over it, his laptop and a large cup of what she knew to be coffee._

_Her father always enjoyed to be there on sunny days, as well._

_“You know, it is more relaxing if you’re not working” The blonde smiled, approaching to sit in front of him_

_Jake smiled widely at her “Hey bug… that is so true”_

_“Can I help?” Clarke suggested_

_“Sure! I’m trying to manage some priority investments in healthcare engineering. Any useful advice?”_

_Clarke’s eyes widened “Well… you usually do that, already, right?”_

_“Yes, bug.” He smiled “But now, I got this incredible opportunity, because we managed to get a deal with Woods Industries. So I’m just trying to prioritize things” he sighed “I need to make sure I get this right”_

_“Wow… that sounds quite important”_

_Jake smiled at her “It is”_

_“Uh… Well… I’m guessing it depends if you want to go specific or general, dad” Clarke suggested “I mean, there are so many good machines already…”_

_Her father smiled “That’s right, I was thinking more like… improvements on hemodialysis’ machines and dialysis systems”_

_“That’s very specific, dad.” Clarke raised her eyebrow at him_

_He smiled at her “Those machines do filtrate blood, though…”_

_“Yeah…” Clarke frowned “Dad, are you ok?”_

_He smiled at her “Yes, bug” he stood up, leaving his paperwork behind, and surrounded his arms around her daughter, kissing her forehead “Are you?”_

_Clarke smiled at him “I’m good”_

_“What about a small barbecue? It’s such a good day”_

_The blonde smiled widely “Why do we always have the best ideas?”_

_“Excuse me young lady, it was my idea”_

_“I was just thinking the same, though!”_

_“Right, you were…”_

_“I so was…” Clarke shrugged_

_Jake smiled, staring at his daughter “I love you, bug”_

_“Jake?” Abby suddenly called for them_

_“Clarke?”_

_“Clarke?”_

“Clarke?”

The blonde opened her eyes, slowly, trying to adjust the intense lights in the room. The voices calling for her seemed distant, and the first clear thing she heard were the beeps around her.

There was a sharp pain on her shoulder, which immediately reminded her of the chaos that was going on before she blacked out.

“Shhhh” Her mother was smiling down at her, as Clarke almost jolted on the hospital bed, in fear “It’s over. It’s ok… You’re ok”

“I was with dad…” Clarke mumbled, yet it was barely hearable.

She then started to observe her surroundings. Her mother was sadly and worriedly staring at her. She seemed pale and exhausted, but looked relatively healthy.

Clarke could see Kane napping at a relatively comfy hospital electric armchair. Octavia was at the door, with Raven. Clarke also spotted Lincoln on the other side, through the window.

However, as soon as her friends noticed she was awake, they quickly approached “Griff!” Raven greeted “Don’t you dare to scare us like that, again”

“What happened?”

“Really? You got shot!”

“Hey, shhh” Abby smiled “I removed the bullet. You lost a good amount of blood though, even if you were lucky it didn’t hit anything vital. You need to rest, now”

Clarke’s lips parted, as she turned to her friends. Octavia looked paler than she’d ever seen “Are you ok?”

She shrugged, but showed her a smile “Better now, you did scare me”

Clarke’s eyes deviated to Lincoln, who watched from the other side “You said he was acting weird… then he… recognized Lexa”

Octavia nodded “Yeah…” she held her friend’s hand “He works for WI… and he knew”

“Oh…” Clarke whispered

“That is not important, right now, though” Abby insisted “I can’t have you stress so much, ok, dear?”

Clarke stared at her mother, for a moment, but nodded “Can I have some water?”

Abby nodded at her “I’ll get you some…”

Once she left the room, she turned to her friends “Where’s Lexa?”

Raven gulped “At her place. No one knows about her, yet. Well… no one else, I suppose. Unless Jaha said it to someone before he… died”

Clarke stared at the latina “I didn’t listen to you.”

Raven smiled “Griff… you’re going through a lot. I don’t think anyone can blame you for your decisions”

Clarke looked away, as a million thoughts ran through her mind

“I am also helping Lexa…” Raven whispered

“What?” Both Octavia and Clarke immediately asked

“Ok…” Raven raised her hands “I know this sounds bad but… there’s an open war between ANA and WI right now. And Lexa seems to be a good option to end all this.” She shrugged “I hate what she did to you, Clarke. I do… but we need to put that aside right now, because this shit is real…”

Octavia frowned “I’m tired of that fucking speech, you know” she stood up “They can’t justify their doings with this. No. It’s not right!” she gulped, trying to hold her tears “That’s not...” she hesitated “They still lied…”

Clarke gulped, feeling her own eyes drowning, already. She knew exactly what her friend was going through.

“Why don’t you go, Rae? And do what you have to do, then” Clarke said

“C’mon… guys. You know I’d never do anything…” Raven was interrupted, again

“I know” Clarke quickly said “So if it is so right… just go, and get it done”

The latina gulped, avoiding their eyes for a moment “I…” she sighed

“You can’t say no to a challenge, uh, Rae” Octavia frowned

“That is so not fair!” Raven stared at her “I didn’t even want to start this in the first place!” her eyes turned to Clarke “You asked me for help… I know you’re hurting right now, but we need to stick together. Lexa is not the enemy. For God’s sake, she went there to save you guys”

Clarke looked away, unsure of what to say. There was too much on her mind and the physical pain wasn’t helping one bit, either.

Once Octavia said no word, either, the latina shrugged

“You guys know I’m right. You have to know that” she then turned, almost bumping into Abby, who was returning with the water “I’m sorry” she whispered, before leaving them

Lexa was sitting on her couch, uncomfortably. It had been a couple of hours, but she couldn’t get proper sleep.

Not without knowing exactly how Clarke was.

The urge to leave her place and go to her was immense.

But she knew she couldn’t.

Her eyes observed the two young men around her. It felt awkward to be around them, unmasked.

Monty was focused on his work, at the table, while Murphy seemed to be distracted in the kitchen. She could swear they were also unsure of how to act around her. And she didn’t blame them.

“Here”

Lexa sensed Murphy approaching, after a while. He brought a tray of food with him, for her

“I noticed you barely touched breakfast.” He said “Raven said you were kind of a different creature, so I’m not exactly sure how to feed you”

Lexa rolled her eyes, but was actually amused at his comment “Right.”

“Can I sit next to you? You’re not gonna hurt me or pull out some crazy stunt on me?”

The brunette observed him, knowing he was trying to break the ice, in the room “The humor grew in you, Murphy” she commented “A few months ago you were either different or in a really dark place”

He shrugged, sitting next to her “Well…” he signaled her to eat, getting a sandwich from the tray, for himself “Both…”

“And you can cook” Lexa continued

He smiled “That… I can. You’re lucky to have this chef, for the next days. You won’t regret it”

Lexa nodded, before focusing on the tray in front of her. She really didn’t feel like eating.

“Clarke will be fine, I’m sure” He said “I mean, if not they would have already said something on the news. And they’re only crazy about the news on Jaha, for now” 

The brunette knew he was right, but it still didn’t make her feel any better.

“Plus, you really need to eat and gather some strength. We need to get you into that building, as soon as possible, right?”

Lexa stared at him “I suppose we’re in a hurry. But we do need to figure out what’s behind those phones. We can’t risk a mission and be surprised meanwhile”

He nodded “Monty will finish soon, I guess”

Lexa remained silent, as both ate.

Yet Murphy wasn’t about to let silence invade the room again.

“I’m guessing Clarke didn’t take it well, uh”

The brunette stood silent, not really wanting to talk about Clarke and their problems with Murphy.

“You didn’t tell her about this whole _Heda_ thing and she then found out about it” he insisted

Lexa sighed “Look… that is really not something you should be asking me about”

Murphy quickly nodded “Ok, ok… I get it” he sighed “I wasn’t trying to sound nosy. I just… I get Clarke, that’s all”

“I really dismiss these kind of lectures, as well…” Lexa said in a colder tone

“I know someone that I recently figured out works for ANA”

The vigilante turned to him, with an eyebrow raised. Murphy nodded “We worked together at the center… but when you sneaked inside and that whole situation happened that got you discovered…”

“Yes?”

“When you saw Cage… he wasn’t alone. There were a few others. And… well, she was there. She was captured on camera only a few minutes later”

“Monty said he couldn’t access…”

Murphy quickly interrupted her “And we can’t. It’s impossible. Raven confirmed it, right? But when it happened, we were able to see what was going on, remember? We had access to the cameras, in that moment”

Lexa took a minute, trying to process what Murphy was saying “I asked you for the names of them all…”

He took a deep breath “Yeaaa…. You did” he bit his lip

Of course, before he could say another word, Lexa had grabbed him by the collars “Why are you telling me this now?! You’re saying you allowed yet another loose end in this fucking…”

“Wait, wait…!” he raised his hands.

The rest of the food on the tray was all over the floor, already, while Lexa had Murphy pinned down on the couch.

Monty seemed scared with the entire scene and was only able to stand up “Lexa… _Heda_ … calm down” he spoke

“Speak” Lexa frowned

“Her name’s Emori and…” Murphy gulped “I don’t think she knows what she’s doing. Either that or she feels threatened. She’s not… she means well”

“Right” Lexa breathed

“I assure you. She’s no threat”

“Like you can assure something at all” Lexa said

“She thinks I’m dead” Murphy whispered, staring at the vigilante with pleading eyes.

Lexa stared at him, finally realizing his comparison to Clarke’s situation.

She was too stressed, however. She couldn’t handle any other surprises, at that point.

“I think she may help us, now?” he suggested

The brunette pondered, for a few moments. She was definitely not fond of the idea and there was no way she could trust someone.

Yet, maybe they could use her as a distraction.

_It deserves to be given a thought about_. She thought.

So, Lexa slowly let go of him, and sat back down, on the couch.

Murphy sighed in relief, taking his time to recompose himself. Once he sat down, again, he looked at Lexa “I think I’ve proven I don’t mean to cause any damage? My life is depending on you so far. Why would I risk it?”

“Why would you not tell me about her if she was there all along?” Lexa asked

“Because I know she’s not sure of what she’s doing. Either that or she has no other choice!” Murphy exclaimed

Lexa didn’t reply to those words. Instead, she allowed the silence to take over, again.

Monty was still unsure, but eventually took his seat back on the table and continued his work.

“I honestly think she would help, Lexa.” Murphy said

The brunette stared at him, for a while “Is she a lover?”

Murphy shrugged, looking down “Not sure, anymore.”

“Maybe we can discuss this, while planning” Lexa spoke

Murphy glanced at her, with a smile on his face, as she continued “She might be useful”

He nodded “I knew you’d be reasonable”

“Still… no more hiding me stuff. I will cut something off you”

He gulped, yet chuckled “Yeah…”

“I’m done here!” Monty excitedly said, interrupting them. He jumped from his seat, after disconnecting the laptop from all the other wires and took a seat next to Lexa, on the couch “There’s nothing. I went through all the calls from the last few days. From every single phone”

Lexa crossed her legs, sitting comfortably between both young men. “So…” she turned to Monty “There’s no way they spoke of me to anyone else”

“Exactly” Monty smiled “Jaha didn’t say anything about you… Unless he said it to yet another one of his workers but that’s not very likely… I mean, his most trustworthy men were at the Griffins, right?”

Murphy smiled as they all agreed “So there’s no chance, at all, that ANA knows who the vigilante is”

“Yep!” Monty spoke “That’s correct”

Lexa sighed “That’s good news. It gives us all more time and protection, for now”

Monty smiled “Shall we start planning, then?”

Lexa looked at him, for a moment. She showed him a sad smile, then “I’m sorry I dragged you into this, Monty”

The young man was surprised, she could tell. Even Murphy seemed to be.

“It’s ok” he smiled at her “Me being in this situation isn’t your fault”

Lexa shrugged “Yeah… it kinda is”

Monty shrugged as well “It’s ok, Lexa. We’re doing the right thing… and if we succeed, there’s no harm for me, right?”

“If it depends on me then… there’s no harm for any of you.”

Monty showed her a smile “Don’t think about it, then”

***At the hospital***

“Why don’t you all go home and get some rest?” Clarke spoke, in a weak tone “You need to sleep”

Octavia was lying on the bed next to her, while Abby sat on a chair, near them, as well.

Kane was, surprisingly, outside with Lincoln.

“Because, despite everything, Lincoln is right” Abby whispered “We’re not safe”

Octavia moved to stare at the ladies, after she’d been observing the men, outside “You’re right. I can see he’s nervous” she whispered, staring at Clarke.

The blonde sadly looked at her, as she continued “I mean… they did lie but everything about them is not a lie, right? I know enough to see he’s nervous”

Clarke nodded at her, but couldn’t form a word to reply. She could feel exactly what her friend was, except Lexa hadn’t only lied about her _job_.

No.

The extent of her lies and its consequences were on a totally different level.

And still… she understood Octavia’s words. Because she felt the same towards Lexa. Clarke could still imagine her, sitting on that chair and making no single effort to get free while she answered all of their questions.

It was painful enough to know she’d been deceived about her father’s death. She couldn’t stop thinking about it, either. But, at least, she knew Lexa hadn’t killed her father.

Because, for some reason, she believed Lexa.

And it hurt even more.

“O! Finally!”

They all turned to the door, where Bellamy stood, breathless. His eyes observed them “Are you ok?” he then turned to the blonde “And you?”

Octavia stood up and approached him as he hugged her tightly “I was worried. Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t have how to… and…” Octavia sighed “I’m sorry, I’m fine”

“You don’t look fine” Bellamy insisted “Did you even get some rest?”

“No” Clarke quickly said

Bellamy looked at the ladies “I’m sorry about everything that happened… It’s… the news are on fire. You got reporters at the hospital entrance, as well now. There’s police all over Polis…”

Clarke stared at him “What? Why?”

“They’re looking for that vigilante” he said “I mean I thought she wasn’t actually horrible. All those footage they showed her saving people and shit. And now? I don’t understand”

“She saved us, Bellamy” Octavia quickly said “Jaha was the one who kidnapped us”

He stared at his sister, in shock “What?”

“I see they are not getting things right, on the news” Clarke spoke

“It’s better this way”

They all turned to see Lincoln at the door “The more attention she gets, the safer you are”

Clarke gulped, unsure how to feel about that.

“Octavia, come with me… let’s get you home” Bellamy spoke

“I can’t allow you to do that” Lincoln quickly said

Bellamy frowned “Come again?”

“Octavia is not leaving”

“Oh, so you’re like… making decisions for her, now?” Bellamy snapped “Where were you when she got kidnapped, uh?”

Lincoln stared at him, but said no word.

“Bellamy…” Kane spoke, surprising them all “This is for the best. Please understand that the people in this room are still in danger. We need to stick together, right now”

Bellamy stared at Kane, then turned to observe everyone else “Why?”

“Because of some dangerous business at the center” Abby quickly spoke “This is my fault, but everyone here was there, so… it is safer this way”

“Bellamy…” Octavia approached her brother “I’ll be fine. Please do as they say?”

“This makes no sense…”

“I know” she hugged him “Trust me in this one?”

He sighed “So, you’re all staying here forever?”

Lincoln shocked his head “In a few hours we’ll be able to return to the Griffin’s”

Bellamy looked around, in defeat “Bell… it’s gonna be fine” Octavia insisted

“Fine…” he sighed, once again, before getting ready to leave “Heal quick, Clarke”

“Thank you, Bell…” Clarke whispered.

Once he left, Abby stood up “How are you ensuring our safety, all alone?”

She was talking to Lincoln “I’m not alone. And if I get assigned to a different job, you still won’t be alone”

Clarke stared at him “You did a shitty job protecting Lexa”

He didn’t seem to appreciate her words “I am not repeating the same mistake”

Kane quickly intervened “Let’s all agree Lexa was definitely harder to protect, though. If she wanted to hide, she’d succeed. Walking in the dark seems to be her thing”

“You’re defending her, now?” Abby frowned

“I’m not” Kane said “I’m just trying to keep us all focused on what we have to do. We should stop fighting all the time”

She sighed, returning to her seat “How long is this going to take?”

Lincoln stared at them “It’s hard to say…”

“Why?” Octavia asked

Clarke observed him, curiously, but she instantly knew the answer to that “Because there are captured nightbloods” she spoke

Lincoln nodded at her “Anya Woods can’t move against them without a proper plan, or we’ll lose them” he sighed “But if it takes too long… they’ll die anyway”

“What about Lexa?” Clarke asked

“It’s hard to control what she might do…” Lincoln said “Her sister can send an army to protect her, yet she could still sneak away if she wanted to” he explained “Plus, it wouldn’t be a good idea right now, it would only give her away”

Abby stared at her daughter, understanding her conflict and, yet, panicking for knowing that, in the end, her feelings for that young lady would always be stronger.

Maybe Clarke couldn’t see it now since she was still too hurt with her.

But Abby knew it.

She could see it.

She wasn’t hallucinating when she saw her daughter taking that shot for that girl.

And, at the moment, it only panicked her.

Lexa was surrounding Raven ever since she’d returned. However, despite the latina’s assurance that the blonde was fine, Lexa couldn’t help it.

“So… you talked to her” Lexa spoke

Raven was trying to concentrate on her computer, when she sighed “Lexa… I did, she is fine. I promise”

Lexa stared at her, apprehensively “You had a fight?”

She couldn’t tell what it was, but she sensed Raven’s jitters and, for some reason, she thought something wasn’t right.

“Ok…” Raven stood up, walking towards the kitchen, where Lexa followed her, leaving the guys behind

“I told her I was helping you” Raven spoke

Lexa stared at her, understanding the problem.

“I couldn’t keep it from her. Do the same thing you did? I couldn’t”

Lexa gulped “It is not the same.” She stated “Yet, I don’t blame you”

The latina stared at Lexa as she continued “So, I suppose she didn’t take it well…”

“No…” Raven turned “She didn’t. Octavia didn’t, either…”

“I’m sorry…” Lexa whispered “I understand if you want to go”

“I am not going anywhere, unless you kick me out” Raven said with determination “Give them time… they’ll come around. They’ll see we’re doing the right thing”

Lexa sighed “Perhaps… but I attacked Kane and… I did put her through hell and lied and…” she shrugged “I understand if she won’t ever…. Forgive me”

Raven turned, again, to face the vigilante “It’s Clarke, Lexa… she can forgive.” She said “I’m not sure she can forget, though”

Lexa gulped, feeling the latina leaving the kitchen to return to work. She looked down, supporting her body on the kitchen’s counter.

Raven was right.

There was no hope and she shouldn’t try to hold onto some.

“Lexa?” Monty called for her, a couple of minutes later “Wanna see what we have? Shall we discuss a few things?”

“Sure…” she whispered

“So, there’s two options.” He said, as everyone gathered around the table “Murphy calls Emori, tells her everything and she helps us get into the building” he spoke “Which would be a whole lot easier”

“And a whole lot riskier” Lexa quickly said

“Alright… option number two… Murphy calls Emori, we draw ANA’s attention, because we can transmit the call.” Monty explained “That should give us the time to distract them while Lexa gets into the building. Because they’ll surely be focused on the news of Murphy being alive, as well”

“And that will put Emori in danger” Murphy shocked his head “I don’t like that. They’ll use her to get to me”

“Not if you mention her a place only she’ll know about. I’ll get her on my way back” Lexa suggested

“That is still risky”

“They’ll be focused on tracking the call” Lexa said “Is there some way we can lead them to a fake place?”

Raven quickly nodded “Yes. Though we’ll need like… a rat? A ferret? Some other crawling animal that’s not an insect? Cuz… uh, I don’t like those”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, quickly understand the latina’s plan. Murphy, on the other hand, seemed to be struggling with her words “What the fuck for?”

“Honey… if you put a tracker on the animal… ANA’s guys will try to follow, but will get nowhere. We only need to get them loose like… far from here. And probably leave a trail of food so… you know…. We won’t take the risk it comes back to this area”

Murphy stared at her “So… they’ll try to get to me. Meanwhile you get into the building and then you get Emori?” he stared at Lexa “It is still too risky. Do you know there are several places owned by ANA. They have like a million workers”

“Murphy’s right… we should give away some other distractions. And still work on how to get into the building safely” Monty suggested

Lexa nodded, trying to come up with something.

However, it was Raven who spoke, again “Well, I think there’s no better distraction than a lead on who they’re after. So…” she turned to Lexa “We have to give away a fake location on _Heda._ How did you come up with that name, even?”

Lexa ignored her last words “How do you intend to do that?”

Raven smiled, already forming a plan “I’m such a fucking genius”

Lexa rolled her eyes, though she had to admit, she liked having her around. She would always give pertinent suggestions and would always have another solution.

“You are” she whispered

“Wait… wait…” Murphy raised his hand.

He’d been pacing around the room as they talked about their ideas, but had stopped a few moments at the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony.

“What?”

“I thought it was weird before… you know I got quite the persecution mania ever since… well, they tried to kill me” he spoke

“What is it, Murphy?” Raven asked

“There are strange people around. I think they’re watching us…” he looked back at them “Are you sure they don’t know about you?” he stared at Lexa.

While Monty and Raven seemed to be in panic, already, the vigilante frowned.

“What the hell…” Monty breathed

“How is that even possible?” Raven approached him, glancing out as he pointed to the suspicious people

“Those have been here almost all day. Now… there are more. And there are a few within their cars for hours!” he said

“Get away from there, lemme see” Lexa said

She slowly moved, observing through her other windows.

She didn’t dare to doubt Murphy, either.

It was only normal they were aware of their surroundings, particularly after everything that happened.

“Lexa… we need to get out of here!” Raven snapped

“Shhh” she said, as she moved to where they previously stood, to look outside.

“How is she so calm?” Raven turned to Monty “Explain it to me!”

The vigilante smiled, after reassuring they were not in danger.

She wasn’t even sure if she should be surprised or not.

“Lexa!”

“Relax…” she then turned and walked towards them “We can continue what we were doing…”

“And what about them?” Monty asked, curiously

“My sister sent them” she explained

They looked at her, surprised, as she continued

“They’re not here to hurt us”


	24. CHAPTER 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vigilante and her team get into one of ANA's buildings to get to the so needed core system that will have plenty of answers for them.
> 
> Meanwhile, Raven gets a proposition.

_“All set, guys”_

Lexa heard Monty’s voice, through her earpiece. Her eyes, however, focused on the building in front of her.

She remained hidden, waiting for her teammates’ words. She couldn’t be exactly sure when she stopped preferring to work alone, but she had to admit it felt good knowing there was a team watching her back.

It felt good knowing she didn’t have to carry literally everything, alone.

“Waiting for your word” Lexa whispered

_“Ok…”_ Raven spoke, on the other side, as well _“I’m ready to drop the package, too. On your signal”_

Monty, who was alone with Murphy at Lexa’s apartment, stared at his friend “Ready?”

Murphy shrugged “As ready as I can ever be”

Monty nodded at him “Alright… incoming call on 3… 2… 1… now”

Lexa patiently waited, knowing she could only move once Emori answered that call. She was ready to use EMP’s and jam the cameras around her. She couldn’t switch the power down, in the entire building, for that would draw too much attention. Plus, it was late in the night, already, she knew she would be fine without causing unnatural darkness, since the place was mostly dark.

_“Hello?”_

The vigilante smiled as she heard what could only be Emori’s voice, on the other side, even if distant. With that, she moved immediately.

Their plan depended on Emori picking up the phone. So thank God she did.

Lexa no longer paid attention to her earpiece. She couldn’t afford a distraction.

So, she let Murphy have his conversation.

She was also sure Raven was doing well.

And so, she allowed herself to get into the building.

There were guards around, she was aware. She would have to take them down silently, if she wanted to avoid an ugly fight and an incoming army.

On the other side of the state, Raven was grinning as she freed the ferret loose, with the device that would mislead whoever tried to track that call.

She was about to leave, to quietly return to Lexa’s apartment, when a black big SUV stopped on the road, next to her.

The latina held her breath, instantly panicking and considering what could possibly be happening.

“Raven Reyes” the man on the inside opened the side window and called for her name

_Holy shit, who are they? ANA? Did I just get caught? Impossible right? They would have said something… Monty would have warned if something was going wrong, right?_ She panicked

“You are coming with me” he spoke, again

“Like hell I am” Raven quickly replied

Then, the back side window also opened. Raven noticed the familiar redhead staring at her, intimidatingly. Despite recognizing her, she also noticed the symbol she carried on the arm of her suit and finally allowed herself to breathe, in relief.

“You’re not ANA…” she sighed

They were WI.

And the young lady with red curls was Luna.

She remembered making some research on her, back when Clarke suspected she was the vigilante.

It all seemed like a joke now.

“Get inside, Raven Reyes”

The latina frowned. Of course, despite the relief they weren’t ANA, it was still a horrible time for her.

She needed to hurry back and help Lexa hacking the system!

“Can we do this some other time? I swear I’ll cooperate and all…”

“Now” Luna said “Don’t make me go and get you”

“Ugh!” Raven frowned, having no other option other than entering the car.

“The CEO wants to talk to you” Luna said, as they drove off.

“Really? At 2 am? Is she insane?!”

“We haven’t been able to get you outside the apartment before” Luna explained

“Right” Raven frowned “I know you”

The redhead raised an eyebrow at the latina, as she continued “Shouldn’t you be like… somewhere safe or something? The hunt is getting worse and worse”

While Luna appreciated Raven’s careful choice of words, she couldn’t deny her surprise “Everyone knows about me, in WI”

“Yeah well… you can never know if you have someone playing both sides, though. After all, nightbloods still go missing and... look! They invaded Arkadia’s Center without being noticed, as well”

Those words calmed Luna, though she partially disagreed. She wasn’t sure what Anya intended to do with Raven, specifically, but it was obvious she knew a lot.

And Luna suspected it wasn’t only from hanging out with Lexa.

“You are ruining my night” Raven complained, once again.

“Damn!” Monty cursed, trying not to panic.

His eyes fell on Murphy, who was still on the phone with Emori, then on the fake signal moving on his screen. Lexa was also moving within the building.

Everything seemed to be going exactly according to the plan. So why the hell did Raven go dark?

Did something happen to her?

As to Murphy, he could feel his heart running the marathon.

If he was nervous before Emori even picked up the phone, when she did, he was basically out of words.

_“Someone there?”_ She asked _“Hello?”_

“Emori…” he finally breathed

He didn’t think he’d be that nervous when he suggested that plan. He just hoped it would work out and that he’d be able to see Emori, again.

That would be for her to decide, however.

_“W-Who’s this?”_

He smiled, it felt like she immediately recognized his voice.

“Well I haven’t bugged you for a while now…” he joked “But did you forget me already?”

_“Jo…?”_ she hesitated _“John?”_

Murphy smiled, taking a deep breath “How are you?”

It took Emori a few moments to reply “ _Are you seriously calling me after months to ask me how I am? I thought you were dead, John! Dead!”_ she snapped, suddenly.

“Yeah, I know… I’m sorry” he sincerely spoke “I couldn’t reach you… there was no way for me to talk to you without getting us both probably killed”

Emori gulped _“You’re alive...”_

Murphy smiled “Yeah and hoping to bug you for a long time, still… I mean if you’re still up for it”

He could hear her chuckling on the other side, yet, once again, she took a few more moments until she found herself able to talk again _“What changed, now?”_

Murphy didn’t really reply to her question. Instead, he spoke “Remember when we used to hang out in the state park? You loved it there… you loved the lake…”

He suspended his breath for a few moments, as he waited for her reaction. Her answer was going to be crucial.

After all, his words were lies, to mislead those who were probably listening to the conversation, already.

Emori was never fond of the park.

So, maybe, she would understand what he was trying to do.

_“You have no idea how it’s been, lately, John”_

“I’m sorry” He whispered, again.

_“It’s suffocating”_

He nodded “I know”

Emori took a few moments, again. But then, she chuckled _“I remember, we always went there”_

Murphy almost jumped from his place, in excitement. They never went there, anyway. They always preferred to stay home and spend some quality time with each other.

So, maybe Emori understood all she had to do was wait. Lexa would pick her up at her place and, even if there were a few guys to follow her, he was sure the vigilante would handle them.

The team was sure most of the men were focused on following the fake signal of the call and going to the park.

“It will be like that, again.” Murphy spoke “Before you know it” he smiled “I promise”

_“I’m waiting there, John”_

Murphy smiled, excitedly approaching Monty after ending the call.

His friend showed him thumbs up “That was enough time for them to track the signal. They’re surely after that ferret now” he explained “You really think she got you?”

“I’m sure she understood all of it”

Monty nodded “Good. Let’s warn Heda to pick her up…” he sighed “We have a situation, though”

“What?”

“I have no idea where Raven is” he spoke

Lexa was focusing on reaching the core system and she knew she was close. She hadn’t been spotted, which was positive, yet she was aware she needed to hurry, as well, before someone found the trail of bodies she’d been leaving behind.

There were many guards in the place, after all. It required a lot of patience on her behalf to be able to get each and every one of them… one by one.

_“Heda”_ Monty spoke, on her earpiece _“It’s been one hour, please report to us”_

She sighed, observing her surroundings before whispering “All good, reaching the core system, soon”

_“Yeah… good… we have a situation_ ” he spoke _“Raven went dark. I’m alone, here, to help you”_

Lexa frowned “Where is she?”

_“I don’t know! I’m guessing she freed that animal though. And whatever happened was next. Because all’s going good”_

“And the girl?”

_“Waiting for you”_

Lexa nodded “Try to reach Raven. We need to make sure she’s ok”

_“I don’t know how on Earth I can do that!”_ Monty exclaimed

_“Chill”_ Murphy intervened _“If it was bad, we’d know about it, already”_

“As to the hacking part… I trust you enough to do just fine, M” Heda said.

Monty smiled, despite his jitters _“I’ll do my best”_

“I’ll warn you when I’m in the room” Lexa spoke, already noticing two guards walking nearby.

She took a deep breath, getting an EMP ready. She couldn’t afford one of them to be loud or call for back up through their coms.

And so, she pulled the EMP off.

Both men were startled by the sudden darkness around them, yet, by the time they reacted, the vigilante was already knocking one of them out.

The other immediately took his hands on both his gun and radio, as soon as he noticed something was happening to his friend.

“Who’s…?”

Lexa quickly knocked him out as well, before he was able to do anything. She then proceeded to drag them out of the hall and into a dark spot where it would be harder to find them.

It wasn’t likely for them to wake up anytime soon.

And she wouldn’t take too long to leave, either.

“Ok…” she breathed “Entering the control room now” she finally said, as she entered the room, observing all the screens and panels of controls “I should hurry now”

_“Alright”_ Monty quickly spoke on the other side “ _You need to find a device, it is not so big, it should be underneath the control panel, and…”_

The vigilante did exactly as Monty explained, step by step.

_“Shit…”_ Monty eventually cursed _“This is not going to be easy”_

He was already working on the other side after Lexa slipped a hard drive into the system and was trying to keep up with his indications.

“Any word on Raven?” She asked, hoping the latina would show up in the last minute to help them.

It would all be way easier if she was there.

“Knock knock…”

There was a sudden voice, coming from behind. Lexa moved slowly, with no sign of fear or surprise. She then faced a tall young brunette, who smiled at her, with a gun pointed in her direction.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you…” she said “I’ve been waiting for this visit”

Lexa frowned, but shared no word.

_“Heda, I need time. I am not even close to start hacking this…”_ Monty said on the other side.

_Fuck_. She cursed to herself.

She had to buy sometime and she wasn’t sure she had it.

After all, who knew that girl already called for backup?

“Though, I must admit I thought you’d come earlier” she shrugged “So you’ve probably been busy, lately…”

The vigilante stared at her, pondering her next move. She had no idea who the young lady was, but she seemed way too comfortable, which lead Lexa to believe she knew how to take care of herself.

“Well, I’m afraid my job is to keep you from getting… that” she pointed at the panel behind her.

Lexa stared at her “And what do you have in mind, then?”

She smiled “I’ve seen you fight. But you don’t know me” she said

_Fair point._ Lexa thought.

“And who are you?”

“I tell you” the girl spoke “You tell me who you are, as well”

Lexa shrugged “You’ll have to find out”

“So have you…” She whispered

That was when Lexa figured she was also stalling. And she would have no way of succeeding if her backup was arriving.

Stalling her and giving Monty the time he needed would be of no use if she wasn’t able to get out of that place.

So, a new idea crossed her mind and she immediately started to improvise.

“Fine with me” she said, quickly attacking the young lady, kicking the gun away just in time to avoid the shot.

And then, she realized she wasn’t wrong.

She knew how to fight.

And if she succeeded in hitting her in the first several strikes, the lady was able to regain her composure quickly and counter attack the vigilante with a couple of strikes on her stomach.

“Monty…” Lexa breathed, quickly moving before she was able to get the gun back.

_“Are you ok?”_ he worriedly asked

Lexa didn’t get the time to respond, being busy fighting the other girl. She concentrated a good amount of strength in a punch she believed knocked the other girl out. However, to her surprise, she was still able to move and kick her in the abdomen.

The vigilante grabbed her leg, suddenly more pissed than ever, and brutally knocked her out

“Fuck” she cursed, holding onto her belly

“ _Heda?”_ Monty worriedly asked _“Are you ok? You’ve got incoming!”_

“Yeah, I figured…” she took a deep breath

“ _And I’m not finished, yet!”_

The vigilante frowned “Well… they know I’m here now, and they probably realized our plan, as well” She spoke “How about I just take the device and be done with it?”

_“Uhh”_ Monty hesitated on the other side _“Yeah, that would do”_

“Good. Done” Lexa quickly removed the device from the panel “I’m leaving now”

_“Emori’s waiting for you…”_ Murphy warned

_“You have one minute, they’re almost there, Heda!”_ Monty spoke

Lexa stared at the unconscious girl, on the floor, as she left “Good fight”

Far from there, on the other side of the state, Raven was definitely not in a good mood as they reached WI’s facilities.

She was back there, again.

Instead, that time she was basically forced in there.

The latina thought that, maybe, Anya Woods had discovered about her hacking the system and, if so, she was surely in trouble. Yet, she was definitely more worried about Lexa and their plans.

She honestly hoped they were doing ok.

After all, it wasn’t like she could just tell WI what she was really up to, that night, right?

Even if Anya Woods was Lexa’s sister?

“Ugh!”

“Follow me” Luna signaled to her, after they stopped at one of the huge parking lots.

She then went without a protest, knowing it would be useless to argue.

It took them a while to cross the almost infinite building. Raven thought of how weird it was that Anya was allowing her to observe every inch of the space after knowing she hacked her.

Oh, and it was a magnificent building.

“Here” Luna spoke, after they crossed an incredibly modern and quiet hall. At the very end, there was the door Luna signaled her to enter.

The latina stared at Luna, hesitatingly.

“She won’t harm you” Luna rolled her eyes

“Right, cuz you’re not ANA” Raven sighed “She can be intimidating as hell, though…” she confessed

“Right. Get in, I don’t have all night…”

“Right!” Raven frowned “Me neither!”

The latina slowly entered the large, fancy office and immediately spotted Anya Woods standing by the huge window.

She took a moment to observe the place around her, not daring to speak just yet. She needed to know exactly why she was brought to the CEO, first.

“You’re a sneaky thief” Anya stated, after a while, keeping her back turned to the latina.

Raven stared at her, appreciating her backside. The suit she wore evidenced just the perfect places.

“I am no thief”

“You hacked WI” Anya stated “You stole information”

“Right…. When you put it that way…” Raven hesitated, knowing it would be useless to deny it.

Anya turned to stare at the latina, whose breath got stuck in her throat. There was something about the CEO that Raven found totally endearing.

“Yet, you haven’t published info. And you definitely didn’t sell it, either”

Raven frowned “Why would I do that?”

“Why would you hack me, then?”

The latina shrugged “You have a point, but it’s not my intention to give that information away”

Anya stared at her, curiously “You’ve been helping my sister”

Raven observed her, for a moment, processing what kind of response would be best for the CEO.

“I am aware of your friendship with the Griffins, as well…” She continued “Why are you helping her?”

Raven sighed “The Griffins are no threat to her”

“I know that.” Anya quickly said, earning a frown from the latina.

Raven hesitated, she knew Anya was already aware Lexa was the vigilante. Either Lincoln said it or she… probably just figured it out for herself.

“You disapprove my help?” Raven asked “Well… I thought Lexa might need some help after I figured the whole vigilante thing out and guess what? Well, I don’t think she’s on the wrong side, mostly, and I actually believe she can put an end to this suffocating fear…” Raven rambled “And you know she’s been all alone and she actually has a sister? A sister that happens to have all this!” Raven looked around “A sister with more influence in Polis than any other I can presently think of… so… why is this all so damn complicated?” she asked

Anya stared at her, for a while, before moving to take a seat “You know Lexa won’t accept my help”

“Why?”

Anya shrugged “That’s a question for Lexa”

“Bullshit!”

“You know I didn’t bring you here to talk about me and Lexa”

“You did start by talking about her!”

“Yes, because I am trying to protect her!” Anya punched the table “I always have, but she makes it so god damn hard”

Raven took a deep breath, nodding at the CEO “Yes. You know you can’t control her, right? She’ll leave her place and you won’t even notice”

Anya sighed “She’s always been incredibly stealthy”

Raven raised her eyebrow at her “So you are aware of what she can do”

Anya stared at Raven “She was trained since she was too young. I am very aware of Lexa’s capabilities”

“So you just didn’t know about the whole vigilante thing”

“Once I knew… it actually didn’t surprise me”

Raven stared at the CEO, suddenly feeling conflicted. She wanted to ask what happened between them exactly, since she knew too little. Yet, she had a feeling Anya didn’t want to have that conversation.

That being said, there was something about her that made Raven believe it couldn’t possibly be easy to help Lexa.

Maybe she was really trying her best to protect her sister. And maybe she was desperate about it, too.

“Why am I here?”

Anya sighed, staring at the latina “I have a proposition for you”

Raven frowned “What?”

“I’m aware of your capabilities, as well. We need someone like you”

The latina stared at her, in shock.

It was going to be a long night.

“I swear after John called… this definitely wasn’t what I expected”

Lexa rolled her eyes at Emori, but said no word. They were making their way back to Lexa’s apartment.

“You know I’ve been working for the guys who are desperate to get their hands on you…”

The vigilante nodded “And they have no idea who I am…”

Emori nodded “They want to find out, though. You’ve been ruining their plans”

“And what have you been doing, exactly?”

Emori sighed “Once John went missing I realized he’d been right all along. I never wanted to believe him” She explained “I knew they had done this to him… But then they came to me, asking about him and I had no idea what to think anymore. I was so afraid, all I could do was offer my services… I feared they would do something to me, as well” she sighed “But then it didn’t make sense they asked about him if they were responsible for whatever happened to him. I used to overhear about the agents you killed and, well, they were sure it was you. No one could prove it, but I believed so, too.”

“So…” Lexa spoke “You started thinking I killed Murphy” she looked at Emori

“I had no idea what to think!” Emori gulped “Or who to blame! All I knew was that John wasn’t there anymore and I had no idea what happened! If he was dead or not… I assumed he was, after so long…” she bit her lip “But it took me only a while working for these assholes to know they weren’t good” she spoke “Plus… why would you kill John and not leave his body behind?”

Lexa said no other word, as they approached her place

“You saved him, didn’t you?” Emori asked

The vigilante extended her arm so she could help her climb to the back window “You’ll see him now. Be with him… I’m sure you have a lot to catch up on. You’re safe. But these are dangerous times, now. I can’t afford have you go against what we decide”

Emori nodded “Of course. I wouldn’t dare”

“Good” 

Once they got into Lexa’s apartment, there was this tense environment. Something Lexa knew to be a full mix of emotions, when too many things seemed to be happening all at once.

“John!” Emori was suddenly trembling, as she saw Murphy, shyly standing only a couple of steps away.

The vigilante quickly moved towards Monty, wanting to give the couple both space and time for themselves.

So, she dropped the device on the table “Raven?” She asked

Monty shocked his head “Nothing…”

“I take it no one suspected a thing”

He nodded “All went just fine. They must have realized it was all a trap, because as soon as that girl met you, in there, many stopped trying to reach the fake signal and went straight for you” he explained “I’m guessing only a few stayed following the signal, just in case…”

Lexa nodded at him “I’m going to look for Raven”

“Wait!” Monty quickly said “It is too dangerous at the moment! Everyone is out there looking for you, particularly tonight! It is one of those nights you decided to make an appearance remember?”

“So I’ll just stay here and do nothing? Something may have happened to her”

“I don’t like this idea…” Monty whispered

“Well, you should focus on hacking this, quick” Lexa ordered, moving already, to leave again.

Yet, just as she was about to leave, Raven decided to arrive “Hey!”

Everyone turned to her

“Where the hell have you been?!” Monty quickly stood up, to approach her

“Oh!” she observed the space around her “I’m assuming you did just fine without me?” she stared at Emori “Hey there, welcome”

Emori waved at her, shyly.

“I was just about to go and look for you” Lexa approached her, slightly pissed “Do you think this is funny?”

“No, I definitely don’t!” Raven exclaimed “But your sister decided to kidnap me this exactly night!”

The vigilante frowned “What?”

“Oh, yes! Do you think I would willingly leave you guys hanging?!”

“What did she want?”

“Well, she wants me to work for her”

Lexa stared at the latina, suspiciously “That’s odd”

Raven faked a hurt expression “Ouch! How is it odd? I’m a genius, remember?”

“No” Lexa quickly spoke

“What?” Raven rolled her eyes

“What did you say to her?”

“Weeeell… I told her I needed to think about it, you know? I mean, after all I am still on that project with Sinclair”

“Anya wouldn’t just allow you to leave… not just like that” Lexa said, definitely not convinced with the latina’s words

“Lexa, I’m here to help, ok? What’s all that tension anyway? She’s your sister, she’s no threat, right?”

The vigilante frowned as Raven continued “In fact! Don’t you think this would all be a lot easier if you just asked for her help?”

Lexa turned, not wanting to hear any other words.

“I’m serious, though!” Raven insisted

The vigilante quickly turned again, to Raven “If I find out you’re lying to me, Reyes… it won’t be pretty”

Raven smiled at her “Good, cuz I’m not!”

“There’s work to do” Lexa said “I want to know what’s in there” She pointed to the device on the table

The latina quickly nodded, walking towards Monty and the device “That shouldn’t be hard. I’m hungry, though! Murphy? Feed me!”

Lexa rolled her eyes and stared at the couple “There’s only one bedroom and it’s not available for you”

Murphy chuckled “We would never dare to defile your sheets, though!” he walked towards the kitchen.

***In the morning***

“Welcome home, Clarke”

The blonde stared at Kane, who smiled at her, as she returned to her place after a few days at the hospital.

“Thank you…” She observed the place, the memories of the last moments they all lived in there still too fresh in her mind.

“Everything is cleaned up…” Abby said “I know it won’t erase memories just like that but… it’s better than the hospital right?”

Clarke nodded, as she sat down on the coach.

“Where’s Octavia?” Kane asked

“Well, Lincoln mentioned something about getting her home to her family. She’ll have someone there with her, as well. She was furious about it”

“I bet…” Kane spoke “She has quite the temperament…”

Clarke showed him a small smile, but didn’t find strength to say a word.

Abby kissed her cheek “How do you feel?”

“Better…” she whispered

“Look… I know we haven’t talked much about what happened and… about your father” she sat in front of her “We should… Because we never intended to hurt you with…”

“With what, mom?” Clarke asked “The truth?”

Abby sadly stared at her, as Clarke continued “Honestly, I don’t want to talk about it…”

Her mother sighed, wanting to insist. Yet she was struggling to find the words and, also, Lincoln interrupted them by approaching them.

“Is something wrong?” Kane quickly asked him

“No…” he said “I’m here to say goodbye”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at him “You’re leaving?”

“I was assigned to another job” he explained

“Something happened?” Clarke curiously asked

Lincoln stared at her, but said no word. The blonde noticed something was wrong, however “Lincoln?”

“Nothing. But I am required somewhere else”

“Is Lexa ok?” Clarke asked, curiously

Lincoln stared at her “I wouldn’t know, Clarke. I do believe so, though. We’d knew, otherwise”

The blonde took a deep breath and didn’t insist.

“Worry not, though. You still have protection from WI. And Titus is here”

“What about Titus?” Kane frowned

“He works for WI for years”

“What?!”

Clarke closed her eyes.

She was so tired.

More than physically, for sure.

She was tired of constantly discovering things that have been hidden from her.

It didn’t seem to stop.

“So… Titus…” Abby said, surprised “He’s been working for me, for years, now… and you’re telling me he’s under WI’s orders”

Lincoln simply nodded “Yes”

“This is all so… insane” She sighed

“That’s why Titus and Lexa knew each other…” Clarke commented “This shouldn’t surprise me”

Kane quickly intervened “That is definitely not the main issue, right now” He said “Where the hell was he when we all needed protection?!”

Lincoln took a deep breath “He’d been dismissed, that day, I believe…” he turned to Abby, for confirmation “He didn’t think it would be… he’d reported to WI saying there were scouts here, but we quickly figured out they weren’t ANA’s, they have specific devices for it and those were cheaper… and… I don’t know, I guess he didn’t suspect this could happen”

“Right!” Kane frowned “Not that I’m too fond of you, but… how are we supposed to feel safe with him around?”

“There’s a full team on the way, Sir.” Lincoln explained “Titus won’t let anything happen, I’m sure he’ll personally apologize. Still, if you ever need something… you have my number”

Clarke stared at him, incapable of saying a word.

So, Lincoln spoke, instead “Hope you get better soon, Clarke. I’m sorry… for everything”

She gulped, watching him as he walked away.

All she wished for was for everything to be over.

Lexa woke up on the couch, feeling slightly disoriented. She felt a warm blanket over her, which clearly meant she’d fallen asleep and someone was kind enough to put on her.

She could see Monty, sleeping, not far from her.

Once she moved to sit on the couch, she noticed Murphy and Emori were nowhere in sight, which clearly meant they were on her bedroom. And she didn’t really mind, unlike she mentioned them, a few hours before.

Behind her, at the table, she noticed Raven had fallen asleep, as well.

Lexa stood up, feeling bad for them all. They’d been working hard to help her, getting too little sleep in the past days.

“Hey…” she shook the latina, gently

“Hmmm” she groaned

“Sorry… I would let you sleep, but your body will complain later, you’re all over the table” Lexa whispered, moving to the kitchen to make some coffee. “Why don’t you go and lay down for a while?”

Raven stared at her, sleepily, with a small smile on her face “Sweet Lexa is not something I get to see everyday” she whispered, getting up “Give me some coffee?”

Lexa stared at her “Are you not going to…?”

Raven interrupted her “Later… I already have things for you”

The brunette gulped, staring at Raven.

She was suddenly too nervous.

“Just… before that” Raven said “I really want you to know I am not doing anything to harm you, alright?”

Lexa’s green eyes focused on the latina, intensely, as she continued “I do think you and your sister should talk, though. Clear things up… this is not the time to hold back grudges, is it?”

Lexa said no word and just approached her with a coffee.

Raven sighed “God damn, you are stubborn…”

“So…” Lexa quickly changed the subject “You have the images” she anxiously watched

“Yes, I have everything”

“You have the images of the day…”

“Of the day Jake Griffin and Costia died, yes” Raven stared at Lexa “Are you sure you want to watch?”

Lexa stared at her, feeling her heart beating at such a fast pace, she thought it might explode.

After all, she’d been longing for that moment for way too long. Yet, did she truly want to watch Costia die, with her own eyes?

She wasn’t sure she could take it.

“Yes”

Raven moved to take her seat at the table again, in front of her laptop.

“Just so you know, there is so much more I discover, there’s so much proof, here…”

Lexa didn’t mind to reply, she was already focusing on the screen, as Raven worked on getting the images for her.

“Do you want to…?”

“Just show me, Raven!” Lexa exclaimed

“Alright” Raven raised her hands in the air.

The vigilante’s green eyes watched as Raven put on the images of one of Arkadia Center’s labs. She recognized it immediately.

She waited a few moments before she saw Jake Griffin entering the place, visibly shaken, talking on his phone.

“So… I am showing you what I found, chronologically…” Raven explained “After this call you’re seeing, he remained in the lab for around ten minutes… doing what?”

“Nothing” Lexa said, as she watched him pacing around.

It was obvious something was bothering him, immensely, and Lexa had a feeling she knew what it was.

“He left here and he never returned, which made me look through every single camera in there, that night” Raven explained, once again “And I found this”

Lexa watched as the latina showed her what seemed to be a random area, not so large, but definitely restricted. Her chest tightened as she noticed Costia, in there, desperately trying to get rid of the contentions on her hands and feet, after two guys moved one other person whose face she wasn’t able to see.

Costia was bleeding, in those images, which Lexa knew meant that they had already figured out she wasn’t a nightblood.

“She got herself free” Lexa whispered as she watched Costia getting rid of the contentions and limping her way out of the room, scared the others would see and get her again.

“Yes, I followed her path through the cameras” Raven showed Lexa “Check this out” she said “I got this from a corridor camera”

Lexa gulped as she watched Costia crossing paths with Jake Griffin.

And he quickly and promptly helped her walking away. Both got into a small office, whose images Raven was also able to get.

Raven stared at Lexa, nervously. She could almost feel the vigilante’s heart beating strong and fast, as she watched the images.

Jake Griffin was talking to Costia and, even if there was no sound to those images, it was more than visible he was willing to help her. “Things went ugly soon after this…” Raven warned “I also got images of those assholes noticing Costia’s missing and looking all over for her and…”

“And they found them” Lexa gulped

“Yes” Raven nodded, pulling some time forward, to those images. Lexa’s eyes bulged as she noticed the men breaking into the office, quickly shooting Jake Griffin, who stood in front of Costia.

The men, however, quickly stopped once they realized who they’d just shot. Clearly, they had no permission to do what they had just done.

The vigilante observed as most of them left, obviously to warn whoever was in charge, while only a couple of guys stood at the door of the office. She watched as, inside, Costia limped towards Jake, who was holding onto his abdomen, on the floor. She kneeled and applied some pressure onto his wound, as both talked. Costia was crying, yet Jake seemed to be trying to calm her down, taking his hands to her cheeks.

Lexa took a deep breath, unsure if she’d be able to watch the footage any longer. She was already clenching her fists so hard against the chair, it hurt.

It didn’t hurt as much as those images, though.

And, the next thing she knew, she spotted Cage Wallace breaking into the office, followed by a face she immediately recognized, as well.

“I know her” she quickly said

Raven seemed surprised “You do? I was still working on figuring out who she is…”

“And you still have to do that…” Lexa stopped herself from continuing, though, and focused on the screen, again.

Cage was suddenly having an argument with a weaker and painful Jake Griffin, while Costia was still on her knees, next to him, applying pressure on his wound.

Then, Cage pulled his phone and was trying to make a phone call, when the girl next to him tried to stop him and started arguing with him, as well, clearly about both Jake and Costia.

And, with that, the fight started to get ugly. Both probably shared different opinions on how to deal with the situation.

Truth was, within the whole mess, out of nowhere, the girl pulled a gun and shot Costia, right in the head.

_Bang._

There was no sound.

There was nothing, but the images.

Yet, Lexa jumped back, looking away.

She felt like all of the oxygen in the room was suddenly drained out of her lungs.

She couldn’t breathe.

Her whole body was shaking.

That image hurt more than any possible bullet in her own body.

She moved, leaning against the grids on the balcony, trying to get some air in. And she swore her legs were just about to give in, when she felt Raven’s hands on her shoulders.

“I am so sorry, Lexa…” Raven whispered, feeling the brunette trembling “Breathe…”

Lexa closed her eyes. That shot was replaying over and over in her mind.

She wasn’t capable of watching it any longer, but she assumed they either shot Jake again or left him there, bleeding out. Probably the second option, however, since she knew Kane confirmed his friend was still alive when he got there.

His words had been truthful.

“Who’s the girl who shot her, Lex?” Raven rested her chin on Lexa’s shoulder, as she still refused to turn around.

Lexa took a few moments, still visibly shaking. She was aware Raven was only trying to help her, even if that meant stimulating her to talk.

“She was there, yesterday. I fought her”

Raven nodded, taking a moment to process her words “So… you don’t really know her, you just crossed paths with her”

“Yes” Lexa whispered

Raven sighed “I’ll soon know everything about her. Emori probably knows her too.” she whispered “And… whenever you’re ready, we can talk about this…”

Lexa sighed, trying to control her breathing. “It was supposed to be me…” she spoke “It is all wrong”

Raven gulped “Lex… we’ve all established this is not your fault. You shouldn’t go through this all over again”

Lexa shrugged “Do you know what it’s like to… want to know something so bad, to get justice done so bad, you get driven by it. You do… crazy things to find out the truth. Along the way you are… mostly sure of what you’ll find out you’re basically just trying to get the confirmation…” she bit her lip “And then… you think that’s the only thing that will finally give you some closure, but it really doesn’t”

Raven stared at her, as she continued “I was so sure it was either Griffin or Kane… then recently, I began believing it might have been Wallace, yes. That was my lead. And I only get things wrong…”

“It wasn’t any of them, ok.” Raven said “But her death is still as much on Wallace as it is on that girl. And we’re figuring out who she is, ok?”

Lexa gulped “I feel like all I’ve done was a joke. I feel like an idiot. I’ve always wanted to bring justice and I’ve been so… unfair. I’ve been trying to avenge Costia and I’ve been blaming the man who actually tried to help her and…” Lexa rambled “She’d definitely be disappointed”

The latina pushed her inside “Alright…” she pushed her to sit down, as well “Lex, we all make mistakes, ok? You were doing whatever you did, based on what you knew! That doesn’t make you horrible. Plus, what about all the good stuff you also did? You know everything you did goes way beyond this whole avenging Costia thing”

“I killed Jaha”

Raven frowned “So? We have enough proof he was involved with ANA on the nightbloods’ case!” Raven exclaimed “Honey, that was so not a mistake! Plus, helloooo?! What did he do to Clarke and her family, do you remember that? It was pretty recent!”

“I tortured Kane”

The latina sighed, staring at Lexa “Look… if there’s something I know, Lex, is that you’re still on time. You are still on time to fix whatever it is that’s drowning you in your own guilt” She then moved to get an USB drive.

Lexa watched her as she focused on the laptop “What are you doing?”

“Well, there’s still a lot we have to talk about,” Raven said “You know that, right? All the data I got here… all the images I discovered… that mysterious girl… even about the missing nightbloods, that’s top priority…”

The latina then took the drive again and handed it to Lexa, as she continued “I also have a lot of work to do, still” she smiled “I might have news for you, soon.”

Lexa grabbed the USB as Raven continued “So why don’t you go to Clarke, uh?”

“C-Clarke?”

Raven shrugged “Don’t you want to wash some guilt away? Maybe there’s a good start… plus!” she smirked “I texted Octavia and I know she’s home already”

Lexa stared at the latina “And I’m supposed to do what? Get her to see her own father dying?”

Raven shrugged again “If she’s stubborn enough not to believe or accept your honest apologies, why not?”

The vigilante gulped, staying petrified on her spot, for long minutes.

“So?” Raven teased.

Lexa was lost in her own thoughts, for a few moments.

However, eventually, she stood up and left with no other word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I am so sorry, it's been so long since I've updated. I've basically been forced to a lockdown within my very workplace, because of a few patients that tested positive for COVID.   
> I'm out now, but will only get a few days off so, I'll be updating only as I can and I apologize for it.
> 
> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Carly*


	25. CHAPTER 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a whirlwind of emotions. 
> 
> She has no idea what to do or what to feel.
> 
> Particularly when the main subject is Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. At last, both Clarke and Lexa get some alone time, face to face, after a several chapters hehe
> 
> Please give me feedback!

Clarke was lying down in her bed, after excusing herself from the living room, despite her mother wanting her close to her.

She knew Abby was actually desperate to talk to her about her father. The blonde could sense her jitters miles away. Plus, with everything that happened, she was even more scared.

But Clarke couldn’t find the strength to talk about it, just yet. She was tired of the whole _I did it to protect you speech._ As if lying to her face was supposed to be acceptable.

It truly wasn’t.

Her mind then drifted to Lexa, for similar reasons. Clarke hated herself for it, but she couldn’t help it.

Lexa occupied every single thought of hers, both directly and indirectly, for multiple reasons and triggering several different feelings in her.

Mostly, Clarke didn’t believe she could be able to get over how Lexa willingly allowed their _relationship_ to grow based on lies.

Clarke couldn’t forgive her for shamelessly lying to her face.

Yet, the blonde couldn’t stop thinking about everything Lexa had been and was still going through. Because if Clarke thought about it, she wasn’t sure of what she’d do, in her position.

Lexa had grown up in god knows what way, training constantly to know how to defend herself from a young age. She grew up knowing there were people that would do horrible things to get her and her blood.

Her parents died for that cause.

Her sister was still fighting for that cause.

The girl she loved was taken and murdered in her place.

Clarke could only imagine how hard it must have been, for Lexa. And, according to Kane, who was suddenly calmer on his rage towards her, it was her sister who mislead her to believe both Kane and her family had something to do with Costia’s death.

Clarke sighed, as her million thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing.

It was Octavia.

“Hey”

“Hey, how are you holding up?” Octavia asked

“Fine…” Clarke shrugged “And you?”

“Are you sure? How’s the pain?”

“I’m sure, O, thanks” Clarke whispered

“Well, I’m home and… I can’t really leave without some guy attached to me” Octavia said

Clarke nodded “You talked to Lincoln, though?”

She could hear Octavia sighing, on the other side “The essential, only”

“I’m really sorry, O…. I feel like I’ve dragged you into this”

“Clarke…” Octavia warned “I did this because I wanted to. You didn’t force me to anything. It’s fine… and it’s not your fault” she said “Plus, it’s definitely not your fault my relationship was a lie”

Clarke gulped “I really don’t know what it is with me and my friends and relationships…” she sighed “First me and Raven share the same boyfriend unknowingly. Then you and me both date someone with secrets behind secrets, doubles lives and shit…”

Clarke smiled as she sensed Octavia chuckling on the other side “Right… what’s next?”

“I really don’t want to know” Clarke whispered

“How are things with your mother?”

“Uh… they aren’t, really” Clarke explained “They’re all downstairs, making plans with this new team of security guys. They have to return to their jobs, eventually, and I’m sure they’re trying to figure out the best way to do so”

“Yeah… It’s not like we can be locked up forever, anyway” Octavia said “Though after last night, I’m sure ANA is pissed”

Clarke frowned “Why?”

“You didn’t hear? Lexa broke into one of ANA’s buildings. Left a trail of injured guys behind, but no deaths, actually”

The blonde gulped “I had no idea…”

She was sure her mother wouldn’t want her to watch that kind of news. Particularly when it involved Lexa.

“There’s no word on what she could possibly want there, but she’s probably looking for the nightbloods” Octavia said

“She is, for sure…” Clarke whispered “But she wouldn’t break into a highly protected place without being sure of what she was doing” she explained “She was there for something else”

“Either way…” Octavia sighed “If they really have the power everyone says they do… we’re all in trouble”

Clarke looked up at the ceiling “Do you think they know who she really is?”

“If so… they would invade her place, right?”

“Yes, but remember Lincoln said WI influenced her to think we killed Costia? They can surely protect that area, as well, incapacitating ANA to make a move on her”

“You’re worried about her” Octavia stated

“I’m… no. I’m just saying…”

“It’s ok if you are, Clarke” Octavia whispered “You literally took a shot for her”

Clarke paused, for a few moments, feeling conflicted all over again.

“Clarke, you and I don’t hate them for their choices in life, nor their decisions after whatever they went through. Particularly you.” Octavia explained “You hate her for lying to you”

The blonde gulped, incapable of replying.

Did she hate Lexa?

Eventually, Octavia spoke again “Hey… if you ever need something, please call me? I’ll drop by to visit soon, too”

Clarke nodded “Thanks, O…”

She sighed as she ended the call.

She didn’t think she ever felt such whirlwind of emotions.

Octavia’s words were still echoing on her mind.

Because she was right.

For the most part, at least, she was.

Clarke didn’t blame Lexa for her reasons.

She blamed her for the way she handled their _relationship_.

“Ugh!”

The blonde groaned, slowly moving to sit on the bed. This would be the part where she was supposed to call for her mom to help her safely going to the bathroom.

Yet, Clarke knew she didn’t need it.

Despite the soreness in her entire body and the characteristically sharp pain on her wound, she slowly moved to her bathroom.

It didn’t take her a long time to return. Yet, as she did so, she failed to notice the small rays of sun cutting through the curtains she’d make sure to keep closed, before.

Yet, that was until she laid back down in the bed.

Her heartbeat accelerated at the thought and her eyes quickly scanned her own room.

And, right in the corner, not so far from her, Lexa was sitting on the floor, staring back at her, intensely.

Clarke gulped, staring back at her. She wore her usual clothes, which was understandable, given the fact it was day and she would never put herself in risk of being caught, that way.

“I thought the dark was your thing” the blonde commented.

Lexa stared at her “Only when I don’t intend to be seen”

Clarke looked away “So you sneaked inside by the window, I assume” she whispered “And no one saw you”

“Correct” Lexa whispered “Didn’t want to take the risk of our talk being interrupted”

“How did you even know I was here?”

Lexa shrugged “I didn’t. I’d wait until you were”

“What do you want?”

Lexa licked her lips as she stared at the blonde. She couldn’t even form reasonable thoughts to explain how much she missed her. How she wanted to get to her and hug her so tight she’d feel crushed. How she looked stunning, in her eyes, despite being so much paler.

“I wanted to make sure you’re alright” Lexa whispered “I want to apologize for not seeing that guy who shot you. For not noticing what he was up to…”

Clarke stared at her “That’s what you’re apologizing for?”

Lexa sighed, standing up to approach the bed “I can’t say I’m sorry enough. For everything” she looked into Clarke’s ocean eyes “But, yes. That shot was meant for me”

The blonde looked away, wanting to avoid an explanation. Because if she was to be honest, she wouldn’t know how to explain it, either. She just couldn’t let Lexa get shot when she knew it would happen.

“Are you ok?” Lexa softly asked

“I’m fine” Clarke said “It didn’t hit anything vital”

Lexa nodded, before looking down to her hands, as her fingers nervously moved in her own hands.

“So, I’m good. You can go now. If my mother sees you here, it won’t be pretty”

The brunette nodded “Yes, just… one more thing”

Clarke stared at her former lover, who seemed to be struggling to let the words out.

“I was wrong…” She finally whispered “About your father, about Kane…”

“Yes, we’ve established that. Finally, you admit it”

“And I’m sorry” Lexa said, again “You, your mother, Kane… you don’t have to worry about me. I am not a threat to you”

Clarke observed her, curiously, as she continued

“You know… your father actually helped Costia, that night”

The blonde’s eyes bulged at the realization Lexa was actually reinforcing her apologies because she already knew the truth.

Was that what she was doing, the previous night, within ANA’s building? Was ANA responsible for her father’s death?

“What?” was the only thing Clarke was able to get out of her mouth.

Lexa nodded “She was trying to escape. He found her, tried to help her… took a shot for her…”

Clarke gulped, suddenly feeling every single cell on her body shivering.

“I’ve been suspecting you guys for such a long time, when honestly all I should do was…. Be thankful, I suppose?” Lexa clenched her fist.

She was hurting.

And Clarke could see it.

She understood it, as well.

“Jake Griffin died trying to protect Costia, Clarke. Someone he didn’t even know” Lexa stared at the blonde “He was a good man”

“Who killed him?” Clarke asked

“I am working on it.” Lexa said, holding up an USB drive “All I have is a face, at the moment”

Clarke was trembling at the realization Lexa was holding proof in her hands.

“I can prove my words, if you doubt me, Clarke” Lexa explained “But this is something you really shouldn’t see”

“I believe you” Clarke quickly said, moving to stand up.

“You should go easy, and rest” Lexa approached to help her, but the blonde quickly refused.

Clarke took her time to approach the brunette “I believe you”

Lexa gulped at both her words and proximity, as Clarke continued “But I still want to watch that”

The brunette stared at her, unsure.

“You know you should stop seeing me and treating me like a fragile thing that easily breaks!”

Lexa shocked her head “That is definitely not how I see you”

Clarke frowned “Oh, really?”

Lexa nodded “You’re the bravest and most human person I know, Clarke”

The blonde gulped, desperately trying to get rid of the painful knot in her throat and the tears threatening to come

“Then why did you do this to me?”

Lexa looked down, sadly “I’m the flawed one, Clarke. The one who was weak enough to fall for you… then coward enough not to be able to tell you the truth…” Lexa shrugged “Selfish for wanting you to be with me so bad I wouldn’t gather the courage to speak about it…”

Clarke could feel her body trembling, she took a deep breath, trying to get some air in her lungs, since the oxygen seemed to be missing.

“Because… you’re the only good thing that happened to me, in years” Lexa whispered, avoiding her gaze “And I am sorry, Clarke. So sorry”

The blonde stared at the brunette, closely, as she hasn’t been able to for what seemed like a lifetime. She could see her watery eyes, like she never saw, before. She could notice Lexa fighting them back, trying to hold the tears just as much as she was.

There was no sound in the room, for the next few moments, until Clarke decided to move and take the device from Lexa’s hands.

“How about I’ll keep this for now and…” Clarke said, after taking a deep breath. She wanted to make sure her voice wouldn’t fail her “We call this a truce?”

Lexa licked her lips, staring at the blonde “Yes”

Clarke nodded “You should go now”

“Ok…” Lexa whispered “Yeah…”

The blonde watched her as she moved towards the window, looking back at her for a few moments, before jumping out.

That was when she allowed the tears to finally stream down.

She had no idea what to do or what to feel.

Lexa felt numb.

So undeniably so, that she couldn’t even recall the way back home.

The knot in her throat and the pain in her chest were unbearable.

Even if she was expecting a more aggressive Clarke, it still didn’t help her conscience.

She didn’t think that would ever be possible and she had no idea how to live with it.

She’d been so lost in thoughts and was only called back to reality as she entered her place.

It was a total mess.

All three Murphy, Monty and Raven seemed to be in an ugly fight, basically yelling at each other. Emori stood next to them, trying to calm them down, unsuccessfully.

Lexa took a deep breath, slowly approaching them. She pushed a chair, next to them, at the table, but it was only when she decided to sit down and cross her arms that they fell in complete silence.

“Thank you” she said

“Ugh!” Raven frowned

“Care to explain me the cause of this?” the brunette asked

“Monty…” Murphy started

“Murphy won’t…” Raven said

“It’s Raven! She…” Monty complained, as well

“ONE at a time!” Lexa raised her voice.

They all stopped, again.

So, it was Emori, who spoke “The girl on the images, the same one you crossed paths with, yesterday, they told me…?”

Lexa nodded, as she continued “She goes by Echo… very mysterious, but she is like Nia’s most loyal person. Even Cage is not at her level, I’d say”

The brunette observed her as she talked, analyzing her words. Several issues popped in her mind, with that.

“So, if she was there, yesterday, she wanted this guarded at all costs.” Lexa said, pointing at the stolen device “Which means she went directly to ANA’s CEO…” she continued “What kind of things did you get in that thing?” she turned to Raven

The latina took a deep breath “I can prove Jaha’s indirect involvement. With that I mean a few meetings he was part of and verbally announced his interest in nightblood for the sake of Polis. Whatever the cost, I mean were his words.”

“Which basically means he was aware of this whole war and did nothing about it. He may have not been directly involved in many of the bad stuff, but this is enough proof against him” Murphy said

Raven nodded “I was also able to get proof on the several illegal shipments of nightblood from Arkadia’s center to them…” she explain “Well… can we even consider other crimes like… theft, abuse of authority, blackmail, bribery, embezzlement, murder…”

Lexa nodded “So this is bad”

“No shit!” Monty exclaimed “They know exactly what you took. And given all this info we already have, they will come for us!”

Lexa nodded at him “Yes, they will.”

“We need to get out of here!” Monty said

“And go where, Monty? Uh?” Lexa asked, before turning to Raven “You have anything on the nightbloods?”

The latina sighed “I’m not sure how to put it, Lexa… but basically I’ve got a good amount of places marked as suspicious, but I cannot really be sure where they’re keeping the nightbloods. After all they are involved in a lot of shit.”

The vigilante took a deep breath “We’ll have to go through one by one”

“What?” They all spoke

“Lexa, we have proof against them” Monty said

“So what, Monty? Are you suggesting we reveal their secrets to the whole state? Then what?” Lexa snapped at him “Then, they kill all the nightbloods and ANA will still rule the state.”

“Yes but… Lexa, if we do this, it will take a long time” Murphy intervened “And I don’t think we’ve got plenty”

“Suggestion?” Lexa asked

“You’re not gonna like it” Raven spoke “My suggestion goes by the name Anya Woods”

Lexa rolled her eyes, immediately.

“What?” Raven raised her eyebrow

“Lexa…” Murphy said, again “Maybe it is time to put some pride apart… and talk to her? Join forces?”

Lexa quickly grabbed Murphy’s collars “My sister is labeled to follow our parent’s life work. Her movements are limited, because a single flaw can compromise everything they ever built. She’s already risking so goddamn much, right now. And it is costing her even more. WI is on the verge of collapse and then? She’ll be directly in danger, as well. Anya is doing things she shouldn’t be doing!”

“Anya is trying to get the nightbloods back, too, Lexa” Raven said

“Yeah… that’s right. Because WI keeps nightbloods safe. She needs to ensure their safety. But more importantly, her main priority is to make sure no one else is taken! She’s fighting every day for this war to end but this will take her years! She can mostly play defense now” Lexa said, finally letting go of Murphy.

“But she can help you. Provide you with people…” Monty suggested

Lexa shocked her head “She would want control over everything. She’d make me act by her own agenda and, honestly? No. That’s if she even allowed me to leave the block.”

Raven sighed, in defeat “So… we should hurry here, then”

“Alright… and we stay here?”

“We stay here and hurry” Lexa said

“Dear god…” Monty took a deep breath

“By the way, I made a few modifications to your suit, Lexa” Raven chuckled “I think you’ll like it”

“When the hell did you get the time for it?” The brunette asked, in surprise

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now…” Raven smirked

“Thanks…” Lexa stared at her “I’ll try those, in a few hours.”

***A couple of hours later***

Clarke was slowly walking around the kitchen, nervously. She’d spent a few hours of trying to calm herself down after watching her father bleeding to death, cruelly, in the footage Lexa had given to her.

Yet, in that moment, all she could feel was rage.

Abby had caught her crying in her bedroom and the blonde eventually gave her the USB drive, as well, not wanting to give away many explanations.

But, in that moment, her mother had been calling for her to join them, in the living room. They had surely watched the images as well.

In there, both Kane and Titus joined her mother.

It took her a while to finally be able to join them.

“Where did you get this, Clarke?” Kane asked, even before she was able to reach a seat.

Abby, however, stood up to try and help her daughter, who was visibly in pain. Clarke, as usually, refused any kind of help.

“Clarke…” Abby stared at her daughter as she sat down “Who gave this to you?”

The blonde licked her lips and stared at the three “Lexa was here…”

“What?” Abby asked, with widened eyes

“Wait… relax…” Kane quickly intervened “I’m sure she wouldn’t cause any harm. Particularly now she actually has the proof we had nothing to do with this girl’s death”

Clarke nodded “She came to apologize, really. To say we don’t have to worry about her”

“What the hell…” Abby stood up

“Lexa is very wise and just…” Titus spoke “This is not the time to worry about her or to hold a grudge.”

“Excuse me?!” Abby exclaimed, turning to him “After everything she did to Kane? To Clarke? Wise and just, you say?” she snapped “She turned this exact place into a battle field filled with corpses!”

“We can’t solve anything with these arguments, please…” Kane said, once again

“You talk as if you’ve forgotten what she did to you, already!” Abby snapped, again

“Abby… we all know it was her sister that put on a false lead on us…” Kane tried to argument

“That does not justify her doings!”

Clarke sighed.

Yes, she’d gone through all those phases… and she’d probably reached the same point Kane was, at the moment.

She couldn’t hate Lexa.

As a matter of fact, she was actually worried about her.

“Mrs. Griffin… Lexa grew up in confinement. She saw her parents being murdered for her blood. She sees people like her being hunted down and murdered for nightblood. They mistook this girl for her… and yet they still murdered the girl, cold blood…” Titus tried to argue “What would you do in her position?”

“Well, not torture an innocent man for sure!”

“That is not the point, Abby… Titus is right.” Kane said

“Can you all please stop?” Clarke gulped “Stop talking about whether she acted well or not, can we focus on these guys that actually murdered my father?! The one I thought, until very recently, had died because of an accident?!” she frowned at her mother “Cuz they are the ones you should be worrying about now, mom! They killed your husband! Not Lexa!”

Abby gulped, staring at her daughter “Alright… You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“I know this girl.” Clarke said, after a few moments “Her name’s Echo”

The men seemed suddenly way too interested “How do you know that?”

Clarke shrugged “I mean, I know nothing about her. But I know that much… she and Bellamy, they… had a thing, once… I do know it’s her. I am not mistaken”

“That is incredible information, Clarke” Titus picked up his phone and was already sending a message. Probably to Anya Woods.

“What can we do about this, though?” Kane asked “We honestly have nothing of worth, at the moment”

Clarke stared at him “If Lexa got these… she may have gotten more important information”

Titus nodded “And that only puts her in a tougher position. ANA can be many things, but fools… they are not. And if they know what she took from them, things will escalate fast.”

The blonde stared at him, worriedly “What are you saying? They don’t know who she is, right?” she asked that exact same question for the second time, that day.

She felt the need to assure Lexa was not in such danger.

Titus stared at Clarke “I don’t think they do… But one would never easily assume _Heda_ will just disappear. Knowing her like I do, she won’t rest until she finds the kidnapped nightbloods. And until she finds this girl… Echo… again”

“Right, she has a name now…” Abby rolled her eyes

Clarke interrupted Titus, who was about to give a full explanation on _Heda_. But she couldn’t afford that, at the moment. She was nervous enough with the whole information.

“There has to be something we can do!” Clarke said

“ANA is too powerful, particularly at this moment” Titus said “Without a proper state leader, WI alone is basically stuck. If we attack, they’ll kill the nightbloods instantly. If we attack, we’ll risk more dead agents. If we attack, we’ll weaken the line of defense on the nightbloods we still have…”

Clarke stared at him, then at Kane.

There was a sudden idea that crossed her mind.

“What do you mean… a proper state leader?” she asked

“Well, Jaha might have been on ANA’s side, but truth is he did slow down this war”

“And the state leader is elected by the whole population of Polis, right?” Clarke asked

“Yes…” Titus answered

Clarke stared at Kane, hopeful he’d understand where her mind was going.

And he did.

His eyes widened “No”

“C’mon Kane!” Clarke said “People love you! We need a state leader that is not on ANA’s side!”

“That is insanely dangerous” Abby agreed with Kane

“Are you crazy? Look at us! We’re literally in danger, right now!” Clarke insisted

“This may actually be a very wise move” Titus agreed with Clarke “Politically, as well.”

“Thank you!” Clarke raised her hands “That is literally the very best thing I ever heard you say, Titus”

Kane stared at the blonde, lost in thoughts.

“Please? We need to help them…” Clarke say “Plus… if Titus talks to his boss, they can protect you, right?” She turned to Titus.

“If I can convince Miss Woods this is on WI’s interest. I am sure she will grant you the protection you need” Titus said

“Yes!” Clarke stood up, suddenly feeling dizzy

“Wow, you take it easy, Clarke!” Abby snapped at her daughter “Sometimes I think you forget you got shot!”

“Sorry!” Clarke whispered “I need to… I should go to talk to them, they should…”

“You are not leaving this place” Abby pointed a finger at her “Are you crazy?!”

Clarke frowned “But…”

“No” Abby said

Clarke stared at Kane “But I can count on you, right?”

Kane showed her a small smile “I’ll see what it’s needed to apply for the position, as a candidate.”

“Is there a way we can influence the elections?” Clarke excitedly spoke “So they could be… like… as soon as possible?”

Titus shocked his head “Even if there was a way to hurry things… we do need to convince people Marcus Kane is the best for the spot”

“People liked Jaha… and Kane’s like his best friend”

“Yeah… that’s the exact argument someone on ANA’s side will use… when they denigrate Jaha’s image and make some of his doings go public” Kane said

“That’s not the best way… we need to think of a good strategy” Abby said

Clarke stared at her mother, suddenly surprised “Thank you…”

Abby squeezed her daughter’s hand, and the blonde could feel there was a slight weight leaving her shoulders.

Clarke knew her mother was desperately trying to win her trust, again. To get her full forgiveness after the ugly omition about Jake Griffin’s death.

“I’ll still go to my bedroom… please think this through? Please?”

Abby smiled at her, again “We are doing this, Clarke. Worry not, ok?”

Clarke nodded “Thank you…” she then turned to Titus “I can try and get something more on Echo? I’m sure Octavia or Bellamy can give me something useful on her”

Titus nodded “Of course, though it’s better to keep it low, for now. We don’t want to risk a foolish action right now. The priority are the kidnapped nightbloods. The revenge on Costia and Jake Griffin needs to stay in second place.”

Clarke nodded “Ok, deal…” she then, slowly, walked up to her bedroom.

She was sure Lexa would agree with Titus as well. Revenge would have to stay for later, so they wouldn’t lose this war.

Lexa.

She wasn’t sure why she wanted so desperately to do all of that. But the thought of her being in danger, particularly after everything she saw happening at her own house… it panicked her.

Clarke remembered being so shocked, watching Lexa being so lethal, killing everyone that tried to cross her way, without mercy.

Yet, now, she saw it differently.

She knew how they wouldn’t hesitate to kill her. Nor to kill anyone else in that room.

She had to fight back.

And the nightbloods? They were being tortured and their blood drained. It was horrible. It wasn’t human.

She could only imagine how Lexa felt about it. Being a nightblood herself. Particularly after what happened to Costia.

Now more than ever, she understood Lexa’s sorrow.

And despite the whirlwind of feelings she was able to bring up on her… despite the many things she still needed to figure out, there was one thing she was suddenly sure of.

She needed to help.

And she would.

And she would avenge her father, in the process.


End file.
